The Tale of Rumia - Hero of the Shadow
by Raikaria
Summary: What starts out as a simple good deed to appease Reimu, unwittingly begins Rumia down a path of discovery and development, which will transform not only herself, but Gensokyo and all those in it. Freindships form, enemies are made, but not all in the shadow is to be feared...
1. Foreword and Introduction

Disclaimer:

This story is in no way affiliated with Team Shanghai Alice. It respects all copyright, and intends no infringement.

"I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorized by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law."

This disclaimer sounds_ really_ stupidly worded, but the site rules say it has to be here.

* * *

This story now has a forum for discussion/feedback!

forum/The-Forum-of-Rumia-s-Tale/139629/

* * *

This story is currently rated T. This may be upped later. As advance warning for later chapters in particular there is:

- Death and death threats

- Shipping [And this being Touhou, Yuri Shipping, however, there are NO sexual scenes. The most there will be is some suggestiveness.]

- Scenes of moderate/high violence

- Bad Language

- References to abuse, although there are no actual abuse scenes.

If you do not want these things, do not read, as many of these are plot-critical, so I cannot drop them because you don't like them!

* * *

List of Chapters with the above [Barring Language]:

- Scenes of moderate/high violence: A2- Ch8

* * *

This story is based upon a long-running forum roleplay, where the main character was Rumia. Unfortunately, activity on the forum died down just before the ultimate climax of the story, so this inspired me to change the roleplay into a fanfiction format, to tell the whole story, as well as fixing continuity errors which cropped up due to the RP's needs. [Such as choices I had not expected]

The story will be split into several arcs. The first arc [First few chapters] may seem somewhat slow, but this is because that was just testing the waters and attracting a playerbase at the time. _Things plot-wise should pick up in the 2nd arc._

In terms of canon, this story takes place shortly after Ten Desires, and everything until then is 'canon' for the story's base. **HM is NOT canon for this story, as it was released after the roleplay began.**

The idea of the story was to 'investigate loose ends in backstories' and 'tie up plot issues'. I won't talk about most of them here, for spoilers' sake, but as Rumia is the main character, and ZUN himself has said the ribbon is a seal, Rumia's ribbon is one of several major plot elements.

* * *

I am heavily open to constructive criticism of how to improve my writing style. Comments which are just flame will be ignored and deleted, however.

* * *

Story Structure:

Overall, the story can be split into 8 'Arcs', each with a different incident. Within this, there are 3 'Sagas' which interlink, and a Prolouge. Of course, there is buildup all throughout the story to the finale.

Arc 1 - Complete, Prolouge

Saga 1 'The Rise': Arcs 2~5

Saga 2 'The Inheritor': Arcs 5 ~7

Saga 3 'The Past's Ripples': Arcs 7~8 [With buildup in 5~6]

The overlap is not a mistake, as the arcs flow together.


	2. Chapter 1- The Miko and the Tome

Chapter 1: The Stolen Book and the Grumpy Miko

Night. The time of Youkai. Of course, some youkai, people think of first when they think of night. Vampires, for example, are what springs to mind when most think of the 'Youkai of the Night', especially due to Remilia Scarlet's ego. Some would think of the Night Sparrow, or even Lunarians.

However, this is simply not the truth. There is one little youkai everyone should think of first when they think of the darkness of the night. She is not the strongest, the most fearsome, or the smartest. No-one is even clear on what sort of youkai she actually is... or much about her.

However, she is the Youkai of Darkness, nonetheless. She is Rumia, a child-like youkai grabed in a black dress and skirt, along with a white blouse, with a red tie, with two attached red orbs visible. However, what is most interesting is the red ribbon upon her head, which she cannot touch, let alone remove.

The youkai flew aimlessly, as per usual, around the forest she lives in, in her usual cross-like pose, arms reached out, when she spotted something flying towards her. This something was something she hadn't seen for a while. A red and white Miko.

Most youkai know better than to get in Reimu's way when she is flying at night-time, as this inevitably means that there is an incident, or else she would be sleeping at home. The fact Reimu has to do anything also is a sure sign that she is in a foul mood. Of course, Rumia is not 'most youkai', and the small, childish youkai, decided to fly in Reimu's path.

She broke her stance for a moment, to pull out from her pocket a frozen frog. A frog Cirno gave her that she froze earlier. The frog was close to being thawed by this time, leaving the youkai's pocket, and hands, wet.

"Reimu! Look at my frog!" she says happily.

Reimu stopped, and looked disapprovingly.

"Are you attempting to distract me so you can try and eat me again?" Reimu asks.

Rumia tilts her head. "I dunno. I hadn't decided yet." The youkai admits.

Reimu faceplams. "I don't have time for this. I need to find that book that got stolen from Remilia before she throws a fit and starts wrecking Gensokyo. I think I may just beat you up to make you get out of my way, and remove some stress." Reimu then mutters. "Although why she can't send Sakuya is beyond me."

Rumia blinks. "Is that so~?" she asks innocently.

Her response is a bop over the head by Reimu's Gohei. "Yes."

The bonk on the noggin, however, was enough to stimulate the youkai's mind into coming up with a way to appease the grumpy miko.

"What if I help you?" she asks.

"What?"

"I'm gonna look for this book thingy!" Rumia repeats.

Reimu blinked a few times, internally doubting if Rumia even knew what a book was, before she grinned slyly. "OK, go ahead, knock yourself out. Go look for the book. But stay out of my way, otherwise we're wasting people to look around."

The small youkai was oblivious to the fact that Reimu was just using this to trick her into leaving; however, she just 'bounced' up and down in the air happily.

"I'm gonna help Reimu~" she says, flying away. "I gotta tell the others!"

Now free of the youkai in her way, Reimu looked around, before flying towards Marisa's. As per usual, Reimu was relying on her intuition, which was telling her that if anyone stole from the Scarlet Mansion, it was Marisa.

===

"Aww, I can't find Mystia and Cirno..." Rumia sighed, as she entered a grove filled with fireflies, in the centre being the firefly youkai, Wriggle Nightbug.

Wriggle was the Darkness Youkai's closest friend. While she too was childish, and not strong, and not too bright, she was a level-headed, calm youkai. Certainly she is smarter than Rumia.

"Wrrrriggle!" Rumia shouted, startling her friend.

"Rumia? Why are you here at this hour? It's not like you to come to one of the brightest places in the forest at night." Wriggle says, indicating the fireflies swarming around, illuminating the grove.

"I'm gonna help Reimu with an incident! Wanna help?" the blonde said like a child going to Disneyland, sparkly eyes and all.

The insect youkai paused. "What kind of incident?"

"Apparently someone stole something from the lady in the mansion near Cirno's place. Reimu's looking for it and I got in her way and she threatened me but I said I'd help and she'll leave me alone." Rumia replied quickly, waving her arms by her side.

Wriggle takes a few moments... and several slower repetitions, to understand what Rumia just told her.

"What was stolen? I can ask the bugs to look for it to help us." Wriggle says.

Rumia blinks a few times, before she breaks out into a huge, cheesy grin, from one ear to the other.

"That's something Reimu can't do. Bugs are everywhere!" she says, before a loud croak comes from her pocket.

"What was that?" Wriggle says.

"It was a frog! I think I'll call it Dinner." Rumia answered blankly, of course, the original plan was that it was her dinner for the night, but with this whole incident thing, the airheaded youkai had forgotten that, and decided to call it Dinner as a name, and turn it into a pet of sorts.

"Well... keep it in your pocket around the fireflies or it'll eat them." Wriggle says.

Wriggle stood among the fireflies for a few minutes, which fluttered around her, a look of focus etched on her face, before she chuckled. Wriggle was communicating with insects.

"Rumia... the bugs say they saw... someone steal a book... out of Marisa's hands. Someone fast. So fast they couldn't tell who it was."

"Someone stole from Marisa?!" Rumia exclaimed.

"Yes. And I think I know the only person fast enough to do that and get away." Wriggle comments. "That reporter bird who took photos of us a while back."

"Oh yeah, the crow that lives on the mountain!" Rumia says.

"Ribbit!" the frog croaks up.

"Well, if the crow took the book, we gotta take it back! Let's go to the mountain!" Wriggle says, taking off.

"Yeah!" Rumia comments, following, before she stopped abruptly.

"I don't know the way." She says.

Wriggle facepalms. While used to Rumia's derping, it was annoying at times, even if Wriggle herself wasn't 'bright', she wasn't a moron either. "Rumia, the mountain is that huge thing over there."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I don't leave the forest much." Rumia commented, before the duo... or trio if you count Dinner the Frog, began to fly towards the Youkai Mountain.


	3. Chapter 2- The Karakasa

**Chapter 2: The Karakasa**

The two youkai flew towards the mountain looming in the distance, exchanging meaningless banter between them. The frog in Rumia's pocket occasionally joined in by croaking.

However, before long, a floating object flew inbetween the youkai and the mountain, right on their path. The object was a purple umbrella, closed.

"Rumia, what do you think this is?" Wriggle asked, tilting her head a little.

"I dunno." Rumia commented, as she approached slowly, and reached out to prod the object.

Just before her finger touched the umbrella, an eye opened on it, and a tounge rolled out of a formed mouth, before the umbrella sprang open, and a figure appeared.

"Boo!" the karakasa said, as a young girl who could only really be described as a 'Blue Moeblob' materialised.

Wriggle and Rumia looked shocked at the karakasa, which caused her to begin spinning around happily.

"Yay! I actually surprised someone! They're not humans but it's still great!" the karakasa chimed as she spun, before she stopped, and looked in thought.

"Ya'know, I bet I can surprise you two more if I do this!" she says, before she starts to spin her umbrella around, the prongs at the edges beginning to glow.

It takes a moment for Wriggle to notice what this means, before she calls out to her slower friend: "Dodge Rumia! It's laser danmaku!"  
"OK~" Rumia replied, as she flew to the side, just in time to evade an attack of blue, spinning lasers from the umbrella of the strange karakasa.

"You were surprised! You were!" the karakasa said happily, 'bounceing' up and down in the air, before she closed her umbrella, and the figure vanished.

"What's she up to now..." Wriggle wondered, before the umbrella began flying towards Rumia at a high speed. The darkness youkai evaded the tackle, and fired off a shotgun shot of danmaku, on point, striking the karakasa.  
She veered off her straight line for a moment on impact, before she opened back up and looked annoyed. "Oh boo. That didn't seem to work..." she commented, before she pulled out a spellcard.

"Large Ring: Umbrella Halo!" the karakasa declared, the card shining in her hand, before it vanished. Upon this, she began to swing her umbrella around her body violently, unleashing a spiral of pink danmaku. It was neither thick, or that fast, but as it furthered from the karakasa, the bullets morphed into diamonds, of rainbow shades.

Even for Rumia and Wriggle, a spellcard of this level was not much of a challenge to evade, and it was only moments before they were confident enough to unleash their own counter-attacks.

"Moon Sign: Moonlight Ray!" Rumia declared, before she slowly brought her hands fowards, a laser emanating from each, while she fired rings of small white bullets , cancelling out much of the karakasa's own attack.

"Lamp Sign: Firefly Phenomenon" Wriggle declared, fireing out a rather intricate spiral of danmaku, which slowly fanned out, while her familiars, small fireflies, fired targeted shots at the Karakasa. The two spells easily overwhelmed the karakasa's, and her spell ended.

"Aw… I pulled a weak one again." The karakasa said sadly, before looking at the two youkai. "I guess you're not surprised anymore?"

"Not really." Wriggle says. "It's not easy to get surprised by Danmaku. Not when Reimu's beaten you up before."

"Uh huh." Rumia agreed. "Nor when you hang out with Cirno and fairies!"

The karakasa looked dejected for a moment, before she brightened up. "You're not gonna beat me up are you?"

"Why would we do that?" Rumia asked the karakasa.

"Because people always beat me up. Every time I find Reimu she beats me up. And Sanae, and Marisa." The karakasa complained. "I only just got beat up by Marisa not long ago…"

"Don't they beat up everyone?" Wriggle commented.

"Well… uh… we're not them." Rumia replied.

The karakasa looked to be in thought, before she smiled.

"I like you guys! I can surprise you and I don't get beat up for it! I'm Kogasa! Kogasa Tatara! I'm a karakasa! I'm actually the umbrella, the blue person is just an illusion! Everyone seems to forget that." She says.

"I'm Rumia." Rumia says, before pulling out her frog. "And this is Dinner, and that's Wriggle, and those are… uh... Wriggle… what do you name those thingies?" Rumia says, getting confused halfway through.

"They don't have names. They're just fireflies." Wriggle says. "Now, we're looking for Marisa, where did she go after beating you up?"

Kogasa thinks for a few moments. "That's the weird thing. I was following Marisa, to surprise her and everything. She had a book, and kept going on about 'Scarlet' or something. Then something dashed past her really fast. Marisa got mad, saw me, Sparked me, then went to Youkai Mountain."

"Did you see who it was?" Rumia asks.

"I'm pretty good at seeing fast things. I'm pretty fast myself!" Kogasa says proudly, before adding, "Problem was I don't know who it was. They were wearing a lot of purple."

"Purple?" Rumia asks. "Aya doesn't wear purple."

"I don't know anyone who wears purple..." Wriggle asks.

"Well, I guess Aya knows everyone in Gensokyo, so we can go there and ask her anyway!" Rumia says, before looking at Kogasa. "You gonna come with us?"

Kogasa shook her umbrella from side to side, before she shook the illusion's head. "No. I gotta get back to the Mouyren's Graveyard. That's my home. Besides, there's a couple of old ladies who come by in a couple of hours who are fun to scare. I can't miss that!"

With that, the Karakasa flew off, and the two youkai began heading for the Youkai Mountain again. However, as they approached, they realised they did not know where on the mountain they would be able to find Aya.

"Rumia... where do you think the crows will live?" Wriggle asks.

"The top! They're birds! Oh wait, maybe the trees... but they're at the bott..." Rumia began before the night sky lit up with the tell-tale beam of rainbow light that meant Marisa was fighting.

"... Spark." Wriggle and Rumia said in unison, looking at each other.

"Wait... we're going to go TOWARDS the Spark-happy witch?" Wriggle said.

"Well that's gotta be where Aya is, or whoever stole the book! We can go up there, and teach 'em both a lesson after they're worn out! Then Reimu will be happy and not beat us up!" Rumia said, forgetting, of course, Marisa's boundless energy, and the fact she doesn't really get tired.

"I get the feeling it won't be that easy Rumia, but you got a point, Marisa should be tied. We know she's fired at least two Sparks now, she shot Kogasa earlier." Wriggle says, assuming Marisa has some magical 'Spark Limit'. Because after all, who wouldn't get tied firing off lasers that big?


	4. Chapter 3 - Entrustment

Rumia and Wriggle proceeded to do something they hadn't done before. They flew towards where the Master Spark came from. However, by the time they were there, the fight was clearly over. The Spark had ruined a few trees, fired from the ground, and Marisa was on her knee, clutching her left arm, and panting heavily, wincing.

The witch, however, noticed the two youkai arriving, and sighed.

"What brings you two idiots all the way out here?" she asks, pain clearly in her voice.

"We're helping Reimu find a book!" Rumia said happily.

"Which you apparently stole." Wriggle adds. "Before it got stolen from you."

Marisa looked surprised for a moment, wondering how these two childish youkai knew what happened, before she grinned.

"Well, if you guys solve this mess, I'm not being one-upped by Reimu. I hate it when that happens." She says with a grin. "I can't solve it, I took a nasty fall while fighting and I've done something to my shoulder, so I can't grip my broom to fly." Marisa begins, pausing for a moment.  
"Anyway, Aya keeps going on about how she can't let me beat up the thief without her tryin' to stop me, Tengu rules or something, like that Mountain mess a while ago. She probably won't let you through either." Marisa finishes.

The witch then looked in thought.

"I know, you guys can borrow this. It can amplify magical energy, and might give you what you need to blast them for me." Marisa says, holding out her Mini-Hakkero.

"You sure that's OK?" Rumia asks. "That's your Sparky thing!"

Marisa nods. "You're usin' it for me. And if ya don't give it back, I'll just come find you, beat you up, and steal it back, ze!"

Wriggle looks cautious, as Rumia happily takes it.

"How do we even use that thing?" Wriggle asks.

"You just focus your magical energy into the Mini-Hakkero. It's like an amplifier. I don't know what the result will be, so I'd suggest you only use it if you have to. May not be safe." Marisa says in a tone which implies she legitimately has no clue if the Hakkero would explode in the faces of the two youkai.

The trio looked at each other, as if expecting someone else to talk, before Marisa looked annoyed. "What are you dopes waiting for, go beat them up for me, Aya should be tired!"

-  
"Ayayayaya... what kind of mess has she got into this time? It's so annoying; I have to defend her so the Tengu can deliver justice on their own, when they've investigated. It'll be too late by then..." Aya muttered to herself, flying around the Tengu Village on patrol. "She'll just go out in an hour or so and spread everything she gained anyway."

"Who's she?" Rumia asked, popping up in front of Aya, making the crow Tengu move back in surprise.

"What are you two doing here? I've never seen you further away from that forest than the Hakurei Shrine." Aya asks.

"Help'in Raymoo find a book and Marisa blast some people." Rumia says, before Wriggle can cover her mouth on the last part.

The crow Tengu just smiles, and puts her hand on her forehead for a moment, before speaking. "Well, I don't exactly agree with having to protect the perpetrator either, but Tengu rules say I have to. If you want to find the one behind this, you have to get through me."

"Can't you just... let us through and pretend you lost?" Wriggle says.

"The Tengu are not that stupid. However, there is one way. I'll make a bet with you. If you two can withstand this spellcard of mine, I'll stand aside. Going back on your word is not allowed for Tengu, and I can't say I didn't try and stop you either. However, if you can't withstand the spellcard, then you can't pass." Aya says. "Deal?"

Wriggle and Rumia look at each other for a few moments.

"You got any better ideas Rumia?" Wriggle asks.

"I dunno, why?" Rumia replies.

"Because I hear Aya's really good at danmaku!" Wriggle says.

"I got an idea, how about a trade!" Rumia suggests.

"A trade? The universal agreement between youkai. I guess if you have something of value I can stand aside too." Aya says.

Rumia takes this chance to pull out the Mini-Hakkero, and Dinner the frog. Aya just facepalms.

"The Hakkero isn't yours, I can't take that, and a frog isn't something I want. No." The Tengu says.

"OK, I'm out of ideas Wriggle." Rumia says.

"Then we have no choice. We accept." Wriggle says, as Aya gives a sly smile, and pulls out a spellcard.

"Let's get started right away then! Illusionary Dominance!" Aya declares, before she soars high into the sky, and begins to move at speeds so fast that it appears she is in multiple locations at once, a blurr moving in multiple directions simultaneously.

And suddenly, from the crossing lines in the sky, a dense rain of green, leaf-like danmaku begin to fall.

Upon noticing this, Rumia and Wriggle begin to dodge and weave, getting clipped and grazed by danmaku, but, it is very evident that they would quickly be overwhelmed, so instead of dodgeing and weaving, they decided instead to stand their ground, and fight danmaku with danmaku.

"Night Sign: Night Bird!" Rumia declared, before sending out waves of larger bullets, which collided with Aya's bullets, and either cancelled them or knocked them off course, like a defensive barrier.

Wriggle, on the other hand, just used a nonspell, using firefly familiars combined with her own danmaku to create a matrix of bullets akin to Aya's.

However, despite the two youkai outputting danmaku, Aya's attack was still getting through, and pushing their danmaku back, through sheer volume. It was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed...

Except that moment never came. The danmaku stopped, and Aya floated in front of the two youkai, panting.

"Ha, that spellcard takes a lot out of me. I can't move at those speeds for long, it times out in but a few seconds." Aya says, adding, "And it was even shorter than usual thanks to Marisa earlier."

Aya panted a few more times, before she spoke again. "Well, the thief is Hatate Himekaidou. She probably stole the book for a story to outdo me. You'll find her in the building with the 'Kakashi Spirit News' sign on it. Can't miss her, she wears a ton of purple and white."

The frog took this moment to pop it's head out of Rumia's pocket, and croak loudly. Aya looked at it, before she smiled.

"I have an idea. If you let me give that frog to someone higher up on the mountain, someone might come to help you, you see, there's someone who lives on the peak who likes frogs a lot." Aya says.

"So, wait, you want the frog now?!" Rumia exclaims.

"No. I know someone else who would want the frog. Besides, you called it Dinner. If you ate the frog she'd probably come and beat you up for it. Wouldn't you rather her possibly helping you?" Aya says.  
"Sounds like an idea. We are not using the frog for anything." Wriggle comments, adding, "And if there's a chance someone could come and help..."

"I wonder if the frog lady is the same frog lady Cirno mentioned." Rumia interjects.

"Probobly." Aya says.

"She's almost as strong as Cirno Wriggle! We need to get on her good side!" Rumia said, waving her arms.

"Yes, having someone almost as strong as Cirno on our side is always good!" Wriggle agrees.

With that, Rumia pulls Dinner out of her pocket, and gives the frog to Aya, before the tengu flies up the mountain, far slower than her usual pace. The pair of youkai then look across the Tengu village, before they stop the house Aya described. The Tengu houses are simple, wooden huts, with the exception of one.

The pair land outside the hut, and knock on the door. Movement is heard within, before the door opens, and a tengu the pair had never seen before appears.

She is waring a purple and black checkered dress, with a white shirt. She has twin pigtails in ber brown hair, and is holding a device if some sort, yellow and black, which looks like it has one of those 'camera' things Aya has on it. She is also holding a book, and has, over her shoulder, a bag filled with papers.

"If you two don't mind, I'm about to make my rounds. Big story here." She says.


	5. Chapter 4 - Moonlight Spark

"Your rounds? What's that supposed to mean?" Rumia asked innocently, putting her head to the side.

****"Delivering my story to the readers, and those interested. I gotta get this story out before..." Hatate starts, before Wriggle interrupts.

"Before the Tengu ground you for stealing?" Wriggle says, folding her arms.

Hatate looks around. "H-how?"

"Raymoo made us help her find a book and we found you!" Rumia says happily, arms outreached.

Hatate just chuckles a little to start with, before she begins speaking.

"Just once, I thought I could do something to get a one-up on Aya. Just once. And of course, someone tries to stop me." she says, shaking her head, before looking at the two youkai.

"But it's just two lowly youkai. Two stupid lowly youkai, like children! Nothing compared to the greatness of a Crow Tengu. I'll just blast you two aside and then go about my business." the Tengu resolves. "This shouldn't take more than a few seconds.

"Yeah, isn't Aya supposed to be really strong Wriggle?" Rumia says.

"Yeah. I heard that." Wriggle agrees.

"Well she beat up Marisa after all, and we beat her up." Rumia continues.

"Yeah, so I'm not sure why this one's treating us like babies." Wriggle says.

Hatate growls, and shouts at the pair. "You morons! Stop trying to psyche me out! I have windows, I saw the fact Aya was already exhausted when you fought her! If you think that'll trick me into giving up..."

Rumia flies to the side a little, ignoring Hatate's rant. "Wriggle? Why is she so angry?"

"I dunno." Wriggle says.

"Because you two are morons, yet are in my way!" Hatate says, before sighing. "I'll just knock you both out."

Rumia just smiles.

"Ya'know, usually when people fight these days that makes them friends. Does this mean you'll be our friend after this?"

Hatate looks even more frustrated than before. "No. Why would I want to be friends with two annoying, stupid, childish youkai? I've had enough. You're wasting my time, and this doesn't even need a spellcard."

With that, Hatate points her camera-phone towards the two youkai, and from the camera, fires a rapid hail of small purple orbs, which the pair managed to evade, while launching some basic danmaku of their own.

However, the crow just darted through the gap created by her danmaku, looking smug.

"I don't even need to beat you." Hatate says, before she suddenly has to change directions sharply to avoid some danmaku fired from Wriggle's firefly familars.

"This isn't a 2v1. It's more like a 100v1 with my fireflies. They may not be string but danmaku is danmaku." Wriggle says. "Even if you're fast, the bugs can cage you."

"You're so smart Wriggle!" Rumia says.

"Nah, it was the fireflies' idea." Wriggle admits. "They just happened to be there and firing in her way."

"... So you're saying that sheer dumb luck, emphasis on the dumb, makes you able to pen me in?" Hatate says. "Well then, looks like I'll have to fight after all."

With that, Hatate forms a spellcard, before declaring; "Flash Sign: Brilliant Image!", before small, white danmaku surround Wriggle and Rumia.

"That's not all!" Hatate says, before she forms large purple danmaku bubbles, and fires them towards the two pair evade the bubbles, before they almost fet hit by some lasers hiding behind them.

It takes a few repetitions of the pattern, before Wriggle tells Rumia to back up. The darkness youkai followed her friend, and there was more room between the bubbles and the lasers, which arced out at angles, giving the pair more room to manuover. Rumia then flies up, while Wriggle flies down, forcing Hatater to split her focus on the two youkai, making their evasion even easier, easy enough that the two youkai could retalitate with various basic danmaku shots, and break Hatate's spell.

The tengu floated there for a few moments, shocked. "I didn't expect you to be able to outwit that spell… I didn't think you'd notice it was a spread-shot." She says.

"Oh no." Wriggle comments. "I just wanted more time to dodge."

"I just dodged upwards!" Rumia says happily.

Hatate ground her teeth. She was unsure if the Youkai made it through with dumb luck, or if they were messing with her, before she smirks, and begins to unleash kunai-danmaku. However, Wriggle just retaliates with Lamp Sign: Firefly Phenomenon, before Rumia flies in under the Tengu, and uses Night Sign: Night Bird, at close range.

Despite the barrage from two foes at once, however, the tengu in purple was too nimble, and easily let the spells time-out with flashy, evasive maneuvers.

As soon as the spell times out, Hatate dashes towards Rumia, who flies back to regroup with Wriggle.

"Time for your close up; Continuous Shooting: Rapid Shot!" Hatate declares, as she reaches close range, before she swings her camera, forming five boxes which surround the area, and the two youkai.

"Rumia…. This can't be good!" Wriggle says, noticing the boxes start to glow.

At that point, Rumia reacts on instinct, pulling out the Mini-Hakkero, before pouring all her power into it, and declaring "Moon Sign! Moonlight Ray!"

The Tengu's face is a look of shock and horror as she notices what Rumia is holding, and it starts to glow with the light of the moon, before Rumia decides to announce; "Full Moon Sign: Moonlight Spark!"

However, despite this, the Hakkero responds instead by spitting out what would amount to a shotgun of Moonlight Rays, ripping apart the box around Rumia and Wriggle, half a second before the others burst into tons of danmaku, with a loud 'click' like a camera shutter when they change. Some of the danmaku flies and hits both Rumia and Wriggle from the sides.

The light is bright after the attack, and there is silver dust around the area, a cloud of it where the Tengu was. Hatate is nowhere to be seen.

"Rumia… can I have a go with that thing next time?" Wriggle asks.

"We gotta give it back to Marisa.." Rumia says.

"Awww.. well… where's Hatat…" Wriggle began, before the dust cleared, and her question was answered.

Hatate was floating in the air, looking scorched by the attack, with minor tears in her clothing, messed-up hair, slight cuts in places, and her wings looking ragged. She had her camera in front of her, which was now sporting a large crack in the lens.

"Eh… my camera can… erase danamku… if I didn't... take pictures of that… I'd have fallen then." Hatate says.

"So you give up?" Rumia asked innocently.

"Eh, give up? I'm a Tengu, when do we simply give up?" Hatate says. "Besides, an attack like that from a youkai if your level, you have to be tired."

The Tengu was right, Rumia was feeling fatigued, and both youkai had taken some good hits themselves.

Rumia chucks the Hakkero to Wriggle, who catches it, figuring Wriggle probably has more energy. Hatate, oddly enough, didn't move to catch it herself, just watching the box.

"Well, it's been two against one this entire fight." Hatate says. "I'd say I'm allowed to feel tired without too much shame, but you know what they say… two's company, me's a crowd!"

"Is that so~?" Rumia asks.

Hatate breaks into a grin. "It is so, and let me show you so! Astral Sign! Photographic Projections!"

With that, Hatate vanishes, but her voice is still heard, coming from everywhere at once.

"Get ready…" she says, before a red-wearing Hatate, in contrast to her normal purple scheme, appeared. Then, to each side, a green and blue Hatate appeared, and finally, behind the pair, a yellow one.

"This is the maximum of my Spirit Photography. I can use astral projections to collect photos while I stay inside and write the articles. I've never used this one in combat before, was hoping to save it for Aya, but desperate times…" all four Hatate say together.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Miko of the Mountain

The four Hatates each moved a palm in front of them, before they started circling around the two youkai, slowly at first, but picking up speed.

Then, without warning, each Hatate began to unleash danmaku. The blue one releases ten streams of small, blue arrow danamku. One stream was aimed at each youkai, with two a little above and a little below each one.

The red Hatate unleashes a spray of small red orbs at a high rate, with no particular aiming, while the green one fired slow large-bubble type danmaku of matching coulor. Finally, the yellow Hatate released thin lasers on a slow basis, which would curve towards the two youkai.

Rumia attempts to fly upwards, to escape the blue shots, but finds the blue and yellow Hatates just adjust their aim, while the spray-type red and green Hatates provide other obstacles. Wriggle, on the other hand, attempts to counter-attack, but the maelstrom of danmaku cancels out her shots before they reach the red Hatate she aimed at.

"Is this all? Maybe you two werenot worthy of being the test for this after all, if you can't even fight back." Hatate gloated, as the two youkai took several hits, mainly from the red Hatate's spray.

"Say Wriggle, maybe if we pair up near the centre we can fight off the danmaku!" Rumia says.

"No way, that's where it's all meeting!" Wriggle says, before adding, "Think we can buy time with some of our own spellcards. Night Sign: Little Bug Storm!" Wriggle declares, before a massive amount of danmaku forms like a cocoon around her, protecting her from Hatate's attacks.

"Darkness Sign: Demarcation!" Rumia declares, before releasing waves of interecting danmaku rings, also providing a defense, albeit, not as strong.

Rumia then decides to aim her focused shots of her spellcard at the red Hatate, and the concentrated spray, combined with the two other waves of danmaku from the spellcard, manage to cause the Red Hatate to dodge the attack, and slam into one of the Yelow Hatate's lasers. The Hatate vanishes with a 'Pichunn' sound, and the remaining three close in to make the ring tighter.

Rumia then turns her attention to the green Hatate, but since it's rate of fire is slower, it has more time free to dodge, and shortly after, gives up shooting to focus on evasion altogether. Then, just before the spell times out, Rumia quickly shifted attention to the yellow one, and caught it by surprise, making it vanish as well.

The two remaining Hatates close in, and speed up, shooting quicker now as well, making it difficult to hit either, especially now that the spellcards of both Wriggle and Rumia had run out.

"Uh, what are we gonna do now Rumia, they're too fast!" Wriggle says.

"It's later." Rumia says.

"Huh?"

"It's later. The Hakkero. Try it, you might be able to do something to help!" Rumia suggests.

"Uh, OK, Wriggle says, pulling out the Mini-Hakkero, and declaring Firefly Sign: Comet on Earth.

Unlike when Rumia used the spell, Wriggle was tired already, and, as a result, the Hakkero reacted differently, and just flew out of Wriggle's hand, floating in the air, before it started using Wriggle's spellcard for her, using itself as a point for the streams of firefly familiars instead of Wriggle, and leaving Wriggle free. Wriggle's spell proved a good defense as wel, with rather thick, fast forming danmaku.

Wriggle and Rumia then combined nonspell fire upon the blue Hatate, and suddenly, one of Rumia's spread lasers clipped her wing, slowing her down and sending her tumbleing in the air into a load more danmaku, before she vanished.

The green Hatate stopped, and also vanished, the spell broken. However, Hatate herself was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh?" Wriggle says, picking the Mini-Hakkero back out of the air. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Don't people usually show up when their spell ends?" Rumia asked.

"She ran away." An unfamiliar voice said. "The spellcard was a diversion."

Rumia and Wriggle turned around, to see a miko with green hair standing behind them. She had a frog-head badge in her hair, as well as a snake-like ornament. She wore blue and white.

"Sanae Koyicha Wind Preistess of the Moriya Shrine, I came when Suwako told me what was going on. Apparently a frog Aya dropped off told her."

"Dinner!" Rumia said happily.

"Aya did help after all!" Wriggle said.

"Uh… yeah." Sanae commented. "Anyway, normally, you wouldn't have a chance of catching a Crow Tengu, even if they were tired. However…" Sanae began, before smileing and raising her gohei into the air.

"I am the Wind Priestess of the Moriya Shrine! I have the power to call forth miracles, as well as the power of the Sky Goddess, Kanako Yasaka! I can help you catch up to Hatate!" Sanae exclaims proudly.

"Wriggle, why is she showing off like that?" Rumia asks innocently.

"I dunno. Maybe she feels inferior to Reimu. After all, I've never heard of this miko." Wriggle says.

"Is that so Miss Sanae?" Rumia asks.

Sanae just facepalms, and mutters under her breath something about Suwako not mentioning she was going to help two idiots, and this 'surprise' she mentioned had better be worth it.

"Anyway… one of you to each side of me, and then just fly forward when I do. Stay inside the star." Sanae says, as the two youkai follow her instructions, and she draws a magical star using her gohei under her, before there is a sudden rush of wind, and Sanae takes off at a high speed.

Meanwhile, in the forest of the mountain:

"I'm looooost! I'm gonna miss the old couple!" Kogasa complained, before she was suddenly rammed by something, and sent into the ground with her assailant. Specifically, whatever hit her crashed directly into her tabi on the bottom of her umbrella.

"Ow… what on earth did I just hit…" Hatate groaned, rubbing her head, before she looked at her bag, and then at a book lying on the ground, with a Crimson Bat emblem on it.

Kogasa saw this as well, and suddenly smirked.

"Hey, Tengu-sama?" Kogasa asked.

"What is it…" Hatate scowled.

"Would it surprise you if I said I knew you stole that book? I saw you taking it from Marisa earlier, and met two nice youkai who wanted to find it. You're surprised, right?"

Hatate swore under her breath, as she staggered back up with the book in hand. "You're that damn Karakasa from earlier, the one who was hanging around Marisa… aren't you? You ruined everything, you told those two youkai!"

"You're surprised!" Kogasa said happily, glomping Hatate, and knocking her bag off her, into the river.

Hatate saw this, and pushed the gleeful Karakasa off her, before she fell to her knees when she saw all her articles floating downstream, completely ruined.

At the same time, Rumia, Wriggle and Sanae showed up, surrounding her.

The tengu looked around, fighting back tears, before she just exclaimed; "I give up! There's not even any articles to give out now! Take the book! It's not worth all this trouble anymore."

Hatate proceeded to shove the book into Rumia's hands, before she just sat on the ground, sniffleing.

"Are you alright?" Rumia asked.

"NO. I had one shot to beat Aya's stories with something, and you lot ruin it. I was stealing from a thief for crying out loud, and unlike Marisa, I would have given the book back before I died!" Hatate sobbed.

"It doesn't change the point you stole it." Sanae says. "And you planned to publish it's contents, which would have done a lot more harm to Remilia than anything Marisa would have done with it. Consider it a good thing we stopped you, if Remilia found out what you were doing, she'd probably be after you personally for revenge tomorrow night."

"I'm a crow Tengu, and inside the Tengu village. She may be strong, but not that strong. I' be safe." Hatate wimpered.

"Belive whatever you want, stubborn Tengu. Time to go home and get turned in to the other Tengu for your crimes. That's how you'd want this settled, after all, right?" Sanae says.

"I guess." Hatate says, before her face drops. "Lord Tenma is gonna be so angry…."

Sanae slaps a sealing tag on Hatate, sapping her of most of her remaining power, so she can't escape, before she turns to Rumia.

"You best get that book back to Remilia before sunrise. She goes to sleep before then."

"But the gatekeeper dosen't let us…" Rumia started.

"I think she will if you've got something to return for Remilia." Sanae says calming, before she notices Kogasa hiding.

"Hi Kogasa." She says, before flying off.

Wriggle and Rumia looked at Kogasa curiously.

"Why are you hiding? Sanae's nice." Rumia says.

"Yeah, you look scared of her. Like Mystia looks around Yuyuko." Wriggle comments.

"Well, you know I said people tend to beat me up when I try and surprise them?" Kogasa says.

"Yeah." The two youkai say.

"Well… no-one BELIVES ME when I say Sanae beats me up. They laugh at me. They believe me about Marisa or Reimu, but not Sanae. Which makes it even worse." Kogasa says, before she looks around.

"Uh… I got lost. Can you two take me to nearer Myouren?"

Wriggle laughs. "We'll almost go over it on our way to the Scarlet Mansion. Sure."

* * *

**Author Notes**

Firstly, I have a busy week coming up, so this would slow down updates in the first place. I have an examination and a convention I am attending.

Secondly, the next chapter has no basis from the RP this story is based on, it's actually something the players did not want to RP through at the time, although it ended up being pretty relevant in the overall scheme of things.

Both of these combined will probobly make the next update take a while. Also it'll be very wordy instead of combat.

The next chapter is the last Chapter of the First 'Arc'. The following Chapter will be 'Arc 2, Chapter 1'. Think of each arc as it's own short novel, they follow on from each other in plot, but are perfectly readable on their own.

Arc 2 onwards start to get a bit more serious and dark. Arc 1 was just a fun thing, before I knew there would be a whole story. I'll say a couple of things about Arc 2:

Mystia and Cirno are in it, instead of just referenced, all of Team 9 are together for most of Arc 2, and they all get a couple of awesome moments.

A lot more characters are involved, such as Alice.

Arc 2 is probobly one of the most vital for Rumia's character development over the whole sage [Although I'd call 5 together the most important overall for the plot, but not in character development.]


	7. Chapter 6 Remilia Scarlet

The night was waneing, it would be dawn in about an hour, but it was not dawn yet.

As such, the gatekeeper of the Scarlet mansion was awake, and on full alert, as night is the time of youkai, after all, and any who would cause her mistress trouble would be most active now.

"Heeey China!" Rumia hollered as she flew over the Misty Lake towards the gatekeeper, with Wriggle by her side.

Meiling grinned to herself. She actually liked the group of childish youkai. They would play around the lake during the day, giving her something to focus on, and their pranks if she fell asleep would wake her up, usually before Sakuya found out. The job would be far more boring without them. However, it was not like them to bother her at night.

As Rumia and Wriggle approached closer, Meiling's face suddenly turned to shock when she saw what Rumia was holding. The pair of youkai landed in front of the gatekeeper, who folded her arms.

"Why do you have that? How did you even get that from Marisa?" Meiling says.

"What? This?" Wriggle says, pulling out the Mini-Hakkero, causing Meiling's jaw to drop.

"No... I mean the book... oh nevermind. The Mistress will want to see you two."

"We'll wait out here for her then." Rumia says. "We're not allowed in after all."

Meiling gave Rumia a look. Ten seconds of silence passed, before she gave up.

"I mean you two, come with me, INSIDE, and see her."

"Hong, you shall guard the gate, they shall come with me." A different voice says, before a maid in blue with silver hair appears out of the air.

"You're that Sakuya lady Cirno mentions!" Wriggle says.

"Sakuya?" Rumia asked.

"The crazy time-knife maid who's some kinda dog. And flat as me." Wriggle says, causing Meiling to have to hold Sakuya back from stabbing the firefly. Even Rumia understood why this made Sakuya mad, as Wriggle was completely flat. On account of being an insect. Which don't even have those parts. Rumia doubted Sakuya was *that* flat.

"Remember Remi wants to see her Sakuya! That means they have to be alive! Mistress wants them ALIVE!" Meiling says, before Sakuya calms down.

The maid adjusts her headband a little, before speaking calmly again.

"Follow me. Do not touch anything. Do not wander off." She commands. "If you do not do as I say, it will be painful. Hong will not be there to hold me back."

The inside of the mansion seemed larger than the outside. It was filled with red carpets and various drapings over the walls, as well as gargoyle-like statues of vampires, not just Remilia Scarlet, but others as well. Fairies, dressed in maid uniforms, buzzed around, although they did not seem very useful.

However, Sakuya did not divert from the main path through the entryway, towards a staircase, which lead to the top floor of the mansion. The two youkai followed the maid, before she stopped outside a pair of large, scarlet doors, with ornate handles, and a decoration on the door which looked like a pair of vampire wings.

Sakuya knocked the door.

"I understand it is almost morning, Remilia-sama, but two local youkai have found your tome." Sakuya says.

There are a few moments of quiet, before a voice responds.

"Let them in Sakuya. You remain outside. The matter is private, after all. What is contained in that book not even you or Patchouli know." Remilia says, as the maid opens the door.

"Go in." Sakuya says.

The two youkai looked at each other.

"I'm scared Wriggle." Rumia says.

"She's that scary vampire we see every now and then, right?" Wriggle says.

"The one who made that scarlet mist that caused Reimu to beat me up!" Rumia reminds Wriggle.

"She's really strong, right?" Wriggle says.

Sakuya sighed, and pushed the two youkai inside, before closing the door.

* * *

Remilia's room was large, and dark, not a single window to be seen. The only light was from flickering candles, which illuminated the young-looking vampire's face in a fashion which revealed her confident smirk, and a general air of looking down on the two youkai.

"So, you two retrieved my tome." Remilia says, holding out her hand, with her long claws visible. "Hand it over to me, if you would please. I am not inclined to believe you two would have succeeded otherwise."

Rumia moved towards the vampire nervously, before giving her the book. Remilia took it, and examined it.

"Hmm, it's been opened. Not by you two, I can tell that, but by a Tengu. Well then, I'll have to pay the Tengu village a visit tomorrow night and use some of Red Magic to erase the culprit's memories of what she read." Remilia says, before she puts the book down.

"So, you two are some of those local youkai, that live in the forest surrounding my mansion, am I correct?" the Scarlet Devil says.

"Y-y-y-es..." Rumia says, worried. She had never interacted with Remilia before, unlike Wriggle, who had fought her once [And lost horribly], but every youkai knew of the power of a vampire.

Remilia laughed. "Stop being so worried. You're not a human, and you're not my enemy. What do you take me for, a barbarian? Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I want to see something."

"See what?" Wriggle asks.

"I have the power to control fate. As such, I can also see fate to a degree. I wish to see something of yours. As far as I am concerned, it may not co-incidence that you two achieved this, but instead, fate."

Remilia's eyes glowed a little, as she looked at Wriggle.

"Hmm, doesn't seem anything special. Just a Firefly youkai." She says. "Nothing special, nothing in the thread that signifies greatness or anything..."

She then turned her eyes to Rumia, and looked far longer, before her face fell.

"That incident Yukari told me about... it can't be." She says quietly. "This means I'll have to talk to that hag again at some point..."

"What is it?" Rumia asked innocently, getting a look from Remilia.

"You don't know what it is? Wait, no, one cannot know their fate, and if Yukari... yes, I remember now."

Remilia thinks for a few moments, before she calls for Sakuya to bring her some tea.

"I would offer you two some, however, the tea served here is a very special blend, that would not agree with anyone but a vampire." She states, before the two youkai could ask. Following this, she stands up.

"You are a youkai of darkness, correct?" Remilia says, looking at Rumia.

"Yeah." Rumia answers.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Wriggle asks.

"Quiet, Firefly!" Remilia snaps, before she turns back to Rumia. "You are a youkai of darkness, and I am a vampire, Queen of the Night, the Scarlet Devil. Sunlight is my enemy, and you can make darkness. It is in my interest that we form a friendship."

Rumia blinks a few times, before answering; "Is that so~?"

"Yes, it is so. With your help it would be a lot easier for me to go out during the day, and besides, you did me a good deed, so I shall in kind reward you with my alliance." Remilia says, grinning.

"I'm not sure Rumia." Wriggle says. "She musta seen something to not dismiss you like me."

"She makes sense though, and besides, she does owe us for helpin' her." Rumia says.

At this point, Sakuya opens the door, and comes in.

"Sakuya, inform Meiling that these two youkai, as well as that Night Sparrow friend of theirs, can visit the mansion as they please." Remilia says. "They are allies of the mansion."

"What about their fairy friends, Remilia-sama?" Sakuya asks.

"Fairies cause too much trouble, they'd break everything, they can't come in, unless they want to be my maids, of course." Remilia says.

"You hear that Wriggle, you and Mysti can come too!" Rumia says.

"I guess so..." Wriggle says, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it's OK!"

"There are three rules, however." Remilia says. "The first, is that you must not annoy either Sakuya, or Patchouli, who is a witch who lives in the library. That is for your own safety. The second rule is you must not, under any circumstances, head into the basement. The basement is locked, but do not try and enter. Again, this is for your own safety. Thirdly, do not enter my room during the day, unless Sakuya gives you permission. I am a Vampire, after all, I am nocturnal."

A few moments passed, before Rumia and Wriggle nodded.

"Very well. Now then, if you would take your leave, it is almost down, and I wish for my rest." Remilia says, turning away from the two youkai and Sakuya.

"Sakuya, you are also to take your leave. I wish for privacy. Guard the bottom of the stairwell, I want no-one to be near my room."

Sakuya nods, before ushering the two youkai out of the room, and closing the door.

* * *

The Scarlet Devil sighs, and looks at a particularly dark corner of the room. "I am the species of youkai most accustomed to the dark. I can see you there Yukari, no-matter how many borders you bend to make that corner more dark."

The corner became the same shade of darkness as the room, and, sure enough, Yukari walked out of the shadows.

"Old hag. How cruel Miss Scarlet." Yukari complains, pouting.

"Put a lid on it, Gap Hag. I know you're behind this, and plotting something." The vampire said harshly.

Yukari pulled out a fan, and put it over her mouth. "Oh my, whatever would make you think that I'm planning something?" she said, in an innocent tone.

"Firstly, because you're Yukari Yakumo. Secondly, because you always do that fan thing when you have something to hide. And thirdly... because you're the only one besides me would could have entered the basement where the book was and got out without serious injuries. Marisa found the book in Patchouli's library, so stole it, but you moved it from the basement, with Flandre, didn't you?"

"Oh my, I always forget how you're a lot smarter than your physical appearance suggests." Yukari says.

"This has something to do with that darkness youkai, doesn't it? And that event you told me about 100 years ago."

Yukari moves her fan and smiles. "Perhaps, but do you think I manipulated Reimu into meeting Rumia?"

Remilia smirks back. "No, I do not. But I find it a little convenient that the shut-in Tengu happened to go out, find Marisa, and know what she had stolen, before stealing it herself."

"Perhaps it was. Perhaps it wasn't. Was it fate, or was it my manipulation? You're the best one of figure that one out, are you not?" Yukari says.

Remilia scowls at the gap youkai. "I hate you so much."

Yukari walked back two steps, back into her corner, before a gap opened behind her.

"I don't do my job to be liked by people Remilia. If I'm hated, it's usually a sign I'm doing things right..." Yukari said, before she vanished.

"... What is that gap hag hiding..." Remilia said to herself.


	8. Arc 2 - Chapter 1 - The Call for Reimu

Three months passed, in which no major incidents happened. However, despite this, Rumia still helped people with trivial things when she got the chance, because she liked the feeling of helping others.

As she helped people more, things changed. Two days after the Tome incident, she could suddenly see within her own sphere of darkness during the day, something she could not do before. The vision started off short-sighted, but over the three months, turned into normal vision. In addition, unlike for as long as the darkness youkai could recall, she had actually grown. Instead of looking like a ten-year old like she did before, she now looked more like a twelve-year old, a fair bit taller. Whereas before she was smaller than Wriggle, she was now the same height. She was also a little smarter than before, although not much.

"Rumia, Wriggle, Mysti!" Cirno said happily, flying over the Misty Lake.

"Hi Cirno!" the three youkai said happily, having gathered to play and pull pranks. Daiyousei was nearby as well, but was too busy stopping Sunny, Luna and Star from causing yet another fight with Cirno.

"China's sleeping again over there! Wanna go mess with her?" Cirno asked happily, indicating to Meiling at the gate.

The three youkai followed the fairy to the sleeping gatekeeper, and took their usual positions. Cirno started slowly freezing Meiling's feet, and working up her body. Mystia quietly sang her Night-Blindness song in Meiling's ear, as Rumia surrounded her head with a sphere of darkness. Wriggle called some insects to buzz around inside the dark sphere around Meiling's head.

It took until Cirno had frozen to Meiling's knees for the gatekeeper to stir, at which point she made a gagging noise as she swallowed a bug.

"Aw, you four again. Same trick as three days ago. You like that one, don't you guys?" Meiling said. "It's annoying, especially the bugs, but better than what Sakuya would be doing."

"I personally found it funny." An unfamiliar voice said from behind Rumia, causing the three youkai and the fairy to turn around.

Standing there was a youkai who looked like a young girl, about the same size as Rumia. She wore a large, black hat, with a yellow ribbon, and has somewhat short green-tinted hair. She wore a yellow shirt, and a long, green skirt. However, what was most interesting was the blue cord around her body, connected to a blue orb which floated over her heart.

"You guys seem fun." The stranger said. "I'm Koishi Komeiji."

"Wriggle Nightbug. Firefly Youkai."

"Mystia Lorelei, Night Sparrow."

"Rumia, Darkness Youkai."

"Cirno! The Strongest!"

"Hong Meiling. Gatekeeper."

Koishi tilted her head. "Wriggle, Mystia, Ruia, Cirno, China." She said. Rumia noticed Meiling's face fall, although no-one else could see that happen.

"And what are you?" Meiling asked, still unable to see.

"... I'd rather not say. You can only see and hear me because I want to be seen and heard by you guys." Koishi says nervously.

"Eh, everyone has things they'd rather not others know about them. This is Gensokyo." Meiling says.

Suddenly, Sakuya appears in front of the group, and looks around.

"Meiling... were you sleeping again, these guys pulled another prank on you." Sakuya says, looking annoyed, before she turns towards Koishi.

"I don't think I'll let this one see me~ She dosen't look fun." Koishi says.

"I don't look fun?" Sakuya asks, pulling out a knife and running her finger across it, her eyes slowly turning red.

"Eh? Why can you see and hear me?" Koishi says, surprised.

"You're supposed to be invisible to me? Why would you hide yourself from me? Meiling can't see right now either. Your objective is clear, Satori, you want to infiltrate the mansion and read Mistress' mind!" Sakuya says, taking a combat pose.

"You're a Satori?" Meiling asks.

"What's a Satori?" Rumia asks.

"A race of mind-readers, who don't know how to run their mouths. They have three eyes. the third over their hearts. I'm not sure why one is above ground though..." Sakuya says, before adding, "They are the most hated race of them all."

"But she only has two eyes!" Rumia says.

"Her third one is closed." Sakuya says, pointing to the orb with a knife, before she appears behind Koishi.

"Five seconds to leave Satori, or I will attack."

"But I'm looking for directions to the Hakur..." Koishi began.

At that point, Rumia acted on instinct, and grabbed Koishi, pulling her past Sakuya, while the other three followed her, Cirno bumping into Sakuya.

"So you're looking for Reimu? I cannot allow a Satori to read her mind either... she knows of some of the mansion's secrets!" Sakuya says, chasing after Koishi.

"Sakuya wait! A Satori with a closed eye can't read minds!" Meiling shouted, but it was too late.

"Hakurei Shrine, right!" Rumia asked, pulling Koishi.

"Yeah, my Sister asked me to find Reimu!" Koishi said.

"I know where to find her..." Rumia began, before suddenly cirno deflected a knife with a blast of ice.

"Sakuya's chasing us!" Wriggle says.

"Not good! We can't beat her, no way!" Mystia panics.

"Whaddya mean we can't beat her?! I'm the strongest!" Cirno says, turning around to fight Sakuya.

"Just as planned... she'll buy time." Mystia says smiling.

However, suddenly, seven rainbow orbs appear over the horizon, and one slams into each person, two into Sakuya.

The last thing Rumia sees before going out cold is Reimu showing up, muttering about the noise.

* * *

Rumia comes to inside the Hakurei Shrine, with Wriggle, Cirno, Mystia and Koishi all there as well, along with Reimu, drinking some tea. Sakuya is not at the shrine.

"Where did..." Rumia begins.

"For the fifth time, she woke up first, told me what happened, I kicked her butt for her being a moron and she left." Reimu says. "Told her to go talk to Patchouli if she didn't trust me."

"Well now that everyone is awake, and I found Reimu, I'll give the message!" Koishi said happily.

She paused for a couple of seconds, as if recalling, before she nodded, pulling out a note.

"Sis told me to come and get help. Weird things have been going on underground. Strange monsters have been coming through portals and attacking us underground. They've also been attempting to go up the blowhole. We've been able to stop them, but the attacks are getting more regular and larger, we won't be able to hold out much longer... that or Yuugi will smash everything in letting us hold out... or Okku will make everything go Nuclear."

Koishi looked at Reimu.

"Why should I care about underground?" she asked. "I'm a Youkai exterminator, not a youkai savior."

Koishi moved towards Reimu, and whispered in her ear. Rumia overheard "That time.", but nothing more. However, Reimu's face suddenly went serious.

"Well... if that's what's attacking... then I do have to get involved." Reimu said, before looking towards Rumia's group. "You lot are comin' with me too. If I have to do something because you brought Koishi to me, you lot are dragged in too."

"Uh... OK!" Rumia says.

"I get to prove I'm the strongest underground!" Cirno says.

"Another adventure? Why not." Wriggle says.

"Uh... underground? I'm a bird..." Mystia says.

"Come on Mysti, you'll love the adventure. You weren't happy you missed out on that adventure to the mountain." Wriggle says, causing Mystia to sigh.

"Fine... I'll come too. Reimu'll beat me up otherwise probably."

"Who do you think I am?" Reimu says, sounding annoyed.

* * *

So begins Arc 2, and the real meat of the story and character development. Strap in, because Arc 2 is gonna be a lot bigger than Arc 1 was, which was a prologue in the grand scheme.


	9. Arc 2- Chapter 2 - The Descent

Rumia had never been here before. Everyone knew better than to come to this place, since apparently what lurked below was dangerous, the most hated, unpleasant, dangerous youkai of Gensokyo.

The blowhole. A massive hole in the rock going down further than the eye could see, and yet, wind blew out of it, as if pushing anyone attempting to go down away.

"Well then, you lot need to go down here with Koishi and see what's going on." Reimu says.

Mystia catches on instantly, and looks at the miko. "So you're leaving us?"

"Yes. I need to get some more people to help." Reimu says.

"You're not gonna sit around and be lazy?" Wriggle adds.

"No! I'm going to get Marisa and some others!" Reimu snaps, annoyed. "This isn't something I want to handle alone, if my suspicions are correct! And trust me, we'll need them, last time something like this happened..."

Reimu suddenly went quiet, and looked sad.

"Someone didn't come back."

The others looked at Reimu.

"So... someone got lost?" Rumia says.

"Rumia, I think she means someone died." Mystia says.

"Nah, Reimu's too strong to let people die!" Rumia chips back.

"Actually, Rumia's right. Maybe. She certainly didn't die, that's for sure, she was already dead to begin with. Anyway, I have to go get the others. You go down with Koishi." Reimu says, before she takes off.

Cirno looks around, before she pokes Rumia's cheek.

"If Reimu's strong enough to not let anyone die, how strong does that make me?" Cirno says.

"The Strongest!" Rumia says, partially to stop Cirno poking her, and partially to stop Cirno going into 'prove I'm the Strongest' mode.

"That's right!" Cirno says. "And it don't matter how nasty the things down there are, they ain't stronger than The Strongest!"

With that, the fairy dived into the blowhole, and her friends, as well as Koishi followed.

* * *

"Are we there yet Koishi?" Rumia asked, before she noticed Koishi had vanished, making herself exist only subconciously to evade the incessant questions from Rumia and Cirno.

"That d-d-epends. Where are you going?" a quiet voice said, as a bucket rose up in front of Rumia and the others.

"Down to see a Satori person!" Rumia answered, not finding the talking bucket odd at all.

For a moment, some green hair, and a pair of eyes popped out of a bucket, before they popped back in.

"S-s-scary. Never seen something like you guys before." she says.

"She's scared of us?" Wriggle says, confused.

"N-n-not many surface people come down here, and suddenly, today, there's been a lot." the bucket says. "It's s-s-scary. I'm usually happy to hang here in peace and quiet."

"What's scary is being underground... feels so wrong..." Mystia mutters. "I'm a bird, not a mole."

Hearing that, the eyes pop up again.

"You're scared too?" the stranger asks quietly.

"Yes." Mystia says.

The head rises fully, revealing that inside the bucket was a green-haired loli.

"Kisume. I'm a Tsurube-otoshi... a bucket youkai. I-I guess you're going because of all the noise down there? A couple of monsters tried to come up yesterday, and I threw some will-o-wisps at them and scared them back down."

"This is bad... didn't Koishi say they hadn't been coming up yet?" Wriggle says.

"Yeah." Rumia comments.

"That means things are getting even worse down there than when Koishi left." Mystia adds.

At this point, Koishi re-appears.

"Hi Kisume, sorry, we gotta run!" Koishi says, before wrapping around what seemed like rose plants, except with blue and orange flowers, around the three youkai and the fairy.

"I'm gonna take us down there fast!" Koishi says, before suddenly, the five started to fall instead of flying down, reactions ranging from Cirno screaming "Weeeeeee!" to Mystia panicking.

Then, about twenty seconds later, the ground became visible, and the group stopped falling, and landed softly. Koishi released the roses binding the group, and ran down a tunnel, swiftly followed by the others.

When Rumia and the others caught up, Koishi was standing on a bridge, looking around. Below the bridge was a seemingly bottomless pit.

"Parsee?!" Koishi called. "Are you here?"

"Who's Parsee?" Rumia asked, flying towards Koishi.

"Don't fly over the pit!" Koishi said. "You can't fly over it, it's enchanted. The only way across the bridge is to go across the bridge!"

"Oh." Rumia said, landing and walking towards Koishi instead. "OK... who's Parsee?"

"The keeper of the bridge. She's a Sin Youkai, Envy particually. She lives here and guards the bridge it. A little crazy, but she's good inside really." Koishi says. "She's also the only one who can fly over the pit, since this is her territory."

"If you keep talking about all you know about me, I'll get jealous about how little I know about you, Koishi... paruparuparu..." a voice said, before a blonde-haired, young-looking woman with pointed ears rose up from below the bridge. It looked like she had been in some fights.

"Why were you hiding Parsee?" Koishi asked.

"I was hiding to lick my wounds... and because I saw something I've been waiting over 1,000 years to see. She returned."

"Who returned?" Koishi asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, who?" Rumia asked, joining in on the head-tilting.

"The one who started the city, and brought the youkai down here to hide. She came down here, with the same loving face as all those years ago... Byakuren Hijiri." Parsee said. "I guess you don't know about it, you were born down here, after all. I was the last youkai she saved, and because of that, I took it to guard this bridge, to protect the youkai in her place. Now she's back... I don't have to stay here all the time anymore..."

"Is that so~?" Rumia asked.

"... This surface youkai isn't that bright, is she?" Parsee said, before looking at Koishi again.

"Anyway, things are getting worse. I can hear the crashing of Yuugi fighting every now and then, and the heat from Utusho's fire, add in the fact that some monsters escaped and tried to go above..."

"That's all I need to hear, I'm wasting time. I got help, Reimu's coming with Marisa and some others later, let them past." Koishi said.

"That's not your job to choose..." Parsee said.

Koishi gives Parsee a look, a look similar to her usual carefree one, but, for some reason, felt very sinister. "It's not my job to choose, but it's not yours either. Unless you'd want sis to tell Okku to go up above. I'm sure you'd have fun stopping her."

Parsee muttered to herself. "A thousand years of stopping people crossing this bridge is a hard habit to break quickly... I'll try not to bother them."

With that, Koishi contained onwards, and the others followed her.

"I wonder who Okku is. She seemed scary enough to make that pointy-ears change her mind." Wriggle says.

"You'll meet her soon. I think the fairy will get on with her." Koishi says.

"Really? Well, as long as she knows I'm the Strongest..."

"You sound just like Okku when she boasts to the other crows..." Koishi replied, before the tunnel ended, and the group entered a clearing, a large cavern, with a path leading down to a large city.

The city was filled with stone buildings, with traditional looks, even though many were damaged. Right at the far end of the cavern, however, was a massive, untouched building, which looked somewhat like a cathedral, with many stained glass windows, with markings resembling flowers and eyes, as well as fire.

"Welcome to the Ancient City above Former Hell." Koishi says. "This is where the Yama used to live before they moved to Higan. Now it's home to many types of youkai, especially the Oni. We're headin' to that fancy building on the other side, that's my house... the Palace of the Earth Spirits. We need to see my big sis."

"Who... is your sis anyway?" Mystia says.

"Possibly the most hated woman in Gensokyo." Koishi says.


	10. A2 - Ch3 - The City of Former Hell

Rumia, Mystia, Cinro and Wriggle all followed Koishi down a central street, leading to the Palace of the Earth Spirits. It was clear, the further into the city the group went, that the fighting had become more and more severe. In places, there would be a youkai with injuries, being tended to by others. Even the Oni looked tired.

"This has been going on for weeks, and it's getting worse." one Oni said to another. "We don't even have time to make more sake..."

"Maybe I should challenge an Oni to a fight... prove how strong I am to them." Cirno says, before everyone says "No." to her at once.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight, they're tired Cirno." Wriggle says, to which the fairy agrees.

Suddenly, an opening in the narrow street became visible. This was not an opening by design, however, it was a huge crater.

"This... wasn't here when I left." Koishi remarked.

"Yeah, Yuugi had to really pound a large monster into the ground. That's where she pounded it." the an Oni commented. "Been ages since anything's made her use one of her 'Three Steps'. And I don't mean the danmaku version."

"Wait... you're saying that crater was caused by one person?" Mystia said, looking sheepish.

"Yeah. Yuugi the Strong, one of the four Devas. It was her 3rd most powerful punch. Bit less damage than I expected personally, but I guess so far underground the earth is denser than up on the mountains."

At that point, inside the crater, something appeared. A thin, reddish-black line, which opened wider, becoming like a rip in the air.

Rumia suddenly winced, and grabbed her head.

"I don't feel too good..." she says.

"What? You never complain about not feeling good." Wriggle says, confused.

"Well... I don't. Something's making my head throb." she says, before strange things start to come out of the portal. Most of them are spherical things, and do not look too threatening, however, a larger creature comes through, looking somewhat humanoid, in a large, flowing, flower-like dress. However, it's eyes glowed crimson, and dark mists clung to it.

"You..." it whispered, moving towards Rumia. "What are you..."

Suddenly, a purple blur smashed into the creature, a painful crack echoing, before a smashing sound as it was smashed into a building, and then thrown back into the portal.

A woman that Rumia had met a couple of times before, mostly from visiting Kogasa, stood there. Dressed in her usual garb, with her two-toned hair, Byakuren Hijiri stood looking resolute, hands pressed together.

"Light Sign: Evil Sealing Lotus Blossoms" she said, before the spherical creatures each became encased in lotus-like constructs of light, which carried them back into the portal.

Byakuren then moved to the portal, and put a hand to it.

"Dark Sign: Daemonic Passage - Close" she muttered, as her scroll flew from out of her pocket, opened, and wrapped around the portal, before it sealed it shut again.

With that, Rumia's headache suddenly stopped, and Byakuren turned around to the group... and the Oni with his jaw dropped.

"Uh... what? You're not an Oni, but you demolished that building with a single punch... with that thing as a cushion." the Oni said.

"You truly think that species limits strength? How foolish." Byakuren says, glaring at the Oni, before she shakes her head.

"Forgive me. I am still in a mindset I thought I had left behind when I sealed the portal. Is anyone injured?" the monk asks, to which everyone shakes their heads.

"Good." Byakuren says, before looking at Rumia, Cirno, Mystia and Wriggle. "I suggest you four leave, before you do get hurt. This is about to get a lot worse."

"Reimu sent us down here. She's coming with others! We need to tell Koishi's sister." Rumia says, waving her arms around.

"Ugh... I'll have to have a word with Reimu later. Tell Satori this, the one behind this, all the attacks have been her attempting to get past the Borders. The fact the attacks are getting larger means she's succeeding. Which means the real battle will begin soon. She needs to evacuate anyone who isn't able to fight to the Former Hell itself, under the Palace." Byakuren says.

"Wait, Byakuren-sama..." Mystia says.

"What is it?" Byakuren asks, kindly.

"You're a holy monk of Buddhism, right?"

"Yes, I am." Byakuren answers.

"They why do you know Dark magic? I'm no expert, but generally magic of the Dark Sign is, you know, evil. And how did you even know how to seal those portals anyway?"

Byakuren sighs.

"I was sealed for 1,000 years in a land of darkness. One cannot help but learn how to make use of it in that time, as a magician. As for the portals... that is something you are better off not knowing. By the time it's relevant, you should hopefully be above ground."

"Reimu didn't tell us what she knew either." Wriggle says. "Sounds like there's something that people don't want us to know."

"Or maybe it's something you wouldn't understand." Byakuren says, before she flies off towards the sound of another fight.

* * *

"So, Reimu, what's so important that you got HER here as well?" Marisa says, indicating to Yuuka.

"Oh my, Marisa, why are you being so cold towards me? We've not seen each other in years~" Yuuka said sweetly.

"Maybe that's intentional... da-ze." Marisa said, shaking her head.

"Marisa, I already told you three times. It's the same reason I had to shoo Alice away from your house before I told you. If she found out what's happening, there's no telling what she would do. And I wouldn't willingly work with Yuuka either unless I knew that I didn't have much more of a choice." Reimu says.

"Why are you all so cruel..." Yuuka says.

"Maybe because you are..." Reimu retorts.

"Your infamy has reached as far as the Netherworld. I've heard of you many times, Miss Kanzami." Youmu commented.

"What is it she's nicknamed? Ultimate Sadistic Creature?" Sanae comments.

"I can show you how I got that nickname if you want, dear." Yuuka says, smiling. However, her smile was clearly just like nectar that attracts a fly to a Venus Flytrap, except everyone could see the impending death.

Sakuya decided it was better to not take part in teasing Yuuka, and just stood near Ran Yakumo, who had helped Reimu gather everyone so swiftly.

"I'm not sure why I'm being dragged into this mess. I know nothing of this matter." Sakuya said to Ran.

"Simply put, we need all the help we can get, Miss Izanoi." Ran says.

"If this matter is so severe, why isn't Yukari doing anything then?" Sakuya retorts.

"She already is." Ran says calmly, before adding, "And the fact she's losing is the very reason we need you and the others."

"I get to see Yuugi~" Suika said happily, before taking a swig out of her gourd.

"Suika... we're not going to see Yuugi, we're going to help Yuugi. Save the drinking for after the fighting, OK?" Reimu says.

* * *

"Shang-Hai!" the doll chimed, before it played back what it had seen and heard magically.

"...Just as I feared. There's only one thing that could be happening if Reimu shooed me away, yet gathered Kanzami to the group." Alice said, picking up her Grimoire.

"I only hope I'm not too late. Who knows what she'll do to get what she wants..."

* * *

"Here we are, the Palace of the Earth Spirits." Koishi says, standing outside the large doors of the palace, before knocking.

There are a few moments of quiet, before the door opens, and a red-haired Kasha opens the door, sticking her head out.

"Ah, it's you Koishi. I'll get Satori right away then!" the kasha says, before she runs off, leaving the door partially open.

Rumia sneaks a look inside the palace, looking through the ajar door, and sees the floor is covered in small square tiles, forming artwork of various things. Symbols Rumia did not know... in fact, symbols the meaning of had been long lost to the ages, that only the Yama knew.

Then, a youkai appeared, floating slowly towards the door, with an air around her that felt like she was looking down on the others. The youkai, like Koishi, was only as tall as Rumia. At this point, Rumia decided that the Satori were short as a race.

"Hi, I'm..." Rumia began.

"Rumia. You're a Darkness youkai. You're here because Reimu made you come here. Byakuren wants me to evacuate everyone who cannot fight into the Former Hell." the Satori said, her two eyes closed, and her third open, with a smug look on her face.

"W-what? How did'ya do that?" Mystia asked.

"Koishi told you. I can read minds. By the way, being underground isn't unnatural for birds, I have a large amount of pet crows. They are perfectly fine." Satori said, opening one eye a little.

"That's..." Wriggle began.

"Rude? I guess you may find it such. Peering into the deepest recesses of one's mind. However, I am a Satori, it is my nature. The Satori do not listen to words. Words can be lies, however, you cannot lie to your own thoughts. It is impossible to lie to a Satori."

"Well... who are you shorty!" Cirno said angrily.

"Satori Komeiji. Koishi's sister. We are the last Satori that I know of alive. Our race is hated for our power, and most of us have been long killed." the youkai said. "By the way, your head is especially empty, fairy. Not that I expected much else."

"Wait, you're a Satori... and you're called Satori?" Rumia asked.

"The head of the Satori has always been given the name Satori." Satori says simply. "It is tradition."

"Is that so~" Rumia asks.

"Yes, it is so. And I can tell you four do not want to leave this place like Byakuren told you." Satori says.

"That's it!" Cirno says. "I've had enough with her being all smug and looking down on us and reading our noggins! I'm gonna give her a taste of what The Strongest is about! Ice Sign: Icicle..."

"Ice Sign: Icicle Fall." Satori said, before launching Cirno's own attack at her, sending the stunned fairy back.

"Ehhe... imitating the Strongest eh? Snow Sign: Diam..."

"...ond Blzzard." Satori said, unleashing Cirno's own attack again before the fairy was ready.

"I... don't get it." Cirno says.

"I can read your mind. I know what you are going to do before you even do it, and I can copy you. It is literally impossible to defeat me, so stop attempting to prove your inferiority complex." Satori says to the fair, before turning away.

"I'm going to arrange for the evacuation now. You four should leave. Koishi, come inside and help me."

Koishi nodded, and followed her sister inside, before the door closed.

Then Rumia's head throbbed again, and she turned around to see a portal right behind them, and two figures. The first looked a lot like Marisa, except her hat was different, her skirt not as puffy, and her hair straighter, as well as lacking a broom. The other was a blue-haired woman in a white dress, with small, white wings.

"Well well... would ya' look at this fancy place." the Marisa-like stranger said.

The other remained silent.

"Well, ya'know what we gotta do. We gotta find her."

The other stranger remained silent again.

"Come on Mai, say something!"

"... Stop blabbering about our mission in front of others Yuki. Now ...we have to take care of them." the blue-haired stranger, apparently called Mai, said.


	11. A2 - Ch4 - The 6th Circle

"Take care of us?" Rumia asked, tilting her head to the side. "In that case I'll have a steak!"

Wriggle and Mystia looked at Rumia in disbelief.

"Rumia. You know the things from the portals have been attacking people down here, right?" Mystia said.

"Yeah." Rumia said.

"And those two came out of a portal?" Mystia added.

"Yeah." Rumia said, sheepishly this time.

"I think they mean the other kind of 'Take care of'. As in, kill us." Mystia says.

"Well that's not very nice!" Rumia replies, crossing her arms, and Cirno bursts out laughing.

"I'm the strongest! They can't kill me!" she declares, before she fires a blast of cold air at the two figures.

The blonde, Yuki, swings her hand in front of her, before a wall of flames arose to block Cirno's blast of cold air.

"Oh my, I thought everyone in Gensokyo was as strong as those four." Yuki said, before looking at Mai. "You might want to fight that one, she looks like she uses ice too."

Mai stays quiet, and launches the same style of attack Cirno did, a blast of frigid air, which starts to form ice around everything caught in it.

"C-c-cold!" Wriggle says, shivering as small bits of icebegan to form on her and the others.

"Cirno, isn't ice weak against lasers?" Rumia asked.

"Yeah! I remember!" Cirno exclaims, before she fires off a few thin beams of light herself, and Rumia fires a barrage of beams preceded by tracers, all towards Mai.

The winged being stops her blast of ice, and erects a wall of ice in front of her to defend herself, but the lasers pierce right through it, and hit Mai, blasting her back a little with a look of surprise on her face.

"... Yuki, maybe we shouldn't take them too lightly. They do outnumber us, even if they are weaker." Mai says quietly.

"Since when do I ever mess around and hold back Mai?" Yuki says, before she puts her hands together, rubbing them as one would when attempting to warm up cold hands.

Wriggle and Mystia took the chance to launch some basic danmaku towards the witch, but, before it reached her, she pulled her hands apart, both on fire, and unleashed two plumes of flame, which engulfed the danmaku, and headed towards the four freinds.

"That's certainly not danmaku! That's actual fire!" Mystia said, as the group scattered from the flames, which slammed into the doors of the palace.

A rain if icicles started to fall, and Rumia noticed that Mai was rapidly forming them and using them to shell the area. Despite frantic dodgeing, everyone took some light hits, before Wriggle found a chance to dive towards Mai.

"Wrrrriggle Kick!" she called, foot outreached, before Mystia suddenly pulled her back, just before a fireball flew right where Wriggle would have been, fired by Yuki.

"That was close!" Mystia commented. "They may be opposites but they work together well!"

"That's it!" Rumia said, dodging more icicles. "Why don't we work together, like we do when we're pranking China!"

"Yuki... they seem to be planning something." Mai said coldly.

"Eh, I'm bored of this fight anyway. Stand aside Mai, save your energy for later, I'll finish this up myself."

Mai stays quiet, and just looks at Yuki as if to say 'You moron.', but stops her attack, as Yuki forms six, glowing, magisterial circles around her.

"Why'd the ice stop?" Cirno asked.

"The Marisa-like one is up to something!" Wriggle said, indicating the six magisterial rings around her.

"My magic is based on fire, and I got bored, so I'm going to show you my strongest magic, magic so powerful there will not even be ashes to bury of you. Sorry, but your lives will end here you four." Yuki says, before the six red circles glow brighter.

"Marisa's gonna spark us!" Cirno says.

"Marisa?! What do you mean Marisa? I look nothing like that witch in purple!" Yuki said angrily.

"Marisa wears black and white, like you." Rumia said.

"Well then, watch how wrong you are. Sixth Circle: Heresy!" Yuki calls, before the six rings burst into a plume of flame around her. The plume then seems to... concentrate, into six spinning discs of fire around Yuki. Five are hovering around her, and the 6th itself is spinning around Yuki as if a defense.

Then, Yuki flings a disc after each of her foes, chasing after them, despite their movements, keeping the fifth disc on hand, and the sixth flying around herself.

"This is my ultimate attack and defense fire magic! The unquenchable fires of hell are unleashed after my foes, and form a shield around me!" Yuki boasts.

"Mystia! Can't you sing to make her not able to see?" Rumia asks.

"If I do I'll slow down and be burnt to a crisp!" Mystia says.

"Then I got an idea!" Rumia says, diving towards Yuki, with the other three getting the idea and following.

"It won't work..." Yuki says, as the four fire various danmaku at her, and she just blocks it with her two remaining rings of fire, which are floating around herself, and move to block the danmaku.

Suddenly, however, she lurches forward, as Rumia and the others pull up to avoid crashing head-first into Yuki's defensive rings.

"Who was that? All four of them were in front of me!" Yuki says, before she cries "After her!", hurling the fifth ring behind her with a spin, leaving her with just one ring to defend herself.

"Ow!" says a voice, before a blue figure, on fire, falls from between some houses on the street.

"Ah... that's where she was. Mai, why didn't you get her?" Yuki asked, looking at the newcomer on fire. Rumia and the others couldn't tell who it was, except they saw some blue, since Yuki was in the way.

"You said you wanted to take care of them yourself." Mai said simply, as Yuki turned away from the blazing figure.

At that moment, there was a familar cry.

"Surprise!"

The figure jumped up, and slammed the geta on her umbrella into the side of Yuki's head, like the umbrella was kicking Yuki. Kogasa, her main body on fire, then stood happily over the stunned Yuki.

"I'm a karakasa, silly! You can burn this human-like illusion all you want! I'm the umbrella!" Kogasa said happily.

Yuki held her head, moving her hand away. Kogasa had hit her hard enough that she was actually bleeding a little.

"Well... now that I know that... my ring will chase your umbrella instead." Yuki said, as the 5th ring came back around behind Kogasa, who noticed and started to fly around like the other four.

"Hey guys, were you surprised?" Kogasa said nonchalently as the rings of fire chased her and her friends.

"Is that all you care about Kogasa?!" Wriggle shouted.

"... Hmm... yes." Kogasa said simply.

"Then yes, we were surprised!" Mystia said, before adding, "Go on, surprise us more, come up with another trick like that last one!"

Kogasa's face brightened up, and she nodded. "She only has one disc thingy left, right? It can't be everywhere, we just attack her from each side at the same time!"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Mystia says, before she and Wriggle both make sharp turns to opposite sides, the discs following them.

Yuki looked irritated. "Mai... I think they've figured out the weakness in this magic if I'm using it on this many people..."

"No, you just over-committed to offense. Pay the price. I'm not going to save you from your own stupidity. Baka." Mai says. "Maybe you should have let me help you hen I already was."

Yuki looked annoyed for a second, before attacks flew from each side, and Kogasa's from directly above. Yuki raised her sole remaining defensive disc to block Kogasa's attack from above, before the other danmaku slammed into her. All six discs then vanished into smoke, and Yuki lay there, on her face.

"We won!" Rumia said.

"Not-Marisa is down!" Mystia cried happily.

"Only the ice person left, and since I'm the strongest... we win!" Cirno declared. "You should give up before I hurt you!" she added, pointing at Mai.

Mai just softly laughed. "Well, now that that fool is out of the way, I can fight seriously. After all, it's hard for me to use the full power of my ice with all that fire around, I'm mainly limited to long-range attacks and defensive moves, and even then, the fire hampers it. Not to mention Yuki's stupidity. If only she was less hot-headed, we could work together five times better."

She chuckled, before her small wings suddenly grew to a wingspan to match Mystia's, ice being launched in tiny fragments as the wings exploded in size, and snow lightly falling off them afterwards.

"Yuki is just a mere witch, however, I am a daemon. The size of a Daemon's wings are proportional to how much of their power they are using. When they are using their full power, their wings give off a sign. For me, it is snow falling from them. I will not hold back." Mai said coldly, her tone of voice having changed from one that gave off an impression of shyness and quietness, to a cold voice that would make someone shake in their boots as if they were freezing.

"She's strong..." Cirno admits, still sounding confident, before she launches another wave of cold.

Mai does the same, and the two cold fronts collide, forming a large patch of ice between the two, although it is clear that Mai's blast is more powerful, as the spread of ice is more on Cirno's side.

"I'm not here to play around, fairy." Mai says.

"Nor is the strongest!" Cirno boasts, before she starts spinning around, firing icicles and multicolored bullets wildly.

"Move!" Wriggle cries, as everyone moves, knowing what was coming.

Mai easily deflects the attacks that actually headed towards her, shattering icicles with icicles, into smaller shards, before suddenly, Cirno stops, and lets out a pulse of absolute cold, freezing all her projectiles solid in the air.

"W-what is this?" Mai asks, confused.

"Ice Sign: Perfect Freeze!" Cirno says, as everything suddenly starts to move again, in different directions than before, catching Mai off-guard and actually hitting her a bit.

"Night Bird!"

"Hooting in the Night!"

"Firefly Phenomenon!"

"Umbrella Halo!"

The four spellcards are all declared at once, and a hail of projectiles slam into the already off-guard Mai, smashing through a wall of ice she formed to defend herself, and sending her into a building, still pelting her until the spells time out.

"Surely that's it." Mystia said.

"We musta won. Not even Reimu coulda dodged out of that one." Wriggle comments, before Mai pulls herself out of the building.

"You know... that one actually hurt." she said. "The little fairy's trick caught me off-guard. I guess I will have to take this seriously myself..." Mai said, before she forms a large, blue magisterial ring below herself, before she smirks.

"Ninth Circle: Treachery."

* * *

[Author Notes:

Yuki and Mai are not using Spellcards, they're using actual spells. They don't know of the Spellcard system, and even then, non-spellcard combat is also being used.

Their spells are references to Dante's Inferno, which ties into other references such as the name of Mai's own theme [Judas being in the 9th Circle in Dante] The 6th circle is actually the only circile in 'Inferno' with fire prominent, and Heresy is fitting for Yuki, but will be explained [significantly] later.

You'll find out how Kogasa showed up next chapter.


	12. A2 Ch 5 - Subzero Showdown

Mai put her right hand to the blue magisterial ring below her, which glowed far brighter. Following this, before anyone could react, all five of Mai's foes were bound my chains of ice. Even Kogasa was bound by the umbrella.

"Behold my strongest magic. These chains are made of enchanted, nevermelting ice. They will stop you moving, ever-tightening, constricting the life out of you. Even if you don't die from the constriction, however, the chains will spread their cold throughout your body. Either way, my technique is flawless, and will ensure a slow death."

Mai smirked, a look that you would normally expect to see on Yuuka, and looked at Yuki.

"Poor thing, if only she hadn't stubbornly tole me to butt out. My technique lets Mai use hers to incinerate people with no issue at all."

"Uggh.." Rumia groaned, as the chains pressed ever tighter, and the cold soaked into her body. It felt as if the chains were sapping her energy away, she couldn't even form Danmaku. Her headache was getting worse as well, and her vision was blurring.

_"This is child's play. I can kill her in two seconds..." _a mature voice in Rumia's head said.

'I can't even move, let alone kill her... who are you anyway?!' Rumia thought back.

There was no answer.

Suddenly, however, a shattering sound was heard, causing everyone to look at the source of it.

"You know, Ice Magic isn't gonna work on The Strongest, I'll just do it, but better!" Cirno said, holding two, small chains, which she had formed and pulled so as to shatter two links in Mai's chains.

Cirno's imitated chains shot towards Mai's chains, and pulled against them, breaking the links, and causing Mai's chains to disintegrate.

Mai looked livid.

"You jumped-up brat! I'll freeze you solid directly!" Mai roared, fireing a blast of cold air at Cirno again, sending the fairy flying backwards in the air.

Cirno smirked.

"That's cold? It feels like you're getting weaker." Cirno said, before she laughed. "How about I show you the power of The Strongest? Everyone, get ready, I'm gonna freeze her frogs!"

"What does she mean?" Kogasa asked.

"It means she's gonna use her ultimate freeze! Get ready to follow us in Kogasa!" Mystia said, looking at Rumia and Wriggle. "You two know the combo!"

Wriggle and Rumia nodded, as the very around around Cirno turned a light, blue hue, snow starting to form from the condensed water vapor.

"Freeze Sign: Minus Kelvin!" Cirno declared, everything around Mai suddenly being covered in ice.

"Minus Kelvin? Don't make me laugh. Zero Kelvin is Absolute Zero, Absolute! I can withstand even that!" Mai bragged.

"I'm not lying. Fairies like me are the embodiment of aspects of nature, in my case, cold and ice." Cirno says calmly. "I may be an idiot, but when it comes to nature, and the magic of nature, I know what I'm talking about! There is no Absolute Zero where I am concerned, nature doesn't have limits!"

"Ugggh..." Mai groaned, moving slower towards Cirno. "This can't be.. I'm feeling... cold..."

"And you know what else? You're strong, but your magic is different to the magic here. You're running on a batt...batt... uh... empty stomach! You don't know how to use this world's magic!" Cirno said. "Unlike me, and the others, you wear out quickly! If you were in your land, I probobly wouldn't have been able to break those chains, the ice became brittle and weak!"

"Ugh... that... makes sense!" Mai muttered. "I thought Yuki's flames were slow too..."

"You can't beat me in ice when it comes to Gensokyo!" Cirno said, as Mai stopped moving, except for her breath and eyes, before Cirno gasped, and started to sweat.

"Now!" she said, the ice in the area around Mai receding quickly.

"Kogasa with me!" Mystia said, flying towards Mai's left side. The karakasa flew to the right, reaching Mai just as the ice around her fully melted.

"Sparrow Talon!" Mystia called, as she slashed Mai's side with her claws.

"Karakasa's Surpising Kick!" Kogasa said, swinging the geta on her umbrella in the same way she did to Yuki.

The two attacks hit Mai at the same time, and sent her flying towards a building, but Wriggle was standing on it ready.

"Wrrrrigle Kick!" Wriggle cried, leaping off the building and slamming her foot into Mai's back, between her two wings, kicking her forward towards Rumia.

Rumia tightened her fist, readying to slam Mai into the ground, near the portal, as her head throbbed more and more.

_'You can kill her Rumia...'_ the voice said again.

'Why would I want to kill her?!' Rumia thought back.

No answer. Rumia swung her fist towards Mai's face, but suddenly, black energy arced along it, and coursed into Mai as the fist hit her face.

Mai was slammed into the ground, and spun over a few times. Her wings shattered into shards of ice, before she slowly picked herself up again, bleeding from the mouth, having bitten her tongue.

However, the expression on her face was not defiance, or the look of someone beaten. It was fear.

"That... energy. It's not possible."she said, sounding scared.

Rumia at this point was holding her head, hearing the voice urgeing her to hit Mai again. Cirno was sitting on the ground, exhausted. Mystia flew over to Rumia, asking if she was alright, but she couldn't even hear the Night Sparrow, all she could hear was Mai and the voice.

"... It's not possible... what's your name youkai!" Mai demanded.

"R...Rumia..." Rumia groaned.

Mai's face turned from fear to terror, and she jumped to Yuki, picking her up.

"She'll kill us... she'll kill us..." Mai kept saying to herself quietly.

_'Maybe you should prove her right...'_

Mai carried Yuki to the portal, before muttering, "She must be told about this.", and passing through it. With that, the portal sealed, and Rumia collapsed to her knees, the voice and throbbing headache ceased.

"W-what was that..." Rumia muttered.

"What was it?" Mystia said. "Something was wrong, your hand went funny, there was black energy around it..."

"You had a look on your face like Yuuka when she catches me in her sunflower field!" Wriggle added.

"My head hurts around those portals... and there was a voice in my head telling me to kill that Mai woman." Rumia said.

"Hey, does anyone want to hear how I knew to come down here?" Kogasa said, attempting to change the subject for no apparent reason. "I'm sure it'll surprise you!"

Knowing Kogasa would keep bugging everyone otherwise, everyone agreed, and the Karakasa explained;

"I was at the Myouren Temple, like usual, and Reimu showed up, looking for Hijiri. She found Shou, and said to Shou to tell Hijiri it was important that she went underground, and she had already said you lot down here. Shou said Hijiri already knew and was already Underground, and Reimu left. However, I figured I should come and help too!" Kogasa explained.

"So Reimu really is looking for help... not lazing around." Mystia said.

"That's more of a surprise than Kogasa showing up." Wriggle said.

"I was out-surprised?" Kogasa said sadly.

Everyone began to laugh, before the doors of the Palace opened, and Satori, Rin and Koishi emerged, with a new figure with them. She was a bird, although greatly different from the Crow Tengu. She had a third eye on her chest, a large, orange... rod over one of her arms, and a fancy cape which seemed to have the night sky on it.

"This is Utusho Reiuji, Hell Raven who obtained the power of the Sun God, Yatagarasu, and therefor has the power of Nuclear Fusion." Satori said, knowing what was about to be asked. "She isn't very smart, but is very powerful. Apparently all of her bird brain was taken up by Nuclear Physics."

"Sounds like Cirno with her knowledge of ice and nature." Wriggle commented.

"Exactly like the Ice Fairy." Satori said.

"Unyu?" Utusho said, tilting her head. "What are you talking about Satori-sama?"

"Only good things about you Utusho." Satori said, rubbing her pet's head.

Cirno, still tired, flew over to Utusho.

"What's Nuclear Fusion?" she asks, before Utusho forms a small orb of fire on a finger.

"It's the power to make energy! Usually it takes the form of miniature suns!" Utusho said.

"Suns are hot! I use ice!" Cirno said.

"The two seem to be getting along..." Satori commented.

"Better than fighting each other like I expected. That would have been horribly one-sided." A voice said from the rooftops.

Everyone looked up, and Reimu was there.

"Hey, looks like something went down here while I was gone!" she said.


	13. A2 - Ch6 - The God of Makai

"Yeah, so people came out of a portal and attacked us! They said they were called Yuki and Mai." Wriggle said.

Upon hearing those names, Reimu's face fell.

"It's worse than I thought if those two have already shown up. We need to prepare. Now. And everyone needs to be on the same page about what's about to happen." Reimu says, sounding serious, before several others flew onto the same group of rooftops Reimu was on, some familiar, some not so.

Marisa was the first one to land on the roof, and she landed next to Reimu, and had been fully expected to show up by Rumia and the others. However, the next one to show up was not.

"Why is she here?!" Wriggle exclaimed, hiding behind Mystia as Yuuka Kanzami landed on the rooftop.

"Oh my, I wasn't under the impression you were the type to approve of using cannon fodder Reimu." Yuuka says sweetly.

"Just because they're nowhere near your power doesn't make them useless Yuuka..." Reimu says. "They managed to beat Yuki and Mai together."

The ancient youkai simply raised an eyebrow, and stopped talking, as Sanae landed, folowed by an unfamilar being with two swords, white hair, and a white spirit following her landed on the rooftop. She was unfamilar to everyone except Mystia, who looked sheepish.

"Youmu Konpaku. Half-Ghost servant of Yuyuko Saigyouji." the stranger said, with a small bow.

"Y-y-y-uyuko isn't here, is she?" Mystia said.

Youmu looked confused. "Why would you be scared of Mistress..."

"She _ate me_ back during the Imperishable Night incident!" Mystia cried. "I didn't die because she was a ghost, but I was in a coma having nightmares for a week after it, and trembling for two more as a side-effect!"

"Oh my. I always wondered what actually happened to those Yuyuko 'ate'. She can't really eat anyone, after all, she is a ghost." Youmyu says, as Sakuya also turned up.

"Don't you have something to say to my sister?" Satori said to the maid.

"I have nothing to say, but no intent to harm her anymore. She was trespassing regardless." Sakuya says coldly.

"Was was outside your gate." Satori retorts, with her two eyes on her head closed, in a pose she took when reading Rumia and the other's minds earlier.

"I suggest you stop reading my mind there, or else you will not survive another minute." Sakuya threatened.

Satori stopped, and simply muttered, "Yes, I just saw the mental example you had of what you could do. Time control is not something I can easily combat."

"Time control? Sounds like fun." Yuuka says, looking at Sakuya.

"Yuuka, we're not here to fight each other..." Reimu said, bopping Yuuka over the head with her Gohei, and receiving a death-glare for it, which Reimu replied with.

The tension between the two was clearly high, but Utusho just flew over.

"We're supposed to fight the bad guys who wanna hurt us!" Utusho said. "That's what Rin said!"

"You don't have any idea who that is, do you Okku, ~ze." Marisa says, tipping her hat. "She *is* a bad guy, and she probobly *does* want to hurt us."

"Unyu?" Utusho replies, tilting her head.

"She's just not the bad guy we are here to stop. 'An enemy of an enemy is my friend.'" Youmu explained, and Utusho nodded.

Reimu and Yuuka stopped their staring contest, and Reimu sighed. Byakuren had now also arrived, and she had brought Yuugi and Suika with her, the two bantering between each other. There was also a kitsune, who instead of sitting or standing on the rooftop, was floating a way off, as if keeping her distance from the others.

"Anyway, now that everyone is here, I shall explain to you all what we are up against. To understand that, think back to ten years ago, when Gensokyo was flooded with strange monsters before." Reimu says.

Mystia suddenly looks shocked. "Oh yeah, this happened about Ten years ago!"

"Yes, and the culprit is the same. You see, Ten years ago, Me, Marisa, Yuuka, and a fourth being, who didn't return, went to investigate, and went through the only portal that had formed during that incident. We ended up in a different world altogether, called Makai. Makai is a world of daemons and magic, the maisma of it being many times stronger than the Forest of Magic. However, Makai, and almost everything inside it, was created by one person. The Goddess of Makai, Shinki." Reimu says.

Rumia notices that Marisa looked saddened briefly when Reimu mentioned the 4th person. Even Rumia could tell this 4th person was important to Marisa.

"Anyway, we fought Shinki, and together, all four of us managed to defeat her, only for her to reveal she was only using a fraction of her power, and was completely invincible in her realm. Still, she agreed to close the portal, for the entertainment we gave her. However, as we raced out of Makai, to escape before the portal closed, we were ambushed and attacked by someone who we had met and defeated on our way in. That someone... was Alice." Reimu said.

"Alice?" Rumia asked.

"She's Marisa's best friend, a puppeteer." Youmu mentions.

"Anyway, Alice was fighting with her full power, power she's not used since, and was attempting to stop us leaving Makai, so we would be sealed inside. The fourth one with us scarified herself, locking herself in Makai, to let us past, and Alice was also knocked through by her attack." Reimu says.

"What does this have to do with now?" Wriggle asked.

Marisa raised her hat, and it was clear she had shed a couple of tears. "While we fought Shinki, she claimed that almost everything in Makai was her creation, and that everyone in Makai was her child. Shinki probobly... wants her child back."

"The anger of a mother who has lost her child, combined with the fury of a Goddess. That is what we are going up against... and that is why we couldn't explain this to you with Alice there Marisa." Reimu says.

"I was also sealed in Makai for 1,000 years." Byakuren said. "It may be that the actions of my followers breaking into Makai weakened the barriers, even when they were repaired afterwards, enough to allow this to happen."

"Yukari has been attempting to stop Shinki breaking through for the last few years, but Shinki has been breaking barriers faster than Yukari could make them, so she redirected Shinki to the Underground instead of above ground." the Kitsune explained.

Suddenly, a large portal, far greater than any before, opened in the sky, above the City, and out of it, came a single person.

The stranger wore a segmented red dress, with various black and white hemlines. Her hair was light blue, heading towards white, and long, tied with two cherry-like orbs, which formed a long side-ponytail in addition to her flowing hair. Her eyes were light blue, and she looked down on everyone.

Rumia could feel nothing from the stranger. No feeling of power, or presence, like with anyone else.

The stranger looked around.

"Where is Alice?" she asked, simply and quietly.

There was no answer. No-one dared answer.

"Maybe you do not understand. Where is MY CHILD!" she roared. Suddenly, Rumia could feel the power of this stranger. It felt like it would drown her and smother her completely, and she could tell it was the same for Mystia and the others, even most of the strong ones on the rooftop looked intimidated. Rumia's head also started throbbing heavily, as if it was going to split.

The stranger looked around again, before she pointed her palm to an area of the city, and the buildings vanished, only a crater left.

"I will turn my power on you if you continue to refuse to answer, and then I will turn my power to all of Gensokyo until Alice is returned to me." she said.

"Shinki... in case you've not noticed, we're miles and miles under the ground. Alice is above ground." Reimu said.

Shinki looked up, and formed a small sphere in her hand, before throwing it through the rock above her, doing no damage to it. She continued to look upwards.

"Indeed. It is reasonable to assume she simply has not made it down here yet." Shinki said calmly. "Very well. I shall give you two hours. Then I shall return, bringing others with me. If you do not return Alice then, I shall destroy Gensokyo, and kill everyone other than Alice and one small daemon who is here on a magician's contract from Makai. Can't have you just stalling for time without intent to give me Alice and forming some hopeless plan, after all."

Shinki then looked at the gathered people.

"Ah, you three, I remember you three now. Ten years ago, your time, I believe. And Hijiri! I wondered where you went!" Shinki said, almost pleased. "As much as it would pain me Hijiri, you are not excluded from my warning, and as for you three, I will not simply be toying around, I will be fighting with my full power."

Shinki then turned towards the portal, before looking over her shoulder.

"One of you should be leaving to get Alice already, if you value this world."

Suddenly, a huge beam of light headed towards Shinki, the roar of the blast drowning out everything else.

Shinki just smiled, as the beam washed around her, as if being blocked by an invisible sphere around her.

"My my, Kanzami. Can't wait, can you?"

"Sorry, not one for words. Just wanted to see if I could take you by surprise." Yuuka said, her umbrella's tip smoking.

"Well, you'll have to wait. I'm not breaking my word and killing you for that transgression now." Shinki said calmly, as she entered the portal, and it shut behind her.

Rumia's headache stopped, and Satori looked at her seriously.

"... The darkness youkai is having some sort of reaction to the maisma of Makai. Something inside her mind." Satori says. "Something... violent and evil."

The kitsune's face fell, before she formed a barrier around Rumia.

"Stay away from her. She needs to be sealed, for everyone's safety, until this is over." the kistine demanded.

"Ran! What are you..." Reimu began, before Ran flew over to her.

"Yukari needs to explain to you. Some... family history."

Reimu and Ran then vanished into a gap.


	14. A2 - Ch7 - The Girl's Sealed Magic

"I don't agree with Ran sealing Rumia like that, without explaining why." Marisa complained.

Everyone else nodded, but also agreed there was nothing they could do, as Rumia just sat inside the cube that the barriers formed.

"So... are we going to get Alice?" Youmu asked. "I haven't faced Shinki, I don't know if we can even win."

"... I'd still win." Yuuka said defiantly.

"No way are we handin' Alice over! She's never said she wanted to go home!" Marisa protested.

"You don't know Shinki like me." Byakuren said. "We will all certainly die, we have no option. I'll go and get Alice."

"I'll fight you and stop you then!" Marisa shouted.

Byakuren looked at Marisa, giving off a feeling that even Rumia in her seal could feel, that made Marisa gulp. "I'm not playing around Marisa. I will use force to save everyone from Shinki. I know what she can do."

"That won't be necessary." said a voice, which everyone looked towards.

Rumia recognized Alice. She had seen her a few times, going to the Scarlet Mansion to borrow books from Patchouli. They were on good terms, as long as Rumia and the others didn't annoy her too much. The puppeteer floated in the air, Shanghai, Hourai, and even Golaith all deployed around her.

However, there was one other thing.

"Alice... your Grimoire..." Marisa said.

Alice's Grimoire was open.

"I know you want to fight Shinki. Especially you Marisa." Alice said, sniffing, and wiping her eyes.

"However, I know what Shinki will do. You can't stop her. There is no way to stop her. She will kill you all. I do not want to go back, but I value you all above my selfish wishes." Alice said, tears running down her face.

"Alice... if you don't want to go we'll fight to stop Shi..." Marisa began.

"NO! I can't allow you to fight her! I'll fight you if I have to! I'm not going to let you all throw your lives away for me!" Alice demanded. "I'm serious! I've even unsealed my Grimore!"

"Why's that book a big deal?" Kogasa asked.

"It's filled with magic given to me by Shinki directly." Alice says.

"Using that magic ten years ago, she was winning against me, Reimu, Marisa and a fourth person." Yuuka says. "I can only imagine she's got stronger. That said, I'm stronger too... and I might actually cut loose."

Sakuya remained quiet.

"I'm not gonna let you give yourself away Alice! I'll knock you out if I have to!" Marisa said, before firing some lasers at Alice, who responded by fireing beams from Shanghai and Hourai, canceling out Marisa's attack.

"It sounds like a good fight, this Shinki, I don't want you to ruin it!" Yuugi says, before forming shackles around Alice, tieing her hands, and making her dolls go limp.

"Fire and Earth Sign: Volcanic Fury." Alice simply said, as her Grimoire's pages flicked, and then the book turned to face Yuugi, before it unleashed a massive stream of molten rock at the Oni, who actually dodged instead of taking that attack.

"Light and Darkness: Dispel." Alice said, the book turning again, and releasing the shackles on her.

"Ugh, I remember that book. The Grimoire of Alice, the Seven-Colored Magician. It has magic of every element inside it, as wll as the shades of Light and Darkness." Marisa says. "In truth, when using her Grimoire from Shinki, she makes Patchouli look like an amateur."

"Ya'know Alice, Shinki may be a god, but Okku's got the power of one too!" Rin says, before nudging Okku. "Give her a display Okku!"

"OK! Mega Flare!" Utusho declared, before firing a huge sphere of fire, like a sun, from her metal arm.

Alice's Grimoire turned to multiple pages, stopping and starting again, a flash every time it stopped.

"Chain Magic; Drowing Malestrome" Alice said, before what seemed like several sources of water spells put out Utusho's attack, spiralling around the orb of flame.

"I don't want to fight you guys! But do you honestly think you can fight Shinki if you can't beat me?" Alice says, tears streaming down her face.

Rumia pushed against Ran's barrier, and fired some lasers at it, but nothing happened. Meanwhile, Youmu moved in to slash at Alice's book, but the Golaith doll parried the Half-Ghost's attack, knocking Youmu flying... and one of her swords slashed Ran's barrier, ripping one side apart.

"Uh?" Rumia said, as she left the barrier.

"Hah, seems like Ran's barriers are not among the things that my Roukanken cannot cut." Youmu says, getting back up.

"Is that so?~" Rumia asks, before adding, "I got an idea! I can make an opening for someone to shut Alice's book!"

"Then I'll help. What are you gonna do?" Youmu says.

"I'll make her unable to see, cover her head in darkness. Even if it only lasts a second, that's long enough for you to close her book, right?" Rumia says.

"Yes, I'm fast enough." Youmu says.

Rumia nods, and waits for an opening, which comes when Suika forms and then throws a large boulder at Alice, and Alice uses Golaith to smash it. Ruia flies in, and forms a sphere of darkness around Alice's head. Her Grimoire turns to face Alice's face, turning it's pages, before Youmu slams both covers with the hilt of each sword, and closes the buckle. However, Alice's three strongest dolls all position to counter-attack Youmu.

"Love Sign! Master Spark!" Marisa cries, before Alice gets blindsided by a huge, roaring ray of rainbow light, sending her flying to the ground, and making all three dolls stop moving just before they hit Youmu.

Alice's Grimoire had a sigil on the latch, which glowed, and Youmu tested it.

"Seems like this thing takes a while to open. Makes sense, I've never seen Alice use this before." Youmu says.

"Alice doesn't want to use the magic in that book. That way she can never admit defeat, since she was holding back." Marisa explains. "That and she prefers using her dolls too."

The book flew over to Alice, who was on the ground, sobbing. Marisa went over to her, but Yuuka stopped her, and look in her eyes.

"I think we need to have a little... chat... about that last move you used, Kirisame." Yuuka cooned.

Marisa gulped. She forgot Yuuka was there.

* * *

Rumia and the others went over to Alice, as Yuuka dragged Marisa away.

"What will it take for you to listen to me!" she says, punching the ground. "Shinki will kill all of you!"

"She won't." Sanae says. "Besides, you're forgetting one thing. You've not told her how you feel."

Alice remains quiet for a few moments, before she speaks slowly. "Shinki is a God. She is used to getting whatever she wants. She will not understand."

At this point, Reimu and Ran re-emerge, and Ran looks angry.

"Who broke her out of the seal?!" Ran says, preparing to form another, along with Reimu.

"Rumia cannot be near Shinki!" Reimu says.

"W-Why?!" Rumia asks.

"It's better you don't know!" Reimu insists.

"She just helped stop Alice from giving up!" Marisa says, coming back from wherever Yuuka dragged her, with Yuuka. "She was usin' her Grimoire and all! We need her to help!" Marisa looked a little pale, and was rubbing her side.

"She can't help!" Ran says. "You don't know who she really is!"

Byakuren suddenly flew past Reimu and Ran, and formed a barrier, which stopped about ten blades from hitting the two.

"You were watching the whole time. I found it odd that Shinki showed up without you, Yumeko." Byakuren says.

There is no answer.

"I know you too well Yumeko. Shinki left you here to watch us. You phased in, unseen. Upon seeing we have no intention to hand Alice over, you attacked Reimu and Ran just then, when they were distracted by Rumia."

A green outline of a woman appeared in the air, behind Byakuren, and Byakuren swung around, her fist passing through. The green outline moving around and away a little, out of Byakuren's reach, before the green-outline changed into a maid.

The maid looked older than Sakuya, and was larger as well. She wore red, instead of blue, and her eyes were cold and emotionless. Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back, and she held a small sword in each hand.

"Yumeko. The Doll of Misery, Maid of Shinki herself." Byakuren said.

"Byakuren Hijiri. Sealed in Hokkai for 1,000 years, learning various magics from Shinki, because she got bored and saw potential in you." Yumeko says, cold, and emotionless. "How I have wanted the excuse to kill you for 1,000 years... but there are too many of you here."

Byakuren looked serious. "You think I'll let you get away, and assassinate us one by one? Report back to Shinki?"

The monk flew at Yumeko at tremendous speed, and punched through her, however, Yumeko had turned into a green outline, and then vanished altogether.

"Be on guard everyone. Yumeko has the ability to manipulate space and dimensions. Her powers are limited unless she's using them on herself, but she can still do things like pull you closer, or make you misjudge distances. She also can phase in and out of dimensions, and teleport. She's very elusive."

"... Sounds like me. We're both maids, we both like bladed weapons. I control time, she manipulates space." Sakuya says.

"Wait, Sakuya, you can manipulate time! If Yumeko can manipulate space, you should be able to cancel each other's powers out, space and time are intertwined! Come with me Sakuya, we'll stop Yumeko!" Byakuren says.

With that, Sakuya grabs Byakuren, holding a pocket watch in her other hand, and the pair vanish, Sakuya having stopped time to move with Byakuren.

Ran waits for a few moments, before she turns back to Rumia, who now was surrounded by Mystia, Wriggle, Cirno and Kogasa.

"We still need to seal her away. I actually think transporting her to the Gap Dimension is the best course of action. Yukari can decide what to tell her."

"But... why?!" Mystia protested.

"There are some things better left unknown!" Ran says, before a gap opens below Rumia, and she falls in.

* * *

A land of dark purple, filled with red eyes looking around. That is where Rumia found herself.

There was no-one around, except a woman in purple, facing away from Rumia. She held a parasoul, and had long, flowing blonde hair. She was an older woman in appearance than most in Gensokyo.

Rumia had never met her, but everyone knew who this figure was.

"Yukari." Rumia said.

* * *

Sakuya suddenly stopped moving through frozen time, abruptly, and looked around stunned.

"That's odd. I didn't run out of time, or cancel the Time Stop." Sakuya says.

"I told you, you and Yumeko should be able to cancel each others powers out. Be on guard, she should be around here, probobly hidden." Byakuren said.

Sakuya held up her watch, and attempted to freeze time again, and Yumeko appeared, looking deadpan and emotionless.

"Well well, this maid can manipulate time to disrupt my space and dimensional phasing." Yumeko says calmly. "You seem to have brought along someone troublesome Hijiri... but you should have brought along everyone else if you wish to have even a chance of victory against me... you know that."

"I'm not too sure about that Yumeko, from what I've seen before, you rely heavily on your phasing." Byakuren replies.

"That's because it is the most elegant way of fighting, and the quickest way for me to dispatch others. It does not mean I cannot fight without it, and besides, that maid has to react to cancel my abilities, a split second may be all I need to create an opening, or evade a fatal attack." Yumeko said.

"Enough talk." Sakuya said, vanishing, and appearing about 50cm away from Yumeko, a knife in each hand. "You are working for someone who threatens my mistress... just die!"


	15. A2 - CH8 - The Event 100 Years Ago

**_DISLCAIMER: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENT__ SCENES_**

* * *

Yukari just stood, facing away from Rumia. The Gap World was silent, although every eye in sight swiveled to look towards the Darkness youkai.

Rumia felt small and insignificant.

"Mi-mi-miss Y-yukari?" Rumia said, quietly, as if scared of attracting Yukari's attention.

Yukari did not react. She did not turn. She did not speak. She simply looked into the distance, even though there was nothing to see.

Rumia asked again and again, but there was no reaction, so she just gave up, and sat down.

About five minutes, or, at least, that was what it felt like to Rumia in this world, passed, before Yukari turned.

"I am sure you are aware, that Gensokyo is my responsibility. Indeed, the barriers sealing Gensokyo off from the outside world are my creations." Yukari said.

Rumia nodded. Everyone knew this. Even the Nameless Fairies, which were thicker than Cirno.

"Well, to protect Gensokyo and ensure it's future, and the future of youkai, from the decay of magic in the outside world, I have to plan in advance. Far in advance." Yukari said simply. "I have the main events planned for years to come, however, at certain points, there are... forks in the road to the final destination."

"Forks in the road?" Rumia asked.

"Imagine we travel from where Gensokyo currently is, to where Gensokyo will be in 100 years time." Yukari said. "Imagine that as a timeline... and then turn it into a road, with major events being where the road splits."

Rumia just rubs her head, not understanding, so Yukari forms an image in the air, an image that looked almost like a tree, with all of the branching roads. However, at the end of almost all of the branches, was a red dot, and a gold one on very few branchs, which kept going past the golden dot.

"The red dots denote paths that would lead to Gensokyo's destruction. The Gold dots denote Gensokyo existing in 100 years. I could go on, but I wouldn't want to confuse you too much. The graph is also hardly to timescale." Yukari said, before traceing several roads.

"Notice sometimes, a branch comes off, but it later branches back into the same path? That is a situation I find myself now. There are two options open to me, both of which lead to a 'Golden Point' for Gensokyo." Yukari explains, before she smirks. "And those paths depend on what I do with you, now. I could do either, both options can still lead to Gensokyo's survival, and the rates of each happening are roughly even."

"So... you were not ignoreing me. You were thinking about what do do with me?" Rumia figures out.

"My my. You're more intelligent that I expected. That said, with recent events, maybe I should have expected you to have got slghtly smarter." Yukari says, adding, "Tell me, did Remilia ever tell you what was strange about the theft of her tome?"

Rumia shook her head.

"The book was initially in the basement. The very basement she warned you about. There was no way Marisa would have gone in there, not willingly. Instead, I moved the book from the basement into Patchouli's library, where Marisa would steal it." Yukari explains.

"Why would you do that?" Rumia asked.

"I'm not finished yet." Yukari retorted, bopping Rumia on the head with her parasoul. "Hatate is usually a shut-in, she rarely leaves the Tengu village, relying on her Spirit Photography for news. So what made her know where to find Marisa, and know Marisa had a story with her? Guess."

"... You told Hatate." Rumia said.

"Well, actually I told Ran who told Chen who told Hatate, but the root, yes, was me." Yukari replies. "As for why? The why is you. To see what you would do in that situation, and get you walking down the path I needed you to walk down."

There is quiet, as Rumia thinks.

"But what is this path? What do you want?! Why are you using everyone?"

"For the good of Gensokyo." Yukari said simply. "And as for your first question, to answer that, I would have to make up my mind if I should tell you... or not."

"Tell me what?!" Rumia asks.

"Why Mai reacted like she did. Why your head hurts near portals to Makai. Why Reimu's attitude changed so suddenly after seeing me a short while ago." Yukari says. "They are all interlinked, to an event that happened 100 years ago."

"100 years ago? But I'm only just 100 years old!" Rumia said.

"And don't you find it odd, that a youkai 100 years old is still in the form of a child, and as weak as you are?"

"Satori and Koishi still look like children." Rumia replies.

"That's a species thing, and they are still strong." Yukari says. "Usually, with age comes power for youkai. That is why I am so powerful. There is an ancient rabbit youkai, that is far stronger than any other rabbit youkai, on virtue of her age. Yuuka is a very old youkai, and is very powerful. Most Oni are old."

Yukari sighs.

"I've decided." Yukari said, opening a gap. "Come with me, this gap will show you what happened... 100 years ago."

Rumia gets up, and follows the gap youkai through the gap, a bright light blinding her when she entered.

* * *

The light faded, and both Rumia and Yukari were in the sky. It was around midnight, the sky was cloudless, the stars were out, and the moon was full.

"Rumia, we are just veiwing a past event. We cannot interfere in the past, or be effected by things like stray attacks." Yukari says, causing Rumia to notice when she turned to face Yukari that Yukari was translucent. Then she saw her own hands were too.

"...Is that so~" Rumia said, looking through her hands in wonder.

"Pay attention." Yukari said, as a scream rung through the night, followed by another. The sound of battle briefly rung in the forest below. Then silence. Then another scream. Silence.

The screams were getting closer, until there was one right below. Something shot out of the trees, and stopped about five meters away, looking around, and away from Rumia and Yukari.

The stranger was adult height, with straight, long blonde hair, with fresh blood stains. She had a pair of wings, large, and made of crackling black energy, with dark blue bolts occasionally dancing along them. They were thin, like a membrane. She wore clothing similar to Rumia's own, and looked emicated, her arms looking no more than skin and bone, her hands, as well as long nails, like Mystia's talons, drenched in blood.

"W-w-what is that thing?" Rumia asked.

Yukari did not answer.

The being let loose a screech, like a banshee, which pierced the night, before seven rainbow orbs slammed into it.

A woman, looking in her forties, flew near to the creature, which seemed unharmed by the attack, which resembled Reimu's Fantasy Seal. She wore the same style of clothing as Reimu, down to the colors and patterns, even wielding a Gohei. Two Hakurei Ying-Yang Orbs floated around her, and unlike Reimu, her hair was tied into two buns.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I've never seen someone like you before, but violence like that is not allowed here, towards Humans or other Youkai."

The being turned towards the Reimu-like woman, and let loose a blood-curdling screech, before she flew towards her at incredible speed, bouncing off a quickly raised barrier, but shattering it as she did so.

"W-what?! Such power to break the barrier in one hit!" the woman said, as the creature lunged again, bouncing a smaller distance off a second barrier.

"This creature clearly sees no reason. As such, it is my duty as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden to exterminate it!" the woman says, gathering power into the Ying-Yang Orbs, while using barriers to keep the creature at bay.

The creature, however, stopped mindlessly smashing against the barriers, and formed a sphere. The sphere was the same material as it's wings. When it was about the size of a football, with a feral hiss, the stranger hurled the sphere at the woman, before following after it.

The sphere slammed into the barrier formed, and detonated, sending out a large shockwave of black... energy. The woman was thrown backwards, her barrier broken, while the creature flew right into the explosion, and came out the other side, bleeding and battered by her own attack.

Then her hand pierced the woman's chest, before she could even raise another barrier.

"Right through the heart." Yukari said simply, as the creature used her other hand to repeatedly thrust into the torso of the woman, who was clearly dead. The creature turned towards Yukari and Reimu for the first time, and despite looking like skin and bones, Rumia couldn't help but notice something.

"She... looks like me, but older." Rumia said.

The creature let loose another scream, before opening her mouth wide, wide as a snake, revealing sharp teeth, readying to bite the dead woman's head.

That was when a barrage of lasers slammed into her side, causing her to drop the human, and turn, hissing, towards the attacker.

It was Yukari. She looked hardly a year younger, but it was clearly Yukari.

"This is my favorite part." the present Yukari says quietly.

The past Yukari looked at the falling corpse, and sighed.

"The Hakurei Maiden is dead. I guess the next one in line will have to take the mantle sooner than I wished." she said sadly, before looking at the creature, which was looking at Yukari, licking it's lips.

"The Hakurei Maiden failed. Thus, it falls to me to protect this land."she says, being answered by a shriek, before the creature lunged at her, slashing wildly, with long nails, coated in the same dark energy.

The past Yukari parried some blows with her parasoul, and some others with wisps of energy she created, before sending another barrage of lasers at the creature, peircing it's body at point blank.

This, however, did not deter the beast. It's wounds rapidly healed, and it vanished, before it suddenly jumped from between the shadows of two trees, and slashed the past Yukari unaware.

"I see, so you regenerate quickly, and can move between shadows. Annoying in the night. That leaves one option." the past Yukari said, forming multiple barriers around the creature.

"Sealing."

The past Yukari opened a cap, and pulled out a red ribbon, tieing it into a familiar shape, as the creature slammed against the barriers, breaking them one by one, sometimes throwing another energy sphere at them, hurting itself, but regenerating.

Yukari focused on the ribbon, which glowed, as the creature broke out, and lunged at her.

"Border of Perception!" Yukari declared, when suddenly the creature turned and started going away from Yukari.

"I knew I couldn't get in close to tough it, without tricking it. I flipped it's perception... it thinks it's heading towards me, when it's actually going away." the present Yukari explained, as the past one entered a gap, and exited right on the side of the creature.

She then slid the ribbon onto her hair, and the creature stopped, and started grabbing at where Yukari placed the ribbon, and her hand, while hissing manically.

"Ugh, I can't seal her madness, not just the madness anyway... I'll have to seal a lot more, it's all tied together..." the past Yukari said, before with a flash of light, the creature was gone, and replaced.

Rumia started to fall, and was caught by the past Yukari.

"With this, at least you get a chance to live... but I need to find out what you actually are. I think I'll keep you asleep until I can finish up that seal properly and ensure you are safe to exist."

Everything turned to white again... and Rumia was back in the Gap World.

* * *

Silence. Rumia couldn't believe what she just saw. She was... a monster like that? A monster that gave Yukari trouble? She killed a previous Shrine Maiden? That would explain Reimu's reaction. But that didn't explain Mai, or Shinki...

"Yes, I sealed your madness and power away." Yukari said. "My hope was that when your new self's mental state became strong enough to withstand and suppress the madness, that your powers would slowly return. However, you just became like a child, and played around. So, I nudged you on the right direction. That is why you can now see in your own darkness... your powers are returning, little by little."

Rumia didn't reply. She was still in shock.

"In case you are wondering who that other person was, it was Reimu's Great-Grandmother." Yukari adds.

"... Not helping." Rumia said.

"I'm not here to help. I'm here to tell you what happened. Anyway, I found out something about you as well. You were not of Gensokyo." Yukari says. "I will give you three guesses where you came from."

"... Makai." Rumia said slowly.

"Bingo." Yukari answered. "I do not know why you came to Gensokyo, or why Shinki isn't after you as well as Alice, or how you got to Gesnokyo... but I know you are from Makai. And judging from Mai's reaction to your name, as well as your... behavior, when you arrived, I can only guess you killed a lot of people in Makai too. It explains the voices and headaches too."

"Makai is making myself want out..." Rumia said quietly.

"Exactly. Makai's Maisma makes it strong enough to effect you, even with my seal."

More quiet.

"You might wonder why I am telling you this. It's because I think we may need that power against Shinki. I am willing to wager that Shinki, if she realises who you are, will remove the seal in an attempt to use you against Gensokyo. My plan, is to let that happen. You see, how you are currently, I think you could have access to your full powers, and retain your sanity, for about... five seconds. With my help, I could up this to thirty, after which you would have to put the seal back on, or lose your mind."

"Wait, you want me to get caught by Shinki, and then beat her and get the seal back... in Thirty Seconds?" Rumia says.

"No. I want you to do what you can and get the ribbon back in thirty seconds." Yukari says. "I don't expect you to win, but that power, might give an opening."

"So you're... just using me as a weapon against Shinki." Rumia says.

"No. As I said, there were multiple paths. However, you getting caught by Shinki during the fight is likely if she realizes who you are. The other options were to take you away from the fight altogether, or to let you be unleashed and deal with you... permanently. I think this is preferable." Yukari says.

Rumia stayed quiet, and Yukari nodded.

"You need time to think. I know. There is still time until you meet your maker anyway..." Yukari said, walking back to where she was before she began talking, leaving Rumia to cry quietly.


	16. A2-Ch9- The Devil's Dog, The God's Hound

"Just die." Sakuya said, slashing at Yumeko from behind, having just used her time-stop, knives in hand.

Yumeko swung her arm backwards, turning at the shoulder at angles it shouldn't be able to, a sword parrying both of Sakuya's blades, and knocking her backwards a little.

"Let me ask, who's dog are you?" Yumeko asked. "Maids are like their Master's dogs, they obey their every word, and are their best friends. They are loyal to the death, and serve their whole lives, but are looked after in return." Yumeko says, her arm returning to a normal position, as she turned around.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Byakuren said, rushing in again, only for Yumeko to dodge, and make a 'One moment' sign to Sakuya, turning to Byakuren.

"You are strong and fast, but unskilled. You rely on your power and speed, and that will not work on me, Hijiri. While being 'Byakuren Hijiri the Superhuman' may be enough against humans and youkai, it is not enough against me. "

Byakuren growled, and relaxed, as Yumeko turned back to Sakuya.

"So, who is your owner? Who's Dog are you?" she asked again, holding a sword towards Sakuya.

"Remilia Scarlet is my Mistress. The Scarlet Devil, a Vampire. I am known as the Devil's Dog, sometimes." Sakuya said.

Yumeko smirked. "Well, then you pale in comparison as a maid to me, for I am Shinki's maid, if you are the Devil's Dog, that makes me the God's Hound."

Sakuya smirked back. "Makai means 'Deamon World.'. Surely the 'God' of the 'Deamon World' is the Devil? We're both Devil's Dogs, the same breed."

The normally emotionless Yumeko laughed.

"Well then, I am simply of a higher pedigree! Shinki is many times above anything your mistress could be! Being the 'same breed' of maid, that explains a lot of the similarities between us!" Yumeko said, quickly regaining her emotionless composure.

"There's only one way to decide who's pedigree is higher." Sakuya said, before looking at Byakuren.

"Hijiri, you're good at magic that makes people stronger and faster, right?"

Byakuren nodded.

"You don't have the combat skill to handle Yumeko, it's clear. Use your magic on me instead. I'll take her on. Besides... this is for my honor as a maid." Sakuya said, her eyes turning blood-red instead of blue, wisps of dark blue coming from her body, before a light lotus formed around her for a moment, Byakuren's magic activating.

"Are you quite prepared? A mutt of a maid like you, even when made stronger, is still a mutt. Know your place." Yumeko said calmly, as Sakuya dashed towards Yumeko, almost as fast as to be a blurr, and began attacking with her blades.

Sakuya's knives and Yumeko's sword clashed many times in the span of just a few seconds, neither gaining any ground, but Sakuya not being overpowered anymore, Yumeko then jumped back, and a second sword appeared in her other hand, which she threw, and Sakuya elegantly dodged.

"Is that all you have, Yumeko?" Sakuya said, putting some of her hair back in position.

"No, I just wanted to show you something before you dash in again for your death. I wonder if you figured it out." Yumeko said.

"You're just bluffing, that's what you have..." Sakuya began, getting ready for another assult, before Byakuren shouted.

"She was only using one sword! She usually fights with two! She was holding back!"

Sakuya did not react to Byakuren's words, and just lunged in again, a knife in each hand. The clash of steel began anew, before Yumeko phased in a sword sword, slightly shorter than her other one.

"Checkmate." Yumeko said, thrusting with the blade, as Sakuya vanished, appearing only a couple of centimeters out of the sword's way.

"You're too slow with your powers!" Sakuya said, slashing Yumeko's side with her two knives, the blades entering all the way to the hilts.

Then they stopped moving.

Yumeko turned her head towards Sakuya, at least 120 degrees around. There was no blood. It did not feel like flesh that Sakuya had cut.

"Shinki will have to repair that." Yumeko said coldly. "This is the first time that this body has been damaged."

"... I knew something changed about her... about 150 years ago, but I never could tell what it was..." Byakuren said, stunned. "She's... a doll!"

Yumeko's arm moved unnaturally, and slowly, raising the sword above Sakuya, as Sakuya attempted to pull her knives out, but they were stuck.

"Die, mutt of a maid." Yumeko said, dropping her sword, causing Sakuya to abandon her knives and fly back, a slice across her skirt.

Sakuya did not speak, the blue wisps getting larger, before she threw multiple knives of Yumeko, which she deflected. She then threw more knives, some at Yumeko, some towards other surfaces, which bounced off, towards Yumeko, at many angles. The maid in red jst evaded and parried.

"You'll never stop me like this..." Yumeko said, as Sakuya appeared right in front of her.

"Maid Secret Skill: Killing Doll." Sakuya said, as a massive swathe of knives flew from her at point blank, causing Yumeko to fly to the ground, knives in her body.

Sakuya landed next to Yumeko, who stood up.

"A maid is not just like a dog. Not our breed. We are emotionless fighters for our masters. In combat, we become 'dolls'. We do not matter. We are disposable. Emotions get in the way." Sakuya said.

"Yes. This is why you cannot dream to be like me." Yumeko said. "I am God's Hound, Yumeko, the Doll of Misery. I have had enough of this fight, mutt. I shall show you one of my killing techniques, and put you in your place... a grave."

"You think that was my best? I'll embed you with so many knives you'll break into bits." Sakuya said, opening her pocketwatch.

"Time Stop..."

"Space Rip..."

"The World!"

"Gate of Arms!"

In a second, thousands of knives appeared and were thrown by Sakuya, time stopped so she could set it up. Yumeko phased in hundreds of swords, passing through small portals. At the same time, they launched, steel crashing against steel. Each sword easily overpowered a dagger, but there were more daggers.

However, Sakuya's skill was one barrage, all launched at once. Yumeko's barrage continued, and by the second second, hundreds of swords were flying past Sakuya, who was dodgeing to the best of her abilty. A sword clipped her left leg. Her right shoulder. Her right flank. Her left cheek. Then one struck in her gut, and she fell.

"It's over." Yumeko said, looking at Byakuren. "You are fortunate. I do not have time to deal with you anymore, I must reuturn to Shinki and get repaired before she returns."

With that, Yumeko vanished, and Byakuren rushed over to Sakuya.

The maid had pulled the sword out already. Luckily, it seemed the blade had not entered too far, Sakuya having stopped it, but the maid was still clearly in a bad way.

"B...bitch..." Sakuya said, looking at where Yumeko was.

"Sakuya! Stay still, I can heal you!" Byakuren said, before Sakuya collapsed, unable to move. The monk, rolled her over, and began her work, quickly noticing something with the wound.

"Oh my... I had better keep this to myself... if you wanted people to know, you'd have told them, after all." she said.

"You better... else I'll kill you..." Sakuya said weakly.

"Living a lie isn't good, Sakuya."

"It's my choice." she said.

"I know, but even Remilia?"

"She probobly has figured it out, but she doesn't care. I think a couple of others may have an inkling." Sakuya said. "I think most know I'm clearly not human, at least. No human has powers like mine, or would be in my situation."

Byakuren sighed. Taking on burdens of secrecy was no abnormal matter for her, often youkai confessed to her in secret, for advice. She just wasn't used to finding things out as she healed someone.

Byakuren grinned.

"Thank goodness you didn't lose so much blood you didn't need a donation, is all I can say."

"Shut... up."

* * *

[Yes, Yumeko's attack is supposed to be a reference to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. It's also only *one* of her techniques. Yumeko is a *lot* stronger than Sakuya in this story, Sakuya was buffed up by Byakuren and still lost.]


	17. A2 - Ch10 - The Fourth Invader

Two hours had passed, and right on the moment, the portal re-opened, red mists flowing out, and filling the air.

Mystia and Wriggle coughed a little. "The magic in this air is really strong..." Mystia says.

"Well, being poisioned by magical miasma is the least of our issues." Reimu said, as Byakuren and Sakuya returned, Sakuya leaning on Byakuren, being put on the ground, leaning on a building.

"Guess you lost." Reimu said flatly. "Never seen Sakuya in that state."

"Not now Reimu. You know what's coming." Byakuren said, as a great power was felt coming from the portal.

Shinki came out of the portal, this time, holding a large, ornate staff, a crystal topping it.

"Well, well, well. Yumeko told me that you don't want to come home Alice, and that these vermin do not wish you to either. They think they stand a chance against me." Shinki said.

"Yes." Alice said simply. "I don't want to go home. I have friends here. I like Gensokyo."

A few moments passed, before a great pressure filled the air. Everyone could physically feel Shinki's fury, as she looked at the group collected to oppose her.

"What have you done to brainwash my child?" she hissed

"Marisa probobly stole her preci..." Kogasa started saying, before Wriggle shut her up.

"I told you she wouldn't understand." Alice said.

"I told you we'd win ~ze." Marisa retorted.

"Well, it dosen't matter what they've done to you Alice, dear. I shall drag you back to Makai if I have to, then we can sort out this... brainwashing that must have happened, after these false friends are dead." Shinki declared, before she snapped her fingers, and more portals opened.

Out of the first, and largest portal, came a strange being. Five massive yellow and purple eyes, connected to a yellow mass of energy by thin tendrils of electricty came through.

The second was clearly a vampire of some sort, a star on her cheek, and a wand in her hand.

The third was an angelic-looking woman, with silver hair. She, like Shinki, held a crystal staff, and she had six angelic wings.

"Not these guys..." Reimu said.

"You know these clowns?" Marisa asked.

"Yes, I fought them before I even met you... I didn't know that dimension they were in was Makai though. It was before I even could control the Hakurei Orb, I beat them by literally slamming the orb directly into them, so the orb's powers directly flowed into them as an attack. Sariel in particular, the angel-like one, is tremendously powerful."

"Tremendously powerful? Sounds like my mind of fight." Yuugi said, as a fourth portal opened.

Yuuka grinned sadistically, Reimu shook her head, and Marisa looked in shock.

"M-M-mima-sama!" Marisa shouted, towards the Vengeful Spirit who had come through the last portal.

"How long has it been in Gensokyo years, Marisa?" Mima asked flatly.

"Ten." Marisa replied, tears welling in her eyes at seeing her master again.

"... Ten. Fine then." Mima said, looking at Shinki and the other three. "Let me take on Marisa. Alone." she demanded.

"Marisa is one of the most dangerous to us." Elis replied, "We should team up on her Mima."

"She's also my student! I refuse to let anyone else fight her, or interfere." Mima said to the vampire, causing her to sigh and relent.

"Who's that ghost?" Youmu asked.

"Mima. She's an Evil Spirit who used to haunt the Hakurei Shine, who wanted the power of the Hakurei Orbs. She was also the one who introduced Marisa to magic, and taught her. She's a master of Astral Magics, incredibly powerful, destructive magic." Reimu said. "She was also the fourth person who went to Makai, the one who got left behind."

"Are we done with reuinions?" Shinki asked, Yumeko coming out of her still-open portal, by Shinki's side.

"Okku. Should we end this right now?" Satori said.

"My my, you sound confident." Shinki said flatly, as if bored.

"Unyu?" Utusho asked, tilting her head.

"She means do your combo attack Okku!" Rin shouted to Utusho, causing her to point her rod towards Shinki, and Satori putting her two hands together, both collecting a lot of energy.

"While I may not have the same amount of power as Utusho in this regard, I can still mimic her powers with my Third Eye. Behold, Master and Pet: Double Flare!" Satori announced, as both she and Utusho unleashed a massive blast of yellow energy, heat ripping off it.

Shinki simply but her rod foward, and the combined attack just crashed into the barrier, not even making a crack in it.

"Is that all?" Shinki asked.

* * *

As Satori and Utusho attacked Shinki, other fights started breaking out. Yuugi and Suika had began attacking Sariel, based on Reimu's words that she was 'terrifyingly strong'. The Oni, despite their strength, were getting thrown around quite a lot by Sariel, but, likewise, their assult was so relentless that Sariel was constantly on the defense, not able to use an offensive magic to strike a strong blow.

Elis was using the combination of her vamperic speed, agility, power and abilities, combined with blood magic, and was fighting Youmu, Sanae, Mystia and Wriggle at the same time, with ease. Youmu was the biggest hinderence to her assults, although Mystia's song was helping, as was Wriggle's fireflies as distractions.

Yuuka, Ran and Reimu were fighting YuugenMagan, although this was mainly coming down to dodgeing blasts of lightling. All of the attacks of the trio were just passing through YuugenMagan, doing nothing. Cirno was attempting to help as well, but wasn't doing anything useful.

Byakuren joined Utusho and Satori, as did Koishi and Rin, in attempting to attack Shinki, who was outright ignoreing the attacks, letting them wash into her barrier. She even yawned.

Alice was staying out of the fight, just watching, while Marisa and Mima were having their duel, magical stars flying everywhere, as well as lasers.

"Light Blast: Shoot the Moon!" Marisa called, fireing magical rings behind Mima, which them launched beams back towards Marisa, as she fired streams of small stars.

Mima dodged between the barrage of lasers without effort, before swinging her Moon Summoner. "Light Annihilation: Peirce the Moon!" Mima cried, unleashing an attack at least twice as fierce as Marisa's, who somehow still managed to evade.

Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun" Marisa called, forming four orbs around herself, connected by a thin line of magic, forming a square around herself.

"You think _that _will work on me, Marisa? You've not even improved it in these ten years!" Mima chastised, forming an octagon equivilent, before both Marisa and Mima's Orbs started changing positions, fireing magical blasts as they went, before Marisa smirked.

"Except I *have* improved it Mima-Sama! I've learnt other magic over these last ten years!" Marisa said, before the magical blasts turned into rainbow lasers. "Non-Directional Laser; Orreries Style!" Marisa declared, her lasers swamping Mima's barrage of magical bolts.

"Whoa!" Mima said, narrowly dodging a laser, before she formed a magical crest in front of her, pointing her rod at it. "Pulsar Burst!" she cried, unleashing rapid flashes of energy from the circle, which erupted out from it, overpowering Marisa's lasers, and shattering her four orbs.

"You always said magic is all about raw power and not how it looks, right Mima-sama?" Marisa said. "Well that's some nice power, but I got more!"

Mima laughed. "You think you can best me in power? Show me what you have then, there's no way your Astral Magic has advanced beyond mine, especially when I've been training within Makai's Maisma."

Marisa pulled out her Hakkero, and grinned.

"Who said I'm using Astral Magic? Without you to teach me I started to study everyone else's magic, making it my own. That Non-Direction Laser I used before was copied from a friend of mine, and this attack, is based on the attack of someone you know, but is fueled by my love for my freinds!" Marisa said, gathering energy in her Hakkero.

"You've copied Yuuka's ultimate magic?" Mima said with a smile.

_'If I fight this back, I'll overdo it. I can't use my real magic without killing Marisa and most of the others here. I just want to test her, after all.' _Mima thought to herself.

"Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa shouted, as Mima raised her Moon Summoner.

"Streaks in the Sky; Meteor Shower!" Mima declared, as she unleashed an incredible barrage of magical blasts, fighting back the laser.

A bead of sweat ran down Marisa's forehead, before she grasped her Hakkero with both hands, and muttered softly to it, before looking up. "Magicannon... FINAL SPARK!" the witch roared, her beam tripling in size, and brightness, swamping Mima's attack, before swamping the Vengeful Spirit, sending her flying into the ground.

"Sorry Mima-sama, but without you around, I kinda had to stop practicing specifically Astral Magic as hard, and changed into a 'Light' Mage instead, with magic based on stars and lasers." Marisa said, looking at Mima on the ground.

The ghost adjusted her hat, and floated back up. "It dosen't matter, Marisa. You've passed, you're a witch of your own now, you don't need me anymore." Mima said happily.

"... You're not really with Shinki, are you Mima-sama?" Marisa asked.

"Of course not. I just played along to come back and test you. Now, how about we go help the others?" Mima says.

"Ze!" Marisa said happily.

* * *

"Looks like Mima is betraying us." Yumeko said.

"No problem. I expected it anyway. I only brought her along because I myself was interested in who would win that struggle." Shinki said. "However, things could be difficult for the other three if Mima knows Magan's weakness. Reimu found it by sheer fluke last time."

"Should I stop her?" Yumeko asked.

"No. I tire of watching these pests attempt to attack me anyway. I think it is time for me to end this facade of hope they have." Shinki said, as the mists flowing out from the portal began to warp around her staff, gathering power.

"The mists of Makai are just a part of me, after all, they are my excess power, that my body cannot contain, so dense and powerful that it is toxic to most beings. I don't even need to use my own body's powers, when my whole wold is a storage of my power." Shinki said.

"Yes,this should be no more difficult that a walk to the park for you." Yumeko says.

Suddenly, a gap opened, and Rumia came out, right in front of Shinki.

"Owww.. Yukari..." Rumia said, rubbing her head and looking at the gap, which closed quickly, before looking at Shinki.

"Damnit Yukari." she said flatly, as Yumeko grabbed her, locking her arms from behind, far too strongly for Rumia to escape from.

"My oh my, look at the present the Gap Hag dropped off. I don't even need exert myself to kill everyone, all I need to do, is remove that seal, throw you out of my barrier, and watch you kill them all for me!" Shinki said happpily.

"What do you mean? I'm too weak to hurt anyone here." Rumia said, feigning a lack of knowledge, whereas inside her beating, throbbing head, the monster was howling Shinki's name, and a desire to kill her. Rumia did not understand though... if she was from Makai, why did the voices want to kill Shinki?

"That's what you think... Yumeko, get ready to throw her, and tell the others to grab Alice and back out. Don't want them getting killed too." Shinki said, as she grabbed Rumia's ribbon, and pulled it off.

* * *

[Author Notes: Kogasa likes to break the 4th wall. This is the first example.

Mima wasn't using her strongest magic, but if she did, she'd would have killed Marisa outright. Her pride is strong, but not that strong. She'll explain about her strongest magics in a later arc.

Satori's combo attack worked by reading Utusho's mind and copying her 'actions'. However, Satori's copy is nothing compared to Utusho's attack. Still, it's a way for Satori to power up Okku, and while not Okku's Flare-attacks, it's still strong in it's own right.

Anyway, next chapter is the climax of Arc 2.]


	18. A2- Ch11 - Rumia, Unleashed!

"Are you done?" Yukari asked, still facing away. "The time is here."

Rumia had finished crying at least half an hour ago, and had spent the last half an hour thinking clearer. Yukari had given her a second chance at life. She had given her a chance to become hew own person, not that monster. It would be a betrayal if she let everything Yukari had worked for be destroyed by Shinki.

In a way, Rumia owed her life to Yukari.

But there was something else in the Darkness Youkai's head. She knew there was only one person who would be able to explain the parts of the story Yukari did not know. And that someone was Shinki. While she may not be able to find out in the 25 seconds she would have, maybe one day... she could. After all, Marisa always claimed that beating someone up was the fastest way of becoming their friend.

Rumia smirked, and made a mental note to fight Hatate again at some point. Clearly the first time didn't work. It would be a shame to be on bad terms with the Tengu forever.

"I'm not quite ready, give me a minuite..." Rumia said, getting up.

"You're ready? Excellent!" Yukari said, opening a gap under Rumia, who tried to fly above, but got bopped on the head by Yukari into it, who waved a little.

"Bye bye, do your best~" Yukari said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

The next thing Rumia saw was a fight raging in front of her, as she rubbed her head, groaning. Then she turned, and saw Shinki right in front of her.

"Damnit Yukari." Rumia said, as Yumeko grabbed her.

Rumia didn't really listen to Shinki's works, she was too busy bracing her mind, attempting to fight back the cries to last out at Shinki within her head. However, the words still found their way into her head, and she spoke on instinct.

"What do you mean? I'm too weak to hurt anyone here."

Shinki said more words, before mentioning to Yumeko to prepare, then, her hand reached for Rumia's ribbon, and pulled it off.

In that instance, for a split second, Rumia passed out. Everything went black. She felt nothing. She heard nothing. Then, from the bottom of her vision, like a veil was being lifted, vision returned.

To everyone outside Shinki's barrier, who had stopped upon seeing Rumia grabbed, they saw an eruption of darkness upon the removal of the ribbon, before a new figure emerged.

She was the size of an adult, the size of Shinki, and looked like someone in her early twenties. Her blonde hair reached jst above her waist, and bird-like wings of some... dark energy, crackled along. She looked just like an older Rumia.

"That's not what Yukari showed me..." Reimu said, before dodgeing Yuugenmagan's attack.

"Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa cried, firing a huge laser, not at YuugenMagan, but at Cirno, who was flying in front of the yellow 'core', which looked humanoid.

"Ah!" Cirno gasped, dodgeing the laser, before she started flinging insults at Marisa, completely oblivious to the fact that YuugenMagan had been blasted into the side of the cavern by the beam, her eyes showing pain.

"Reimu! She's immune to attacks where you intend to hit her! Your orbs worked before because you had no idea what they'd hit, my attack worked because I aimed at Cirno!" Marisa said. "She can sense intent to hit her, and reacts, turning into electricity!"

"Who told you that?" Reimu asked, confused.

"Mima-sama, of course!"

* * *

"You look different." Shinki said, as she looked to Yumeko.

"Throw her down there." she commanded, as Yumeko did as she was asked, hurling Rumia away.

_Two seconds._

Rumia used her newfound wings on instinct, the voice in her head howling, as if it was real. She could feel her sanity beginning to slip already, before the voices became slightly more quiet, the youkai guessing Yukari just intervened.

"Shhhhinkiiii!" Rumia cried, flying towards her.

"Oh my...she's still the same child, she's not herself. Interesting." Shinki said, before blasting Rumia with lighting from her staff, stopping her in place. "However, you I do not mind killing, if I cannot use you."

Pain coursed through Rumia's body, as well as her own power running. It felt as if the power was making her lose her mind on it's own, drunk with power. But Shinki was clearly stronger... she was a goddess, after all. But she was overconfident. That is what Rumia held onto, overconfidence of the Goddess.

_Five._

Despite the pain, Rumia formed a blade, made of the same dark-energy that formed her wings, and swung it at Shinki's staff, knocking it, and her electrical magic, away from her. On contact with the staff, the energy erupted into an explosion, obscuring Shinki, and knocking Rumia back a bit.

_Seven._

Rumia shok her head, and rushed in towards Shinki, the same crackling along her arm as when she attacked Mai, except far stronger. Yumeko flew in front, swords drawn, but Rumia's fist broke right through them, and slammed Yumeko in the jaw, knocking her aside, but it slowed her down enough. Shinki unleashed a massive blast of blue flames, which Rumia thought would consume her, but darkness welled from her body, and smothered the flames consuming her after she flew out of the flames, before she felt her burns healing, her body taking in the darkness of the cave itself.

_Ten._

The voices got louded, as Rumia, acting on sheer instinct, launched a huge barrage of danmaku, which Shinki blocked easily with a barrier she then dashed in again, forming another blade, and slammed into the barier, breaking through, but knocking herself away as the construct exploded on impact.

_Twelve._

This time, Shinki aggressed, and flew in herself, using her staff to batter Rumia. Even though she tried to fight back, Shinki's strength was far greater, and Rumia went flying after a quick exchange.

_Fifteen._

She couldn't give up. The voices roaring in her head to kill, Rumia recovered in the air, and launched herself towards Shinki once again, however, at the last second, darted towards Yumeko, diving into her shadow. Shinki looked where Rumia dived into the shadows, but was unaware as the light from part of the battle below connected her shadow and Yumeko's, for the slightest of seconds, letting Rumia jump between them, and out of Shinki's shadow, behind her, fist crackleing.

_Twenty... one hit, that's all I need! Just give me one hit on her! This is it!_

Shinki suddenly let loose a huge feeling of power, as at the last fraction of a second before Shinki was struck, six large, angelic wings formed, and batted Rumia away. Shinki turned, a whip of energy extending from heer staff, and lashed into Rumia, wrapping around he, binding her, and draining her energy away.

_Twenty-Two_

Rumia's vision began to blurr. Shinki was just too strong... she could feel her strength and sanity leaving her...

_Twenty-Three_

Two seconds left. That was all Rumia had. She had failed to stop Shinki, even with her true power. She had failed to get her ribbon back. Yukari's gambit had failed.

"Shinki..." Yumeko groaned, her jaw clearly smashed by the punch earlier.

Alice appeared behind Shinki, Grimoire open, pointing at the Goddess, being forced to point at her by an army of dolls. Hourai, Shanghai and Goliath were posed.

_Twenty-Four_

"Grand Finale; Seven Colored Magic!" Alice said, unleashing a rainbow blast from her Grimoire, following by two huge sword-waves by Golaith, with a red and blue beam from Shanghai and Hourai on each side of the Grimoire's blast.

The attack slammed into Shinki's back, causing the goddess to flinch.

_Twenty-Five_

Shinki's whip vanished, her concentration broken for the slightest moment. That was all Rumia needed, surging forward, the ure to kill rising. She could feel herself vanishing, being consumed with nothing but a desire to kill, maim, and torture.

But Yukari was wrong.

The experiences of the last few hours had given Rumia more personality. More willpower.

She now had Twenty-Six seconds. That one extra was all she needed, as she slammed her fist into Shinki's face, causing her head to turn to the side, while her other hand wrenched the ribbon from Shinki's hand, which she slapped back on herself.

In that instant, the ribbon pushed Rumia's hand away, with the usual burning sensation. Rumia felt nothing again for a second, before she was back to normal.

She had made it, but Shinki just had a small mark on her face, and looked furious.

"... Who attacked me from behind..." she said, turning slowly, her wings turning daemonic, ragged, purple, and covered in red markings.

Then, her wings vanished when she saw who.

She stopped moving, and was in shock.

"... Alice." she said weakly.

Alice said nothing, and attacked again. Shinki let the attack hit her. It did not hurt her, but she let it happen anyway.

"... Alice." she repeated.

Alice put her dolls away, and closed her Grimoire, which seemed like it was resisting Alice's commands to attack Shinki. She moved slowly towards Shinki, with purpose in her eyes.

"... Alice."

Alice reached Shinki, and looked the taller woman in the eyes, before suddenly, quick as a whip, her hand flew.

The sound of the slap rung throughout the whole cavern, and everyone stopped. Shinki had a red mark on her other cheek, the result of Alice's slap.

"GENSOKYO IS MY HOME!" Alice roared at Shinki. "I'm your daughter, I know! You miss me, I know! I missed you too! But Makai was sealed from Gensokyo, and, frankly, not without reason! Makai is dangerous to the people here, and we're dangerous to Makai too, even if we;re not dangerous to you!"

"... Alice..." Shinki began weakly, only receiving another slap.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" she thundered, anger and determination in her voice. "I'm not brainwashed! I'm not kidnapped! While I went into Gensokyo by accident initially, attempting to avenge my earlier loss, I grew to love the place quickly! I grew to make friends, real friends, not just dolls. I grew as a person, as a magician. I became more than I ever would otherwise! I _chose_ Gensokyo! Every child leaves home at some point Shinki!"

Alice paused, breathing heavily.

"I'm not a possession of yours mother. I'm not a doll for you to play with and control to your every whim. I am Alice. No, I am more than that now. I am Alice _Margatroid_. I gave myself a second name after leaving. Now the barrier to Makai was broken a few years ago, you can come visit me, or I can visit you, but this is my home, and you won't take me away from it!" Alice finished, tears of emotion running from her face.

Shinki looked around, before she embraced Alice, sobbing.

"Oh Alice... what have I done? I got too absorbed in what I wanted, and forgot what was most important... what you want. I forgot you were you, not some toy of mine to dance as I please." Shinki cried.

YuugenMagan, Sariel and Elis opened portals, and went back to Makai. It seemed they didn't want to fight really, as they left as soon as they could tell Shinki's resolve changed.

"Yukari probobly made it worse... she didn't even tell me you were trying to get me." Alice said.

"No... I'd have done this regardless of her once the barrier was broken when Byakuren was freed." Shinki admitted.

"She's just a big mama bear!" Rumia commented. She was utterly exhausted, and having trouble flying, but knew she had to.

"Also, Shinki, there's another reason I want to stay here." Alice said, blushing a tiny bit, before she whispered something to Shinki.

"Ah.. yes... well if you had told me _THAT..._" Shinki chuckled.

Rumia tilted her head. Marisa tipped her hat the grinned a little, knowing what Alice must have said, even without hearing it.

"Does this mean I don't get my rematch with Shinki?" Yuuka groaned.

"Sorry Yuuka. I'm sure your bloodlust was totally not fuflilled today." Reimu said.

"Nah. I got to see something I liked. I know someone I want to fight one day, when she can control that power. Also, I think I'd get on well with that darkness inside her, that killing intent she was holding back." Yuuka replies, indicating at Rumia.

Shinki let go of Alice, as Cirno, Mystia, Wriggle and Kogasa all arrived to Rumia's location, Mystia catching her as she suddenly started falling, too exhausted to even float anymore.

"I need meat..." Rumia groaned.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Wriggle shouted.

"You sure showed her!" Mystia said.

"You went Ex-Boss on her!" Kogasa said, suddenly getting Yukari's Parasoul bopping her over the head from a gap, and Rumia heard Yukari say "Stop breaking the fourth wall Kogasa. I gotta fix that every time you do that."

"You are officially the second strongest!" Cirno declared.

Shinki looked at Alice one last time, and then at Yumeko, who was no longer punch-drunk, before she opened a portal, and pulled all the maisma back in.

"Rumia, I don't understand what happened to you, but one day, when you get control over *her* madness, I hope we meet again." Shinki said, just before she left Gensokyo, the portal closing behind her.

"Shinki... is on another level." Rumia groaned, before falling asleep.


	19. A2 - Finale - The Article

The next Day...

Rumia was dreaming, dreaming of various nonsenses, like Cirno not boasting about her strength falsely, or Kogasa speaking sense half the time.

Then, a smell caught her nose, and roused her from her slumber. There was only one thing that smelt that good, and would wake her up without fail.

Mystia's grilled Lamprey.

Rumia rose up, eyes still closed, her mouth homing in on the lamprey being raised just away from her gaping mouth, Mystia, Wriggle and Cirno giggling like five year olds.

"Ugggguh... fooooood" Rumia groaned, opening her eyes and grabbing the lamprey out of Mystia's hand, scoffing it hungrily down her throat. Only after eating two more in a flash did she realize she was back at the Misty Lake.

"... How long was I out?" Rumia asked groggily.

"All night." Wriggle answered. "You were snoring like anything, and Reimu shooed us off when Sukia and Yuugi started making tons and tons of sake to celebrate."

"Yuuka left with us, and carried you up. Seemed awfully nice of her. Which is straaange." Mystia said. "She didn't even abduct Wriggle like she usually does when those two are in the same place."

"... Mystia, I could be making wisecracks about how Youmu didn't kidnap you for Yuyuko's supper." Wriggle said angrily, causing the two friends to laugh, and Cirno to look confused, not following.

Banter was exchanged as Rumia woke up proprly, a lot of it focused on how 'cool' and 'awesome' Rumia was, and how she 'kicked Shinki's butt'. Rumia, of course, knew otherwise. If it wasn't for Alice, she would have lost it, and probobly killed Mystia and Wriggle. Rumia wasn't sure if Kogasa could even die, and knew that Cirno would just respawn, Cirno had died far more than enough for her to know that. It was a weekly event usually!

Then, Cirno suddenly took a stance as if she was ready to fight, and pointed over the lake. Sunny, Luna and Star were flying towards them, holding papers.

"Hey guys! Guys! Rumia's on the front page!" Sunny shouted, waving a copy of the Bunbunmaru around.

Everyone gathered around, not bothering to ask where Sunny got the extra copies of the paper from [The trio usually only getting one delivered to their tree, not four or five]. Indeed, the article was Aya's usual bluster, and over-blown comments on the incident, with the picture being Rumia punching Shinki in the face.

However, all four looked at each other.

"Did any of you guys see Aya?" Rumia asked.

"Nope." Wriggle said.

"She's fast, but someone woulda seen her." Mystia said.

"Wouldn't Aya have joined in?" Cirno adds.

"The picture wasn't taken by Aya." Luna said.

"Look here." Star adds, pointing to a small footnote at the bottom of the page. Mystia, Cirno and Wriggle couldn't read the small print, nor could Sunny or Luna. Rumia could make out some of it, but Star read it aloud, having the best reading and vision of the group. Rumia was sure Daiyousei could read that print too.

_'Due to the dangerous nature of these events, and the fact I would inevitably become involved, which is against the code of a reporter, this image was not taken by me. It was delivered by a stranger, who refused to give her name, despite me asking multiple times.'_

"Wait, so it wasn't Hatate's Spirit Photography either?" Rumia asked.

"Hatatewho?" Sunny quickly snipped, having no clue who the Tengu in purple was.

"Doesn't seem like it." Wriggle commented.

"Yukari, maybe?" Mystia said.

"No, Aya would know Yukari." Luna commented. "Everyone knows Yukari."

"Dosen't Aya know pretty much everyone in Gensokyo?" Cirno asks.

"She usually boasts about knowing the names of everyone with a name in Gensokyo." Star commented.

"Then who was able to take this picture... so close to that fight, with no-one noticeing them... and without Aya knowing who they were?" Rumia said, thinking. "Honestly I wouldn't put it past you being invisible Sunny, but Aya knows you...

"Maybe Nue or that Tanuki friend of hers Kogasa mentions!" Mystia said.

"Kogasa said Shou told her they didn't leave the temple during the whole event." Wriggle reminded Mystia.

Daiyousei then flew past, listening in, and thought.

"The answer is simple. It's either someone who even Aya doesn't know, or someone new to Gensokyo." the fairy said. Daiyousei was the smartest of the fairies, by far. Nameless fairies only know how to danmaku, fight, fly, and pull pranks. Named fairies like Cirno range from the intelligence of a five-year old to a twelve-year old, but Daiyousei was as smart as most adult humans. "I wouldn't worry too much about it though. I mean, it's just a picture."

"Yes, but you didn't see how intense the fight was." Rumia says. "Getting that close, even if invisible, without anyone knowing... isn't easy."

"Well, knowing Gensokyo, we'll find out one day." Daiyousei commented.

* * *

The cloaked girl sat down, and looked over the information her devices had gathered during that last event. The visit to the Tengu village had made her feel sick, but she found out some tidbits of information that she could make use of. The Kappa were nearing completion of their device. All it would take was a couple more months.

"Another strong youkai appears. Bah. Why can't they all just die and stop oppressing humans? Oppressing and ruling over humans should only be done by the smartest person, with the best technology, not those with natural gifts, or supernatural powers, or higher in the food chain!" the girl said to herself, looking at the picture of Rumia one of her scouts had taken.

"Just you wait... youkai filth. Gensokyo is your last haven, but soon it will be your hell."

* * *

Author Notes:

And thus, Arc 2 ends!

Since it's the start of the 3rd arc, the next update will probobly take a little bit longer as I hash out fitting it nicely in the entire flow. As such, I'll leave a few tidbits:

- Arc 3 is set in Winter, and as such, Cirno will have a chapter focused on her and Letty.

- Arc 3 will introduce a very important character for the overall story.

- Arc 3's supporting cast includes Nitori, Letty, two PC-98 characters, and Reimu [Whereas Marisa was more forefront in A1, and A2 had both quite important]

- Rumia's powers will have developed a bit more.

- Several points of Arc 3 are inspired by 12.3. I may include some aspects of 13.5 when dealing with Nitori that were not in the origional RP, which is one of the reasons for the possible delay on updates

- While Hatate was acting out of Envy and competition, and Shinki out of simple Motherly Love gone too far, Arc 3's villain is actually a proper villain.


	20. A3 - First Impressions

"Do I have to go with you guys? Letty should be showing up soon..." Cirno complained, for the tenth time already.

"Cirno, Letty always comes from the mountains ANYWAY. We're going to the mountains. If anything you'll find her faster this way." Mystia said, again, for the tenth time.

It was Winter in Gensokyo, and snow had begun to fall last night, signalling the imminent arrival of Letty Whiterock. Letty Whiterock was like a motherly figure to most weak youkai, especially those who loved playing in the snow. She was as much the figure of Gensokyo's winter as Santa Claus in the outside world. However, Cirno in particular respected Letty, due to them both being linked to ice, and cold itself, and having similar powers. Every winter, Cirno would go off with Letty, so she could train with her.

It says much of Cirno's respect of Letty, that she even goes so far as to admit Letty is 'As strong as her', which for Cirno, who, for the remaining 9 months of the year insists only she is 'The Strongest' is almost unbelievable to hear for the first time.

"Remember why we're going to Youkai Mountain. The Kappa are showing off something that Okku helped make. Okku will be there Cirno." Rumia said.

Rumia had changed in the last few months, which she put down to her seal weakening more. She was taller, and looked a bit older, now looking like a young teenager. Her hair was a bit longer too. In addition, her powers had improved a little, being able to use a little of the 'Dark Energy' as she called it to attack with, on whim, although not much at all, or with much control. She had a couple of new spellcards as well, and had improved her old ones to reflect her higher amount of power.

Whereas before Rumia was clearly the weakest of the foursome, she was now, to anyone but Cirno, easily the strongest.

"Oh yeah, Okku." Cirno remembers. Her and the Hell Crow, despite their opposite powers, actually got along pretty well. Daiyousei theorized it was due to their minds both being like children. Indeed, Utusho got on well with al of the nameless fairies too.

"Koishi should be there too. Utusho said she was gonna bring her 'family' for the unveiling." Wriggle reminded everyone.

"And Satori." Mystia said, pausing, before adding, "Although, I'm not sure if she being there is a *good* thing."

As the group continued to speak, they were unaware that someone was flying past, in their path, and that person was unaware of them as well, reading something. Rumia noticed at the last second and shouted to watch out, causing Mystia, her, and Wriggle to avoid the stranger. Cirno, however, just turned towards the stranger, and crashed into what looked like her backpack, face-first.

"What?" the stranger said, as her backpack, which was spawing flames, started to spit smoke, as Cirno dislodged her face.

"Ugh. Sorry lady, I kinda left a dent." Cirno said, looking at the impression her noggin left on the backpack. "What are you carryin' in that thing anyway? It's hard."

"Wait? You've damaged my jetpack?!" the stranger said. She was a mature woman, wearing what seemed to be a labcoat. She had glasses, and long, purple hair. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the state her device was in, smoking more and more, and she started to descend.

"Uh oh! Help! I can't fly without this and it's broken!" she shouted. "I'll fall and crash and get hurt, or worse!"

"You can't fly?" Cirno asked, not helping.

"Of course I can't! I'm a human!" she shouted, clearly starting to fall, albeit, slowly, as her device, which she called a 'Jetpack' spluttered.

"But Reimu can fly..." Mystia said, confused.

"THAT'S HER POWER!" the woman shouted.

"Marisa can fly..." Wriggle said.

"For crying out loud... Marisa uses her broom!" Rumia said, grabbing the woman. "Give me a hand guys!"

The woman stayed quiet, muttering about fairies having hard heads and low intelligence as well as the damage to her jetpack.

"Sorry lady..." Cirno said, getting no reply. She just continued to mutter.

"Where are you going?" Rumia asked. "We can take you there at least as repayment."

"Kappa's Village. I'm a Scientist, I want to see the unveiling of the Nuclear Reactor I helped make." she said, clearly annoyed.

"Well, we're headed there anyway! We're friends of Okku!" Mystia chimed happily, holding the woman's other arm.

The woman stayed quiet for a few moments. "Rikako Asakura. Scientist. I'm a human who lives with the Kappa. We both have scientific minds, after all." she said.

"A scientist? What's that?" Wriggle asked.

"Someone who forsakes magic, and instead focuses on how the world itself works. The natural, not the supernatural. Most humans and youkai hate me for it, call me a heretic, but the Kappa think the same way, and seek to combine magic and science for the good of Gensokyo. Using science without killing magic like the outside world did." Rikako explained. "Not to say I don't have magical powers, but flight is not one of them, so I use Science to make up the deficiency."

"... So, you can use Science to do things you can't usually do?" Cirno asked.

"Yes. I could make a device that could spit flames like Utusho's control rod, for example, which you could use, despite being an ice fairy." Rikako explained.

"How did you know I'm an ice fairy?!" Cirno exclaimed.

"... Cirno, you do have wings of icicles." Rumia reminded her. "Kind of obvious."

"True."

"Anyway, the Kappa and I were inspired recently upon meeting Utusho. She is the epitome of Science and Magic coming together. Nuclear Fusion is the greatest gift and power of Science, yet she fuels it using magic. We have been working for a year to harness and control some power Utusho gave us, stabilise it, so it can create more power. That power can then be used to power other devices. The Kappa and I hope to use Utusho's power to generate electricity." Rikako explained.

"That's awesome! Electricity is that stuff that powers a lot of stuff that comes through the border, right?" Rumia said.

"Yes. For example, we could make electricity so the humans can have light in their homes at night, without the risk of a fire. Or electricity that can create a spark for a fire without a flint, making it easier to cook, or to generate heat to keep both people and youkai warm in winter. The possibilities are endless!" Rikako said, happily. "People are slowly seeing what Science can bring to Gensokyo that magic alone cannot. Recently even the Tengu agreed it was a good idea we were working on, and they are notoriously stubborn."

"Don't we know..." Mystia commented, thinking of Hatate. Despite Rumia's attempts, Hatate still hated Rumia, and would not let the grudge drop. Aya explained that a Tengu does not forgive those who hurt their pride easily at all, and Rumia not only hurt Hatate's pride, but humiliated her among the Tengu, just as she was starting to gain confidence.

The Kappa Villiage came into view, a large group of huts by the river, and the group landed. There was a large cloth over something, where a large amount of Kappa, Aya, Utusho, Satori, Koishi, Rin and Sanae were.

* * *

A girl wearing a purple cloak approached the shrine. The Shrine Maiden had clearly done a good job of sweeping the snow off the path, although it was starting to gather again.

She walked towards the donation box, and placed in some money, before she spoke.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something in return for this." she said.

With that, Kanako Yasaka appeared, floating over the back of the Shrine to the front, smiling.

"What is it child?"

"How is the Kappa's Reactor progressing? I know you are involved in it's construction, as is your Shrine Maiden, and I wanted to pay my respects to you for doing so while getting information on the project's progress, Great Goddess." the cloaked stranger said.

Kanako was flattered. Not even Sanae called her a 'Great Goddess'.

"The Kappa's Reactor finished a couple of days ago. They play to reveal it in an hour, if you wish to go there and see the unveiling." Kanako said.

"I have other matters to attend to. What time is the presentation supposed to end? I may be able to make the end of it." the girl asked.

"About an hour. That's what Sanae said, at least." Kanao replied.

"Well, then I'll have to settle for seeing the Reactor after the event at some point, maybe see Aya's pictures in the Bunbunmaru. Shame, I wanted to ask the Kappa some questions." she said, before adding, "Thank you for your wisdom, Great Goddess." and turned away, walking down the steps of the shrine.

Both the girl and Kanako had grins. Kanako's was from flattery, but the girl's grin, unbeknownst to Kanako, was for much more sinister things that simply pride.

_'Kissing up to that Goddess makes me sick... we don't need gods, but I can't let my presence be known, not until I have the Reactor for myself to complete my project. That Goddess is so predictable. Flatter her a little, stroke her ego, and she tells me exactly what I need to know, with no added questions about who I am, or why I want to know...' _the girl thought.

Yet again, Kanako had unwittingly caused another major incident.

* * *

Author Notes:

So, yeah, this chapter came to me faster than I expected.

Oh Kanako, what have you done? First MoF, then SA, which caused UFO, which caused TD... why does everything you do backfire? This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't given Utusho her powers, and even then, you had to go blab :3

I decided Rikako would be a good fit for the Kappa Villiage, since she doesn't seem like most humans, but is science like the Kappa. Also, an important thing was revealed here, humans cannot fly without assistance. Marisa uses her broom and Reimu's _power_ is flight. Sanae is part god, Youmu is Half-Ghost, Keine is Half-Youkai, and Sakuya... isn't human despite her claims [As Byakuren pointed out]. Youkai know humans as a species cannot fly, but most humans just think it's a power level thing, hence they don't see Keine as suspicious, because Keine/Reimu/Marisa are a *lot* stronger than most humans.


	21. A3 - Ch2 - Tenma Lord of the Mountain!

"Okku!" Cirno cried happily, forgetting about Letty for a period, and flying over to Utusho. The twso then began to speak nonsense that only those of similar mental gifts could understand. Rumia caught the words 'Bacon Shoes' at one point, and just gave up.

"Thank goodness okku has someone to keep her entertained. I fear she would get bored and burn the village down with nothing to do." Satori said.

At this point, Rumia notices that while everyone else was keeping distance from Satori, there was one Kappa who was standing close, looking full of questions. Like all the other Kappa, she wore a large, puffy, multi-pocketed blue dress, which looked waterproof. She also had a large green backpack, although hers was larger than most of the others. Unlike the others, however, this Kappa had a green cap on, with a small, strange, white marking on it.

Satori closed her two eyes for a moment, and her third swiveled to look at the Kappa, before the eye closest to her opened, with a sly grin.

"You are one of those youkai who helped Marisa that time. Nitori, I presume." she said.

Nitori shuddered. "Still can't get over that mind-reading. Marisa said you were scary, thought you'd be taller."

Satori looked annoyed at the remark about her height, but stayed calm, as per usual. "Anyway, I hope Okku was no trouble during this process."

Nitori narrowed her eyes. "You already know if she was trouble or not, if not from my mind, from hers. You're just testing my honesty."

Satori closed her eyes again. "No, your intelligence. You passed." she said.

"Satori's being annoying as ever..." Mystia muttered, before Koishi appeared in the middle of the crowd of Kappa, tapping each one on the head, one by one. Clearly she was hidden to the Kappa, and just wanted Rumia and her friends to see her mischief.

"Ah, don't worry. The Kappa have thick skins. Shells. Whatever." Rin replied.

Aya flew over to Rumia.

"You know, it still bothers me. Usually people do anything to be given credit for something in my paper, but this person still hasn't come forward." she complained.

"Some things don't change. Hatate being one of them." Rumia replied, causing Aya to chuckle.

"I already explained about Hatate. Anyway, I heard a rumor before I came. You might be in for a treat." Aya said.

"Is that so~"

"Whispers say Lord Tenma himself is going to come to this unveiling, to show the Tengu's support of the Kappa's work. It's very rare for Lord Tenma leaves the village, and usually he only leaves the village when he feels an event is significant enough... to pose a risk." Aya explains.

"So... he thinks something is going to happen?" Rumia asks.

"Maybe. Or maybe the old man is just changing his ways a little." Aya sighed.

Rikako adjusted her glasses. "I for one, do not see what the huge fuss you Tengu make of your system is about."

"You wouldn't understand, Rikako. A scientist wouldn't understand tradition and the importance of the history of the Tengu on their society. We went through horrible things when the Oni were in charge, and Tenma saved us." Aya said, sounding patriotic and proud.

"You keep calling this guy Lord Tenma. Isn't that supposed to be Lady Tenma?" Rumia asked.

Aya gave Rumia a blank look.

"I mean, this guy you speak of sounds strong, right?"

"Your point..."

"Well, I've never seen a strong MALE in Gensokyo before." Rumia says.

"Well Lord Tenma is male, and he's strong enough to defeat Oni." Aya confirms.

Suddenly, four Wolf Tengu and four Crow Tengu appeared, the crows in the air, and the wolves on the ground.

"Ah, Momiji, you're here too!" Aya said happily towards one of the wolves, a white wolf, who had a maple-leaf on her sheild, and a large sword on her back.

"Quiet Aya, you know what this formation means, don't you? It's the escort formation." Momiji barked.

Aya suddenly nodded, and Rumia noticed she actually got into a curtsey position. The Kappa did as well, while the males among them bowed.

"What are they all doing?" Wriggle asked, as a huge, winged shadow covered the sun, before plummeting to the ground.

* * *

"All Hail Lord Tenma!" Momiji announced, as the Tengu and Kappa stopped their curtsies and bows, and repeated.

The man who landed between the wolves and crows was a mountain of a man, at least twice as large as Momiji and Aya, not just in height, but also shoulder length, and even wingspan. His body was muscular, and his nose long. His arms bore the scars of a long life of conflict, and his wings had silver feathers to match his hair. He wore the same style of hat as Aya. However, despite his wings, he also had a tail, and the ears of a Wolf Tengu. The man carried himself with a pose that commanded attention.

"L-Lord Tenma-sama!" Nitori stammered.

The huge Wolf/Crow Tengu hybrid folded his legs, and sat down, as the four crows landed around him.

"There is no need for respects today, Kappa. I am here simply for curiosity's sake. I demand that you proceed as if I was not here, I do not want to spoil the revelation." Tenma said, his voice that of a jolly old man, before he pulled a sake jar from his obi sash, and took a great drink.

Rumia and the others who had never seen Tenma before were in shock at this huge figure. Part of them said to run, but the other part said to stay. He seemed both friendly and dangerous at the same time.

Tenma's eyes suddenly looked towards Satori, and she clutched her third eye.

"Sorry, I cannot help it." she said. "It's natural, I'm drawn to new minds."

"I know how Satori work, child, I was around before your kind went undergound or died. I also have a mind far more advanced and strong than yours. You cannot read anything but what I let you. I just gave you a shock to prove it."

"Tenma-san? The same one who gave Kanako so much trouble when we arrived?" Sanae asked.

"The one and only."

"Wait... he gave a god trouble?!" Rumia exclaimed. "Then why didn't he come and help against Shinki?"

"Because while I was aware of the incident, I knew my assistance was not required, Sealed Darkness Daemon from Makai. I hope that one day you are able to control your powers. Who knows, maybe you will be strong enough to give me a good spar for a change of pace!" Tenma answered, laughing heartily for a few moments, before he raised his hand.

"No more questions please, let the Kappa do what we came here to see, or else we shall be here all day long, and frankly, it's a little chilly."

Everyone followed the old Tengu's words, and Nitori scurried over to the covered object, as well as Rikako.

"With assistance from the Hell Crow, Utusho, from the Underground, with the power to command Nuclear Fusion, we had a vision of how we could control a simple sample of her power to make an infinite supply of power, self-sustaining. With this power, we can provide many things to Gensokyo! For example, the ability to make a fire to cook or keep warm without having to cut down trees. The ability to light a home at night. But this is just the surface. With this power avaliable to us, we hope to contruct the Gensokyo Grid. This energy is not just for the Kappa, or the Tengu. It is for everyone. From the from Hakurei Shrine to the Moriya Shrine, Human Village and Eientei, we plan to supply this infite source of power to everyone in Gensokyo, to make their lives easier!" Nitori announced, before Rikako grabbed the cover, and pulled.

Underneath the cover was a large, metal device, that looked complex. It was huge, bigger than even Tenma. There was a thick, glass section, however, which showed a glowing orb, like a miniature sun, surrounded by many glowing, devices that looked fragile.

"Behold, the KappaTech Nuclear Reactor! Bringing power to Gensokyo for the future, without any waste, or resources used!" Nitori said.

There was a huge round of appluse, Tenma's in particular like claps of thunder, causing the nearby wolf Tengu to cover their sensitive ears.

"Are there any questions?" Nitori asked, as snow started to fall heavier.

"Just one." Tenma asked. "Is there any potential for this device to be dangerous in the wrong hands?"

"Yes." Nitori said flatly.

"Oh, Oh, Nitori-sama! Activate the Danger sign!" Utusho pestered.

"Fine..." Nitori said, sighing, pressing a button, before a hologram appeared above the machine fron a small light, of the Nuclear sign, with WARNING! moving above and below it, as a loud, blaring siren sounded.

"Awwww yeah. That was my idea." Utusho says.

"OK. It's decided then, I will have the Wolves set up a watch over the reactor, to ensure it's safety." Tenma said.

"Thank you, Lord Tenma." Nitori said.

There were other questions, of course, ranging from Utusho forgetting she helped make the sun, so asking who did, to Kappa asking technical questions no-one but Satori understood, and Koishi asking a question about how hot the mini-sun was, but no-one hearing but Rumia's group as well as her family and pets. Howver, eventually there were no more questions, so Nitori let Aya take some pictures, such as Tenma standing next to the Reactor with Nitori, before everyone started to leave.

* * *

"That was BOOOORING." Cirno complained.

"You weren't even paying attention, you were playing tag with Okku." Mystia said.

"Dosen't mean it wasn't boooooooring." Cirno repeated.

"Gotta agree with Cirno." Wriggle said.

"Yeah, but we met that Tenma guy." Rumia said. "Apparently he rarely leaves the Tengu villiage, so we were in a special event!"

"Tenma's wings are so..." Mystia began sighing, before getting a strange look from everyone.

"What? Ain't a girl bird allowed to be a little attracted to a man with large wingspan?" Mystia asked.

"Not when he's half mammal..." Wriggle said.

"Makes me wonder if he came from an egg or not." Rumia commented.

"Isn't the Platypus a mammal that comes from an egg?" Wriggle asked.

"Yeah, but he's a wolf and a crow." Rumia said.

The snow got heavier, like a blizzard, and Cirno suddenly started bouncing about in the air.

"The snow's getting harder! Letty's nearby!"

Sure enough, a few meters further on, Letty was visible in the snow. Cirno flew to her, and hugged her, blubbering about how happy she was to see Letty.

The Yuki-Ona looked sweetly at the remaining three.

"Stay warm, little ones. And be careful. I have seen some strange things during the year, and from what I saw today, danger approaches." Letty said, before looking at Cirno.

"Cirno, it we're going to make you even stronger, we need to go it quickly this Winter. There are a few other things we must do soon, and you need to be stronger for them."

"Oh yay! I love getting stronger!" Cirno said, flying off after Letty.

Msytia looked at Wriggle. Wriggle looked at Rumia. Rumia looked at Mystia.

"Danger approaches." the three said at once.

"But where?" Mystia asked.

"Wait, Tenma asked..." Wriggle quipped.

"Aya said he only comes when he thinks something may be dangerous for the Tengu..." Rumia said.

All three exchanged looks again, and spoke in unison.

"The Reactor!"

* * *

Author Notes: Tenma was originally not met until mid A5, but I hadn't even intended to introduce Tenma into the story until just before then, so I added him here.

Tenma is half-crow, half-wolf. I couldn't decide which of them he'd fit better, and ultimately decided to make him a hybrid, so he connected well with both sides. You'll learn more about Tenma in Arc 5.

Silly Okku, couldn't resist putting her spellcard warning on the reactor.

A little hint at MystiaxTenma got thrown in for good measure, but will it happen? I'm not telling :3. A reminder that this overall story has two major ships that are 'canon' for the story. Everything else is up to any shippers reading to theory-craft. Just don't start naval wars :V

Also I clearly have too much time on my holidays, churned out two chapters again today...


	22. A3-Ch3- Genocide isn't a game

The Kappa Village. Less than half an hour ago, it was a bustleing villiage filled with smiling faces. Now, it was a smouldering area filled with anguished cries.

Craters covered the area, with smouldering marks left in the snow. Buildings had been torched, put out by either the Kappa or the snow. Many Kappa either walked injured, or were being tended by those less injured. There were clearly some dead.

Within a period of twenty minutes, someone had come, and caused this level of devastation to the Kappa Villiage.

And they had stolen the reactor.

"This is awful..." Mystia said.

"It's as if whoever did this knew when the reactor would be vulnerable." Wriggle commented, looking around.

Seeing the kappa injured in the merciless attack, their homes ruined, and everything they had worked on stolen, made the normally placid Rumia's blood boil. Not even with Hatate or Shinki did she become mad, but now, she was.

The Kappa Village was burnt.

The reactor stolen.

Kappa hurt and injured.

Okku's power stolen for the use of someone clearly evil.

"Do you think Reimu would let it slide if I kill the one who did this?" Rumia growled.

Rikako was standing where the reactor was, and turned to the trio upon hearing that.

"I highly doubt you would be able to. The only ones who have ever faced the culprit and lived, the only ones who know her, are me and Reimu. She is exceptionally dangerous. Especially to youkai." Rikako said.

Rumia darted over to Rikako, not even thinking, and grabbed her by the collar. DEspite being smaller than her, she still lifted her off the ground somewhat.

"Tell me who and where I can find them." she said.

"Rumia!" Wriggle gasped.

"Calm down!" Mystia shouted, the two pulling her from Rikako, who simply got up and adjusted her glasses.

"I am not inclined to send you to your deaths, and even then, I am not aware where the culprit's hideout is. No-one has seen her for ten years, since Reimu tracked her down to her base." Rikako said, before adding, "I need to see Reimu. She's the only one who can help this situation."

"Not taking you." Rumia said.

"What?" Wriggle said.

"Why are you being so unreasonable?" Mystia asked.

"Simple. Reimu would tell us what's going on anyway. Rikako refuses to trust us with what she knows, despite us resolving incidents too. I'm the one who stopped Shinki! You think I can't handle this?" Rumia said to Rikako.

The scientist sighed. "Blackmail, is it? You handled Shinki, yes, however, Shinki was acting with an objective that was pure, the instinct of a mother. The culprit of this is acting off a desire of pure evil. She aims for nothing less than total genocide of youkai."

"G-Genocide?!" Wriggle said, the others looking at her.

"You know what the word means?" Rumia asked.

"It... means... killing an entire race. I spend enough time around Yuuka to know what that means. 'Genocide of youkai' would mean killing every single youkai. Me, you, the Underground youkai, Byakuren, the Tengu... hell, even Yuuka would be in her aim to kill." Wriggle explained.

"Killing Yuuka? She must be mad!" Rumia said.

"Not with the power of that reactor." Nitori commented, walking towards the group. "I said during the presentation, did I not? The power that reactor creates is infinite. Not even a youkai as strong as Yuuka, or even Yukari, would be safe before something akin to what attacked us, with a power source like that."

"And she is completely mad, Rumia. That's why I do not want youkai involved. She will just take your lives without mercy. At least with a human she may hesitate." Rikako said. "Especially if it is me."

"... Fine. We'll take you then. It'll be a couple of hours though, the Hakurei Shrine is on the other side of Gensokyo." Rumia said.

"I'm coming as well. I don't like fighting, but what this person has done to the Kappa... is unforgivable. I can't sit by and not fight this time." Nitori said.

"What can you even do in terms of fighting anyway? I've never hard of Kappa fighting." Mystia asked.

"I have control over water." Nitori said. "I... don't usually use it for fighting, but well... I mainly use it for testing objects being waterproof or watertight for the other Kappa, which means createing water with pressure equal to Youkai Mountain's Waterfall."

"Wait, you can create enough water to match the power of that huge waterfall?!" Rumia asked.

"Not create, control. There has to be water, otherwise I can only use a small amount, the moisture in the air." Nitori explained. "Luckily... it is snowing. Snow is just frozen rain." Nitori said.

"So the more water there is, the stronger you are?" Wriggle asked.

"Exactly." Nitori confirmed.

With that, the four youkai, and one human, set off for the Hakurei Shrine.

* * *

Reimu was at the back of the shrine, with a bowl filled with vegetables and plant material, by the pond. With her, head sticking out of the water, was a large, old turtle. The turtle was old enough to have a silver goatee.

"Genji, why are you so stubborn!" Reimu groaned. "Come inside, it's cold!"

"I've not gone inside that shrine since I was just a wee egg handled by your Great-Great Grandmother Reimu. The shrine is not for me."

"You're not a wee egg anymore Genji! You're 150!"

"And that's still young!" the turtle protested.

"No it's not! Turtles usually live to 100! You've lived so long you learnt how to speak and fly without being a youkai!" Reimu shouted.

"I'm a turtle who has spent his entire life around the Hakurei Orbs! I am hardly a *normal* turtle, young maiden!"

"Wow, if it wasn't for the turtle, I'd have never guessed that this brunette was Reimu." Rikako said, landing with the others.

Reimu turned. "Nitori? Rumia, Mystia, Wriggle? What brings you lot here? And who are you, Purplette?"

"Who are you calling Purplette?! You're purple-haired too!" Rikako shouted.

"What are you going on about Rikako? She's clearly a Brunette." Nitori said.

"She wasn't when I met her 10 years ago." Rikako protested.

"We've met?" Reimu asked, tilting her head.

"Young Maiden, may I remind you that you even forgot that you met Alice before you used that hair-dying magic that went awray?" Genji said.

"Hair dying magic?" Rumia asked.

"She naturally has purple hair." Rikako said.

"What are you talking about Genji... you senile old turtle..." Reimu said, laughing nervously. "I'm a natural Brunette... certainly not a purplette..."

"I am not senile. She is Rikako Asakra, you fought her in the magical tournament that was actually a trap set up by Yumemi nine years ago."

"Ah ha... ha... ha..." Reimu said, looking down. "I wish you guys would stop talking about my purple hair."

"I wish your memory worked better when it came to events before you dyed it." the turtle retorted.

"Reimu, we're here because someone just attacked the Kappa Villiage and stole the Nuclear Reac-"

"Bother Sanae then." Reimu said.

"You've fought her before." Rikako said.

"Bother Sanae then."

"It's Rika."

"Bother Sa... wait, who?"

"Rika." Rikako said.

"I remember that name..." Reimu said slowly, thinking.

"For crying out loud Young Mistress! She is that girl who attacked the Hakurei Shrine in a tank shortly after you learnt how to use the Ying-Yang Orbs. Then, after defeating Mima, you tracked her down and fought her in some flying contraption."

"It looked like an eye, right?" Reimu said.

"Yes. Evil Eye... Sigma, I recall." Genji replied.

"... Excuse me for a moment." Reimu said, before she started sobbing and rocking in a fetal position.

"... Reimu?" everyone asked.

"Never... again. Never... again. Never... again..." Reimu chanted.

"Oh dear. She's still not over that battle." Genji said.

"What do you mean?" Nitori asked.

"Well, when we fought against Rika in her base... we made a horrible mistake going there. We almost died. To this day, me and Reimu consider that day our toughest battle. Tougher than even Shinki, or any of the incidents anyone else seems to remember these days."

"Wait... she almost killed you and Reimu?" Rumia asked.

Reimu got up, and cleared her throat.

"Bother Sanae instead." she said.

"Young Mistress!" Genji shouted, causing her to jump.

What is it turtle?" Reimu asked.

"I for one, see this as a ripe opportunity to right past wrongs. We shall redeem ourselves! You have grown much stronger since the last time you fought Rika, after all. Besides, even if you will not face her, I for one see this matter as personal, and I wish to reclaim a little of my pride!"

"Genji, you're too old..." Reimu said.

"Are you going to deny me one last adventure, Reimu?" Genji asked.

Reimu looked at the turtle, and sighed.

"... Only if I can ride you again."

"Lazy..." Genji sighed, crawling out of the pond, before he started to levitate. "You'll probobly keep me warmer anyway."

Reimu jumped on top of Genji, and sat, with her legs folded, as if meditateing. Then, two Hakurei Ying-Yang Orbs formed at her sides.

"Besides, when I don't have to fly myself, I can focus more on the Ying-Yang Orb's power." Reimu said.

"This is just like old times, eh?" Genji said. "You, me, and a villian."

"Yeah, just like old times turtle." Reimu said, before looking to Rikako.

"How do you know Rika anyway?"

"She and I used to work together, as scientists, fifteen years ago. However, I found out eleven years ago her true objective, youkai genocide. I fled from her, and few weeks later, for some reason, she attacked your shrine." Rikako explained. "I still don't understand why she attacked your shine though."

"Nor do I. She never explained." Reimu said. "I'm not a youkai."

"Well then, now what do we do?" Rumia asked.

"What do you mean?" Reimu said.

"Well... no-one knows where her base is. We need to find it." Rumia said.

"Yes... unless you know Reimu." Rikako said.

"If I knew, it would already be ruins." Reimu replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then how are we gonna find her?!" Wriggle asked.

"If I may... uh... I have an idea." a quiet voice said.

Daiyousei floated near the shrine's lake, looking very shy.


	23. A Deal Struck

Author Note: As of writing this chapter, the story as a whole has accumulated 4,000 views on all of it's chapters combined!

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder if Kogasa will be at the temple." Rumia said to herself, flying towards Myouren Temple.

Daiyousei's idea was that everyone would split up and look for where Rika was, or information, or even allies that could help. It was simple, but clearly the best idea anyone had when it came to finding where Rika took the reactor. Rumia had volunteered to speak to Byakuren and the other youkai at Myouren Temple, since most of them were somewhat older youkai, who were either very smart, or traveled a lot, so may know something.

Rumia arrived at the Myouren Temple, the snow not falling heavily anymore, just the occasional flake, falling to the ground. It was instantly apparent that Kogasa was not in the Graveyard, as there was a message written in the snow.

"Gone to surprise some forest fairies. You're surprised I'm gone, aren't you~" Rumia read aloud, facepalming. That girl had serious OCD.

After that, Rumia went inside the shrine, from the back door, and found an unfamilar youkai, drinking.

"Uh... hello?" Rumia asked. The youkai looked like a Tanuki, judgeing by her large, fluffy tail.

"Eh?" the glasses-wearing Tanuki grunted, looking at Rumia. "What do you want with me, if it's a loan, well, we'll talk out back..."

"I don't want a loan. I just want to speak to Byakuren." Rumia said.

"Bah. No-one ever wants to speak to me except Nue or that Karakasa anyway." the Tanuki said, annoyed, her tail flopping from side to side.

"Well... I guess I could ask you too. Do you know anyone called Rika?" Rumia asked.

"Nope." the tanuki said. "Who are ya' anyway? Kinda rude, asking me questions before you introduce yourself."

"Oh, I'm Rumia. Darkness youkai." Rumia said, extending her hand.

"Mamizou Futatsuiwa. Bane-danuki, leader of the Tanuki. Moneylender, friend of Nue, ... loose associate of this temple." she said, shaking it. "Anyway, I only came to Gensokyo not long ago, I don't know that many people yet. I guess I better get Hijiri then."

With that, the Tanuki got up, and wandered off, her tail waving around.

About a minute later, Byakuren showed up.

"Why don't you use the front door when you want to see me Rumia..." Byakuren groaned.

"Sorry... I wanted to see Kogasa. Anyway..." Rumia began, before explaining the situation.

* * *

"I'm sorry Rumia." Byakuren said, re-entering the area after checking with all of the Temple's residents. "No-one has any idea about this 'Rika'. Not even Murasa knows, and she travels a lot."

"Oh well... I guess I'll ask Remilia and Patchouli..." Rumia said.

"However, I do know someone who can help track down the reactor." Byakuren said. "She's an associate of mine, and Shou, even if she is not a full-time member of this temple." Byakuren said. "It'll take me about an hour to track her down and bring her here, she could be anywhere along the Hakurei Border."

Rumia thought. While she could go and see Remilia, the odds would be she was asleep anyway, and with the weather, it would be a tough task to make it to the Mansion, find Patchouli, speak to her, understand whatever she said, and get back in an hour. Especially if any fairies started bothering her.

"I'll just wait in the graveyard, and see if Kogasa comes back." Rumia says.

"Very well." Byakuren replies, before she walks towards the front exit of the temple, while Rumia headed out the back again.

* * *

The snow had begun to fall heavier than before again, visibility was low. Byakuren had been gone about twenty minutes already, and Rumia was bored.

"Maybe I should have gone to the Scarlet Mansion..." she groaned.

"Nyang Nyang~" a strange voice groaned. The voice sounded as if it had a lisp, and struggled with speech.

"What was that?" Rumia asked, looking towards the sound.

"Seiga Nyang Nyang!" the voice said, as Rumia saw two figures in the snow, but couldn't make them out clearly, so she moved closer.

Both of the strangers looked Chinese in origin, although they looked very different. One was standing on the ground, almost looking as if she was trying to hug the other, but failing horribly, her arms straight forward. She wore a hat with a star on it, like China. However, something made Rumia weary of this figure, that seemed playful and happy.

The snow that landed on her did not melt. The heat of her body was not even enough to melt the snow. Combined with the tag over her forehead, and things Meiling had told her before, folk tales from China, Rumia had a vague idea that this figure was a type of undead. This was confirmed when the other figure spoke.

"Oh, my cute little Jiang-Shi... you must be cold in this weather." she cooned, patting the corpse on her hat.

The floating figure was, simply, a beautiful woman. She looked in her late twenties or early thirties, and had blue hair, tied into two Chinese-like hair loops. She wore a blue dress, with a belt which had a flower on it, as well as a white vest, with blue markings. In her hair, was some kind of large hair-pin, ornate. Floating in the snow was some kind of silken veil, wrapped around each arm.

Rumia moved closer to watch what was happening, before the woman stck up a finger, and flung something from it at Rumia. It was a small sphere, a small, black sphere, crackleing with dark blue energy, that caused a somewhat large, compared to it's size, hole in the snow where it landed.

"Please do not come any closer for a few moments, youkai. As interested as I am in you, I am replacing my Jiang-Shi's instructions, and there will be a moment there when she acts on basic instinct. She could easily see you as a threat to me nd attack in that moment, if you are too close.

"That was..."

"Please do not bother me right now." she said, pulling a talisman from her left leg, before she ripped off the one hanging off the forhead of the Jiang-Shi, and placed the new one, chanting something in Chinese, as an inscription formed on the talisman.

A few moments passed after she finished chanting, before the Jiang-Shi blinked.

"Nyang Nyang!" she chanted again, returning to attempting to hug her.

Rumia guessed the stranger's task was done, and moved closer. The stranger did not react.

"That was Dark Energy." Rumia said.

"Yes. I'm not surprised you know what it is, you can use it too, after all." the stranger said.

"How do you know?" Rumia exclaimed.

"I know a lot about you, Darkness Youkai. I've been looking for you for a while now, because you are of use to me, and I can be of use to you." the stranger said, before she shook her head.

"I forget my manners. I am Seiga Kaku, the Wicked Hermit of Taoism. I am the tutor of Toyosatomimi no Miko, the one who raised this Jiang-Shi, Yoshika Miyako, and, as you saw, a user of Dark Energy." the stranger said.

"I call her Seiga Nyang-Nyang!" Yoshika piped up.

"You must excuse her. She was dead for a while before I raised her, and the poor thing's brain rotted a little." Seiga said, rubbing Yoshika's head.

"You sound like you want to do something with me, but why should I trust someone who introduced themselves as wicked..." Rumia said.

Seiga smirked.

"My my, you catch on quickly. I propose an exchange of knowledge. You see, I know a bit about your seal, it is based on a Chinese seal. I happen to know a... shortcut... that can help you regain your powers quicker. After all, you need more power, the more you become involved in the affairs of Gensokyo. All I ask is that once your power and knowledge returns to you, that you return the favor to me." Seiga explained.

Rumia thought. It sounded like whatever this Seiga wanted, she would be holding up her end of the deal first, which drastically reduced the chances of the wicked hermit betraying her.

"So.. what is this workaround?" Rumia asked.

"The seal works by returning power and abilities sealed, along with any negative factors, as the alternate personality can withstand the old personality. However, if one should regain some of those powers by other means, that is a section of the old self that need not be overcome. The seal will prioritize other things, and you will return to your full power quickly, as there is less evil to suppress." Seiga explained. "I propose that I teach you what I know about Dark Energy, at a time that is convenient to you. In return, when your powers return to you, you will teach me."

Rumia thought. There didn't seem to be a catch, and if the 'Wicked Hermit' seemed too shady, she could always just not teach her, after all, she was confident that her full power would be more than a match for the hermit.

"It sounds good." Rumia said.

"Shake on it?" Seiga asked, holding out her hand.

"Oooh! Nyang-Nyang's serious about this!" Yoshika commented. "Usually you shouldn't trust Nyang-Nyang but when she's doing this she can't possibly backstab you!"

"Thanks for making me feel really secure about Seiga's trustworthiness, Yoshika." Rumia said.

"No problem friend of umbrella person!" Yoshika said loudly. It only just occurred to Rumia that this was the 'zombie' Kogasa kept talking about.

"Ah, my cute little Jiang-Shi~" Seiga said, using her non-offered hand to pat Yoshika on her head again. The Jiang-Shi seemed to like this petting.

"Well, I don't see why not... I'm busy now, but maybe after I've fixed the mess going on." Rumia said.

"Once you shake my hand, there is no going back." Seiga said.

"Why would I back out of a deal?" Rumia replied, grabbing Seiga's hand.

At that moment, a searing heat ran down Rumia's very bones, as Chinese text wrapped around both Seiga and Rumia's hands. The pain lasted but a moment, before the text vanished, and Seiga released her grip.

"Apologies about that, but there is a little something I do when I make a deal. It's an unbreakable magical contract, you see. Neither of us can forget the deal, and if either of us goes back on their word, the magic will claim their lives as forfeit. I did tell you, there would be no backing out."

Rumia looked at the hermit angrily. "There was no need for something like that..."

"On the contrary, there was. You see, it could take you millellia after I teach you what I know to return to your full power, by which time not only you would have forgotten, but also me. It is not that I do not trust you, but it is so you can ensure my trust, and so that neither of us forget this deal, as long as it will take to come to fruition. Of course, if either of us dies for whatever reason, or becomes otherwise incapable of meeting their side of the contract, the other will be released from the magic. Likewise, if something beyond your control makes you unable to fulfill your side of the contract, you are safe. Only intentionally breaking the contract will kill you." Seiga says.

"I told you that you could trust Nyang-Nyang this time!" Yoshika said happily.

Seiga then looked into the sky. "Well, Yoshika, I just go before Hijiri returns. You know she doesn't stand me here unless I am tending to you, and I finished."

Yoshika looked sad. "Bye Nyang-Nyang..."

Seiga lifted up Yoshika's head. "Don't worry, you can play with Umbrella Lady while I'm gone. Don't forget to do your exercises to loosen those stiff joints."

"Yoshika never forget! Yoshika just bad at them!" Yoshika said noisily, causing Seiga to chuckle, before she sat on the snow, and took a stance as if she was in a state of meditation.

Then, with a flash of light, and a whisper of "Senkai." she vanished. Yoshika lost interest in Rumia almost instantly and hopped away, and no less than a minuite later, Byakuren landed next to Rumia.

"I see Yoshika wandered over. I trust she wasn't any trouble." Byakuren said.

"No trouble." Rumia replied.

"Well, this is Nazrin." Byakuren said, indicating the small mouse youkai next to her. "She has the power to find valuable objects, which I assume the reactor is. While I doubt you can tel her enough to allow her to know what she is looking for, I'm sure that either the kappa or the scientist can give her enough information to use her powers to track down the reactor."

"Nice to meet you." Nazrin said. "I don't usually find lost objects without anything in return, but since it was Hijiri asking, and this is an incident, I'm happy to help!"

Rumia grinned. The mouse youkai was only as tall as her, making her quite a small youkai, despite not seeming that young.

"Well then, we should go and meet up with the others. We agreed to meet back up near Marisa's place." Rumia said, before she tanked Byakuren, and told her to thank Mamizou as well, as she flew off with Nazrin.

* * *

Author Notes:

I intend the Yoshika/Seiga relation to come off as somewhere between mother/daughter and owner/pet.

Byakuren doesn't stand for Seiga or her practices, but likewise doesn't want to condemn Yoshika back to death, so allows Seiga to tend to Yoshika, and no more. If she catches her doing anything else, she would attack and chase her out by force. Of course, Seiga is VERY slippery and *hasn't* been caught doing other things.


	24. The Mountain Ranges

Everyone had gathered just outside the Forest of Magic. Reimu and others had not managed to gather anyone else, or find anything out, leaving Nazrin as the only lead.

"OK then, so, we should get Mari..." Reimu said, before Genji suddenly moved to evade a rainbow blast.

Marisa, followed by an Alice who seemed to be attempting to reason with her, flew through the group.

"Those eyes! They stole that magical amplifier doohicky from me!" Marisa shouted, not even aware that she had just sparked Reimu and the others. She was running on autopilot.

"Guys, Marisa's really mad! What are we gonna do?" Alice said, as Marisa turned to attack again. "When she's this mad she's completely unreasonable and attacks everyone!"

Reimu sighed. "I don't really want to have to beat up Marisa right now, but it looks like I'm going to have to..." she starts, as Daiyousei suddenly flies in front of her.

"No. Let me. I wanna try something... I've only done it on fairies before, but it might work." Daiyousei said.

"What could you do to stop Marisa?" Reimu asked, sounding annoyed. "That's like Cirno fighting Marisa."

"She's not gonna fight her Reimu." Wriggle said. "Daiyousei is an emotion fairy."

"I don't get it..." Reimu said.

"Fairies take on aspects of nature, and emotions are natural occurrences." Mystia explained. "Emotion fairies are rare, but Dai's one of them."

Marisa looked towards the group, and rushed towards them, Daiyousei at the front.

The fairy looked nervous, as she darted around Marisa, and almost hugged her from behind, her arms being too small. She then began to glow with a green aura, which passed into Marisa.

"Uhhhh... what?" Marisa groaned. "Why was I attacking you guys?"

"Daiyousei's emotion is calm." Wriggle said. "She uses it to keep the fairies calm when things go out of hand usually. That's why despite being full of fairies, the Misty Lake is so much calmer than other places."

"You entered a berserk rage when a flock of evil eyes stole a magical device from your house while I was visiting." Alice explained.

"Oh yeah. Strange you didn't feel them coming." Marisa said, Daiyousei still clinging to her.

"Because those weren't normal Evil Eyes... they didn't give off the feeling youkai do." Alice explained.

"RIKA!" Reimu shouted. "It must have been her robots!"

Daiyousei let go of Marisa at this point, and Marisa looked at the fairy.

"What were ya' doin' back there little fairy?" Marisa asks.

"C-c-calming you down..." Daiyousei said sheepishly. "I can calm people down. I can even calm Cirno down."

"And it was awesome! You beat Marisa without fighting her Dai!" Rumia said.

Nazrin then spoke up, and everyone looked at the mouse youkai to see she had several dowsing pendulums around her, all pointing the same direction.

"It's this way. The reactor." Nazrin said.

"Reactor?" Marisa asked.

"We'll explain on the way. It's where your stolen thing is too." Reimu said.

"Someone attacked the Kappa Marisa! We're hunting her down!" Nitori said.

"Oh, well if they attacked a pal I gotta spark em, don't I!" Marisa said, flying over to the Kappa, and shaking her hand in greeting.

"You guys know I can only keep this up as long as I have the energy, right?" Nazrin said. "We need to get moving, chat on the way!"

* * *

Youkai Mountain was simply the largest mountain of a large mountain range. However, it was the only one habitable. Beyond the Youkai Mountain, were just spires of rock and occasionally snow. Nothing to sustain life, in the mountain ranges of Gensokyo.

"... How could she be here of all places." Reimu said, looking around in the snow drifts. "No-one ever comes here. There's nothing here."

"My pendulums say otherwise, and they are never wrong." Nazrin says.

"Well, I guess something that doesn't need nourishment could live here, like a Hermit." Rikako commented, being carried still, as Nitori worked on her jetpack in mid-air.

The group continued, the mountains seeming endless.

"If we go much further, we're sure to hit the Yakumo Barrier..." Reimu said.

"Yakumo Barrier?" Rumia asked.

"The barrier on my half is called the Hakurei Barrier. The other half is maintained by Yukari in particular, and thus is called the Yakumo Barrier." Reimu explained.

"Ah..." Rumia commented, before a thunderous male voice cried.

"Who enters our land?!"

Everyone stopped, and reacted in different ways. Marisa and Reimu readied to fight. Daiyousei hid behind Rumia. Alice looked not bothered. Wriggle almost dropped Rikako.

A group of black clouds appeared, flying towards the group. It was only when they were close that it was clear that the clouds had faces... and fists.

"You approach the Mountain of the Nyuudou." one of the clouds said. "None are allowed on our mountain, except for one we owe everything to."

"But, we're trying to stop a disaster!" Marisa said.

"There is no disaster on our mountain." one of the other black clouds said. At this point, Rumia recalled Ichirin, a monk at the Myouren Temple, and Unzan. She figured these clouds were Unzan's kind.

"Do you know a pink cloud? Called Unzan?" Rumia asked.

"We know no Unzan." one replied, "But we have heard of him, he works with a monk."

"OK, just curious." Rumia said.

"We can just go around the mountain you know..." Nazrin said, before Reimu interrupted.

"Have you seen anything suspicious? On any of the other mountains?" she asked.

The Nyuudou were quiet for a few moments, before one answered.

"We have not seen anything, but we have been warned. Warned by a winter spirit." he said.

"Winter Spirit?" Mystia asked.

"I wonder if that was Letty..." Wriggle added.

"Yes, that was her name. Letty." the cloud replied. "She warned us to be ready to fight a danger. We do not know if you are our enemy or not. If you must proceed in this area, avoid our mountain or we will attack you."

"Finished!" Nitori said, as Rikako's jet pack kicked up again.

"Ah, thank you. You youkai can let go now." Rikako said, as Mystia and Wriggle let her go.

"Anyway, I wonder what Letty knows. Maybe we should try and find her." Mystia said.

"No, she's busy with Cirno, after all. I guess she's preparing Cirno to help with something. Letty's smart like that." Wriggle replied.

Rumia turned to talk to her two freinds, when she noticed something.

"Guys... Dai's vanished, she was hiding behind me..." Rumia said.

"What?! It's not like her to wander off!" Wriggle exclaimed.

"Well, maybe she did!" Nazrin said. "Or maybe something happened! Either way, the best way to find the fairy is to move on!"

Everyone agreed, and followed Narzin around the mountain, and it was not far until there was a mountain with a cavern in the side of it, a cavern lined with metal.

"So... what's the betting this is the place?" Marisa said.

"Pretty high." Alice commented. "But didn't you say she was human Reimu? How would a human live out here?"

"She's crazy." Reimu said, shrugging her shoulders.

"... Dai..." Rumia said, hoping her friend was safe, before a scream was heard from inside the cavern. A scream that was clearly Daiyousei's.

"Help!" she cried.

Everyone didn't think twice. They rushed inside.

* * *

Author Notes: Short chapter, sorry 'bout that, but this stuff had to get out of the way or it would over-bloat the next chapters. Anyway, next chapter will be the Cirno and Letty chapter.


	25. Letty Whiterock

No-one ever found Letty Whiterock when she did not want to be found. It was to the extreme that people belived she only existed during the winter.

Of course, this wasn't true. However, she was so weak and vulnerable during other periods of the year, that she would simply return to her home. Her home in the Gensokyo Mountain Range. No-one ever went there, they assumed no-one lived there, but Letty did for nine months of the year, sleeping for eighteen hours each day, only active three hours each side of midnight, when it was coldest.

The same location was where she usually went to teach Cirno. The snow fell heaviest on these mountain ranges, the the temperature was the lowest year-round.

However, over the past year. Letty's had spent what power she had, and her time awake, investigating. She had discovered that someone else was in the mountains, with ill intentions, intentions that would bring chaos to Gensokyo. When winter rolled around, Letty found out what her objective was, and that danger to Gensokyo was immiment.

Strong as she was [Although very bad at danmaku simply for lack of practice], she knew she would need help, and that Cirno would inevitably tag along anyway.

"Letty! Can we make snowmen!" Cirno yelled, snapping Letty out of her thought.

Letty smiled at Cirno, her smile far warmer than one would expect of the Yuki-Onna. "Sorry Cirno. Not today. Today I need to teach you something. You see, I've been thinking about your weakness."

"I have a weakness?" Cirno asked.

"How many times have people stood right in front of you in your spellcards and just chanted 'baka'?" Letty said.

Cirno's eyes shifted around, from side to side. "Neeever..." she said, like a child that was obviously lying.

Letty sighed. "So you don't want to learn something useful?"

"No, no, I wanna learn! I just wanna play first!" Cirno said.

"Cirno, you have to learn this today. You see, something is going to happen soon, and I'll need you to be stronger to help me." Letty explained. She didn't want Cirno to worry about everyone else, so didn't tell her what was happening.

Cirno sat on the snow, and just started making a snowball.

"OK~" Cirno said, before she threw the snowball at Letty, a mischievous grin on her face.

Usually, Letty would let Cirno's pranks, however obvious, work on her. Her usual 'surprise snowball' was no exception. This time, however, the Yuki-Onna used it as an example.

"Ice Breaker..." she murmured, before she raised her right arm, the snowball cut in half.

"Eh?" Cirno said, looking confused. Letty was holding a large chunk of ice, shaped like a Claymore. Despite it's size, she held it one-handed.

"I want to teach you how to make up for your weakness at close range, and a way to get through defenses. You see, something you are holding made of ice is a lot tougher than a projectile. You can also control it's shape a lot more, it can be far sharper." Letty explained. "Attack me with a huge chunk of ice, big as you can." she commanded.

"Attack you?" Cirno said.

"I want to prove it." Letty said. "I'll cut through the ice before it even hits me with this."

"OK..." Cirno said, as she formed a large chunk of ice, twice as big as her, above her head, before hurling it at Letty, using her Ice Manipulation to control it, instead of her raw power.

The chink of ice, as large as Letty, rushed towards her, and the Yuki-Onna calmly swung her Claymore, slicing it in two, without the slightest chip on her weapon.

Letty looked at the sliced ice, and noticed it was significantly more than Cirno could make last time she did that.

_'It won't be that long now. I remember what she told be when the Yama warned her. It can't be much longer, until she Transcends' _the Yuki-Onna thought to herself. She knew some legends of old times, times before her, that her mother had told her oh so many years ago, that she wanted to test.

She looked at Cirno, and noticed she was already collecting ice in her hand, focus etched onto her face. It wasn't normal for Cirno to be that quick to try new things... but Letty did not expect what happened next.

Usually, when someone attempted to form an Ice Weapon for the first time, they instead froze their own hand. While as a manifestation of cold in nature, Cirno learnt far quicker than Letty herself had, she did not expect Cirno to form an icicle, vaguely like a dagger, as well as managing to freeze her own hand.

The Ice fairy then swung the dagger at Letty's own weapon, and the dagger shattered, like her ice before. That was predictable, since the ice was transparent, not an almost opaque blue, from the sheer concentration.

But it was faster progress than expected.

Cirno tried again, and this time, the dagger was larger, and there was less ice on her hand. She looked tired, but kept trying.

"Remember Cirno, something like what I have will be too big for you, make something smaller." Letty said.

"Oh... yeah."

"The ice has to be dense too. Like the ice under snow that has been trampled on, except much, much thicker. The denser the better." Letty said.

Cirno tried once more, her hand not freezing, and the dagger-like icicle getting larger and darker. This time, a small, tiny chip was made in Letty's weapon, which she quickly repaired.

Two hours passed, and Cirno had managed to make a proper dagger in one, but spent the remaining hour trying other weapons, to try and find one she felt comfortable with. In the end, despite using a hammer quite a bit, Cirno decided she liked a thin-looking short-sword the best, probobly since it was light enough for her to swing around properly. The weapon wasn't as strong as Letty's, and shattered on impact, but left quite a mark, and probobly would never not break first, simply due to the weight difference of the ice.

* * *

The ice fairy was resting, when Letty felt disturbances in the snowfall. A large group had reached the suspicious area. There was the clear shape of a broom, meaning Marisa was amoung the group.

"Cirno, get ready. My training about how to make that weapon wasn't just about the weapon. You should be able to make your projectiles denser too now, although not as dense as the weapon." Letty said.

Cirno formed an icicle, and bashed it into the ground a few times, before it broke.

"Yes, my ice is tougher!" Cirno said.

_'We just need to wait for the right time. I only hope we're not even needed, and they stop her before her weapon is finished.' _Letty thought, keeping a vigil.

* * *

Author Notes: This part was heavily inspired by Advent Cirno, but the concept of weapons made of ice to compensate for Cirno's 'Blind Spot' in her favorite attack makes a lot of sense too.

Letty's a lot stronger than a Stage 1 boss. Part of the reason for handwaved as 'She dosen't practise danmaku', but also remember the winter in PCB was a 'false' winter, longer than it should have been. [Likewise, it's reasonable to assume Lilly was weaker than normal since it was Winter, not Spring, even when it should have been Spring... and Lilly White was already technically the strongest fairy if you look at stage assignment alone.]


	26. The Madness of Rika

"Heeeelp!" the voice cried again, echoing throughout... wherever Rumia and the others were. No-one spoke, there was just resolution.

The metal tunnel kept going down, through the mountain, until it reached a large, circular room, with five branching paths. There was also some sort of large screen, which flickered into life.

The sight made Rumia's blood boil instantly, however, it was even worse for Mystia. The screen showed Daiyousei in a cage, only just large enough for her. She seemed to have been beaten, and there were... things... attached to her.

"Help..." she groaned weakly.

"Isn't it amazing? I'm not able to kill fairies off for good yet, but I can sure make them suffer at least as I find out how to kill one off for good!" a voice said. The voice sounded proud of it's work, outside of the camera's view.

Mystia snapped, and flew at the screen. Animal youkai all have a hidden beast within them, when they snap, even the calmest goes utterly wild. The night sparrow flew at the screen, and started scratching it with her talons, screeching.

"When I find you I don't care what Reimu says! I'll gut you and rip you to shreds with my own claws! I'll mess you up so badly even your own mother wouldn't recognize you! Actually, who am I kidding?! You're such a bastard you were probobly adopted so she wouldn't recognize you anyway!"

Laughter came from all around, and the display on the screen changed to a face. The face looked no older than someone who was twelve. Her brown hair tied into twin ponytails, each with a red ribbon on the end. Although her lower half wasn't visible, she wore a white shirt, with a purple short ribbon around her collar.

"Oh my, the animal is angry! This is why you can't trust youkai! They can always... snap and then what happens? They rip you up and eat you for supper!" the girl said. She didn't seem the slightest bit scared.

By this point, Wriggle had grabbed Mystia, and pulled her away from the screen. However, Rumia could tell Wriggle wanted a piece of Rika too.

Rika was quiet for a moment, before she chuckled.

"Oh man! Is that you Rikako? I've not seen you since you ran off when you discovered my little project! I guess since you're with a bunch of youkai and youkai sympathizers like that Shrine Maiden and that Witch, that you're decided to go against me." Rika said.

"Youkai Sympathizers?" Reimu asked.

"Yes! I attacked your shrine ten years ago because of it! You see, youkai are a danger to humans, they always have been, and always will be. My goal is nothing less than the complete genocide of youkai for the survival of humans in Gensokyo, no the World! Who's to say when the youkai get strong, they won't go back to the Human World outside, after all." Rika said.

"That's not it. You have another objective as well, Rika." Rikako said.

"Oh, you know about that one too?" the mad woman said, looking surprised. "OK, I also want to use my technology after I've killed all the youkai to rule over the humans too. But that's just a little side goal, and the humans would want me protecting them after I've saved them all from the youkai scourge."

"... You make me sick." Reimu said. "Genocide? Even Yuuka only jokes about that!"

"... She's joking?" Wriggle asks, getting a dope slap from Rumia.

"Youkai and humans can get along perfectly well! Look at me and Alice ~ze!" Marisa said.

"Yes. I've not eaten Marisa." Alice said calmly.

"Because you've not had the chance, or your suppressing your nature. But everyone slips. I don't want to risk of a slip. I don't want to be backstabbed when humans begin to trust your kind." Rika said.

"Science is for the good of everyone! It's not to be used as a weapon of Genocide!" Nitori shouted.

"Hijiri's goal is the exact opposite of yours. Even if I'm not part of the Temple, I cannot let you achieve your goals!" Nazrin said.

Rika just laughed again, a mocking laugh.

"Just talking to you savage creatures makes me feel like I'm going to vomit. Oh god. It's so funny. The youkai I can understand, but you Reimu, and Marisa, are sad, deluded individuals." Rika said.

"... Guys. I'm gonna give you permission to kill this one. If you don't, I probobly will." Reimu said, grating her teeth. "People like this shouldn't exist."

"Well, there are five paths, as you can see. However, four of them are fail-safes loaded with explosive traps! Only one of them will lead to me... if you wanna stop me, the best way is to split up. 4/5ths of you will die! Or will you take the risk that all of you will live for a 4/5ths chance that you all die? Not that it matters. All of you will die anyway." Rika said.

"Guys. Let me go first. Alone. Maybe I can talk some sense into her." Rikako said. "I also have some idea how her brain works. I have a good idea which path is the safe one."

"We can't let you go! She's nuts! She'll kill you!" Nitori said.

"Probobly. But I should have stood up to her all those years ago. Besides, there's something I want to confirm. Despite not seeing her for all of those years... she looks the same age." Rikako said.

"Oh my, scared little Scientist wants to face up to the music!" Rika taunted, as Rikako walked right under the screen, into the path there, and vanished from view.

There was no explosion. Everyone waited for one for five minuites, until Reimu spoke up.

"It's probobly safe. Let's catch up to her! There's no way that madwoman is gonna listen to reason!" Reimu said.

"Yeah!" everyone cried, flying after Reimu and Genji.

Then, just after they had all entered the tunnel, there was a distant sound. A bang. The tunnel was not that long, it was just angled so the end wasn't visible.

Rikako was laying there, in a pool of blood, clutching a wound.

"Ugh... she didn't even speak to me... she just... shot me... with some weapon that slipped through the border." Rikako groaned.

"What should we do?" Alice said. "With a wound like that she'll bleed to death."

"I'll take her to Eirin. I'm not that good at fighting anyway." Nazrin said, before adding, "I can staunch the wound too with some of my equipment, hold the blood in better."

"Careful... she ran off to... activate some... secret weapon... and there's an automated tank in the next room to buy her time." Rikako said. "She said she's harnessed the reactor..."

"Stop talking." Rumia said. "We'll take care of this. In fact, I'll end this in a couple of seconds. I've had enough of this."

Rumia reached for her ribbon, but her hand was pushed away. She heard Yukari's voice inside her head.

"Oh yeah, I probobly shoulda mentioned this. You can only take that thing off when you're about to die. I left the 'about to die' thing as a failsafe so the seal didn't kill you. You'll feel it when you can take it off~"

"Damnit Yukari, you had to go and make things difficult." Rumia muttered.

"What did Yukari do?" Reimu asked.

"She's not letting me take off the ribbon and end this." Rumia said.

"Of course not! The risk is too big!" Marisa commented. "She may deserve whatever your evil self would do to her, but then she'd probobly kill all of us too!"

Just as Marisa spoke, the wall in front of the group parted, and a large, floating tank, covered in ivy, was revealed.

"Behold! The Flower Tank Mk II!" Rika's voice echoed, from who-knows where. "It's got experimental anti-danmaku plating! How are you gonna blow it up this time, eh, Reimu?"

Reimu launched a large barrage of danmaku at the tank, and, indeed, there was no damage at all.

"This is the thing that attacked the Kappa village!" Nitori said.

A large tube at the front of the tank began collecting energy, and glowing red, before Rika's voice cried "Flamethrower, go! Melt them all!"

"Not if I can help it!" Nitori cried, pulling a hose of some sort from her backpack, which sprayed out a massive amount of water, blocking the flames which spewed from the tank."

"Shift Change! Laser Barrage!" Rika's voice chanted, almost mockingly, as suddenly instead of fire, from the tank's cylinder shot a powerful laser, which ripped through Nitori's high-pressure water, and almost pierced through the kappa if not for Alice's swift actions.

Two dolls, that Rumia had never seen before, formed what looked almost like a gap between them.

"Artic and Antartic: Power Polarity." Alice said, as suddenly a barrage of smaller beams came from the mirror-like thing formed between the two dolls, although it accomplished no damage on the tank.

"Not seen those two since Makai. I thought Yuuka broke them." Marisa said.

"She did. Shinki helped fix them when she visited." Alice commented.

"Wait, Shinki's visiting?!" Reimu shouted in surprise, before the tank launched a barrage of projectiles from various small ports.

"Ah I'm getting bored of this. Let's just end this. Full power main cannon." Rika's voice rung.

Marisa smirked. "Comin' at us with full power eh? I can't turn down a challenge like that. How 'bout we test just how resiliant that armor is to magic in general."

"Marisa, we need to save our energy..." Alice said to the witch.

"I don't mind tireing myself out so we all aren't tired Alice. Now get behind me." Marisa commanded, with Alice actually doing as she said, and everyone else took the hint.

The tank's main cannon began to spin, sparks danceing along it, a loud humm as a glow formed deep within the tube.

Marisa stood with her Hakkero pointed, muttering tenderly to it. It too as collecting a massive amount of energy.

The tank unleashed a massive blast of white light, crackling with lightling.

But Marisa was faster.

"Burning Love: Full-Power Master Spark!" Marisa cried, as she fired a beam that surpassed even her Final Spark in size and sound. The roar deafened Rumia and the others, and the sheer force sent everyone flying back, including Marisa. Everything faded to white.


	27. Evil Eye Omega

The light subsided, and Rumia was on her rear end, against the wall. In front of her, the metal that made up Rika's base was stripped away, the tank nowhere to be seen, and a hole blasted through the wall, revealing a massive cavern, which led up to fresh air. There were massive thuds above, as if something giant was stomping on the ground.

She looked from side to side. Everyone was down, groaning, but getting up.

Except for Alice, who had an unconcious Marisa on top of her. You swear the puppeteer was blushing a little at the situation, as she complained about Marisa being heavy, the witch pinning her arms.

"'Comon Sis. You should be strong enough to move a human." Rumia teased.

"You're not my Sister just because you're from Makai Rumia." Alice groaned. "And I'm weak for a youkai, physically, probobly weaker than most humans. Magician youkai aren't stronger than humans, in fact, most are weaker."

Wriggle, Rumia and Mystia rolled Marisa off Alice, who then got up, as Reimu looked up the large tunnel in the next room.

Nitori looked too, and then, gulped.

"Guys. This is... a hangar." Nitori said.

"A hangar?" Rumia asked.

"Something used to store a vehicle. Something just came to the surface from down here, and judging from the size of this room... it was huge." Nitori explained, as Ruia 'borrowed' the Hakkero from the unconscious Marisa, feeling she may need it.

Everyone started flying up the 'hangar' and to the surface.

Then they knew exactly why Rika had not been seen for ten years.

"... That's impossible." Nitori said. "Even the whole Kappa Village couldn't do something like that."

* * *

The earth shook, and Letty's eyes opened. However, it was Cirno who saw it first, Letty looking to Rika's base, not the location of emergence.

"Wow, Letty! It's Daidarabotchi!" Cirno said. "I saw him a year back! He ran away from me because I'm The Strongest! Finally showed up to fight, eh!"

The titan moved foward, and the ground shook again. Letty looked at Cirno.

"Well, Cirno, it looks like you'll get your match. But be careful. I've fought Daidarabotchi before, and he fought me to a draw."

"Wait, he's as strong as you?" Cirno said.

"Maybe stronger. But together we can win, right?" Letty said, knowing just what buttons to push, so that Cirno wouldn't dive in too recklessly, but would be of use anyway.

Cirno thought for a few moments, before nodding. "Yeah! Let's work together Letty!"

"Something that big is probobly gonna attract others to help out too, you don't mind, right?" Letty said.

"Eh, they want some of the fun I say let them. It's Winter after all!" Cirno said happily.

The fairy and the Yuki-Onna flew towards the giant.

* * *

It was massive. At least a third of the size of the mountains. It was a humanoid titan, made of pitch-black metal, with an orb-like head, with a huge eye, like some sort of cyclops. It had two massive wings on it's back. Just under the eye, was a red 'Omega' mark, and in it's chest was a see-through panel, where the reactor was clearly visiable, as if taunting the creators of it for allowing the means for such a monster of technology to be powered.

"Cower, youkai! This is Evil Eye Omega, the Instrument of your Genocide!" Rika's voice said from the robot, looking down on the small group.

"Everyone, at once! Target that panel!" Reimu said.

"Water Sign: Kappa's Flash Flood!" Nitori declared, before the snow in the air and on the ground around her liquified, and rushed at the titan.

"Grand Finale: Seven Colored Magic!" Alice yelled, using her Grimoire and her strongest dolls in unison.

"Migrating Spirit: Fantasy Seal -Dark-" Reimu delcared, before her Hakurei Orbs around her and Genji multiplied, before launching a tremendous focused barrage, far out-stripping any of the other attacks.

"Bird Sign: Mysterious Song!" Mystia declared, before forming multiple bird-familiars, which rushed towards the mech, streaking around the other attacks, adding power.

"Wriggle Sign: Nightbug Tornado!" Wriggle declared, a massive amount of firefly familiars forming around her, swirling, and unleashing a torrent of blasts.

"Moonlight: Full Moon's Ray!" Rumia declared, using what amounted to a stronger, altered version of her 'Moonlight Ray' spellcard, which instead of using the lasers to box in her target, instead fired two aimed lasers from different angles, along with a wild scattering of other projectiles.

The attacks all hit at the same time, and there was a blast, as the mech stumbled back half a step. However, Rika just laughed, and as the smoke cleared, even the strongest attacks of the group had done no damage.

"I implied it. It's so hilarious that you didn't figure it out, that you hold onto the slightest bit of hope. I designed this mech with anti-magic shielding. Except this mech has even more advanced technology than that tank. Although, I gotta admit, I borrowed the basis of the technology from someone else a few years back... oh I'm talking too much." Rika boasted, as the mech leveled an arm towards the group, each finger seeming to be a cannon like on the tank.

"Just die." she said, as each finger unleashed a torrent of blue flame.

"Blizzard: Jack Frost's Breath." a voice said, as a huge blast of cold air and snow blew away the flames, back into Rika's mech, causing her to stop her blast.

"Who dares!" Rika yelled, the head of the mech turning 180 degrees.

Letty Whiterock floated in the air, with Cirno by her side.

"The Strongest Pair has arrived!" Cirno said.

Rika laughed manically.

"I should feel honoured! The Yuki-Onna linked with Winter itself has come to challenge me! But a youkai is a youkai, and a fool is a fool." Rika laughed.

"Am I supposed to feel saved because that weakling showed up?" Reimu asked. "She's not much stronger than Cirno."

"If I recall, you fought her during the Cherry incident Reimu. If that was the vcase, she would have been a mere shadow of her true power due to the falsely extended winter. The Yuki-Onna are heavily based on nature, almost as much as the fairies." Alice explained.

"So... she's a lot stronger now than then?" Reimu asked.

"She stopped Rika's flames just then, mistress." Genji commented.

"Usually, I dislike getting involved in fights. However, you aim to rip the peace of Winter apart with Genocide. You do not just threaten me, you threaten everyone, and would tarnish the memories people hold dear about winter. They would only think of your evils. I cannot allow that." Letty said.

"Feeling tough, eh?" Rika said, as the eye's pupil glowed red, before launching a massive red laser at where Letty and Cirno were, although they dodged, the snow turning into a massive blizzard.

"Me and Cirno have an attack that may be able to bypass her shield, but we need an opening first." Letty said, appearing with Cirno by the others.

"Hi guys! What brings you here!" Cirno says to Rumia, Wriggle and Mystia.

"Saving Gensokyo. You?" Rumia asked.

"Daidarabotchi!" Cirno said happily, pointing at the mech.

"... Well, Daidarabotchi has Daiyousei inside him as a prisoner." Mystia said.

With that, Cirno suddenly turned serious.

"Letty. Tell me what to do. My best friend's in there." Cirno said, her usual tone of voice gone, and replaced by something serious. This was a side of Cirno that Rumia had only seen once, for the briefest second, when Cirno had found out Daiyousei had been forced into helping Sunny, Luna and Star burn down her house, and turn the lake fairies against her. Dai, despite her intelligence and position in fairy society, wasn't even strong enough to have her own spellcard. Cirno saw her as a little sister that needed protecting, and Rumia knew if she had seen what they had seen earlier, Cirno would have doubtlessly lost control completely.

That had only happened once before, but the results were terrifying.

"Kappa, you have the ability to manipulate water, right? I saw you doing it just now." Letty said.

"Yes..." Nitori said.

"Good. We might be able to make an opening. Everyone except me, Cirno and the kappa, distract her. Kappa, prepare a lot of water, enough to make a localized wave big enough to swamp that thing, there should be more than enough water in the snow around here to do that."

"I-I've never done anything that big!" Nitori said, panicked.

"Do as much as you can. Me and Cirno will freeze the robot in the wave, which should buy us the time we need to strike physically." Letty commanded.

"I don't have any better ideas, Reimu." Genji said.

"Me neither." Alice admitted, adding, "Golaith can help with the physical strike."

"Your doll would get in the way. There will already be a torrent of fists." Letty said. "I've used my powers to send a message in the snow to the Nuuydou, who should see what the situation is. Their might combined should be able to break through the robot, or at least do enough damage to create an opening for me and Cirno to do a precision strike at the core."

"You can't do that! Damaging the core could lead to a nuclear detonation!" Nitori cried.

"Reimu can make a barrier to hold it in." Letty said calmly. "If Gensokyo is in danger, I'm sure Yukari would act as well."

"Your plan involves Yukari doing something as a failsafe? We're really doomed, aren't we?" Reimu said sarcastically.

"You know, I'm tired of letting you lot hide in this snow drift and plot. I'm just gonna switch to heat vision and... there you are, no more hiding in the blizzard!" Rika said, in a bored tone, and as if she could have done this all along. The madwoman was of the opinion that whatever the youkai had up their sleeves was doomed to fail.

Two panels opened on the shoulders of the robot, and about thirty small eye-machines flew out, towards the group, as Rika's robot started unleashing barrages of lasers and other attacks as well.

"Those eye things are the ones which lifted the Reactor away!" Nitori said. "They're pretty fast, tough and dangerous!"

"Then we need to be careful!" Rumia said. "We only got one shot at this, we'll buy time!"

"I know I'm asking a lot everyone..." Letty said.

"Don't worry. We won't let her beat us." Reimu said.


	28. The Oath

Author Notes:

Some good news! As of writing this chapter, this story has cross the 5,000 total views level. In addition, for the first time, yesterday the story surpassed 300 for the first time, and the views from the USA surpassed 2,000. Thank you for all of your support, and it is knowing that people are reading my work that keeps my motivation to provide frequent updates up.

In addition, Arc3 is coming to a close [Most likely next chapter]. However, there will be an 'Arc 3.5' between Arc3 and Arc4, which focuses specifically on one of the supporting cast, and lays plot for the upcoming arcs, as well as showing how Rumia's actions are changing Gensokyo already, slowly. This mini-arc will be about 3 chapters long, depending on how much I want to flesh out a fight scene.

Now for the bad news. Updates are likely to slow down around the 8th~10th September onwards, as I return to University. This means I will have less free time than I do now to write up this story.

Now, I'm sure I've blabbered enough, so back to what you're _actually_ here to read!

* * *

Rumia dodged to the side, as a barrage of three lasers, shot from the Evil Eyes, grazed right past her. Shesaw everyone else was under attack as well, but keeping the drones away from Nitori, Cirno and Letty. Reimu in particular seemed to be under the heaviest attack, and Rumia made it a point to try and peel some of the attackers off Reimu whenever she had a clear shot, even taking one down with a particularly well-placed laser, which caused it's own blast to backfire.

That was when Rumia noticed the main robot's eye glowing red, a hum eminateing from the robot, and the reactor glowing.

"Look me in the eyes when you're about to die, youkai scum!" Rika said, aiming at Alice. Alice wasn't able to move away, she was pinned down by multiple smaller eye-bots.

Rumia acted by instinct, and flew towards Alice, pulling out the Mini-Hakkero.

_'That little one's blast backfired when I hit it with a laser, so maybe...'_

"What are you doing?!" Alice cried, as Rumia flew between her and Rika's robot.

"Gather up, I'll vaporize you all in one blast!" Rika bragged, as Rumia pointed the Mini-Hakkero at the very center of the robot's eye.

She couldn't create a Moonlight Spark like against Hatate, she had just used that spellcard, so she pumped the Hakkero with every bot of Dark Energy she could muster instead, the Hakkero releaseing black bolts of lightling, almost as if it struggled to contain the energy it was magnifying.

Rumia had no idea what would happen, she just released the energy when the Hakkero was shaking so much it felt like it could take no more. A massive sphere flew out of the Hakkero, expanding in size, crackleing with dark bolts, and it flew directly into the robot's massive, glowing eye.

Then it exploded. The robot arched straight, whereas it was bending down somewhat to aim at Alice before.

The robot moved to aim again, a toy crack in the lens of the eye, before the entire eye lit up red, brighter than before, obviously about to fire.

"I'll show you real power, pathetic youkai..." Rika said.

There was a second explosion, far larger, and this one red, as the damaged eye backfired. Bits of thick glass and wires fell to the ground, the cyclops' eye bleacking black smoke, lit up by white and blue flares, as electricity sparked from the damaged eye.

"How... dare you. How dare you do this to my masterpiece! Pathetic youkai! I'll kill all of you!" Rika roared, swinging the robot's massive fist towards Rumia.

The Golaith Doll moved to stop the fist, it's blades ready, but the fist just broke the doll into peices, not even stopping. Reimu made a barrier, which was shattered. The first was too fast, too large, and Rumia felt worn out just like last time she used the Hakkero.

Alice grabbed her, but she was not fast enough either with Rumia's weight.

Then, the two youkai were smashed into from behind, and something grabbed them, the fist moving the opposite direction. They were in a massive wave of water, and two large arms had extended from Nitori's backpack and grabbed them. The Kappa was sweating like a pig, despite the temperature. The giant wave was at lrast half was large as the robot, and slammed into it, the sheer force causing it to stumble back a few steps.

Then the wave froze, Letty at it's back, her trident touching the ice. The flash-frozen wave looked beautiful, encaseing the horible, titanic robot.

"How dare you... lowly youkai... have this much power! This is why you need to die! Humans are in danger!" Rika screeched.

"Put a can on it, crazy lady." Cirno said. "And give Dai back."

That was the moment when the clouds themselves seemed to attack. From the sky, black, grey, white, and various other colors of clouds began to rain down in the shape of fists, smashing into the robot, and through the ice, sending it crashing to the ground.

"I'll buy more time with my ultimate seal!" Reimu said, as a massive amount of talismans formed around her, truly uncountable. A glance would estimate somewhere in the hundreds of thousands, possibly a million. "Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Dragon Slaying Circle""

The talismans slammed into the robot, covering it. Each one a seal strong enough to subdue a youkai on it's own. The only part visible was the reactor, the glass cracked. The talismans started to burn off, one by one, at an accelerating rate. They were not designed to hold back something of wire and steel.

But it was enough time. Cirno and Letty had formed weapons of dark, blue ice.

"Ice Breaker: Claymore!" Letty cried, smashing her massive blade into the glass, shattering it.

"Ice Divinity: Fairy Blade!" Cirno cried, following up, using her small size to fly into the hole Letty made.

Cirno was gone for a few moments, doing whatever damage she could. When she flew out, explosions started to rupture the outer body of the robot. Whatever Cirno had done was serious.

"Rika's chuckleing was heard from within the robot, before a hatch opened, and a smaller robot came out. It was an Evil Eye-like robot, but larger than the drones sent out before.

"Well, I hate to run, but I engaged the self-destruction process. Do you know what that means? The core's gonna go into meltdown~. Nuclear explosion incoming! The fallout will be felt for miles, Youkai Mountain at least will be completely irradiated, and all those Tengu and Kappa will die!" Rika said, before the robot flew off at a speed faster than anyone could move at.

Reimu tried to form barriers around the reactor, when the reactor suddenly did not exist anymore. There was nothing but a growing sun, engulfing everything around it. Reimu's barriers literally melted one by one.

"This is the part when we need Yukari, I guess, Letty." Reimu said.

_'They don't need me. They have you.'_ Yukari's voice echoed from within Rumia's head. _'I'm pretty sure death by a nuclear meltdown being immiment would let the seal I set be releasable.'_

Indeed, Rumia felt an urge to take off the ribbon. It wasn't 'her'. It was survival instinct. Raw survival instinct of a youkai.

Everyone watched as Rumia reached for her ribbon, and it came off. Darkness engulfed her for but a moment, before she was in her adult form again, just like when she fought Shinki.

"If I can smother it with darkness, maybe I can contain it. An explosion's force that propels everything is the heat and light energy." Rumia said. She didn't know how she knew, she just guessed that her knowledge was sealed too.

Rumia surrounded the expanding sun with darkness, but no sooner than she had, and attempted to push back the expanding heat and light, it started to eat through.

_"For crying out loud. You're gonna get us both killed, and then I won't be able to kill anyone else." _the other Rumia said inside Rumia's head. _"Just use the freakin' Hakkero thing. Pump it with both Darkness and Dark Energy. The Darkness will stop the heat and the light, while the Dark Energy can cause explosions in the other directions, containing the expanding explosion."_

"I don't want to listen to you, but it's the only way." Rumia said, angrily, holding up the Hakkero, and chargeing it with both her darkness and Dark Energy at once, before it released a dark mist, crackling with blue sparks, which engulfed the expanding nuclear sun, more mist pouring out of it each second, even when the sun was covered.

Nothing happened for a few precious moments. And then, suddenly, the cloud of darkness began to collapse. The nuclear explosion being over-powered, running out of fuel. Then, the darkness simply vanished, leaving nothing, but a light breeze.

Everyone was tired, but Rumia knew it wasn't over. She dived into the shadow of the mountains, leaping through at tremendous speed that one could almost call teleportation.

Rika's machine was fast, but she wasn't faster than the speed of Darkness.

Rika's heart stopped for a moment out of sheer terror as Rumia leapt from the shadows of a mountain, in front of her escape pod.

"Oh Sh..." Rika bagn, before Rumia smashed into the pod, ripping it apart with a surge of dark energy, sending the remains crashing to the ground.

Rika scrambled out of the pod as soon as she could, hurt somewhat badly by the crash, one of her arms broken, and her ankle sprained. Rumia reached in and pulled out a cage, holding a terrified Daiyousei, before she walked after Rika.

She only had a few seconds left. She could tell. The urge to kill was rising. She had more than before, she'd lasted at least thirty seconds, and she hadn't felt Yukari in her head this time either. However, maybe the urge to kill wasn't so bad. Not this once.

Rika tripped, and Rumia grabbed her, and threw her on her back. She punched the scientist in the face, causing her to be disoritented so badly she couldn't get back up. Not that she could easily in her state.

"Go ahead. Kill me." Rika said. "You youkai will never be safe as long as I'm alive. Go on. Another human will just snap like me some day. It's a constant cycle, as long as humans and youkai exist, they will fight. It's inevitable."

Rumia looked at Rika, and clenched her fist, chargeing it with dark energy.

The fist fell.

Rika's eyes closed.

Then they re-opened, Rumia's fist right next to her head, her eyes looking right at her.

"I'm better than you. If I kill you, someone will just take your place one day. Then what if I stop the killing here? What if you're still around, so no-one can take your place? We know we can beat you, we don't know we can beat the next you." Rumia said, getting up.

"I'm a killer, I know. But I'm working hard to bury that past. Every youkai is." she said, putting her ribbon back on and turning back to normal.

"The humans are striving towards better things for youkai too. Reimu doesn't kill youkai like the past Shrine Maidens. Youkai don't eat humans anymore. The times are changeing. I'm not going to undo all the work everyone else has done, by making you a martyr."

"You're just a coward... you can't finish the job." Rika said.

Rumia turned away.

"The real courage is knowing that you're not even worth it. I swear, as long as I live, I will not sink to become someone like I was before. I will work to erase the work of the past, and help bring humans and youkai together, like many are trying to do now, like Reimu, and Marisa, and Alice, and the Kappa."

Rika slipped into unconsciousness, laughing. Rumia took a few steps, before she smiled lightly, and feel herself, exhausted.


	29. Arc 3 Finale - Transendance

Rumia's eyes opened, and she was in a place she did not recognize. A wooden ceiling. The warmth of a fire crackling a short distance away. Shadows of snakes and frogs.

She didn't even have a chance to raise herself up out of what she assumed must be a bed, to look around at the location she was in, before a familiar face popped over her, tounge sticking out slightly, one eye closed, winking happily.

"Surprise~" Kogasa said. "You're at Moriya Shrine and you've been conked out for a whole week!"

Rumia just chuckled that of all of her friends to greet her, it was the one she hadn't been able to find during the incident.

"What took you so long Kogasa?" Rumia joked.

"I didn't know." the karakasa said, moving away from being right over Rumia's face, letting her sit up. "I feel kinda guilty cause maybe if I was there, you wouldn't be so tired, or maybe some people wouldn't have got so hurt."

For once, Kogasa actually seemed a little sad. Rumia looked around and saw no-one else in the room.

"Where is everyone?" Rumia asked.

"Well, Cirno left with Letty again, Dai went to make sure the lake fairies didn't go on a riot, and me, Mysti and Wriggle have been taking turns!" Kogasa explained, happy again now her mind was off the previous topic, before she clonked herself on the head with her free hand. "I gotta tell Sanae!"

Kogasa flew out of the room, opening a door to what seemed like a larger one. Moments later, Sanae ran in, followed by Kogasa.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know what was going on and no-one told me until Reimu came and Kanako forbade me to go and people got hurt and..." Sanae blubbered quickly, on the verge of tears with guilt.

"Calm down Sanae. It's not your fault." Rumia said, before she realized something. "Wait... Kanako forbade you to go?"

"Yes... I don't know why, but she looked upset when Reimu left, a look of guilt. Almost like a couple of times before when her plans backfired." Sanae said.

Rumia just facepalmed. Kanako was legendary in Gensokyo for goofing things up with her conspirices and plots. Even Sanae had been known to call Kanako out on it in the past.

"I need to talk to Kanako." Rumia said.

"... About that. She's busy. She demanded she have Rika. She's been locked in her room with her for the whole week you've been ou..." Sanae began, before a voice called.

"Sanae! Kanako's out of her room! She wants to talk to you and the others!"

The voice, of course, was Suwako, as Rumia found out when she was introduced a few times before, when she visited Dinner the Frog a couple of times. Suwako was an Earth Goddess, who's motif was a frog. Kanako was also there, holding Rika in a rather undignified fashion. The scientist was kicking and screaming and howling, but Kanako refused to even react, just sipping a sake dish in her other hand. Rumia knew Kanako a little too, although they'd never spoken.

"So... why did you stop Sanae helping?" Rumia asked the goddess.

"Now that I have seen the face of the culprit, I am sure of what I suspected. While Sanae was out, a human came up to the shrine, and flattered me. She asked for information about the reactor event at the Kappa Village, and I told her when it was happening, and how long it was expected to run for. I did not see anything wrong with telling her this, I was not aware of what trouble letting this human know would cause." Kanako said, her voice sounding proud and mighty.

"Except, ya'know, maybe if she was flattering you that much Kanako, you should have been suspicious if all she was askin' for was some information." Suwako teased. "It's not like she was askin' for a blessing or anything."

Kanako just glared at the other goddess, and she shrunk back a little. It was clear which goddess wore the trousers in this shrine.

"As for what I have been doing for the last week, I have been testing this girl. I have not given her food or water, yet her health is the same. This means one simple thing, although the test is the most crude possible way of finding out." Kanako said.

"What does it mean?" everyone except Rika asked. Rika had suddenly gone quiet, and still, as if she was dreading what Kanako was about to say.

"In her zeal and single-mindedness. In her devotion to her goal... Rika transcended her human self. She didn't even realize, but she became the very thing she wished to destroy. She's a youkai." Kanako said.

Rika's temper exploded. She started howling insults that made even the goddess cringe, for calling her a youkai. The language Rumia heard that moment she hadn't even heard 'Drunken Rage Reimu' say before. She didn't even know those kind of words existed.

Kanako had enough, and bashed Rika's head into her sake dish. Rika shut up, and the dish was fine.

"Anyway, she's only still alive because you left her alive. No-one else could bring themselves to kill her either. Personally, I think for someone as twisted as her, living life as something she wished to destroy is a fate worse than death anyway." Kanako said.

"Maybe she'll be nice now she's a youkai~" Kogasa said.

"I just hope she dosen't jump off the other deep end and want to commit genocide on humans." Sanae added.

"You do know it's possible for her to still want genocide on youkai, right? When she's done she just commits sui..." Suwako begins, before Kanako interrupts.

"Thank you Suwako, we don't need that possibility explained, or ideas put into her head." Kanako said.

"... I'm not a youkai. I'm not sure what kind of torture this is, but I'm not a youkai." Rika said quietly. "I'll kill all of you youkai for the humans to prosper."

She looked at Rumia.

"And you, I'll make you pay for your mistake. I'll kill you personally."

Kanako dropped the scientist, who got up, and ran out of the shrine

"Looks like you have an Arch-Enemy~" Kogasa said, spinning around.

"Arch-Enemy?" Reimu asked.

"Kinda like Toyosatomimi is to Hijiri. They hate each other those two." Kogasa explained.

"I'd call her more of a rival." Sanae said. "Like me and Reimu."

"What are you two talking about?" Rumia asked the Shrine Maiden and Karakasa.

Kanako and Suwako looked at each other.

"Ten jars of sake she's an Arch-Nemesis and not a Rival." Suwako whispered.

"You're on." Kanako replied.

* * *

Two days later, Rumia had met back up with Wriggle and Mystia, and told them what happened. She had also told Remilia and Meilng.

Daiyousei had resolved to get stronger, so she didn't need Cirno for protection anymore. However, she wasn't sure how to get stronger. Oddly, when she talked to Meiling about it, the gatekeeper got Sakuya, who brought her inside the Scarlet Mansion, despite the earlier rules. That said, Daiyousei was clearly not like other fairies.

Rumia, however, was waiting in the Myouren Graveyard. Kogasa was not there again, and the snow fell.

Yoshika hopped over to her.

"Roomia!" she said happily. "Why were you calling for Yoshika?"

"I'm ready to see Nyang-Nyang." Rumia said.

Yoshika's eyes lit up, before she made a symbol in the snow with her feet, by hopping around. She then stood in the middle, and quietly said "Nyang-Nyang!"

The crudely hopped magic circle glowed, and moments later, Seiga appeared, a sly grin on her face.

"Just as you were told, Yoshika. Well done." Seiga said, rubbing the Jiang-Shi on the head again, before looking at Rumia.

"So you're ready? I didn't expect you so soon. You won't have that much time to play with your friends when we begin the training. You'll have time, but nowhere near as much as before."

Rumia looked up into the sky.

"People got hurt. I almost sunk back into killing people. I need to be stronger so I can control that dark desire." Rumia said.

Seiga looked shocked.

"You know what... at first, I planned to help you myself, alone, however now, after hearing that, I think my three... acquaintances could help you as well. Take my hand." Seiga said.

Rumia took the hermit's outreached hand, before she smiled warmly.

"Senkai." she said, and with a flash, the two were gone.

* * *

Rumia was in some kind of building. There were all kinds of Taoist scriptures and art, lined along the black and white walls. The place was spotless, and felt... calm.

"This is a special dimension where Hermits come to train and worship. You have very privileged to be a guest here." Seiga said. "This place exists in every tiny gap in the world, such as the space between two floorboards."

There were three strangers in front of Rumia. One was a ghost, wearing a green dress. One was a hermit, wearing some ornate outfit, and the final one, in the center, Rumia knew, if only from the Bunbunmaru. It was the saint, Toyosatomimi No Miko.

"Soga, Miko, Futo. How would you say we work together to make Gensokyo's first youkai incident-resolver?" Seiga said.

The trio of Taoists looked at each other, and nodded, before Miko spoke. Her voice was soft, and gentle, but also proud.

"I do not see an issue, if she is willing to learn."

And with those words; Rumia's training to control not only Dark Energy, but also the darkness within her, began.

* * *

Tenma sat inside his hut, the hut at the highest point in the Tengu Villiage, drinking sake from his gourd. The gourd was won in a bet against an Oni, and while not like Suika's gourd of endless sake, it was still finely made, tough enough to withstand a brawl between two Oni without a scratch.

He opened one eye, and put down his sake.

"It's not often you come to visit, Yukari." Tenma said.

"I believe the last time was shortly after Hijiri was unsealed." Yukari said.

"Want a drink?" Tenma asked.

"No thank you. I'm here to discuss something." Yukari said.

"How very unlike you to refuse a drink. This must be serious." Tenma said.

"You met the darkness youkai. What did you think of her?" Yukari asked.

Tenma thought for a few moments, stroking his chin.

"Good egg, but just an egg. The true her hasn't hatched yet." Tenma said. "I'd like to see what becomes of her when she breaks out of the egg, fledges and flies."

"Interesting. Remilia saw potential in her too, as did Byakuren. Even Kazami expressed interest in her unsealed state."

Tenma took another swig of sake upon hearing the last part of Yukari's sentence.

"Even Kazami? Well, that makes four. What about you?" Tenma asked.

"Would I be here asking you if I was not interested?" Yukari replied, answering Tenma's question with a question.

"What about those around her?"

"I would say right now, if she was to unlock her full power, many of the lesser youkai would be with her, the lake fairies, the Karakasa, as would Marisa and Alice. In addition, she is forming connections with the Taoists." Yukari said. "That is quite a considerable group of allies, discounting the Scarlet Mansion, who's allegiances would lie with Remilia."

"So... it's settled then. When she regains her full power, we all need to meet up and decide if five... will become six." Tenma says.

"Oh no. Five is a magic number. It wouldn't stay six for long..." Yukari said quietly.

"What do you mean, Yukari..." Tenma asked.

"Nothing!" Yukari said, startled. "I said nothing. Nothing you were supposed to hear. Excuse me."

Tenma blinked, and he forgot what Yukari had said just moments before, Yukari having manipulated the border of memory.

"Well then, now that is settled, I shall be on my way." Yukari said, before leaving Tenma's hut.

Tenma was quiet for a few moments.

"Rumia eh? I wonder what she'll be like when she spreads her wings."

* * *

Author Notes:

With that, Arc 3 ends, and next chapter will be about things that happen during Rumia's training, which set up for Arc 4.


	30. Sub-Arc Mystia - Keine's Uncertainty

The owl hooted in the night, and Mystia looked over her lamprey stand. It was not normal for her to have it open this late at night, but one of her regular customers had asked her. She was an old woman from the Human Village, who stated that someone 'very important' wanted to come to the stand, with someone else who would only come out at night.

The old woman was one of several humans who, despite them living through the time when Humans and Youkai were predator and prey, were changing their attitudes towards youkai. Mystia was shocked when the first human came to her stand, following their nose. So shocked she tried to trick the human. She used her song to lure the human in closer, then give them night-blindness, claiming her grilled Lamprey was a cure.

Of course, when Reimu caught on, she got beaten up. However, Mystia learnt something far more important. People returned to her stand anyway, because they liked her cooking. From that night on, she started working legitimately, as a hobby, trading her cooking for anything shiny. Valuable or not, it just had to look shiny.

The old woman was one of the people she tricked, but she came back regardless, and had encouraged several other humans to leave the village and come. While youkai were not allowed in the village, intruders usually receiving severe head trauma from Keine's headbutts, times were changing, and humans were willing to leave the village walls.

* * *

Mystia just prepared her stand, and waited, when a figure started walking down the path.

The night sparrow would recognize that hat anywhere. It was like a pagoda, but she couldn't believe it.

The visitor the woman had spoken about was Keine herself. The teacher of the human village, and also it's primary guard.

"Hello, night sparrow." Keine said, sitting down.

"Uh... you're not here to tell me off for something, are you?" Mystia said, sheepishly.

Keine shook her head.

"I'm here to meet someone and eat. You see, my friend lives outside the village, and frequently forgets to eat if I don't remind her. She also has little sense of time, so she will probobly be somewhat late." Keine explained. "She will be arriving from the Bamboo Forest."

"Ah. Well, is there anything I can do while you wait?" Mystia asked.

"I guess there are some things I could tell you. After all, you're friends with that darkness youkai, right?" Keine said.

"Uh huh. Aside from Wriggle, she's my best friend." Mystia said. She had known Wriggle since she was a Night Chick youkai, and Wriggle was a Firefly Larva youkai. The two were inseparable, food chain be damned.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed more humans visiting your cart, have you not?" Keine said.

"Uh huh." Mystia remarked.

"Well, that's because times are changing. First, the spellcard rules and Reimu put an end to most youkai attacks. About the only youkai who attacks humans these days is Remilia Scarlet, and her 'attacks' are more an inconvenience for the victim, than a danger. She's a very light eater, and she has to have human blood to survive at all, so she is... understandable." Keine explained.

"Yeah, we kinda stopped attacking humans, thanks to Reimu and the Spellcard system giving us other things to do." Mystia agreed.

"Well, the humans have taken notice of the recent incidents. They've noticed. It's not just humans stopping the threats to Gensokyo anymore, there is a youkai too. The youkai usually sit back, or cause the incidents of their own accord. Rumia's actions are changing attitudes of the humans even more." Keine says. "There are also the efforts of Byakuren Hijiri, many humans visit her temple now. These factors combined are making many humans call for change."

"Change?"

"They want us to change our policy about youkai. Humans and youkai together, instead of building walls, and living in fear." Keine says. "That idea is moving into the past."

"Good. Hopefully we won't get someone like Rika again too." Keine said.

"For all she did, Rika disgusted most of the humans as well, Mystia. If anything, she's pushed the humans to bond with the youkai more. Soon, there will be the 5-yearly election for the mayor of the Human Village. The Mayor is the leader, the one who makes the rules."

"So... you're the Mayor?" Mystia asked.

Keine laughed.

"I'm not the Mayor. The Mayor is some eighty year old man, who still lives in the past, and is stubborn as a mule. He's been the Mayor for fourty years now, and no-one has ever stood against him. Everyone was happy with his way. But this year, things are different. The village no longer agrees with his policy on youkai. They... want me to stand." Keine said, sounding upset.

"But, why's that a problem? You're strong and smart, arn't you? You'd be a great leader." Mystia said.

"I have a secret. Can I trust you with it? I came here to talk to my friend for advice on this matter, you'd overhear anyway, but you mustn't tell anyone."

Mystia blinked, before she grinned in a really cheesy fashion.

"Customer Confidentiality is Guaranteed at Mystia's Lamprey Stand!"

Keine chuckled at the face Mystia pulled, before she took a breath.

"I'm a half-youkai. Being the leader of the Human Village when I'm not really human feels like... a betrayal. Every day it eats away at me that I teach their children, and guard their village, and they don't even know I'm not a true human." Keine remarked.

Mystia blinked again.

"That's not a secret. Any youkai can tel a half-youkai from a human! I already knew! Us youkai just understood and stayed quiet."

"Well humans can't tell." Keine said. "Imagine if a human was in charge of the Tengu Village. Would that look right?" Keine asked.

"No." Mystia said.

"That's basically what the humans want me to do, except they don't know! It doesn't feel right to me!" Keine said. "And relaxing the rules on letting youkai in, when I myself am part youkai, just feels like the biggest betrayal ever."

Mystia thought for a few moments, before she had an idea.

"But... if that's what the people want you to do, it doesn't matter who you are. They could vote a Satori in charge and ask her to do it, and it wouldn't make a difference!" Mystia said. "If you did it because you wanted to, then that would be bad, but if you do it because that's what everyone wants, then that's good, right?"

Keine thought for a few moments.

"I guess you have a point. It's what the people want. Just because it's me doing it wouldn't change things. I wouldn't do anything the villagers didn't want if I was in power... within reason, of course." Keine replies, sounding deep in thought.

"Yeah, I could have told you that Keine, without you draggin' me all the way out here." a gruff, female voice said. The voice alone screamed 'tomboy'.

A woman Mystia did not recognize walked up to the stand, her red eyes in the dark reminding Mystia of a youkai, despite her feeling like a human. Her hair started light blue, but faded to silver as it extended down, almost to her feet, red and white ribbons, which almost seemed like talismans. Instead of a skirt, that most females of Gensokyo wore, she wore red overalls, with the same white and red talismans. She shirt looked old, and as if it has been discolored, like paper too close to a fire, but not close enough to burn.

From looking at this human, it would be hard to guess she would be Keine's friend. In addittion, while the Night Sparrow couldn't quite put her finger on it, something felt... off... about her.

The human sat down next to Keine.

"Well, we're 'ere to eat, aren't we? Gimma some grub, bird." the stranger said.

"Mokou, manners." Keine said. "Introduce yourself at least."

"Mokou." the stranger said, not even looking at the Night Sparrow. She seemed pretty rude, but also thinking about something, looking in a direction, as if on guard.

"Properly..." Keine said sternly.

"Fine. I am Fujiwara no Mokou. Human who drunk the Hourai Elixir, an Elixir of Eternity. Simply put, I'm an immortal. I'm also be being of vengeance and fire, and the silent watcher of the village. I'm not good with people. I lost my mind for a good 200 years, and I've seen so many people close to me die due to the ravages of time, I'm a bit... hard shelled. Excuse me for that." the stranger said.

"Mokou's had a hard life. Immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be." Keine said. "I can relate to her, as I myself am pusedo-ageless, with my ability to manipulate history, I can effectively make myself this age for eternity, thus Mokou need not worry about me falling to time, like so many before."

"Sounds hard. Youkai don't understand this kinda thing that well. We don't die by age unless we reach really ancient years, and even then, it's rare for us to die by age at all." Mystia said.

"Half-Youkai naturally have longer lives, but my ability lets me manipulate history, so I can keep myself alive far, far longer. I'm in reality, over eighty years old myself." Keine said. "The humans know of my power, at least."

Mystia put two lamprey on the grill. Mokou noticed.

"Lamprey, eh? Not sure I've eaten that before. Not grilled anyway. Maybe burnt." Mokou said.

"Mokou, you either eat everything burnt, or forget to eat at all, starve to death, and then re-incarnate... if she doesn't kill you fi..."

"Don't talk about her." Mokou snapped.

"Sorry... it's hard not mentioning her when talking about you." Keine said.

"I know." Mokou grunted. "That's what I hate. We're seen as a pair by many, inseparable by fate and time."

The two went quiet, as Mystia continued to cook the Lamprey. She put several seasonings and spices in font of the two. Mokou chose something very spicy, while Keine chose a more soft, cream-tasteing herb. She sprinkled the right amount on, before adding more spice to Mokou's lamprey based on her urging.

She flipped the eel, and seasoned the other side, before flipping once more. Then, she stuck each eel on a stick, and handed it over to the pair.

Mokou ate like Rumia when she hadn't had meat for a week, but that was understandable, based on what Keine had said before. Keine, on the other hand, was far more civilized about it, eating slowly.

"Good 'ood." Mokou said, with a mouth full.

"Manners Mokou." Keine said, headbutting her friend lightly.

"Ow..." Mokou grunted, after swallowing.

"Better." Keine said, before the pair laughed. Keine then placed a silver coin on the counter, which glinted in the moonlight when Mystia held it up. Mokou put down what seemed to be a shard of ruby.

Mystia loved shiny objects. One would think she was a magpie, with how she was allured by them. She literally took shiny objects as payment to add to her horde, which was at a location only she knew, not even Wriggle or Rumia. She would take out objects, and place them in the moonlight, watching them glitter and reflect the stars.

Then, there was a mad cackle, one that pierced the night.

Mokou stood up.

"I knew something was coming." she said. "Whatever this is, it's strong." Mokou warned, urgeing Keine to sit down.

"Whatever it is, it would kill you easily. It's power is huge and chaotic, and it's coming this way." Mokou said.

"It's not Rumia, is it? Something didn't happen to her, right?"

"I don't know this Rumia, but it feels like a fire. An all-consuming fire that will destroy anything in it's way." Mokou said, embers danceing around her.

"That sounds almost like you, Mokou."

Mokou glanced at Mystia.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. I have power over fire. Combined with my immortality, that gives me a nickname. The Phoenix."

With that, Mokou reached out arm arms, like Rumia's 'Crucified' pose, and flame ran down them, like wings. A cloak of fire engulfed her back, making her look almost like a bird, her feet being covered by talon-like flames.

A figure landed. The figure was clearly a youkai of great power, wearing a red dress. She held a strange weapon, like twisted wood, and her wings were strange, crystals dangling from them.

"Do you want to play with me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "No-one wanted to play with me inside, and I got so booored~"

* * *

Author Note:

So begins the Mystia sub-arc. What's coming up is the only fight scene of the whole arc. This arc focuses on character and setting development, such as the changes in the human's attitudes, while also introducing characters, such as Mokou, Keine, and Flandre, among others who will show up later. Not sure if this will wind up as 3 or 4 chapters.

I see Keine almost as a motherly figure to Mokou, who can be rather uncaring towards most, due to her hard life and immortality. Not to mention the whole 'Make sure Mokou eats so she doesn't starve because she can'.


	31. The Destroyer

"Do you want to play with me?" the stranger asked again, tilting her head.

"... Define play." Mokou asked, on guard.

"I like to play rough with my toys, but they always break. Everything's too fragile. Sis says I shouldn't play with other people, because when I break them it makes problems. But playing with others is so much fun... he... ke... kehehehee!" the stranger chuckled.

Mystia could tell easily from her mannerism, her shifting tone of voice, and random chuckles. This strange-looking... thing, was completely nuts. Yet, she still seemed child-like. There was an element that seemed like an innocent child to her. Mystia couldn't help but think of Rumia, looking at this blonde.

"I can assure you, I'm not one to break easily. Who are you anyway shorty?" Mokou asked, breathing out some smoke, as an act of intimidation.

"Why does it matter? In a few minuites you'll probobly be broken, and the sweet stuff will be all over me~" the stranger said, before she darted forward, in a movement Mystia's eyes could hardly follow, and she smashed her weapon into Mokou's side.

Mokou acted quickly, it wasn't clear if she followed the movement, or worked on instinct of centuries of battles to the death, but she caught the stranger's weapon in both hands. Holding it back was a huge struggle for her, however.

"... You're not broken yet." the stranger said, almost sounding upset. "Flandre." she added.

"Flandre? What's that?" Mokou grunted, through bared teeth, as her arms struggled to keep the stranger's weapon away.

"My name. I figure you might not break for long enough for it to be worth you knowing." the blonde said, jumping backwards, taking her weapon with her.

"I am Flandre Scarlet. Remilia's little sister. I'm surprised she hasn't told you about me. She loves to talk. Too much." the being said, her eyes glinting red in the night.

"You don't look like a vampire.." Keine commented.

"I'm friends with Remilia, and she never mentioned you." Mystia said.

Flandre just smiled, and her weapon ignited.

"Do you like my wand?" she asked. "It's the only toy I have that doesn't break. It's good at breaking things too."

"Mokou, be careful... if she's truly Remilia's sister, she must be incredibly powerful, as well as possibly being insane." Keine warned.

"Yeah, I figured the powerful thing out already. That wooden stick almost cleaved me in two." Mokou said, putting her hands in front of her, before unleashing a massive torrent of flames. The fires were controlled masterfully, not even damaging trees, but engulfing Flandre.

"Tehehehehehehe. You're funny." Flandre's voice said from the fire, before Mokou suddenly rushed into the flames, and the two flew into the skies, Mokou grabbing Flandre around the neck, dragging her away from Keine and Mystia.

"Mokou must be planning to fight seriously, or feels we're too close." Keine said. "Stay back Night Sparrow, this fight is far beyond our level."

Keine was right. The two stared exchanging danmaku of incredibly high level, the battle more intricate than any danmaku Mystia had ever seen. However, the danmaku quickly became only part of the battle, the two exchanging blows. Flandre's fighting style was more about brute force, and was completely random and wild. On the other side, Mokou threw punches and kicks like someone who had practiced for years, despite being far slower and physically weaker than the rampaging vampire, she was able to hold her own in physical combat due to sheer skill.

Mokou pushed Flandre back, before she roared, seemingly in anger, and the flames surrounding her, the phoenix-like cloak, grew and engulfed her completely, turning Mokou into a giant phoenix made entirely of fire. With a screech, the mass of flame rushed at the Vampire.

"Laevatein" Flandre said, as the flames surrounding her wand turned into rainbow colors, the scheme matching her crystals. The vampire cackled as she swung the wand towards the phoenix, and a massive wave of heat emitted, one Keine and Mystia easily felt.

"I've never seen anyone fight back Mokou's 'Possessed by Pheonix' technique with raw power..." Keine said, as the phoenix and the wand stayed in contact, struggling against each other.

Then, suddenly, without warning, the flames of the wand grew larger, and the pheonix's flames dissipated, a fireball struck to the ground near Keine and Mystia.

Mokou was in the flaming crater. She wasn't moving. Mystia couldn't sense any signs of life.

"Oh dear... she broke." Flandre said, landing. "Who wants to play with me next?"

The voice was innocent, but Flandre had already shown what she meant by 'play'.

"Should we run?" Mystia asked.

"We should, but then what's stopping her getting into the village? It'll be a complete bloodbath." Keine said. "I have an idea, however."

Keine looked at Flandre.

"That's a nice wand you have there." she said.

Flandre looked at the wand, which was still burning in a rainbow of flames.

"It is. The fires are pretty. I can make the fire any color I want. It can do a lot more, but fire is the best." she said.

"You called it Laevatein, right?" Keine asked.

"... Yes. Why?"

"Isn't that the wand of the Trickster God, Loki? How did you come across a relic like that?" Keine asked.

"This isn't story time!" Flandre snapped. "This is play time! I only got so long before sis finds out and comes to take me back home! I shouldn't be out, I snuck out..."

At that point, Mokou jumped out of the crater, and tackled Flandre, before engulfing both her and the vampire in flames. Flandre screeched as the fires covered her, and she thrashed to get Mokou off her.

"So fire does hurt you, eh?" Mokou sneered.

"Get off! I don't like hugs!" Flandre shouted. "Get off me! You're heavy!"

"Seriously..." Mokou said, dumbfounded.

"The fire's OK, the you isn't! Gettoff!" Flandre screamed, kicking and flailing Laevatein, to no avail, her small stature not being able to actually hit Mokou.

"I ain't gettin' off till your sis gets here. I can see you can't move with me on you, I'm simply too large for you to free yourself, can't use your strength when your arms can't move!" Mokou retorted.

"Nooooooo! I want to play more!" Flandre roared. "I'll break you! You're fun to play with but I'll break you if you'll ruin playtime!"

"Go ahead. Break me. See if I care." Mokou said. "You can't break me."

Flandre then stopped thrashing, and Laevatein's flames went out, the wand vanishing. Flandre used what movement she could in her right arm so that her finger touched Mokou.

She looked lke she was concentrating, before she opened her eyes.

"Kyuu~" she said.

Mokou screamed, and then, she exploded into a red mist. Nothing was left.

"... I-impossible. That shouldn't be possible... she just touched her... and she exploded..." Keine murmured.

"I can break anyone. Anything that annoys me." Flandre said, getting up. "My power is destruction itself. I can destroy anything, anyone. All I have to do is 'Kyuu~' and then there will be none."

As the Vampire said 'Kyuu~' she closed her hand, and several trees vanished, nothing left. She then started walking towards Keine and Mystia, slowly.

"Now then... who wants to play with me next~" Flandre said, reaching out with her right hand.

Just as the hand was about to touch Keine, a torrent of water crashed between Mystia, Keina and Flandre. The vampire shreiked in surprise, and moved away from the flowing water, before she was encased in a bubble, which was then encased in what seemed to be a magical cage of flowing water.

Someone was floating in the clearing. She was wearing a very light purple... dessing gown, with a hat that looked like a sleeping cap. Her hair was dark purple, and her eyes half-closed.

She coughed a few times, and wheezed, before she spoke.

"I apologize for anything the little sister has done, and ask that you keep her existence quiet. Reimu and Marisa already know, no need to go telling them." the magician said weakly.

Mystia, of course, knew who this was. It was Patchouli Knowledge, the librarian of the Scarlet Mansion. The fact that she appeared here, and addressed Flandre as the 'little sister' confirmed Flandre's words. However, it also confirmed how dangerous Flandre was, if Patchouli, who was of ill health, and almost never left the library, was forced to leave not just the library, but the mansion.

Flandre shouted and hissed, and the bubble popped, only for another one to form.

"Younger Sister, may I remind you that below that bubble is flowing water." Patchouli wheezed. "I know you have mind enough to know self-preservation."

Flandre just pouted inside the bubble, and Patchouli left, the bubble following her.

Both Mystia and Keine took a deep breath when Patchouli left, and both sat down.

It was a few minutes before Mystia spoke.

"... You don't look upset. Mokou died..." Mystia said.

Keine loked at Mystia.

"Yes, she died. She'll be back soon. Mokou is an immortal. It takes something serious to make her die at all, and if she does, she just resurrects. Mokou is impossible to kill for any notable length of time." Keine said. "She wasn't lying."

Almost in que, in a flash of flame, Mokou appeared, clutching her chest.

"Oh GOD THAT HURT." she roared. "Being immortal _sucks_ sometimes, you feel the pain that you would have been spared if you died."

"It's still hurting? Even after resurrecting?" Keine asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm still dying! Whatever she did to me was bad enough that it's killing me multiple times over. She pumped me full of some sort of energy, which set off a..."

Mokou gasped, and burst into flames, turning into a pile of ashes. A moment later, with another burst of flame, she returned.

"Chain reaction of some sort within my very being. It's still ripping me apart. I'm gona keep dyin' until this energy runs out, and that don't feel like it's gonna happen anytime soon, even if the intervals are getting..."

Mokou died and ressurected again.

"... longer. At first I was dying so quickly I couldn't even finish resurrecting. I think in the first second I died a thousand deaths, and before I actually managed to resurrect, I'd died a total of 23,457 deaths. I'm still dying every few seconds now... most of them just aren't 'so much damage I need to re-make my body outright' deaths."

"... How long do you think it'll be until the Elixir overpowers this destructive energy and you stop dying?" Keine asked.

"Uh... two hours? Maybe? I dunno. I've never died so hard that I die even after ressurecting!" Mokou shouted, before holding up a finger.

"One moment. Gonna burst into ash again."

Mokou indeed, did burst into ash. However this time, as the rush of fire signaling her resurrection rose, it fell back down twice, before the third time, she came back.

"Oh god I died mid-resurrection a few times there. I hate to think what woulda happened if any mortal got hit by that thing." Mokou said, sounding in agony.

She paused for a few moments, before she chuckled weakly.

"I gotta introduce that tyke to her. She has GOT to go through this. Be fun to see if she stays sane through this pain. She could use with a few centuries of complete insanity like I had." Mokou said.

ystia was completely overwhelmed by the claim that Mokou had died over 20,000 times in the span of a few minutes. It wasn't just that number that was hitting her, however. It was how close Keine and her were to facing the same fate.

That was when Mystia figured it out.

She had never seen Flandre, and she recalled the initial warning Rumia said Remilia had told her about the basement.

Not to enter if you valued your life.

That was where Flandre was the whole time. Locked in the basement, alone.

The Night Sparrow couldn't help but feel sorry for the vampire, and wondered, did her madness come before, or after being locked up.

* * *

Keine returned a few days later, not to eat, but to let Mystia know something.

Mokou said she died a total of 54,683 times, and kept on dying due to whatever Flandre did to her for two days after the actual event.

The Night Sparrow just chuckled in response, utterly unable to comprehend what it must have been like for Mokou. The idea of dying only once was bad enough for her.


	32. Mystia Arc Finale - Opening Night

A few months passed. Keine accepted the nomination for being the Mayor of the Human village, and won by a landslide. Within a few weeks, the Human Village had changed it's policy on Youkai, the whole reason they wanted change in the first place.

Mystia was one of the first youkai to adapt to this change, and arranged, due to popular demand, to open up an actual shop in the human village. It took a month for her to get everything set up, and a lot of humans, and youkai interested, helped her out.

However, naturally, the first youkai to react was Yukari. She was aware that humans and youkai used different means to settle payment. Youkai would barer items, or trade favors with each other, while humans would use currency.

As such, Yukari invented something. A currency, that through magic, would allow trade between humans and youkai better. Every person in Gensokyo got given a magical coin, called the 'Yukarin' which could form a magical display, a number. This number was a currency, that could be traded for any agreement. Any other means of trade was still legal, but this new form was something both humans and youkai could use when trading between each other. The coin worked by magic. Losing the coin was impossible, it would just gap back into your pocket, as with being stolen.

People seemed to accrue Yukarins by doing their everyday things. Or, in Reimu's case, not accrue them. She was still dirt-poor, as normal.

This came at the perfect time, and human-youkai trade began. The Kappa were the first to provide trade, Mystia's store still being made, but Mystia was not long following.

* * *

It was opening night, and a large amount of humans and youkai were at the new restaurant. Mystia was in charge, and there were several humans and youkai that worked shifts, so she didn't have to work full time. She worked every other day, witha human in charge on her off days. Training them had been hard. Especially Kogasa, who insisted on helping out, as an excuse to let her surprise people at the store. Although Kogasa didn't need to be provided with a uniform at least, she just closed her umbrella, re-opened, and re-materialized in one.

Sadly, Keine advised Mystia to not let Wriggle work at the store, since humans wouldn't agree with an insect making them food. Mystia couldn't understand why, but Wriggle seemed fine with Keine's logic. Rumia was too busy, and fairies were asking for trouble, so Cirno wasn't employed at the store either.

Mystia wiped some sweat of her brow. The orders were in force, the store was full on the opening night. But with the money she made from this, she could buy as many shiny objects as she pleased. After paying the employees, of course.

Mokou and Keine were there, Mokou looking uncomfortable with so many people around. Reimu was there too with the drunken Suika. Marisa was there with Alice, and Sanae was with Suwako and Kanako. Aya flew from table to table, taking pictures. Even the shopkeeper, Rinnosuke, had shown up.

Rumia and Wriggle said they wouldn't come on opening night, since it was Mystia's night, and they wanted to see her shop when it wasn't as busy. They didn't want to be in the crowd, and she understood. Fairies still were not allowed in the village. They had been allowed briefly, but caused havoc. Even then, fairies did not eat anyway.

* * *

It was eleven pm, and everything had quietened down. The last two humans, a young couple, left The workers were gone, and Mystia was ready to shut the shop for the night.

Then, the door opened again, and a bell rang.

"I told you that we wouldn't be late." a voice said.

"Oh my, something smells nice~" another voice said.

Mystia froze when she heard the second voice. She knew that voice. She didn't want to know it, but she knew.

_It's her._

Mystia looked over the counter, from the kitchen, cautiously, and saw three figures. The first was Yukari herself. The second, centre one, was Youmu, significantly shorter than the two by her sides.

Finally, Yuyuko was standing next to Youmu, her mouth watering.

Mystia felt a shiver down her spine, just looking at the Ghost Princess. Beating eaten by a ghost is not normal. Mystia was the victim of Yuyuko's hunger once. She went into a coma for a week, tormented by horrible nightmares. Yuyuko didn't eat her physically. She ate her spiritually.

"Oh my, Youmu, look who it is!" Yuyuko said, noticing Mystia. "It looks like dinner is already served~"

"Lady Yuyuko..." Youmu said, getting ignored.

Yukari grabbed Yuyuko's sleeve, holding her back.

"She is not the food, Yuyuko. She is the one who cooks the food. I don't understand why you think she's food." Yukari said.

"Have you never had cooked bird Yukari? I liked it back in the time when I was alive." Yuyuko said innocently.

"Lady Yuyuko, why do you only remember things with your stomach?" Youmu asked.

"One's stomach is the quickest route to their heart, Youmu~" Yuyuko said.

"Which is the entire reason we are here. A youkai's food is opening the hearts of humans, and changing tens of thousands of years of stigma and conflict." Yukari said.

Mystia stood behind the counter fully, gathering her courage.

"C-can I take your order?" Mystia asked.

"Aw; so cute! She's nervous Youmu! It's like you when you get all embarrassed!" Yuyuko said.

"I do not get embarrassed, Lady Yuyuko..." Youmu said.

Yukari reached into a gap, and pulled out a pair of underwear with a cherry petal print on them. Youmu went bright red.

"L-lady Yukari?! What are you doing?" Youmu stammered, looking red as a tomato.

"Absolutely nothing that should _embarrass_ you~" Yukari said, her 'fooling around' voice on.

Mystia sighed. She felt sorry for Youmu having to put with the Yuyuko's antics every day, and probobly Yukari's antics more than most too. She wondered how the swords-woman was sane.

Yukari put the underwear back in the gap. Youmu was still red. Yuyuko had her intricate patterned fan over her mouth, chuckling.

"May... I... take your order?" Mystia stammered again.

"Yukari, don't you think that the cherry blossoms are beautiful?" Yuyuko asked.

"Why yes, of course I do." Yukari said.

"Lady Yukari... Lady Yuyuko, you're ignoring..."

"Personally I'm growing a liking for the lotus recently, however, Yuyuko." Yukari said.

"The lotus is not a flower that agrees with a Ghost Princess' nature too much, Yukari." Yuyuko retorted.

Mystia felt annoyed at being ignored. Were these three here just to banter and stop her closing up?

"May I take your order!" Mystia shouted over the pair.

"Ah. She finally got the courage to ask us without stammering." Yukari said.

"Indeed." Yuyuko replied.

"Wait, you weren't just being rude?" Youmu asked.

"Of course not Youmu. Since when are we rude?" Yuyuko said, chuckling.

"I could spend the next ten years..." Youmu began before she just sighed.

Yukari picked up a menu off the table, and began to read it. Yuyuko just thought for a moment, and said "I'll take one of everything!" Youmu facepalmed.

"How are we going to pay for that?" Youmu asked.

"Yukari's paying." Yuyuko said.

"You see? You're being rude..." Youmu said. "You're taking advantage of Lady Yukari..."

"Why Youmu, are you implying that Yukari doesn't know me well enough to know what she was getting herself into when offering to buy me food?" Yuyuko said. "I'd say you are being the rude one here, insulting Yukari's intelligence and our friendship."

Youmu sighed again. She never won arguments. Ever.

* * *

Mystia cooked up a lot of lamprey. She didn't have enough in stock to give Yuyuko one of everything, but she didn't seem to mind, she was still getting twelve lamprey. Youmu took a lamprey with some lemon drizzled over it, with some simple herbs, while Yukari had a very strange combination of wasabi and a mild creamy glaze. Mystia wasn't at all surprised that Yukari would eat something weird that no-one else would.

Mystia kept her distance while the group ate, not listening too much to the conversation. However, as Yukari and Youmu ate slowly and with manners, and Yuyuko ate like Rumia would, she noticed a few things.

The topic was clearly, despite all the metaphors and purple prose exchanged between Yuyuko and Yukari, about death. She couldn't understand half of what they were saying, as they used words she didn't even understand. Youmu stayed quiet, she didn't even look like she was listening.

More interesting, Yukari seemed to be asking most of the questions. Only when Yuyuko answered a question with a question would Yukari answer. It was... strange, and felt odd. Mystia got a feeling that the pair were talking about something very serious.

Eventually, all three finished, Yuyuko waiting for quite a while, and Yukari walked over to the counter.

She opened a gap, and pulled out an ornate vial. The vial was filled with a beautiful, glittering liquid. It looked like liquid diamonds. There wasn't much in the small vial at all.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I know you like shiny things, but this is not just for looking at. It is a special elixir, made by Eirin. It is called the Grand Patriot's Elixir, and inside are just three drops. Each drop is a dose, and magnifies the powers of those who take it massively, although the amount varies based on who takes it" Yukari said.

"So... you're giving me Eirin's shady new drug?" Mystia asked.

Yukari chuckled.

"I guess so, although it's hardly new. One dose releases your latent powers, letting you fight at full potential, without the limiters your body usually has. If a second dose is taken in ten minutes, it will increase that strength roughly tenfold. A third dose taken in the same timeframe would magnify that power by another tenfold, give or take. The multiplier is weaker for stronger beings. The reason there are only three doses is because any more would be too much for your body, and you would explode. The medicine lasts ten minutes, refreshed with each dose." Yukari explained.

"So... why are you giving this to me?" Mystia asked.

Yukari smiled.

"You'll know when the time comes. This payment will be worth far more to you, and your friends, than all the lamprey Yuyuko could ever eat." Yukari said, before she turned to Yuyuko and Youmu.

"I believe we are done here, I have settled the debt."

Yuyuko got up, and waved happily. "That was delicious! I'll have to have Youmu take me back here some time!"

"You know you won't be able to eat all the lamprey, you'll take it from other customers..." Youmu said.

"Silly Youmu, we just show up near closing time, like tonight!" Yuyuko replied, as the two left the store.

Yukari headed for the door, and turned.

"You do not even realize how important what you are doing is, and how happy I am." Yukari said, before adding, "I know you'll know the right time to use that."

Then, Yukari walked out.

Mystia looked at the glittering potion, and thought about everything that had happened, and they had said, attempting to make sense of it all.

The only thing that kept popping into her head was Youmu's underwear. She just decided she needed to sleep on it.


	33. Arc 4 - More than a Fairy

"Well, with that, I've got nothing else to really teach you, Rumia." Seiga said. It had been a year and a half, and the darkness youkai had taken to the Dark Energy lessons like a fish to water. Seiga had taken over a hundred years to get to where she was now, before she hit a wall and got stuck.

The hermit blamed natural ability for her fast learning, and thought back to the youkai when they started the training. Rumia was a totally different youkai now. Not on

* * *

ly had she mastered everything Seiga taught her, but she had also been learning Martial Arts, and even how to use some principals of Feng shui to manipulate her Qi, making her far stronger physically than she was before.

Indeed, when Futo started to train Rumia, Futo frequently knocked her out easily in spars, in but a couple of blows. Now, the two were evenly matched in terms of pure physical combat. Seiga considered Futo one of the strongest physical combatants in the whole of Gensokyo, although she knew the like of Byakuren and Remilia were stronger.

Soga and Miko had trained Rumia to control her inner rage. Quickly into the training, it became clear that Rumia was getting more aggressive and short-tempered, a side-effect of the evils tied into her own powers. While she was no Taoist, that didn't stop Rumia using some of the Taoist principals to control her inner evil's rage and fury.

One thing in particular that Rumia had taken on board was the idea of Ying and Yang, appropriately. There is darkness within every light, and light within the darkness. One cannot exist without the other. She had even made some spellcards based on the concept. Her danmaku had also grown. Despite not having her true power yet, Seiga was confident that Rumia was now easily one of the stronger youkai in Gensokyo.

Rumia herself had changed. She now looked like one who would be sixteen or seventeen, a testament to her powers approaching maturity. Her hair reached her waist now, instead of being short. Her outfit had changed too. Instead of wearing a black two-peice, a sleeveless shirt and a skirt, she now wore a sleeveless black dress, with white-and-black patterned hems. She still wore a white shirt under the dress, covering her arms, but the arms had black lines running down them. She wore a small Ying-Yang handing off a necklace as well. Mystia and Wriggle had expressed envy at her developing curves as well, although it was more in jest, since as a bird and an insect, those two knew they would be forever flat.

Indeed, what used to be a cute little girl now looked like a young woman.

* * *

While the Darkness youkai had visited everyone else over her training, she had been spending far much more time in Senkai training than with the others. So they would not be surprised when they saw her. They hadn't seen her strength, of course, but the way Rumia saw it, the less people knew about how much more power she had now, the better it would be when she would have to use it.

"Ehehehe, I womder if Mystia will be at her shop or at the lake?" Rumia asked herself, before she felt a chill.

This was strange. It was not winter. In fact, it was the middle of summer. A chill like ice was not... natural.

The closer Rumia got to the Misty Lake, the stronger the chill became, until she decided to fly up, and see the lake from above the treeline.

There was a spire. A spire of ice, glittering in the sun. Rumia flew towards it at top speed, and as she approached it became clear that the entire lake was frozen. The fairies, Wriggle and Mystia had gathered around a bulge at the top of the spire, which was pulsing with light.

"What's going on?!" Rumia asked when she arrived.

"Cirno suddenly stopped and... she froze!" Wriggle said.

"Then the ice around her spread all across the lake, and this happened. Cirno's in the bulge that's glowing!" Mystia added.

"I tried kicking it apart, but it's solid. My foot also started to freeze from mere contact!" Wriggle said, indicating her damp foot.

"The fairies are all entranced by whatever this is. We can't look away..." Daiyousei said. "This, and the natural energy I feel coming off this, makes me think this isn't something bad."

The fairy was also stareing at the bulge, holding a book. Rumia noticed Sunny, Luna and Star were also staring. Every fairy of the lake was.

"Well... I guess there's only one thing to do to find out what's going on." Rumia said. "I'm gonna go ask Patchouli. She's gotta know, if anyone! She knows more about the fairies than the fairies themselves with her elemental studies!"

"I hope Cirno's alright..." Wriggle commented, as Rumia flew to the mansion.

The Darkness youkai couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed Meiling was as wide eyed and entranced as the fairies.

* * *

Despite going to the Scarlet Mansion to see Remilia somewhat often, Rumia did not often step into Voile. The magical library, stocked with more knowledge than most would ever be able to cram into their heads. Magical tomes of legend, and myth, as well as obscurity. The library was bigger than the mansion was outside, a side effect of Sakuya's time manipulation, as well as Patchouli's own magics.

To find Patchouli in this place, Rumia knew there was one thing she needed to do.

Follow the coughs. And that she did, and it wasn't long until she found the asthmatic magician, floating next to a bookshelf, her daemonic assistant, in Gensokyo on a contract with Shinki, Koakuma, by her side. Rumia always found it a little funny that Koakuma wore a similar outfit to her. She assumed it was general attire in Makai, especially as Yuki also wore black and white.

"Yes?" Koakuma asked, on Patchouli's behalf, after her master nodded at Rumia. It seemed it was one of Patchouli's off days, since she was making Koakuma ask for her.

"Something's happened to Cirno! She's encased herself in ice, and frozen the whole lake." Rumia said.

"... That's not possible. A fairy shouldn't have that much power." Koakuma said.

"It is possible... there is a myth." Patchouli wheezed, before she said; "Shelf 1,458, Book number 45 on the shelf. Chapter 12."

Koakuma flew off immediately, seeming to know exactly where she was going.

Rumia chuckled.

"You have this entire place memorized, don't you Patchy?"

"I have not memorized... everything. Else I would not need the books for reference. But I know where to find the knowledge I need. It's is arranged well enough, interesting points..." Patchouli explained, before coughing harshly. "bookmarked."

"Bad day, eh? Sorry." Rumia said. "You should really go see that Eirin person..."

"My illness is part of who I am... I wouldn't want it gone, despite the... inconvenience. It lets me... stay here and read." Patchouli said, as she did every time someone brought up Eirin.

"Fine, suit yourself..." Rumia said, as Koakuma came back, holding a book: "Legends of Fey".

"Here's a book. The mark states other books with the same topic too. Apparently... there's something beyond a fairy. A fairy is simply an embodiment of nature. However, according to this myth, when a fairy becomes strong enough, and focused enough on one thing, they become more than simply an embodiment of nature's force... they become part of nature's force itself. Their power magnifies hugely, to the point they are no longer called fairies, they are too powerful. These... ascended fairies... are called... Sprites. They are so intertwined with their aspect of nature that they can create it."

"That spring fairy... Lilly White. She's probobly... a Sprite. She literally brings Spring... where she goes." Patchouli wheezes. "I expect the idiot... would have far more potent... ice powers."

"The book says when a fairy becomes a Sprite, their key features are enhanced. So Cirno would become even stronger than she already is... and maybe more stupid."

"She's pretty smart for a fairy though. She's just stronger so people actually notice her stupidity. A smart fairy is still dumb." Rumia said.

Koakuma shrugged her shoulders, and put the book down.

"It says the process doesn't take long. You may want to go and wait." Koakuma said.

* * *

Rumia flew out of the mansion, and the spire of ice was gone. The lake had thawed. There were crystals of ice glittering in the sunlight. In the center of them, was a figure. The figure was clearly Cirno, but she didn't look like a young child anymore. She looked like someone in their early teens. Her wings were no longer six separate icicles, they had a membrane of ice connecting them. On her head seemed to be a tiara of ice.

Rumia recalled something Cirno told her, just after that incident when Cirno mentioned the flowers had bloomed like sixty years before. She said someone had told her, if she kept pushing herself, and getting stronger, she would become something that was no longer a fairy. For a couple of days, Cirno was actually worried, before she forgot.

It seems that the prediction had come true.

"Dai... why are you so small?" Cirno asked. "Why are all you guys so small?"

"You grew Cirno." Daiyousei said.

"That's silly! Fairies don't grow! You guys all shrunk!" Cirno said.

"No Cirno... you grew." Rumia said. "You're not a fairy anymore either."

Cirno turned and looked at Rumia, tilting her head.

"Not a fairy anymore? Did you take one too many hits over the noggin?" she asked.

"You're something more than a fairy Cirno. At least, Patchouli says so." Rumia replied.

"More than a fairy?" Cirno asked.

"Yes. Patchouli said you became so strong you became something stronger than a fairy. She said you're a Sprite now. Instead of being an embodiment of ice, you are part of the force of nature itself, or something like that. She said Lilly White's one too."

"I don't get it..." Cirno said.

"Well, Lilly dosen't just make it Spring around her. She makes it Spring where she goes, and it stays Spring afterwards, right?" Mystia said. "You can't make ice that stays thereon a hot day, can you?"

"No..." Cirno said.

"Make something of ice now. In the summer heat!" Wriggle said. "See if it melts, without keeping it frozen yourself!"

Cirno made a block of ice, which indeed did start melting. However, there was something else about the block of ice.

Cirno showed no effort making it, but it was as large as the largest blocks of ice she could make before.

"Uh, that's bigger than I thought it would be guys." Cirno said.

"Because you're stronger!" Dai said.

Cirno looked at Rumia and grinned.

"Ya'know, for a few seconds I was a littl' worried I might not be the strongest anymore! But that can't happen! I'm the Strongest, I always will be!" Cirno said, grinning from eat to ear.

Rumia laughed, and hugged her friend. Cirno's ego was huge, but she wouldn't be such a good friend if not for her unflinching confidence in herself.

* * *

Author Notes:

And thus, Arc 4 begins. This was inspired by Eiki's words to Cirno in PoFV, combined with something I mentioned in the notes before, about how powerful Lilly White was in game position compared to any other named fairy. Lilly literally making it turn to Spring seemed something more than a mere fairy could do. Letty hinted at it a little in the Cirno chapter too, although she's had another winter with Letty since.

There's other reasons for me introducing Sprites as well, 'something beyond a fairy'. But you'll find out the other reasons much, much later. Of course, you'll get to see Rumia and Cirno's new powers long before that.


	34. A Visit Below the Surface

"W-who are you?" Kisume asked, popping her head out of her bucket, looking scared.

Rumia figured it made sense that Kisume didn't recognize her. She hadn't gone underground to see Satori and Koishi and the others since the Shinki Incident itself.

"I'm Rumia. I came down here with Koishi about two years ago." Rumia said. "I just grew up a bit."

Kisume popped her head out of the bucket fully, and looked at Rumia carefully.

"Hmm... yes, I remember you. You're not that scary!" Kisume remarked, before she said, "Make sure an Oni doesn't paste you down there or something!"

* * *

It was on a whim that Rumia went Underground, to surprise Koishi and Satori. However, she also wanted to see what was going on underground. Since the Humans and Youkai became closer, the Underground youkai had been coming to the surafce more often, curious, and some curious youkai had gone Underground. [Although no Tengu or Kappa dared near the blowhole, let alone enter].

The first thing she noticed was before she even reached the city itself, however. Parsee was not on her was strange, since she had always heard Parsee did not leave the bridge.

As such, Rumia went into the city without needing to get past the bridgekeeper.

The City of Former Hell was a totally different place from when it was war-torn. The city was bustling with Oni, and other powerful or strange youkai. Many did not use their human guises. Lights from candles, will-o-wisps and torches lit the large cavern. Music and merriment filled the air as much as the smell of sake and blood.

Rumia could see why the Oni loved this place so much. The atmosphere of the entire city was of festivals.

Rumia flew around the city, looking around at everything going on, and being careful to avoid any Oni that were brawling, lest she get caught up into it. After a while, she heard a strange instrument, some strong instrument she had not heard elsewhere in the city, from above her.

She flew up, and saw Parsee sitting on a roof, holding a strange, guitar-like instrument.

"Parsee? You're not on your bridge?" Rumia asked.

Parsee looked up from her instrument,and did something that Rumia did not expect. She smiled.

"I do not need to guard the bridge anymore. Not only is Hijiri back, as I vowed I would guard that bridge until she returned, but news is that the humans no longer persecute youkai indiscriminately. There is no reason to guard anymore. Not that I don't like being at the Bridge every now and then." Parsee said. Her voice was not laden with envy like before. She sounded soft-spoken, and a little awkward.

"It's been over a thousand years since I've been in society, but interacting with others on a regular basis has made me feel things other than rage and envy. I was so rude to everyone out of a mixture of duty, rage and envy, all with my own manipulation of envy mixing it up inside me, with no-where else to go, it just built up. I just let it all out over a couple of months here, and then... settled back into society." Parsee explained, noticing Rumia looked confused.

"So... you were a victim of your own power?" Rumia asked.

"Basically. With no-one else to direct envy at, it just built up and up inside me, it made me a little insane. Satori helped a lot." Parsee said, before playing her instrument again.

"What is that? You're pretty good with it." Rumia asked.

"It's a Tar. It's an old Persian instrument. It came through the border a few hundred years ago, and somehow ended up near my bridge. I took it, since it reminded me of my home, before I came here, before I was saved by Hijrii" Parsee said.

"Ah." Rumia said. "Well, I'll leave you to play more Parsee, I'm gonna see Satori."

"Koishi's not in. She's above-ground doing who knows what." Parsee said.

"Thanks. I'll just see Satori and the others too." Rumia said.

* * *

Rumia approached the Palace of the Earth Spirits, when, without warning, a rough voice called out to her.

"Heeeey! You're that person who had some seal thingy and fought Shinki, ain't ya!"

Rumia looked to the roof, and noticed Yuugi was laying on top of it, sipping sake from her dish.

"I didn't see you there Yuugi. We didn't really get to talk last time, did we?" Rumia asked.

"Nope. Was too busy fighting monsters from another dimension or something. No offense." Yuugi said, before she jumped off the roof, and began looking at Rumia.

"Well well. Someone's a lot stronger than before." she said.

"Yeah, I've been training." Rumia said.

Yuugi seemed to think for a moment, before she grinned, and put her arm over Rumia's shoulder, slapping her back lightly, swinging from in front of the youkai to her side in the blink of an eye.

"I got a proposition. I wanna know how strong ya' are right now. What do you say to a little test of strength?" Yuugi asked.

Rumia suddenly got nervous.

"I... I don't think I want to fi..."

"You know what Oni do to cowards, don't you?" Yuugi said, suddenly making Rumia feel like her life was in dire peril, as her eyes locked.

"Uh.. ehehehe... what test?" Rumia asked.

"That's the spirit!" Yuugi said, giving Rumia another slap on the back, before she swung around in front of Rumia, and took a step back, before she took a relaxed stance, and took a sip of her sake dish again.

"Gimme your best punch. To the gut. That's it. I wanna feel your best punch. If your best punch at full power was enough to make that god flinch, I wanna feel what you got now." Yuugi said. "Don't matter how hard it is or anything. I don't care if your best punch is like a fairy's, I wanna feel it. Don't hold back. Very few Oni can even make me spill a drop from this dish with their best punches."

Rumia looked at Yuugi, and nodded, before she clenched her fist, and breathed in.

While Futo had not specifically taught her power, but technique instead, she did have another slight inspiration when it came to raw power. She had seen China enough times, and had enough knowledge of Qi, or as Meiling called it, by it's alternate name, Chi, that she could use her Chi to increase her physical power into one mighty blow as well. She hadn't learnt how to combined her Chi and Dark Energy at the same time yet, so just focused her Chi. Especially since if she used Dark Energy there was always the risk it would explode due to it's unstable nature, and take off her own arm if used to empower a punch.

Rumia focused, thinking only of striking Yuugi. She hadn't given Rumia a time limit, so she focused her energy for a while, at least thirty seconds, before her fist flew, glowing faintly with a rainbow light.

It slammed into Yuugi, and not a drop was split. However, for a slightest moment, Yuugi's calm, confident smile faltered. The Oni slid back not even half a millimeter, but she did budge.

Rumia looked, noticing the tiny gap between her fist and Yuugi, but before she could say anything, Yuugi swung around to her side, and slapped her on the back again, chuckleing happily.

"Oh wow! I'd say that punch would have given some of the weaker Oni some trouble! Not that they'd give you that long to prepare, but that's not the point!" Yuugi said heartily, before offering Rumia a drink from her dish.

Rumia knew better than to refuse an Oni offering you a drink, and drunk the sake Yuugi put in it. It was the best tasting Sake Rumia had ever had, even if she didn't drink often at all.

Yuugi then pushed her foward.

"Go see Satori like ya wanted to now. I ain't gonna keep you around here any longer. Just be warned, there were a few of visitors about half an hour ago that haven't left yet. I didn't expect any Rabbits to come down 'ere. They're usually all up above with some Princess or something."

"Rabbits?" Rumia asked.

"Yeah, rabbits. There were three. Ears right up and perky, looked almost like they were buttoned onto their heads. They all wore some uniform too." Yuugi said.

"That doesn't sound like the rabbits I've heard of. Although I've never been to Eientei." Rumia said.

"Well they were rabbits for sure." Yuugi replied.

* * *

Daiyousei was in Voile. She had been keeping the reason for her visits to the Scarlet Mansion a secret from the others, but she had began apprenticing under Patchouli to get stronger, so she could use magic to protect herself. She wasn't that good at it yet, and the Metal Sign was a complete dead-end for her, she was incapable of using it, making Patchouli's 'Seven Elements' impossible for her to achieve, as the lesser five were required for one to learn Sun and Moon.

As such, she had began researching other elemental systems, so she could make her own style of elemental magic.

However, Daiyousei saw a shadow.

The shadow of a rabbit.


	35. Rabbit Recon

"... Master Patchouli..." Daiyousei said.

"Yes?" Patchouli answered, using magic to throw her voice across the library.

"We have visitors. Unwelcome ones. Of the rabbit kind."

There was quiet.

"That Princess. What is she up to?" Patchouli said.

At that moment, Daiyousei noticed Sakuya flying over, looking displeased.

"Did you see any intruders? I don't know how, but they slipped away from me. They made me see some kind of illusion." Sakuya asked.

"I saw a shadow..." Daiyousei said.

"Good enough. That means they're here. I've sealed off the library in a time-space pocket. They can't leave." Sakuya said.

* * *

Rumia entered the Palace of the Earth Spirits, and saw three rabbits in uniform seemingly having a heated discussion with Satori, who was sitting down with some tea, and Rin, in her cat form, on her lap.

"How much longer will you speak in rheotic and evade our questions!" the center rabbit said. She sounded frustrated. She had bright pink hair, while the two shorter rabbits both had blue hair. She had a badge on her outfit too, unlike the others.

Satori opened the eye she had cloest to Rumia, and smirked.

"Well, my next visitor is here. I am afraid your welcome has worn out." Satori said. "If you are not bright enough to hold a conversation with me, I do not wish to aid you anyway."

Rumia couldn't help but shiver at how cold Satori was being to the rabbits, but likewise, felt tense. There was something about these rabbits, like they felt superior.

The centre rabbit looked like someone who had been spat on, and hissed, bearing her teeth.

"I've tried to be polite with you, impure Earth-scum. No, you must be worse than that, you are impure scum that even the scum don't want, so you live even lower. You're below scum. We'll just beat the answers we want out of you." the rabbit said.

"You know, I can read your minds. I knew the contempt you had speaking for me, and your intentions, behind your facade. Rumia, you timed your visit... most well. May I ask for your assistance in removing these rabbits from my property? As much as it pains me to hurt animals, these ones will not behave." Satori said, as Rin jumped off her lap and transformed into her humanoid form, stunning the rabbits.

"After all, I'd rather not call Okku up here. She'd make a mess and irradiate the house." Satori said, smirking. "I'll take the middle one, she seems to be the leader, and even us Satori have some pride to maintain."

"I'd like to have punched that one myself." Rin said. "But OK."

"Fine by me. I haven't got to cut loose for a while anyway." Rumia replied.

"Do you even know what you are challengeing? We are Lunarians, we are above you lowly Earth-dwellers, you don't stand a chance. You two, take down the cat and, whatever that one is. I'll deal with the loli."

"Loli?!" Satori said, sounding angry. "That's rich coming from fake-ears!"

Rumia and Rin backed away slowly from the two, as did the two other rabbits, just before a massive barrage of danmaku began to fly from Satori. Satori seemed to be in a form of trance, however, Rumia recognized the attack, it was Toyosatomimi's Honor "Ranks of Twelve Levels", most likely copied from looking in Rumia's mind, unless one of the others there had seem Toyosatomimi fight.

The three rabbits started moving with great agility, fireing accurate, but smal, blasts of energy, shaped akin to bullets, from their fingers, by pointing to their target. The two rabbits not fighting Satori were far more aggressive, and the bullets were very fast. Fast enough and accurate enough that Satori was having issues evading, even with her mind-reading.

"Cat's Walk!" Rin said, suddenly turning back into a cat, and leaping towards the rabbit she was fighting, sending out rings of danmaku behind her, erupting from what looked like footprints.

"Dark Sign: Primal Fears" Rumia said, as everything around her and her foe turned darker, before she unleashed spheres of dark energy, which homed in, and aimed bullets at the rabbit she was fighting. The inspiration for this spell was a combination of Mystia's and Seiga's, and the rabbit was having some trouble evading the dark energy in the low light.

"These rules of this place are so annoying... Lunar Corps; Rapid Fire!" the lead rabbit said, as all three rabbits began a spellcard in unison, before they started unleashing massive barrages of their previous, fast, accurate shots. In spirals and rings, wildly. The lead rabbit fighting Satori added in aimed shots too.

"Whoa!" Rumia gasped, narrowly evadeing a barrage of randomly shot bullets. Rin was having the easiest time, her small body and natural agility helping her evade, while Satori was forced to cancel her imitation to go defensive.

"For some rabbits who only just got to Gensokyo, you're not half bad at danmaku." Rumia said. She knew a little about the Lunarians, enough to know they didn't live in Gensokyo.

"We're Lunarians. We're better than you impure beings at everything." the rabbit fighting Rumia said, before Rumia fired a laser, which hit her and sent her into a wall.

"Except running your mouth and dodging at the same time." Rumia retorted.

"Well Known Imitation: Storm on Mount Ooe" Satori declared, as a massive barrage of bubble-danmaku began to fly from the side, as if carried by a gale, and slammed into the lead rabbit, as Rin for into close range and set off some more of her Cat's Walk, defeating the third rabbit.

"... Who's was that?" Rumia asked.

"One of Yuugi's spellcards. I've seen it enough times to imitate it even without copying it directly from her mind." Satori said. "I copied a spellcard from your mind too. You see, I have very few of my own, I just copy danmaku in other people's hearts and minds." Satori said.

"But at the same time... you can basically have an infinite amount of possible spellcards, those imitations looked like the real thing." Rumia said, as various animals came and tied up the rabbits.

"I've very good at imitation." Satori said. "Anyway, the rabbits said they were looking for a 'Princess'. They mentioned they were looking in all the 'high class' buildings in Gensokyo, so I would not be surprised if other places of similar status to this palace were visited as well."

Rumia thought for a few moments, before her face fell.

"The Scarlet Mansion! I'd better go back above ground! Tell Okku I said hi!" Rumia said.

* * *

Daiyousei looked on in fear, along with Kaokuma, as Sakuya was fighting five of the strange rabbits at once, and Patchouli was fighting three. The rabbits kept going on about the moon, and a princess, and despite being clearly weaker individually than the magician and the maid, they were overpowering the two with sheer numbers.

Sakuya in particular was fighting with incredible zeal, aiming for vitals constantly. She wasn't just fighting to defend herself, she was trying to kill the attackers.

Both Koakuma and Daiyousei knew this fight was way beyond them, but regardless, Daiyousei was using a small amount of air element magic to keep Patchouli from struggling with her illness as much, and running out of breath. It was about as much as she could do in this situation.

Then, Sakuya looked at the door to the rest of the mansion, and clicked her fingers. The door burst open, and a scarlet flash dove through, and slammed all of the rabbits away, darting from one to the other.

Remilia Scarlet had entered the fray, glowing as her own powers flowed from her.

She licked her lips. "Lunarians. I owe you for that time. Do not think you'll escape my domain alive."

"Mistress, I would advise against killing them." Patchouli said. "They bear the markings of a recon squad. If they go missing, it will only prompt a much larger rescue squad, even weaklings like them in sheer numbers are a threat, eight were strong enough to begin overwhelming myself and Sakuya."

"It's that vampire..." one of the rabbits said. "The one who invaded the moon and fought against the Sisters."

"Should we retreat then?" another asked.

"We can't, the maid can seal the room."

Remilia's eyes glinted.

"It may not be wise to kill you, but if you think I'll just let you leave without experiencing the wrath of the Scarlet Devil... then you're sorely mistaken. Sakuya, Patchouli... leave this to me."

"Eight against one? That's hardly fair odds. You'd need a hundred of these small fry as warm up alone." Sakuya said.

Remilia took a pose for battle, before she smirked.

"You're looking for Houraisan, aren't you?"

"You will call her the Princess!" another rabbit said.

"Calling her that... you don't even know, do you?" Remilia retorted. "She's an exile, she's not a Princess. I don't know what lies have been fed to you by those two, but you've been tricked, and have fallen into what you of the moon, consider a place worse than Hell."

The rabbits responded with a massive combined barrage of Danamaku, but Remilia just released a massive cross-shaped aura of scarlet energy, erasing it all, and burning the rabbits with it.

"Beings like you who think you are so high and mighty, but are burnt by me releaseing a little of my vamperic powers. At least if you're going to act strong, be strong!" Remilia said, before she dashed at the rabbits, knocking each of them out with one blow.

Sakuya looked at Remilia.

"How did you know about their objective?"

"Yakumo." Remilia said. "She warned me there was activity on the moon. If they raided the mansion looking for Houraisan, then they most likly raided other establishents as well."

"I only hope no-one went overboard and killed one. That would cause a massive issue, and potential war." Patchouli said, before she entered a coughing fit, Koakuma grabbing her.

"You over-exerted yourself Patchouli-sama." the devil said.

* * *

Sunflowers. They were the main plant that could be seen, but there were countless more under the tall flowers. They were all beautiful, surrounding the Mansion.

Scarlet liquid dripped from them. A woman smiled.

"They may be from the moon, but their corpses will make great fertilizer for the flowers~" Yuuka said, licking the blood of the Lunarian rabbits from her fingers. "Usually I'd say what is from the Earth returns to it, but in this case, that would just be rude."

It had not taken her long. For some reason, ten rabbits wandered into her garden. She cared not for why. Yuuka watched them, or, more accurately, sensed them, with her flowers. Then, one flower screamed. A horrible pain, and then, nothing.

A rabbit had picked one of the smaller flowers.

That signaled the last two seconds of her life, as Yuuka rushed to the location, and beheaded her instantly.

Everyone in Gensokyo knew better, but they were not of Gensokyo.

Yuuka fed the flowers with the bodies of ten Lunarian rabbits.

Ten rabbits that would not return to the moon, and therefor set off alarms.

The impure ones were resisting the search for Houraisan. Therefor, they must have kidnapped her.

The only ones who knew otherwise about Houraisan wanted it that way. They wanted an excuse.

* * *

Author Notes:

When Yuuka is playing, you will survive. It will be Hell, but you will live.

When Yuuka is angry, you won't even have time to scream.


	36. The Ones Yukari Fears

Side Note: The events of SSiB are being treated as semi-canon. The 'invasion' as a diversion did happen, but only Remilia and some other youkai were involved in it, not Reimu and the others, simply for story purposes. Also, this is a somewhat short chapter, apologies, but I'm focusing on getting ready to move to my term-time accommodation. Updates will likely stop until Sunday/Saturday Evening.

* * *

"Go, let me get this straight." Rumia said to the vampire, who had explained who the 'Lunarians' were, and what events happened between them and the youkai of Gensokyo in the past. "The Lunarians are people who live on the moon, and think everything not on the moon is impure and should be cleansed."

"Yes. They see the Earth as a massive sphere of corruption, that is 'below' them." Remilia said.

"And the Lunarians in general are far more powerful than beings on Earth." Rumia asked.

"Well, the rabbits are certainly stronger than the Earth Rabbits, and they make up most of the moon's population. The main might of the Lunarians lies in just a handful of beings, any one of them probobly strong enough to destroy Gensokyo on their own." Remilia says.

"And Yukari went to war with them, not just once, but twice?"

"Indeed. Although she never intended to win either time. The first time was to teach the youkai a lesson of setting their ambitions too high, and the second was as a diversion so she could... it makes me sick to think about her using me like that." Remilia said.

"So... you fought Lunarians before." Daiyousei said.

"Yes. The Lunar Rabbits were no match for me, however... then two real Lunarians showed up. I was no match for them." Remilia said, clearly annoyed just recounting that she lost a fight. "I'd love a chance to get another shot at them personally, but I also know that we must not cause them to come to Gensokyo under any..."

"Ah~. You're already talking about it. How convenient. And Rumia's here too~" Yukari said, hanging upside-down from a gap.

"Damnit Yukari!" Remilia shouted, shocked at the gap youkai's abrupt enterence.

"That's my name, Miss Scarlet, although you could drop the... honorific." Yukari said, winking. "Anyway, I came here to let you two know something. Do not get involved any further. I forbid you. Things are already on the brink of full-scale war with the moon, since Yuuka decided to ignore what I told her and turn the rabbits who visited her into fertilizer."

"Did you mention that there were strong people on the moon?" Remilia asked.

"Of course." Yukari said.

"DAMNIT YUKARI! You know that would cause Yuuka to do exactly what would bring a fight to her doorstep!" Remilia shouted. Yukari just put her fan over her mouth.

"Oh my~ it must have slipped my mind." Yukari said.

"Oh nonono, you're always working for a 'Golden End' for Gensokyo, you said that to me before." Rumia said. "You must have wanted Yuuka to do that."

"Or perhaps I made a mistake, and I am attempting to get the plans back on track?" Yukari said. "Regardless, can you really afford to not listen to what I say, knowing my goal?"

"Can we even trust your words anyway? Your rhetoric?" Remilia asked. "You're about as trustworthy as an Amanojaku, and about as pleasant to be around as a Satori."

"Very well. Let me put this another way. The two that you fought on the moon, Remilia, are the two strongest Lunarians. They are so powerful that even I fear them. Would knowing that change your opinion, that even I fear the power of these two?" Yukari said, moving her fan, and with a very serious tone.

"And what makes you fear them? One who can manipulate Fantasy and Reality, Life and Death, and every other boundary known and unknown?" Remilia asked, angrily. "You don't have the right to be scared of anyone!"

"You didn't figure it out, Miss Scarlet? I thought you would have, fighting her first-hand. The sword-weilder wields far more than just a blade. She weilds the power of any god she desires to call. Imagine my abilities, and then magnify them a hundredfold. That is the power of the myriad of gods. Gods that have been worshiped at some point, be it here, or on the moon. She can overwhelm my powers with that of whatever God she needs. My powers pale to those of gods, Remilia."

"Tch!" Remilia went, looking away.

"I am attempting to resolve this incident with diplomatic measures. I do not want the Sisters coming to Earth, under any circumstances. The losses would be... massive. And not just in Gensokyo." Yukari said. "That is why I forbid you from getting involved anymore!"

Yukari looked to Rumia.

"That includes you. Do not get involved. Instead, do something like look for that Karakasa, Byakuren mentioned she's not been in the Graveyard for three days now. I don't care what you really do, just don't make this situation any worse than it already is." Yukari said.

"Wait, Kogasa's missing?" Rumia asked. "I just thought she was out surprising someone when I left Senkai earlier... and everyone was too interested in what was happening with Cirno to even mention her..."

"Yes, the Karakasa is missing. Focus on helping your friends, instead of getting more tied into this." Yukari said, before she withdrew back into her gap, and it closed.

"That stuck-up old hag!" Remilia screamed, stomping the ground hard enough to leave a crack in the floor. "Those rabbits attack my mansion and she just says 'Don't get involved!'. Well fine; I won't get involved! Sakuya! Go tell everyone to prepare and be on the lookout for rabbits akin to those ones. Last I checked, the Lunarians couldn't get to Earth, Yukari hardly can get to the Moon! Maybe if we find where they're coming from, we can stop them, or at least gather a force to repel any attack should Yukari fail!"

"Miss Yakumo said not to get involved Mistress..." Patchouli said.

"I'm not getting involved! Sakuya is! And she's not getting involved either, she's taking precautions!" Remilia bellowed. She was in a really foul mood. "Reimu wouldn't be aware of this yet, there's no way the rabbits would hit her decrepit hut! I doubt anyone except myself, the Satori and Yuuka would know yet, aside from Eientei!"

Sakuya bowed.

"Yes, Mistress."

With that, she vanished.

"As for your little Karakasa problem, I happened to overhear something when I went to feed two nights ago. Apparently the teacher spotted a Karakasa following her in the Bamboo Forest as she was looking for Mokou, an immortal who lives in the forest." Remilia said. "I suggest you go and ask the teacher if you want to find her. And if you happen to stumble upon Eientei... feel free to ask them what the hell could be going on, they'll know more than even Yukari would, I bet."

"Why's that?" Rumia asked.

"They're Lunarian Exiles themselves, Eirin, Kaguya and that rabbit. There's also a huge amount of Earth Rabbits. I can only guess they chose that place so they felt at home around all the rabbits." Remilia said.


	37. The Bamboo Forest

It was the first time Rumia had seen Keine at work, in the Mayor's office. The building was pretty dull, except some red fabrics which were some sign of status or something. Keine was sitting at the desk, writing, wearing a pair of reading glasses when Rumia came in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Yukari said you saw Kogasa. She's missing." Rumia said.

"That's that Karakasa who keeps attempting to surprise everyone and failing horribly, right? The only thing she accomplishes is looking cute and being popular with the kids." Keine says, as she looks like she was thinking.

"I saw her a few nights ago, I caught her sneaking after me when I went to visit Mokou, while I was in the Bamboo Forest, she noticed I caught her and she flew off... she probobly got lost." Keine said. "I feel a little guilty, but I can only navigate the place with help of some embers Mokou uses to guide me. Only those who live in the Bamboo Forest can navigate it, it's a natural maze, that changes every single day."

"... Knowing Kogasa she's found her way out and is hiding to surprise us." Rumia said flatly.

"That would actually work. She wouldn't do that." Keine said.

"Good point."

"Well, if you're going to the Bamboo Forest, I wish you luck. Be careful of the rabbits, they're tricksters, and while they will usually direct you out of the forest, if you ask them, be on guard." Keine warned.

* * *

Rumia flew to the South-West, towards the location of the Bamboo Forest, and quickly arrived at the huge mass of bamboo, which towers high. It would be impossible to see anything flying above it, and impossible to fly out or into the bamboo from above.

"I hope Mokou notices and decides to help." Rumia said. She hadn't really spoken much with Mokou, not like Mokou spoke much anyway, but she was a loose acquaintance viva Mystia.

With that, the darkness youkai entered the Bamboo Forest,m and very, very quickly lost her way. She saw shadows of rabbits darting around, both animal forms, and humanoid forms. Chuckles, and giggles. Rumia felt as if she was being watched.

"You know, if you're lost, we can help you get out." a rabbit said, hopping out between the bamboo, her small frame making navigation much easier.

"I don't want to get out. I'm looking for a friend that's lost." Rumia replied.

"Are you sure we've not guided her out already?" the rabbit asked.

"Yes, she's been missing for days." Rumia replied.

"Description?"

"Umbrella."

"Umbrella? What would you be doin' looking for one of those?" the rabbit asked, tilting her head a little. The rabbit wore a pink dress, and had brown ears, and a fluffy brown tail. Her hair was short and messy, also brown.

"She's a karakasa. She's an umbrella that's alive. She's my friend." Rumia said.

"Well, I ain't heard any other inaba mention an umbrella. Can't helpya." the rabbit said, before she smirked. "Maybe the boss knows. I'll go take you to her. Follow me!"

The rabbit began to hop off, stopping before she was lost between the trees, waiting for Rumia, who had to push bamboo out of the way to catch up. After about five minuites, there was a howl that echoed between the bamboo, and the rabbit looked scared.

"Uh oh! Don't follow me! I'll bring the boss to you! You'll just slow things down anyway!" the rabbit said, before she scampered away, looking spooked.

Rumia was on guard too, as there was another howl, closer. The smell of a wolf.

Then, something grabbed Rumia, pulling her through the bamboo, into a clearing.

"I scared the rabbit away. She was leading you into a trap. The Palace is on full alert right now, when you refused to leave, she decided to trap you instead, in case you were a threat." a voice said. The voice sounded ladylike, but had a very slight rough undertone.

Rumia looked, and saw the stranger that dragged her was a dark-haired woman with wolf-like ears. She wore a black scarf, with a red brooch connecting the two sides in a knot. She wore a lilac dress that changed to red in an arc, and there was an ornate, pattern in black at the hem of her dress. She had long, red nails, although not as long as Mystia's 'talons'.

"Don't try and fly out of the clearing. There's a magical barrier that stops you flying out of here. Or in. The bamboo isn't actually solid from the sky, it's just made to look like it by those who are hiding in the forest." the stranger said.

"Who are you?" Rumia asked.

"Oh my. How rude of me. Kagerou Izaizumi. I'm a werewolf, I've lived here for years, although the rabbits are still scared of the wolf's howls. Before you tell me, I know of the Human Village's changes. I am not as... comfortable with living with the humans as Keine is." the stanger said, reaching under her collar and scratching, reminding Rumia of a dog. "Besides, I am more... entwined with my feral side than Keine is, I have some canine features even outside the Full Moon."

"You know Keine?" Rumia asked, before she shook her head. "Oh, I'm Rumia, Darkness Youkai."

Kagerou smirked, and leaded against some bamboo.

"I know Keine. We are both were-beasts. We spend the full moon together, sometimes Mokou comes when she's not fighting to the death. I'm the one who introduced Mokou and Keine, in fact. Keine just doesn't talk about me, I prefer to remain rather... unknown." Kagerou said.

"You introduced those two?" Rumia asked.

"Yes. When I heard what Keine's powers were, I knew she would be a fitting friend for an Immortal who has watched countless others close to her fade and die of time's ravages. I kind of hoped she would mellow Mokou out a little, so I didn't keep having to worry about fires from the fights, but alas, it didn't work."

"Fights?" Rumia asked.

"Mokou has an archenemy. An archenemy that is the reason she is an immortal. This enemy is an immortal herself, and controls the rabbits, living in the Palace of Eientei. I've never met her personally. They had a fight a few days ago. I remember watching it from between the bamboo. Some umbrella wandered too close and got burnt..."

"Umbrella?!" Rumia asked, causing the werewolf to jump.

"Yes. There was a Karakasa who wandered into the fight, and yelled 'Surprise!'. I'm not sure what she hoped to achieve, although she certainly shocked me. She couldn't have been very smart to wander into a fight to the death between two immortals."

"Did you see what happened to her? I'm looking for the Karakasa, she's my friend." Rumia asked.

The werewolf scratched her ear, Rumia unsure if it was thinking or itching. Then, she replied.

"I think, if I recall right, that the Princess of the Rabbit Mansion picked it up after the fight. She won this time. I can only guess she still has the Karakasa, it's probobly in a state of slumber from it's damage. However, the rabbits are on full alert for some reason, I wish you luck if you aim to go to the Palace. I can tell you which direction to head, if you want to go still, knowing you will not be welcome."

"Tell me. I need to save my friend." Rumia said.

Kagerou pointed, and Rumia thanked the wolf, starting to head off, before something popped into her mind.

"Kagerou, have you seen any strange rabbits? In uniforms, with stick-up ears? Acting superior to everything?"

"One lives at the palace, although she's not got a superiority complex. Not at all. Not seen any others." Kagerou replied.

"Strange." Rumia said, turning to move off again, and leaving the clearing.

_'Yukari, I think I'm either about to do exactly what you wanted me to do and get involved more in this mess, and you were goofing around, or I'm about to do exactly what you told me not to._' Rumia said to herself, knowing that if a rabbit that matched the others lived at this place, that this had to be the place that the rabbits were looking for, especially with both Kagerou and the rabbits mentioning a 'Princess'.

* * *

Author Notes:

Apologies for the slight delay. Moving into Uni accommodation. I also made some changes to this part of the story, specifically, originally Mokou directed Rumia to Eientei, but I decided to replace Mokou in this case with Kagerou, who didn't exist when the RP as done, since it's the only real point where I would be able to squeeze her into the story, and she was almost certainly been in Gensokyo longer than just before DDC.


	38. Eientei on Alert

Rumia still felt like her every move was being watched as she headed in the direction that the werewolf had told her, and it took a while until she reached another clearing.

This one was far larger than the previous one, and had a large, traditional-looking palace at the other side, surrounded by bamboo, so the only way in was the front door. It was a beautiful mansion, and has markings of rabbits on it.

Then, it vanished, and Rumia's head throbbed.

"Eientei is not accepting visitors." a voice said. "Be gone, or I will force you to leave."

"I'm looking... for..." Rumia began.

"It doesn't matter what you say! It's too risky to allow anyone in right now, and I've been commanded to defend Eientei. This is your final warning." the voice said, as Rumia's vision blurred, and her head throbbed again. She was sure she saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

Rumia held her head, and stepped towards where she saw the mansion. "Friend..." she grunted.

A large amount of danmaku then slammed into Rumia, sending her flying. Bullet-shaped bullets, like those that the moon rabbits used. Rumia's headache stopped, and her vision returned to normal, as she lay looking at the sky.

A rabbit stood over her, wearing a suit like the other lunar rabbits, with the same type of ears. Her eyes were blood-red, and had light-purple hair. Unlike the other rabbits, she didn't wear a suit, and only wore a shirt and tie instead, which made Rumia think she wasn't of the same group as the ones she saw before.

"Oh, you're still conscious. You're tougher than I expected. Not many can take a barrage like that when afflicted by my Lunatic Eyes." the rabbit said.

"I need to find..." Rumia began, before Reisen's eyes glowed.

"I'm not sure you want to make me angry. My eyes carry the ability to control waves. My personal favorite is brain waves, which ultimately boils down to inducing insanity, like looking at the 'True Moon' without the barriers over it does to people of Earth."

Rumia chuckled.

"I'm not sure you'd like my insane side. Been insane before. Didn't turn out well for Gensokyo."

"My madness is different, and can range all sorts of types. For example, I can also manipulate light waves and make you see things. Sound waves make you hear things."

Rumia sighed. This rabbit was one annoying foe. However, she noticed something. The rabbit had given away a critical flaw in her ability.

Rumia closed her eyes, and stood up.

How could the rabbit look into her eyes if they were closed, after all?

"Hmm? You think you can fight me without being able to see?" the rabbit asked.

"I'm fairly confident." Rumia said. "Especially when we're both under the same conditions."

Darkness flowed from Rumia, and within a second, the entire clearing was pitch black. While Rumia was confident the rabbit could see in the dark somewhat, she was also fairly confident that in complete darkness it would be hard.

Rumia focused, and stood still, focusing, listening.

A shower of bullets hit her, but she just stood her ground, and kept focusing. The sound of movement, and the angles of the bullets gave her an idea of the location.

The darkness youkai swung her hand in an arc, and a large amount of dark energy spheres formed in that area, like a prison. Rumia heard one explode, and instantly focused on that sound, focusing.

Then she pinpointed it. The rabbit's own Chi. She was far from mastering sensing Chi, and had to narrow down the area to an incredibly small one to do so, but she had 'locked on', and now she wouldn't lose it.

"Yin Sign: Speck of Light within Darkness!" Rumia called, before piercing her own darkness with a barrage of lasers. The spellcard was an oppressive one, with several small lasers boxing the rabbit in, and one, larger one, as an aimed laser, combined with several bright danmaku bullets.

"Wave Sign: Light Bending!" the rabbit called, before Rumia felt the magic of her spell being diverted, the very spellcard warped, or at least, the lasers which made up the bulk of it.

"Is that a bomb-type spellcard?" Rumia asked. Bomb-type spellcards were very rare to see, and only used by the most proficient in danmaku, as it was a spellcard that was concentrated and defensive, strong enough to blast a gap in enemy spellcards. Rumia knew Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, Remilia and Sakuya had them, but didn't know anyone else.

"Yes." the rabbit said, sounding a little tired, as Rumia canceled her spellcard.

"Then we'll see how you deal with this one; Yin Sign..."

"Stop!" a voice called. Rumia felt the rabbit stop moving, so she opened her eyes, and released the darkness.

A woman dressed in a long, red and blue dress, with markings which seemed to match constellations was in the clearing. She had a red cross on her hat, the mark of a medic. She wielded a bow on her back, and had silver hair.

"Master!" the rabbit said.

"Reisen, she's clearly not a Lunarian. Did you even give her a chance to explain why she was here before you attacked?" the stranger said.

"I've never seen her before, she could be controlled by them or something. While my eyes were the strongest of the Lunar Rabbits, all of them carry enough of the moon's power to have some control over the mind, enough to be 'suggestive'." the rabbit, 'Reisen' said.

"Her mind isn't one that would succumb so easily. Do you not recall Aya's paper on the Makai and Rika incidents? This is the youkai who solved them, although she look a bit older now."

"Ah, I knew I felt something inside her when I was messing with her brain waves." Reisen said, before she asked, "Do you know how she knew where I was with her eyes closed?"

"She used her sense of hearing, while focusing her inner Chi, to narrow down the area you could have been. Then she boxed you in, to find the direction you were headed. Finally, she found your own inner Chi, and locked onto it. Why would you expect a Darkness youkai to be hampered by inability to see is beyond me, Reisen. Limiting yourself to what you know to be true is a flaw you will need to iron out." the stranger explained. Rumia was impressed. The stranger had managed to analyses and understand every part of her plan, and spoke as if it was elementary school knowledge.

The stranger turned to Rumia.

"Eirin Yagokoro. I am Reisen's teacher in the way of medicine and knowledge, creator of many medicines, including the Hourai Elixir, and a Lunarian Exile. I apologize for the actions of my student, we are currently on high alert due to... recent events that threaten the Princess." the woman said. You've probobly heard of me, I provide most of the medicine of Gensokyo, after all, viva the rabbits."

Rumia nodded.

"I'm Rumi.."

"I already figured that out. There is no need to waste time telling me what I already know, please." Eirin said, somewhat coldly. "I thought that would have been clear from me telling Udoge who you were."

"S-sorry." Rumia said, somewhat shocked by the rebuttal. "I'm looking for my friend. She's a karakasa who got caught up in a fight between Mokou and this 'Princess' you keep mentioning a few nights ago."

Eirin suddenly smiled warmly.

"So that umbrella was a Karakasa. It's the first time I've had a chance to have a close look at a Tsukumogami, especially one that's in a state of slumber, so I wasn't sure." Eirin said to herself, sounding excited. "There is a problem with this, however. After the Princess took the umbrella, it was heavily burnt and damaged. She liked it, however, so she fixed it, but it's shown no signs of life. It is entirely possible that the damage done to it during the fight was to much, and killed her."

"It's also entirely possible she's waiting for the right chance to surprise as many people as possible." Rumia said.

"Why's that?" Eirin asked.

"She's obsessed with surprising people. She claims it's her ability, but she's awful at it." Rumia said. "She loves to 'play dead' after a fight."

"Udoge, get the Princess and ask her to bring her umbrella." Eirin said, before Reisen ran off inside.

"You're on high alert because the rabbits rom the moon are looking for the Princess, aren't you?" Rumia asked Eirin.

"Yes. Yukari warned us. It seems someone assassinated the last of the Royal Family on the Moon, and since Kaguya's exile was never made public, instead they told the public Kaguya went to Earth to see it for herself, and to try and cleanse some of the 'impurities', she is the one in line for the throne now. Lunarian society and tradition is built around the Royal Family, even if they are only in fact a figurehead for the Lunarian Council, and have no power of their own." Eirin explained.

"So... the Princess gets to be a Queen? Why's that bad?" Rumia asked.

"Because she's grown to love Earth. Gensokyo. Eientei. The rabbits of Earth. She even has grown to see Mokou's vengeance as something to give her something to do. Put simply... she doesn't want to go back to the moon, especially as she knows she would just be a puppet of the Council, and her immortality could be discovered by the masses, which would cause chaos, and her exile again... except this time her name would be shamed across the entire moon." Eirin explained.

"This council sounds mean." Rumia said.

"When you have an infinite natural lifespan like the Lunarians do, you grow... accustomed to things. The only ways Lunarians can die is sickness or violence. Age means nothing. Upheaval in the way things are done to those who have lived extremely long lives is something that could lead to instability and chaos." Eirin explained. "That is why the Council wants Kaguya to return, regardless of her wishes. I fear this conflict may put Gensokyo in great danger, however, as if this continues much longer... my relatives and students will likely come. One of them commands the gods themselves, and the other can manipulate boundaries concerning the moon, to the degree even Yukari cannot get there except when the link between the Moon and Gensokyo is strongest."

"Yukari told me about the god person, but not the Moon-Yukari." Rumia said.

"She's not quite Yukari. She has a few boundries she can manipulate. She's like a specialized Yukari. She can manipulate far fewer boundaries, but this makes her stronger with those than Yukari is." Eirin said.

"Ah... now I see why Yukari is so worried." Rumia said, as Reisen came out of the palace, with another person by her.

The stranger was short, she looked no older than fifteen. She wore a pink shirt, covered with white bows, and a dark red skirt, which flowed behind her. Her long, black hair almost reached the ground. She looked like a Princess from ancient Japan. Four strange items floated around her. A red robe, a bowl, a shell, and a necklace. In her right hand she held a twig with rainbow gems growing from it, and in her left, she held the familiar eggplant-like umbrella. It was in perfect state, despite Eirin claiming it was badly damaged.

_'What is she? A kleptomaniac with all those items around her?'_ Rumia though to herself, but bit her tongue.

"Princess, this youkai claims that umbrella is a Karakasa, and her friend." Eirin said.

The princess looked at the umbrella, and pouted.

"But I like this umbrella. It's not shown any signs of life either."

"How many eggplant-like umbrellas are there?" Rumia asked. "I'm pretty sure that's my freind. Oi, Kogasa, wake up." Rumia said.

The umbrella did not respond.

Eirin walked over to the umbrella in the princess' hand, and spoke to the princess.

"You know, Kaguya, if I could borrow the umbrella, I could quite easily do some tests on it that would find out if it is indeed a Karakasa. It would be painful to the spirit of the umbrella, very painful. It wouldn't be able to stay asleep..." Eirin's tone sounded dark, like that Rumia would expect from Rika plotting something. That of a mad scientist.

An eye appeared on the umbrella, looking right at Eirin, looking terrified. A mouth formed, and a tounge rolled out, before a figure materialized, with her hair messed up, in-between Eirin and Kaguya.

"Surprise!" she said, sounding un-energetic and sleepy.

"Uwwa!" Kaguya said, jumping back and dropping the umbrella, which floated back up.

"I've always wanted someone to like me as an umbrella! And you fixed me! And you were surprised! Yay! I like you!" Kogasa said, sounding weak stil, before she flew to Kaguya and glomped her.

"What." Reisen said, deadpan.

"I didn't expect the karakasa to behave like this." Eirin said, as Kogasa kept cuddling Kaguya. "It is indeed surprising."

"Kogasa..." Rumia said.

Kogasa got off Kaguya, and yawned again.

"Oh... hi Rumia. I kinda got beaten up and I'm all tired and weak right now." she said. "You don't mind if I go back to sleep, do you guys? While m umbrella's fixed, my spiritual self is still hurt, as the two are linked. I need to recover my spiritual energy..."

Kogasa looked really tired. Rumia noticed her red eye was hardly open as was the one on the umbrella.

"You don't mind me keeping her until she wakes up?" Kaguya said.

"I can probobly help her recover faster." Eirin said.

Rumia chuckled.

"Go ahead, she seemed to like being carried around anyway."

With that, Kogasa's avatar vanished, and the umbrella fell to the ground, the eye, mouth and tongue vanishing.

"Things like this are why I don't want to leave this place, Eirin." Kaguya said.

"I know." Eirin commented. "I know."


	39. Illusionary Woods

Rumia, Eirin and Kaguya spoke for a period, before Eirin said something.

"There is something that worries me, however. The keeper of the Border between the Moon and the Earth doesn't have the power to send people from the Moon to the Earth, without her also passing through, to keep the portal stable. Yet, I would be aware if she was on the Earth. She is the only one on the moon who can enable travel to the Earth as well, without transport. However, transport wouldn't be able to enter Gensokyo." Eirin said.

"What does that mean then?" Kaguya asked.

"It is simple. Someone within Gensokyo is helping the Lunarian Rabbits reach Earth. However, I cannot be sure who would do such a thing. Everyone is aware of the danger that the Lunarians would pose to all in Gensokyo. Doing such would lead to nothing short of the genocice of Gensokyo's inhabitants." Eirin said.

Rumia facepalmed.

"You just said Genocide, right?"

"Yes." Eirin said. "Why?"

"Well, unless it's Yuuka bringing the rabbits to Earth, I can only think of one other person who would be wanting Genocide. She's probobly got the technology to achieve such a thing as well. The problem is, no-one knows where she is..." Rumia said.

"You're not talking about that mad scientist you fought about a year and a half ago..." Eirin said.

"Yes. It's probobly her." Rumia said. "I've got to find her, and warn everyone. She's a complete nutcase."

Rumia flew out of Eientei, and Reisen followed her, to direct her out of the forest without getting lost. Rumia then flew right towards the Misty Lake, to warn her friends first.

* * *

"Guys! Guys! We found something awesome!" Sunny Milk said to Cirno and the others.

"You guys just want to lead us into some prank, don't you?" Daiyousei said.

"No! We found something that's awesome and dangerous and we need to tell Rumia!" Star said, excitedly.

"You said if we find any bad guys to tell her, right?" Luna said.

"Rumia's out solving an incident... she wouldn't have time for your games." Wriggle said.

"Hey! I'm up for beating up bad guys!" Cirno said happily.

At that moment, Rumia flew into the group.

"Guys! I think Rika's involved!" Rumia said, panting. "I also found Kogasa, she's at Eientei, resting."

"Rika?!" Wriggle and Mystia exclaimed.

"Wait, that's what the mean lady we found said her name was!" Sunny said.

"Are you sure? I thought she said Beaker." Star commented.

"No, it was certainly Rika." Luna added.

"Wait, you found Rika?!" Rumia asked.

Sunny nodded. "We were flying through the forest when Luna wasn't paying attention and hit a tree. Except she went right through. The tree was fake! Then Star used her power and found out all the trees were fake, and there were two objects in the center of the area without trees."

"One was the mean lady. We got close and she tried to stuff us into a cage!" Star said.

"But Sunny's smart and made us invisible!" Luna chimed in.

"The other object... I don't know what it was. Rika was talkin' to it, and there was a voice talkin' back to her, about 'rabbits' and stuff. Sounded like Rika was makin' a deal." Sunny said. "Some sorta deal to do with humans livin' or somethin."

Rumia sighed.

"She's helping the Lunarians as a deal. They spare the humans, she helps them. They kill all the youkai, Rika gets her Genocide." Rumia said. "That madwoman, she's a youkai herself... she's basically committing suicide..."

"Luna, Star, Sunny, one of you lead us to that clearing, the other two go get Reimu! This is a major incident!" Mystia said.

"Wait... Yukari told me not to get involved..." Rumia said.

"Forget that! Rika's your problem anyway! You spared her life!" Wriggle said. "If she's causing trouble again it's up to you to stop it!"

"Since when was Yukari your boss?" Cirno remarked.

Rumia chuckled.

"I guess you're right. I can deal with a verbal lashing from Yukari later, what matters now is stopping Rika before she calls down the whole Lunarian Army or something."

"I'll go with those guys! I can hide myself after all if things get too rough. You too get Reimu!" Sunny said to Luna and Star.

The two other fairies nodded, before Sunny turned to Cirno.

"Don't think you're number one just 'cause you grew!" she chuckled.

"I'll think I'm number one thanks to that Fairy War you guys started." Cirno said.

"Aw don't remind me." Sunny said, before she flew off.

* * *

The site wasn't far from the Hakurei Shrine, the trees were clearly fake, as Sunny claimed, Rumia and the others could pass right through them. They flickered as they were passed through, showing they were not illusions of magic. Rumia guessed they were something Rika made with science.

Then, ahead of the group, was indeed Rika and a strange device, twice as large as her short stature, which was like a ring, glowing blue inside.

Rika looked at the approaching group, and spoke to the device.

"I've been discovered! The plan may have to move forward!" she said, before she pressed a button, and the fake trees vanished, revealing a crater.

"Well... it seems those fairies who stumbled upon my teleporter were a bigger thorn than I imagined." Rika said.

"What are you doing Rika?" Rumia said.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm helping the Lunarians come to Gensokyo so they can clear the impurities, and get their Princess back. I simply made a deal so that they leave the humans, and me, alone in exchange. Voila, youkai genocide."

"Knew it." Rumia said flatly. "You're so predictable Rika."

"Then how about you predict this one, Darkness Youkai. I made a second part of the deal. They were not to kill you either. No. That one is my pleasure. I'm almost glad you're here, so I can kill you myself now. Saves the Lunarians the trouble of catching you alive." Rika said.

"Madwoman..." Mystia hissed.

"Ice Sign: Freezer Blast!" Cirno said, unleashing a massive wave of frost that froze Rika solid.

"Well, uh, that was easy..." Rumia commented, as the ground shook and moved below Rika, before a large eye-like robot rose from it, and the ice around Rika broke.

"Evil Eye Sigma Mk II!" Rika said, as the eye looked like it was straining, before multiple explosions happened, seemingly at random, forcing the group to scatter, mixed with other danmaku and lasers.

"Wow! This thing's got insane danmaku!" Wriggle said, hardly dodgeing.

"This one's not gonna be easy!" Mystia said.

"I'll admit, this thing's danmaku is almost as good as mine!" Cirno remarked.

"I guess it's got the same danamku-resistant shields that the other machines she used had. I got an idea." Rumia said, before she noticed a path, and darted in towards Rika.

"If the machine is protected, I'll just attack you!" Rumia said, throwing a punch with all her weight behind it.

A metallic clang rang out. Rumia's hand felt like the bones inside it broke into fragments. Rika stood, smiling. Rumia was confused. It felt like Rika's body was... metal.

"I've been looking forward to this moment for 18 months." she said, raising a spanner.

A sickening pain to the back of the head. A scream, although Rumia didn't know who. Rika's laughter. Rumia fell. Everything turned to black.

Silence, and then, a voice.

_'Weakling.'_

* * *

Author Notes: Bah, another short one, but the next couple of chapters are really important and will likely be longer. Just the old 'This seems like a good point to end it' despite there not being too much actually there. I'd rather two shorter chapters than one huge 3000+ word one.

A bit of Cirno's new strength was shown off though, she was never strong enough to flash-freeze something the size of Rika before, especially without contact.

And yep, Rika's not gonna give up so easily. She's at it again.


	40. Willpower

Darkness. That was all Rumia could see.

_'Am I dead?'_ she thought to herself.

"You're not dead. Not yet." a voice responded, despite Rumia not saying anything. The voice was a hiss. It stung of hatred.

A ray of light, moonlight, shone down a distance from Rumia, illuminating a broken throne, and a figure chained to it by chains which looked damaged.

The figure was emicated, and had torn wings, made of black material. She wore black rags, and her eyes glowed red. Her blonde hair reached the floor, and was dirty.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"It's not hard to figure out. You're the other me." Rumia responded.

The figure laughed, before she attempted to lunge at Rumia. She actually got somewhat close, and it as clear that only one damaged chain, around her left arm, was still binding her, and the chain looked like it would give at any moment. Remains of broken chains dragged from her other limbs, and her neck, reminding Rumia somewhat of the shackles the Oni wore. Except the chain links left were far longer.

"I'm not the 'other' you. I'm the 'real' you. The 'only' you." she said, stressing the words 'real' and 'only'. Her voice betrayed the fact that she had no hold on sanity, going from quiet to loud, and high to low.

"I think you'll find I'm me as well." Rumia said. "That makes you the other me, and me the other you."

"It dosen't matter. As you've been getting stronger, my power has been allowed out more and more. The seal has been weakening. And now, with the seal so weak and you on the brink of death, it will be mere seconds before I can break out of this wretched seal!" the 'Dark Rumia' hissed, pulling at the chain. Rumia could hear the metal creaking, and noticed one link was giving way.

"And what happens when you're out of the seal?" Rumia asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll give you cuddles and let you keep my body." the dark Rumia said, obviously laced with sarcasm.

Rumia sighed.

"You're gonna kill me and take over, aren't you."

"Of course I'll ****ing do that!" the evil Rumia swore. "Then I'll torture and kill your friends, and everyone else! And then I'll kill those fairies again and again and again until I find a way to make 'em stay dead!"

She yanked at the chain a few more times, before she suddenly became calm, and relaxed, and smirked.

"Actually, I won't kill you. Not yet. I'll beat you into submission, and leave you on the brink of death in the corner of my mind, so you have to watch me kill everyone you care about."

"I guess there's no way we can co-exist..." Rumia said.

"Even Yukari couldn't turn my evil into good. I'm pure evil, pure murder. I exist to kill! And one person above all else!" she hissed.

"Who's that? Who did Shinki make you to kill anyway?" Rumia said.

The other Rumia laughed. A maniacal cackle.

"I wasn't made by Shinki. I was made to KILL Shinki! It is my purpose, and I'll kill anyone else who crosses my path too!"

"Then... if you weren't created by Shinki, who did create you?!" Rumia said.

The other Rumia wiggled her finger.

"This isn't a history lesson, fake. Besides, you have something else to worry about..." she said, before she heaved with her left arm, and the chain snapped.

"SCREAM FOR ME!" she roared, rushed at Rumia, her long claws glimmering with Dark Energy.

She was fast, even though Rumia dodged, the claws rent into her side, before the Dark Energy erupted, sending the two flying backwards.

Rumia was in agony, and screamed. A huge section of her side was missing. The other Rumia's forearm was also missing, but regenerated almost instantly, as if the darkness became a new arm.

"What's wrong? I thought you could regenerate like I could... this won't be as fun if it's that easy..." the insane daemon said, walking towards Rumia, before she kicked her in the head.

_'I've got to do something...'_ Rumia thought, as she feebly raised her arm, and grabbed the other Rumia's leg.

"Oh? You can still move, even with that damage?" she cooned, before forming a blade of dark energy in her right hand, and prepareing to swing it at Rumia's arm.

Rumia felt the surge of energy flow through the other her, and into her as well. After all, they were one and the same. She felt the pain go away, and saw her wound was gone.

"What?!" the other Rumia said, shocked.

"I'm you. You're me. Without the seal, what is there to stop me using your full powers as well?" Rumia said. "The flow of your energy, I felt it rush into me when I grabbed you."

The other Rumia just licked her lips.

"Well then, you may have my full powers, but not the knowledge to use them correctly." she said. "Nor the will to kill with them like I do!"

The other Rumia swung her blade down, chopping off Rumia's arm, which regenerated from the darkness almost instantly. The other Rumia continued to swing her dark energy sword, while making use of the chains as whips at the same time, so Rumia couldn't even get up, she just rolled to evade.

"It doesn't matter if you regenerate! If I strike a fatal blow you'll die anyway!" she said. "Should it be your heart? Your neck? Your brain? Decisions~"

_'She fights like a wild animal...'_ Rumia thought to herself, before she had an idea.

When she was the other Rumia Regenerate, the darkness formed the new limb. So... if she wasn't in the darkness...

Rumia fell into the shadows, becoming one with them, and jumped up a short distance away, gathering Dark Energy.

"Dark Blast!" she cried, unleashing a torrent of Dark Energy spheres, which pushed the other Rumia back with a chain of explosions, but didn't do any real damage.

"Got some fight in ya' eh? Good, I'll kick it out of you along with your blood!" the dark Rumia said, diving into the shadows herself, and appearing behind Rumia, before wrapping a chain around her neck.

"I decided... I'll strangle you unconscious, tie you up, and then force you to watch me kill everyone else." she said, as Rumia felt herself going faint, as she reached for the chain with both arms, and pulled.

"It took me 100 years to break these chains... you're not breaking them in a few seconds..." the other Rumia taunted.

"I..." Rumia said weakly, before her hands glowed with Chi, and pulled the chain apart.

She gasped, and turned around.

"Have powers you don't have!"

She slammed her two fists into the other Rumia, winding her as she discharged the Chi for additional force, before she grabbed her rags, and swung her around.

"I gained power from others! Not just yours!" Rumia said, unleashing a barrage of Moonlight Rays, pushing the other Rumia into the throne, and the moonlight.

"My will is stronger than yours, since it carries all of my friends with it!" Rumia roared, flying towards the evil Rumia, glowing with both Chi and Dark Energy, with Danmaku forming around her as well.

"My will isn't just mine either!" the other Rumia spat, rising from the throne, and out of the moonlight, as a massive amount of dark mists flowed from her body. "I carry the will of my..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Rumia slammed into her. The Dark Mists flowing from the other Rumia wrapped around, as if attempting to push Rumia away, but danmaku burst from her body, ripping through the dark tendrils with their light. Rumia's fist slammed into the other Rumia's face, the force strengthed by her Chi, and even moreso by the Dark Energy, and she channelled it all at the point of impact.

The other Rumia went flying like a ragdoll, into the throne, and slumped. She was stunned, and the chains locked her back on the throne.

"Don't think... this is over..." she hissed. "I'll get what is mine one day... one day, I'll be free..."

"I'll be even stronger then. I won because I was more than just what you were. I had everything I had been taught by my friends, something you wouldn't understand." Rumia said, as everything turned bright.

* * *

Marisa and Rumia had joined the fight, and at this point, Wriggle, Sunny, Luna, Star, Daiyousei and Mystia were just in the way, and had gone over to Rumia. She wasn't moving, and her ribbon had fallen off.

"She's not transformed..." Mystia said. "Her ribbon's fallen off, but nothing's happened..."

"She's bleeding so much from the back of the head..." Wriggle mentioned, her hands red.

"She can't be dead..." Daiyousei sniffed.

Suddenly, dark wisps flowed from Rumia, and surrounded her, pushing everyone else back, like a cocoon.

"Ah, she's changeing!" Mystia said.

"Usually it's instant... and the darkness vanishes after a second or so..." Wriggle commented. "This is taking longer..."

Ten seconds passed, before the darkness burst open.

Rumia stood there, no ribbon on her head. She looked like an adult, only a little shorter than Yukari.

Star tried to give her the ribbon, but Rumia pushed it away.

"I don't need it anymore. The seal broke. The other me tried to take over, but I beat her. I'm in control." Rumia said.

Rika crashed, Evil Eye Sigma having eaten one too many blasts, and sparking. The scientist looked at Rumia.

"Damnit! I thought I killed you, and now you're big again?!" Rika said.

"Don't worry Rika, I'm sure you'll grow from your half-pint status one day~" Rumia teased, smiling.

Rika pressed a button on Evil Eye Sigma, and it started to glow.

"I think I'll take you up on that." she said.

* * *

Author Notes: Don't worry, there's still more development for Rumia, even beyond the breaking of the seal. After all, there's still 4 and a half more arcs. And more questions remain unanswered...

Also this didn't turn out as long as I thought. Meh, I'm not great at writing long fight scenes.


	41. The Sisters of the Moon

Evil Eye Sigma II started to come apart, and change, bits of metal attaching to Rika, as if building a suit of armor out of the scrapof the ruined 'tank'.

The process was swift, and within moments, the child-size Rika was encased in a suit, except for her head, made of metal, putting her at about one and a half Rumias height. The arms of the mech suit in particular looked reinforced and strong.

"I had a backup plan even should your ribbon come off!" Rika said. "I said I'd kill you with my own hands Rumia!"

Reimu and Marisa moved in to attack, but Rumia formed a line of darkness in front of them, making them stop.

"I get it. You want to handle her yourself." Reimu said.

"Well, we're pretty tired from fighting that previous thing anyway..." Marisa said.

"Speak for yourself Marisa." Reimu retorted. Both were sweating.

"Besides, I'll bet Rumia's itchin' to test her gears anyway." Marisa said. "Her power feels more stable than those previous times, I think what she said about being in control was true."

"Well then Rika, if you're gonna kill me with your own hands, come and try it." Rumia said, floating just above the ground.

Rika smirked, and her suit's arms reached out, akin to Rumia's trademark pose, before she flew at Rumia, and embraced her with the arms, attempting to crush her.

"Oh my; I didn't know you felt that way~" Rumia said, teasing Rika. "Giving me a cuddle like that could give people the wrong idea about us~"

Although Rika didn't turn red, her tone of voice gave away her embarrassment. "I'm tryin' to crush you, you baka!" she roared.

"Well you're not even crushing the layer of Dark Energy I put behind me to stop you, so fat chance at crushing me." Rumia said simply, before she dropped down, gathering light inbetween her hands.

"Moonlight Barrage!" Rumia said, unleashing a shotgun of lasers similar to her 'Moonlight Ray' attack. However, this wasn't the danmaku version, this was Rumia's own magical energy, not limited by a spellcard.

Rika's mech went flying back, but Rumia forgot that the arms were wrapped behind her, and they slammed into the back of her head as they sailed over her, sending her tumbleing.

"Owie... the only time she manages to hurt me is by my own attack..." Rumia groaned, as Rika in her mech suit got back up, seemingly undamaged.

"That was calculated!" Rika protested.

"Why do I doubt that?" Rumia retorted. "Gotta say though, that suit you're wearin's pretty tough."

"Of course it is! I made it!" Rika said, before a myriad of Dark Energy spheres surrounded her, wings of Dark Energy forming behind Rumia, from the barrier she set up earlier.

"Well, let's see how you handle this." Rumia said, before she sent the spheres to crash into Rika, causing a chain of explosions as they detonated, shards of metal flying off Rika's suit as it went flying backwards towards her device, which she landed next to.

As Rika struggled up, however, lights on the device started to go wild, and Rika smiled.

"You're too late. Reinforcements are coming, the main force..." Rika said.

The ring of the device sparked, the blue rippleing as if it was water that a stone had been dropped into. Then, there was a bright flash, and two figured appeared.

The two gave off a feeling of superiority, as they stood next to each other. The attire of the pair was similar, except mirrored, and one wore a pinkish-red, while the other wore blue instead. The blue-clad woman wore a hat, with a lighter blue ribbon. Her hair was blonde, and came down to her elbows. She had a fan in one hand.

The woman clad in red wore a yellow ribbon, tieing a long ponytail of purple hair. Held by her belt was a sword, in a very decorative scabbard.

"Two people?!" Rika exclaimed. "That's all? All those rabbits from before failed, what makes you guys think two is en-"

Rika didn't finish her sentence. Faster than anyone's eyes could follow, the woman in red had rushed past Rika, and sliced her and her mech suit in two, with a single slash.

"We said we would spare the humans. You are not one." the woman said simply. "We cannot risk you, the only one who knows how to work the portal, betraying us, or losing and being made to close it." Her voice was cold, and haad a clear tone that she was talking down to Rika.

It did not escape Rumia's notice that there was no blood from the cut Rika. In fact, there seemed to be nothing but wires.

"Yorihime... should we be so quick to resort to violence?" the other one asked.

"Towards the one that would betray their own people? Yes. She is lower than even the filth of the Earth." the purple-ette replied.

"Who are they?" Marisa asked.

"Whoever they are... they just beat Rika in an instant..." Reimu said.

"Well. We should discern the location of the princess, sister." the purple-haired Lunarian said.

"Yes." the blonde replied.

"Oi! Are you just gonna ignore us?!" Rumia shouted. "You interrupted my fight!"

"Do you hear something, sister?" Yorihime asked.

"Nothing worth listening to. The protests of insects are insignificant." the blonde replied.

"Insects?! Is that all we are to you?" Rumia growled, gathering energy in her hand.

Marisa and Reimu held her back.

"Rumia, don't! You saw what they did to Rika, and how easily! You can't beat them! We need to group together and come up with a plan!" Reimu said.

"... Wriggle. I'll be back soon. I got an idea." Mystia said, before she flew off.

The one that the other had addressed as Yorihime turned around, facing Reimu.

"I can tell you are this place's equivalent to me. An avatar of Gods. As such, I shall inform you that resistance is futile. Do not attempt to protect the Princess. Interfering in our business will prove... fatal." she said.

"So, you're, like, a Miko?" Reimu asked. "Well, I guess as an avatar of gods Sanae would be a better one for you to talk to."

Yorihime chuckled.

"I am far beyond what you would call a Miko, let me show you just a fraction of what I am... sister, you go and scout, it'll be faster if we split up anyway, and it's not as if either of us are in danger down here." Yorihime said.

The blonde sighed.

"Fine Yori. Just don't get carried away, will ya? We don't want them getting too much of an idea of your powers."

The blonde flew off.

"Awfully overconfident, aren't you?" Rumia said.

"It's three against one!" Marisa said.

"Yes! It's me, Rumia and Marisa!" Cirno said.

"No, Marisa was leaving _you_ out, Cirno." Reimu said.

"It would not change if it was 100 against 1. All this is, is a warning of my powers, and what you interfere with if you stand against us!" Yorihime said, before she raised one of her hands to the sky, glowing.

"I call upon you, Lord Honoikazuchi! Grant me your divine lightling!" she said, before her hand started to spark and crackle with electricity, and an aura of a dragon, wrapped around seven pillars, formed behind her.

"I am aware that the Dragon is somewhat of a scared being to you people. Right now, I am channeling the divine power of the seven-pillared dragon-god of Lightling himself!" Yorihime said.

"That's just an illusion to intimidate us!" Reimu said, as the skies suddenly went dark with thunderclouds, without warning, the rumble of thunder and flashes of lighting visible.

"You still doubt?" Yorihime asked."Very well then."

"Reimu! Yukari warned me and Remilia that she can channel the power of gods, if this is who I think!" Rumia said. "She's not bluffing!"

"What?!" Reimu said, shocked.

"It dosen't matter what she's doing, one good Spark will leave her breathless!" Marisa said, pointing the Hakkero towards Yorihime, charging a spark.

Reimu started to form seven orbs of different colors, charging up her Fantasy Seal, while Rumia formed a myriad of Dark Energy orbs, and Cirno started making everything around her cold, as she gathered energy which she cupped between her hands.

"You should have listened to the warning of the Dark One. Now, for your choice of resistance, you shall vanish." Yorihime said, before she unleashed a massive blast of lighting from her hand, complete with thunderclap, as the aura of the dragon roared.

"Master Spark!"

"Fantasy Seal!"

"Mightnight Barrage!"

"Ultimate Freezer Blast!"

The four attacks rushed towards Yorihime's, but the two never reached each other. Five gaps opened. One intercepted each attack, and another set redirected them to the sky. From the fifth, Yukari emerged.

"RUN!" she shouted to Reimu and the others. "You don't stand a chance! Get in! Even I can't defeat her!"

Reimu didn't even hesitate when she heard Yukari say she couldn't win. "Do what the gap hag says!" she shouted, and everyone rushed for the gap.

Yorihime just watched, the aura vanishing, and the sky returning to normal. After everyone entered the gap, she looked at Yukari, and smiled.

"I'll be expecting that drink back."

"Not on my life~. I already drank it." Yukari responded, entering the gap.

* * *

"I hate this place... gives me the creeps." Mystia said.

"It gives everyone the creeps." Reimu said.

Yukari appeared behind Rumia, and smashed her over the head with her umbrella.

"You colossal idiot! I told you not to get involved!" Yukari shouted.

"I did what you told me to! I found Kogasa! She was at Eientei! Then Eirin figured out Rika was behind it and I can't just sit by while Rika causes more trouble after I spared her!" Rumia responded.

Yukari gritted her teeth, but after a moment, sighed.

"I guess you have a point there." she said, before she opened another gap, and the two halves of Rika fell in.

"By the way, she'll be fine. She turned herself into a machine rather than live as a youkai. She can literally put herself back together once her system recovers." Yukari said.

"Explains why she felt so hard when I punched her then, if she's a robot too..." Rumia said.

"Anyway, we have bigger concerns than Rika right now. The Watatsuki Sisters are on Earth, and frankly, I'm not sure even if we gathered everyone in Gensokyo together, that we could win. The thing is, that's exactly what Remilia has been arranging... despite what I told her to do. She's been gathering allies, and they're all going to meet outside the Bamboo Forest, tonight. If there is one thing common to the youkai of Gensokyo, it is hatred of the Lunarians." Yukari said.

"Then... what's the plan?" Rumia asked.

"We pray Eirin, Reisen or Kaguya knows how to stop them." Yukari said. "Eirin was once their teacher, Reisen was their pet, and Kaguya is also a Lunarian."

"Failing that?" Reimu asked.

"We pray for a miracle." Yukari replied.

"Who knows, maybe Sanae can grant one." Marisa joked.

"Fine. We pray for the draqon himself to come down and stop them." Yukari amended, adding, "Either way, Remilia is right... the only option is to make a stand. If they get Kaguya, they'll just kill us all anyway. The Lunarians hate the impurity of Earth, and those who live there. They will gladly purge the impurity from existence."

Yukari thought.

"I'll drop you off where the others are gathering. I have matters that still need attending, and I think it would be best if I showed up when the fighting actually happens, for maximum effect and surprise."

"Wait, you're actually gonna fight? You didn;t even fight when Shinki came." Reimu said.

"Against those two? I'd have to." Yukari said.


	42. Kaguya's Gambit

"Damnit Yukari..." Reimu grunted, as Marisa, Reimu, Wriggle, Daiyousei, Sunny, Luna, Star, Cirno, Rumia, and the two halves of Rika fell onto the ground near the bamboo forest.

"Was wondering when you would show up." Sanae said. "Should have guessed Yukari was up to something if you lot hadn't shown up yet."

Rumia got up and looked around. It was now early night-time, and the moon, almost full, had risen in the clear sky. As Yukari had said, hatred for the Lunarians had gathered many that would normally not gather with each other. Although they kept to their own groups, the fact this cause had brought together rival groups, that were tolerating each others presence without descending into danmaku fights, or worse, spoke volumes.

The first group Rumia saw was the Taoists, although she noted Seiga and Yoshika were a little distance away from Soga, Miko and Futo, Rumia had learnt that Miko was not on the greatest of terms with her old teacher, due to moral disagreements.

Then, Rumia noticed a large group of Tengu, what could only be called a platoon. There were twenty wolf tengu, with Momiji at the helm, and twenty crows, led by Aya. Tenma was nowhere to be seen, but Rumia guessed knowing him, he was guarding the village and mountain, if he knew the objective of the Lunarians.

Next to the Tengu were some Kappa, who were nowhere near as organized, or as numerous, and were tinkering with gadgets. Rikako was with them as well as Nitori.

On the other side of the Tengu from the Taoists were the fighters of the Myouren Temple. Shou, Byakuren, Nue, Ichirin, Murasa and Mamizou were all there, although Byakuren seemed to be desperately trying to think of a peaceful solution, the others kept shooting them down.

Alice stood on her own, not too far away, readying her dolls. She had repaired Golaith since Rika's Evil Eye Omega shattered it. Near Alice was Utusho, who was being directed by Satori and Koishi, along with Yuugi, who was talking to Suika. Rumia couldn't help but notice the Tengu moved away every time the Oni took even a step towards them. There were a few other ragtag Oni as well, who had followed Yuugi above ground for a brawl.

In the distance, within the Bamboo Forest itself, Rumia made out Mokou looking onwards. Much closer, but in the same direction, was Remilia, Sakuya, Meiling and Patchouli, as well as a large amount of fairy maids. The fact that Remilia had brought even Meiling showed just how seriously she viewed this foe. For some reason or another, a lot of the Lake Fairies had followed Remila as well, Rumia could only guess Remilia's infamous charisma was the cause.

Ran and her Shikigami, Chen, were near Rumia's group, as was a large group of earth rabbits, who seemed to be led by one slightly larger, black-haired one. The lesser rabbits were all excited, jabbering about nonsense.

Finally, Yuuka was visible, in the distance, nowhere near anyone else.

It was quite the force that had gathered. That was what Rumia thought, as she noticed Rika had woken up, and was, as Yukari said, literally putting herself back together, the cut wires re-connecting and repairing.

"You gonna help us Rika? Or am I gonna have to throw you in the Misty Lake for a while?" Rumia asked.

Rika was quiet for a few moments, before she grunted.

"I owe that purple-haired loonie." Rika said. "Not to mention I swore I'D be the one to kill you. Can't let those two do it, now can I?"

"Aw~ You do care!" Rumia teased, making Rika look away, and huff.

"It's not because I care, you idiot! I just have person beef with you that I want to myself!"

"Hmm. I wonder if this means Suwako or Kanako wins the bet..." Sanae muttered to herself. "Seems more like a tsundere to me than a rival or a arch-enemy..."

Marisa chuckled and glanced towards Alice, she seemed to be the only one who understood what Sanae was murmuring.

At that point, three figures emerged from the Bamboo Forest. Rumia noticed Keine appear behind Mokou, literally holding her back, as Kaguya, Eirin and Reisen emerged.

"... What's the plan Doc?" Rumia asked.

"I do not have a plan, at least, one I am confident in." Eirin said. "I know the sisters better than anyone else here. I have one simple idea, but it's a long shot, and bets on the sisters' own pride."

"Are they really that strong that the 'Brain of the Moon' cannot come up with a plan?" Sakuya spat venomously. She seemed to hate Eirin.

Eirin paid Sakuya's tone no heed. "Put simply, I am coming up with a plan to take down two foes who exceed Yukari in strength on singular terms, and together likely exceed the strength of everyone in Gensokyo together."

Rumia noticed Yuuka laugh.

"Anyway, the idea is to play on their personal flaws. You see, the sister in blue, Watatsuki no Toyohime, while incredibly powerful of her own right, dislikes fighting. She is more of a tactician and diplomat than a fighter. I would liken her disposition towards that of Byakuren." Eirin said.

She paused.

"On the other hand, her sister, the one in red, Watatsuki no Yorihime, is the opposite. She dislikes idle talk, and prefers action. She is prideful in her combat abilities, and would most likely relish the chance to take us down herself, although, of course, she'd give her sister equal credit when telling the story to the moon." Eirin said. "Simply put, the plan is to pray on Yorihime's pride, and hope she engages us alone. If we can overpower her before Toyohime notices the battle requires both of them, then we may be able to win. I would certainly say that Yorihime is the stronger of the sisters, and if we can defeat her first, during her moment of pride..."

"I get it!" Yuugi said. "It's like fightin' a mob of Oni! You challenge the strongest to single combat, and if you win the others will respect 'ya too much to fight as well!"

"Not really Yuugi." Satori said. "The only similarity is that it prays on the pride of the lead Oni that they can win single combat. We're fighting many against one. We are the mob."

"Ah, I'm explain' it in a way the other Oni will get. They've not drunk enough recently to understand stuff. Oni need to be wasted to think clearly!" Yuugi said.

"I can fix that!" Suika yelled, drunk as ever, offering Utusho of all people a drink, which Satori promptly prevented.

"I'm not sure if the Watatsukis are more dangerous than those three..." Reimu said, sweatdropping.

"Well if that's the case we should win, eh?" Sanae said.

"No, I mean collateral damage Sanae. Both will kill everyone, but a drunk Utusho will irradiate everything as well." Reimu replied.

A gap opened, and Yukari came out, along with Youmu and Yuyuko, who promptly yawned.

"I was having such a good nap too, Yukari~" she groaned.

Suddenly, before Yukari could say anything, a massive spark flew across the sky. When it faded, Watasuki no Toyohime floated there, holding a fan towards Yuuka.

"Oh my! I've stumbled upon a rowdy group! And the Princess is here too! I can only assume one of two things; you are a resistance to protect her, or you are saying your farewells, Princess Kaguya." Toyohime said, before her eyes narrowed.

"And judging by the reaction of the plant youkai, I'd say the former is far more likely."

Eirin did not say anything. She acted instantly, unleashing a massive hail of arrows towards Toyohime, which exploded into a mist in the air, a mist of chemicals.

"Oh my, a paralyzing poison!" Toyohime said. "We developed immunities for your old toxins ever since we exiled you, Master Yagokoro."

"It was a statement of intent." Eirin said. "I was well aware that you had developed antidotes and antibodies for my old toxins. However, you may want to take a double-check."

Toyohime floated, and then smiled.

"As expected of you, Yagokoro-sensei! You've mixed in things from the Earth! I can't move my ring finger." she said. "I presume your statement means you have more dangerous substances on hand?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it is a feint, to make you hesitate." Eirin said.

"How many years has it been since we matched wits?" Toyohime asked.

"I lost count. Are we talking Lunar years or Earth anyway?" Eirin responded.

Yuuka just fired a second spark, this time, redirected with a mere swing of Toyohime's fan.

"Stop being ride, plant youkai." she said.

"I don't see why everyone else isn't attacking you." Yuuka said. "You're alone. It's not the plan, but it's good enough for me."

Yuuka spun her parasoul in front of her, gathering energy, before a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Multiple Spark: Gatling Gun"

Yuuka's attack matched the name, as she fired a literal hail of Master Sparks as she spun her parasoul, which even the Lunarian was forced to evade. She looked stunned.

"Wow... that would have actually been troublesome had it hit. I'm impressed!" she said, as Yuuka stopped spinning her parasoul.

"I am the Earth's strongest youkai. Don't underestimate me... or take your eyes off them." Yuuka said, as Yuugi and Sukia rushed at Toyohime's sides.

"Four Deva's Arcanum!" Yuugi said.

"Knockout in Two Steps!" Sukia finished, as the two Oni slammed into the Lunarian.

Or so, it seemed, as the illusion faded, and Toyohime appeared above them. The two Oni's fists collided, and unleashed a massive shockwave, like the crack of thunder.

"Do you really insist on fighting me? I would rather my sister do the dirty work, but if you insist..." Toyohime said, spreading out her hand-fan, and lifting it up.

Yukari's eyes went wide.

"Yuyuko!" she said. "Weaken the blast! Everyone else, brace yourselves and fire what you can with Yuyuko's attack!"

A large, ornate fan appeared behind Yuyuko, before she launched a massive amount of lasers and butterflies. Everyone else fired varius danmaku as well, as Toyohime swung her fan down.

Rumia had seen a Tengu's Maple Fan in action before, and heard of the rumors, but this was another level. Everyone lost their breath, as the air all gathered around Toyohime's fan, into one massive, concussive blast, which was overpowering everyone else's attacks on it's own.

Then, an equally massive gap ripped open, and another opened a distance away. Everything under that gap flattened, the forest completely destroyed, turned into woodchip. A gale went past, buffeting everyone, and blowing the fairies everywhere.

"I-i-i-mpossible... Not even Kanako has that kind of destructive power." Sanae said, falling to her knees. "That was just a casual swing of her fan..."

Yukari stood there, panting. Gapping something with that much force and size had clearly taken it out of her, and Yuyuko seemed tired after her massive attack too.

"I will leave with you!" Kaguya shouted. "On three conditions!"

Everyone looked at Kaguya. Eirin and Reisen looked shocked.

"The first, is that you do not execute Reisen for desertion from the Lunarian Army." Kaguya said.

"Granted. That is a small price to pay for stability on the Lunar Capital." Toyohime said.

"Princess..." Reisen said.

"Second, you leave Gensokyo. No more violence." Kaguya said.

Toyohime thought. "My sister won't be pleased, but she would agree, if you are coming peacefully."

"Princess... you don't have to... we can protect you..." Eirin said.

Kaguya shook her head. "You can't Eirin. I'm not going to allow people to die for me."

"And finally, you give me two hours to prepare. I wish to gather my possessions, say farewell to my friends, and you need to find your sister and relay these terms to her. I also request you two leave me alone during this... sensitive period."

"That is reasonable." Toyohime said. "However, allow me to give you a condition in return. If anyone attempts to resist, or protect you, their lives are forfeit."

"Very well." Kaguya said.

"That means even Eirin." Toyohime said.

"I am aware." Kaguya replied.

Toyohime nodded, and flew off. Everyone looked at Kaguya, with differing expressions. Some, like the Oni, looked upset about losing the chance to fight. Others, like Byakuren and Miko, looked relieved. Remilia looked angry her chance at revenge was gone. Eirin, Reisen and the rabbits were on the verge of tears.

"I request that everyone except my allies, Yukari, and Rumia's group leave." Kaguya said.

Ruima raised her head in shock, and looked at Kaguya, who smiled.

"I have a plan. It's risky... but it's a plan." Kaguya said. "I'll turn my immortality, the immortality that the Lunarian citizens do not know about, and would reject me if they knew, into my weapon. But for that, I need assistance... and there is only one person who could possibly sneak onto the moon, under the Watatsuki's noses with me."

Rumia gulped.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Yes." Kaguya said simply. "I wish for you to hide inside my shadow, and then, when I am in front of the public for coronation... kill me."


	43. Kaguya-no-Mikoto

"So... let me get this straight." Rumia said, after everyone else had left, except her friends. "You want me to sneak onto the moon, in your shadow, and kill you in front of loads of people watching your coronation. Aren't you afraid that would kind of... scare people?"

"I am aware, but if I was killed at any other time, the council and the Watatsukis would just cover it up." Kaguya said. "However, I must confirm one thing before you agree or deny my plan."

Kaguya looked away, up towards the moon.

"You will likely die afterwards. As soon as Yorihime realizes what happened, she will hunt you down. It is three nights until the next full moon. Yukari will not be able to save you."

Everyone went quiet, until Rika, who was still repairing herself, and thus, had not left dueto inabilty to do so, spoke up.

"I said I ain't gonna let anyone kill Rumia but me. I'll just open the portal. Rumia can just escape from the Moon's side." Rika said. "And I certainly ain't lettin' no Moonbitch kill her."

"And how can we trust you?" Wriggle said angrily to Rika.

"If you would like to suggest an alternative, go ahead." Rika replied, angrily.

"I have one!" Mystia said, flying into the area, clutching something.

Eirin looked shocked.

"How did she get that? That went missing ages ago..."

Mystia was clutching a small vial, with a glittering, silver liquid inside.

"Who gave you that, Night Sparrow?" Eirin asked.

"Yukari. Why?" Mystia replied.

Eirin chuckled. "Should have guessed. Damnit Yukari, I would have given it to her myself."

"I doubt anyone who didn't know you well would put their life in the hands of a shady drug you gave them." Kaguya said.

"What do you mean shady, Princess?" Eirin said, somewhat hurt.

"Well a drug that can inflict death by the slightest overdose is pretty shady master." Reisen said.

"Rumia, Yukari said this liquid increases your strength for a short time. There's three drops of medicine in it, and each drop will make you much stronger for ten minutes. If you take another drop before the first wears off, you get even stronger! The whole death thing dosen't happen unless you take four, but there's only three!" Mystia said.

Rumia looked at the vial, and then at Mystia.

"If it was Yukari, or even Eirin, I probobly wouldn't have trusted this." Rumia admitted. "However, if you're telling me this is OK Mystia, well, it might just give me the strength I need to get back to the portal and escape."

"Don't worry about me." Kaguya said. "When the public know I've taken the Hourai Elixir, I'll be exiled to Earth again. Most likely literally thrown to Earth. Yukari can then just dump me back in Gensokyo. When you've killed me up there, don't worry about me. RUN. Run for your life. Don't even look back. If you do, they'll catch you for sure."

"Rika, you'll have to be swift with closing the portal once Rumia's back, or else the Watatsukis will come through in chase, and they will certainly kill everyone in retaliation." Eirin said.

"Well someone's gonna have to take me back there. I won't be in a state to fly back. This repairing takes a while without my equipment!" Rika complained.

Daiyousei looked at Cirno, and then at Rika, and smiled with an uncharacteristically evil smile.

"Cirno, you can probobly carry her by encaseing her in ice and then controlling that ice, right?" Dai said.

"Yes." Cirno said. Rumia was a little surprised, Cirno couldn't do something like that before. She figured it was due to her increase in power.

"And that way we don't need to listen to her badmouthing youkai on the way back either." Daiyousei said.

"Good idea!" Cirno said, before she flash-froze the half-fixed Rika before she could object.

With that, Cirno followed Daiyousei off to the site of the teleporter, and Mystia and Wriggle followed, after wishing Rumia good luck.

Rumia looked at Kaguya, and sunk into her shadow.

* * *

Rumia had ever been within the shadows for such a long period, she had never noticed that when in the shadows, her awareness of the 'real world' was much, much worse. Voices were distorted. Vision was exceptionally bad. Smells did not exist, nor did the senses of touch or taste.

Rumia knew Kaguya was moving, and felt herself being carried foward. She had never been in someone's shadow as they flew. It felt strange. She was crossing Gensokyo without doing anything herself.

Then, she saw the light of the teleporter. She heard Rika. Cirno and the others had left, so as not to raise suspicion.

Then, the darkness became even greater. All Rumia could make out was a barren wasteland of rock.

Kaguya, Yorihime and Toyohime flew at a high pace, and Rumia made out something on the horizon. Massive buildings. Bright lights. She could sense large amounts of magic, but it was magic that felt completely different to that she knew.

She wanted to come out and look around, but she waited.

Kaguya went inside a building, escorted by the sisters. Rumia heard Kaguya's voice, and could make it out. She assumed this was since she was in Kaguya's own shadow.

"So the coronation will be immediate? You're not wasting any time, are you?"

Yorihime nodded, as a rabbit gave her an ornate crown, covered in beautiful gems. Then, the trio moved again, until they came out on a balcony. Rumia could see screens all over the city with Kaguya, Yorihime and Toyohime.

Yorihime's voice echoed all around the city. It was so loud that even Rumia could hear.

"Citizens of the Moon, Citizens of Lunaria! As you are aware, a few weeks ago, the last of the royal line was assassinated! However, she was not the last! Three generations ago, the King had a younger sister, the Princess Kaguya, who left to Earth to try and make it a purer land! Me and my sister went to Earth to seek out Princess Kaguya and inform her of the situation, and she agreed to take up the throne, of which she is the next, and last, in line for." Yorihime's voice bellowed.

She lifted the crown above Kaguya's head.

"The old Queen is dead. Long Live the new Queen of Lunaria, Queen Kaguya no-Mikoto!"

Kaguya smiled.

"I forgot to tell you, Yorihime. I changed my name while on the Earth. Please, use my new name when coronateing me. My old family name means nothing now, with my line ended. Let it signal a new beginning."

"Very well, Princess. What is your new name then?" Yorihime asked.

Kaguya flicked out the Jewled Branch of Hourai from her sleeve, and pointed the red jewel towards her shadow. That was the signal, and Rumia rose out, Dark Energy collected around her hand, like a spear.

"Kaguya HOURAISAN!" Kaguya said, as Rumia thrust her hand, laced with dark energy, through Kaguya's heart.

"YOU!" Yorihime roared, drawing her sword, as Kaguya started to ressurect, glowing with rainbow light. Rumia could hear the collective gasps and roars of the people.

"The Elixir!"

"She is an abomination!"

"She is not fit to be Queen with that impurity!"

"Banish her, as the laws dictate!"

But Rumia did not listen, she uncorked the Elixir, and drunk a drop, as she flew away.

Yorihime barrelled after Rumia, with Toyohime in hot pursuit. Rumia blasted a hole in the back of the palace, and flew out, with the sisters chasing.

_'I've got to make it into the shadows! If I can do that they can't chase me!' _Rumia thought, as she dove towards the shadows on the ground of the rock-wasteland, flying far faster than she ever had before. She had long felt the sonicboom.

"You shall not hide in the shadow when the light reveals all!" Yorihime roared, raising her hand. "Amaterasu-ōmikami!"

A figure of a beautiful woman appeared behind Yorihime, as light revealed everything. There was not a single shadow for Rumia to hide within.

"Sister!" Yorihime roared. "Don't let her escape!"

"I know!" Toyohime said, swinging her fan, and unleashing a massive shockwave, not towards Rumia, but over her.

Rumia's heart sunk, as the teleporter was crushed into dust.

"DARKNESS YOUKAI!" Yorihime bellowed. "You shall pay for what you have done! Without the tradition that formed Lunarian society, chaos will set in. A civil war is likely, as people will vie for power to fill the void of what they have known! We will be forced to turn our hands to our own people, most likely! For you, a quick death is too good! I shall beat you into submission, and humilate you. You shall then pay, in front of the Lunarian people, with a slow and cruel punishment. Only then, just before the Full Moon in Gensokyo, will I allow you to die!"

Rumia turned.

There was no escape.

There was only one thing she could do.

"You'll find taking me alive won't be that easy." Rumia said, defiantly. "Besides, I've saved Kaguya from a life she did not want. I've given her back her friends and allies. I've shattered the false figurehead you 'council' used as a puppet to control the moon. In the end, this will be the best for everyone involved!"

Yorihime growled.

"How dare you even think you know better than me, filthy maggot of the earth!"

Rumia grinned.

"I'm not of the Earth, but go ahead keep insulting me, for all your superiority, you've been outsmarted, and your plans have failed." Rumia said. "And this was Kaguya's own plan. Her own defiance! Her own choice! It wasn't even Eirin or Yukari, it was Kaguya!"

Yorihime had enough, and swung hr sword, sending out a massive purple wave of energy. Rumia flew down to evade, and felt the very air cutting her as the wave went overhead, making her not want to think about what a direct hit would have done to her.

"You face the might of the gods. The retribution of the Avatar of the Myriad. Know Divine Punishment." Yorihime said, as she raised her sword-hand.

"Would it surprise you to know, that I can use the powers of multiple gods at the same time?" Yorihime asked, as fire started to dance around her, and covered her sword.

"Homusubi no Mikoto, I call upon your power. Grant me the power of divine fires, to ravage my foes, yet keep my allies safe from the heat." Yorihime chanted. The woman moved over, and a man formed next to her, wearing a red robe, with flames dancing around him, like the fires around Yorihime.

"Ugh... so... you're stronger than even Gods? You can use the power of more than one?!" Rumia said.

"If they grant me their power, yes, my potential is even greater." Yorihime said. "This is the level of my purity and piety, and as well as my devotion to my people! I can control the pure, raw power of the gods themselves!"

Yorihime swung her sword, and unleashed a massive torrent of flames, engulfing everything in front of them. However, the attack was so spread that Rumia was able to shield herself with Dark Energy, although she took heavy burns.

The heat was intense, greater than any she had ever felt. She felt like screaming in pain, but wouldn't give Yorihime the satisfaction.

_'And this is with my power increased by the first drop... how strong is she?'_

* * *

Notes:

Kaguya's 'family name' is based on Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the Shinto Moon God. The first Queen of the Moon was called Tsukuyomi.

Amaterasu-ōmikami - Shinto Light Goddess

Homusubi no Mikoto - Fire God of the Atago Shrine, a Shinto Shrine

The way I see Lunarians, they are like Elves when it comes to their mortality. They cannot die of age, but can die of injury or illness, or any other non-age factor. The moon has some anti-monarchy elements, which leads to assassinations sometimes, despite the Watatsuki's [Or anyone else's, such as their predecessors] efforts, but most of the Royals died of illness. Combined with strict birth control due to the fact that a Lunarian cannot die of age, and the moon's limited resources in terms of food, and the Royal line collapsed after a string of deaths in a short period.


	44. Side by Side with God

The flames died down, and Yorihime looked somewhat surprised when she saw Rumia still standing, smoldering.

"I must admit, even if the flames were spread out so as to cut off any possible escape, the fact that you survived them is impressive." Yorihime said. "I presume for someone from the lesser world, you are pretty strong."

"I'm not from that world, but sure, group me with them. And this ain't nothing yet. I'm not gonna die here!" Rumia said, quickly taking a second drop from her vial, glowing with a slight silver aura for a few seconds.

"Hmm? Was that what I thought it was?" Yorihime said.

Rumia didn't let her think, she just flew at her, even faster than before, and stopped right in front of Yorihime, evadeing a sword-slash and fireball launched at her, before she unleashed a shotgun of lasers, knocking Yorihime back, before unleashing a massive barrage of Dark Energy blasts, causing a huge explosion.

"That one had to hurt you, even if you're that powerful!" Rumia said.

Suddenly, she felt a slash across her back. It was a shallow slash, clearly on purpose. A blurr went past Rumia, too fast for even her enhanced vision to follow, before she appeared in front of Rumia, and the aftermath of the Dark Energy.

Instead of the fire god behind her, was an athletic man in a toga, with a staff which had a planet marking.

"Speed of the Fleet Footed Messengers... Hermes." Yorihime said.

"I've never heard of that god!" Rumia said.

"He is not of the Shinto Pantheon. I can call upon the powers of any that I can communicate with, that allows me to call to them. It does not matter what religion. This god is from Ancient Greece." Yorihime said, before Hermes vanished, and a huge, three-legged crow with three eyes appeared behind her.

"And here is one you should be familiar with!" Yorihime said. "Despair, as I turn the power one of your allies has within her against you! Yatagarusu, grant me the absolute divine power, that drives the very universe, which creates and sustains all life!"

"Oh shiii..." Rumia began, before Yorihime fired a massive sphere of energy at Rumia, a miniature sun. However, unlike Utusho's, this one was blue. The minature sun was dispelled not even a second after it impacted. Enough to not kill Rumia, but cause immense pain and burns.

Rumia fell to the ground, and, upon impact, drank the third drop of the Elixir.

"I understand. Eirin's Elixir. She finished it. The Elixir that enhances one's power." Yorihime said, as Rumia struggled back up, her body healing the worst of the damage, as she felt more power surge through her.

Yorihime dispelled Yatagarasu, although she kept Amaterasu with her.

"I shall crush every hope you have of winning, Darkness Youkai. I shall show you that I do not even need a God's power to defeat you, even in this state."

Rumia formed a blade from Dark Energy, and gathered a roaring aura of Chi around her other hand. Then, she slashed at Yorihime.

The Lunarian raised her sword to defend herself, which was exactly what Rumia wanted.

"Bad move! This one's gonna hurt!" Rumia said, as she let the energy explode on impact, causing a massive eruption.

It did hurt. Rumia rolled back, feeling pain despite her tougher skin, as her own power was magnified.

However, Rumia saw Yorihime's sword spiral away, through the air, before she ran out of the lingering dark mists.

Rumia recovered, and threw her punch, with all her might and chi behind it.

Yorihime caught it, and then retaliated with her other hand. A fist directly to Rumia's face. Her vision blurred, as she stumbled back.

The Lunarian took a stance like a boxer, and quickly unleashed a barrage of lefts, to Rumia's face and gut, before a final right-hook.

_'She's just toying with me... even with all this power... she doesn't even need gods to defeat me easily... I can't even hit her...' _Rumia thought, as she fell, almost unconscious.

Rumia's vision was turning red. She wasn't sure if it was blood, a side-effect of Eirin's drug, or just her injuries.

"Let this get written into the very fabric of your being, Youkai of Earth. We Lunarians are superior to you in every, single way. You did well to last this long, even with your power magnified by Eirin's drug. However, it is over. The only one fit to fight me, one who walks side by side with the gods themselves, is my sister."

Rumia felt a throb in her head. A familar throb. She noticed the surface of the moon was slightly red, that was the red she saw. A very faint, red mist.

"I told you, Yorihime." Rumia said, struggling back up. "I am not of Earth. I also told you I will not die here."

"It does not matter where you are from, you are an impure creature, and I you cannot hope to stand before the might of the gods!" Yorihime said.

"Yori..." Toyohime's voice called.

Rumia smirked, as she saw a portal open behind Yorihime.

"Yes. I might not be able to stand up to the god's might. But I'll tell you what. Where I come from, there is a god there too. This god loves everyone like a mother. She invaded Gensokyo just because she thought one of her 'children' was kidnapped. So let me ask you, Yorihime..."

Yorihime turned around just as a figure came out of the red portal.

"Do you regard a God a worthy opponent!" Rumia and Shinki said at the same time, as the God of Makai herself blasted Yorihime back to her sword.

"W-who are you?! How did you pierce the barrier over the moon!" Yorihime said.

"Yori! She's incredibly powerful, I couldn't hold her back!" Toyohime said, flying over to Yorihime.

"Stay back, sister! I'll take them on myself!"

"Whoever this was messed with my barriers like it was child's play Yorihime. I'm going to ensure you win and back you up here."

Yorihime scowled, and then sighed.

"Fine. But who are you?!" Yorihime asked.

Shinki chuckled, and formed her body-size staff.

"I am the omnipotent God of Makai. I have many names throughout many worlds, but I shall tell you the one my people address me with. Shinki. And you only need know one other thing."

Six angelic wings formed from Shinki's back.

"I will defend those of Makai, like they are my children, as they are, ultimately, my own creations. I guess you could call this... Divine Intervention." Shinki said, before she blasted the sisters back, and flew over to Rumia.

"I guess you could say we're both side by side with God, Yorihime." Rumia said, as Shinki cast a spell to restore Rumia's energy.

The youkai looked up to Shinki, and grinned.

"Didn't expect to see you here, of all people. How did you know?"

"A mother's instinct." Shinki replied.

"Well, I'd be toast if you didn't get here, I don't think I could have held out much longer." Rumia admitted. "Careful, these two are both really strong, and the purple one can call upon the power of Gods."

"So... she's Moon Reimu?" Shinki asked. "I mean, Reimu has purple hair and she uses the powers of the Hakurei God..."

Yorihime looked at Toyohime as the two bantered.

"Are they ignoring us, or are they both just stupid?" Yorihime asked.

"We still should be on guard, Yori. If what this newcomer claims is true, this won't be easy."

"Oh yes, I forgot." Shinki said, turning around towards Yorihime. "It's not really a fair fight if Rumia can't use her powers properly, is it? It's pretty cowardly, if you ask me. Especially since you could be using even more power than you are now, if you were not devoting one of your two faiths to that Light God."

"What do you mean, two faiths?"

"It's simple to see, Lunarian. You use the charms and ornaments on your arms to communicate to the gods, and house their power, since it would be too much for your own body to contain. You only have two arms, and thus, can only call upon two gods at once. Not that using the power of two gods is really a weakness in most cases, but against me... you won't have the luxury of using one of them to suppress Rumia's powers."

"I still can us the power of one God for offense, which should make me evenly matched with you! And then there's my sister!" Yorihime said, before another god formed by her side, which looked somewhat like a kappa. "I call upon your holy waters, Mizu no Kamisama! The unrelenting force of the water, which eats the land! Sister let us combine our powers!"

"Yes. That would be best. After all, the connection between the Sea and the Mountain is the River..." Toyohime said.

"This dosen't sound good." Rumia said.

Yorihime made a fluid motion, before a large spout of water blasted out from in front of her, like a floating river. Toyohime then glowed, and the rushing torrent became even faster, and larger, twisting around, and taking a shape of a dragon at the front, before the water flew upwards, forming a massive, spiraling lake in the sky.

"Rumia. Stand next to me. This quantity of water crashing down would turn you into a paste." Shinki said.

"Torrential Judgement!" Yorihime and Toyohime said together, swinging their sword and fan down, before the water thundered down.

Shinki simply raised her staff, and formed a barrier, as the water crashed down around them. Rumia could see the immense pressure of the water blasting away at even the Moon's surface, re-shapeing it, flattening it. But Shinki's barrier stood strong, before the water stopped.

"Maybe if you had used a combined assault from the powers of two gods, I may have been overwhelmed." Shinki said calmly, lowering her barrier, taunting Yorihime, who looked livid.

"Yori, I can handle the Darkness Youkai... focus on beating this 'Shinki'."

"You can't stop her melting into the shadow, Toyo." Yorihime said, before she smirked. "Besides, I have an idea."

The Kappa-looking god vanished, and Yorihime pointed her sword at Shinki, and closed her eyes.

"I shall simply... call upon your power, if you are a God, Shinki!" Yorihime said.

An image formed behind Yorihime, a faint image of red and Shinki's silvery-blue hair color. However, it was nothing like the images of the other gods Yorihime had called before.

Then, suddenly, Yorihime flinched. The image of Shinki changed, and formed a sphere of flames, as if it was about to attack Yorihime. The image dispelled, and Yorihime gasped.

"You're not like... any God I know..." Yorihime gasped.

"Ah. I forgot to mention. I'm kind of... special for a God. I guess although the story is wildly incorrect, I would assume the name people of this dimension gave me was Satan. You could say I'm not a God... I'm the Devil." Shinki said, almost in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What." Rumia said.

"Didn't you figure that out already Rumia? You've seen my true wings. Makai is full of daemons, like Koakuma. It's filled with magical maisma that is toxic to most. Byakuren came back from Makai knowing some Dark magic, as well as her own Light Magic. You yourself are a _Darkness_ youkai... well, Darkness Daemon, really."

"Well, if you're a Devil, that changes everything, Miss Shinki." Yorihime said, chuckling. "I know just the power to stop you."

Yorihime raised her hand. "After all, it sounds like you've met this particular power before. I wonder how it went! I call upon the Goddess that holds the Key that Seals and Unseals! I cal upon her power to seal the evils and impurities! Hakurei!"

"H-H-Hakurei?! That's Reimu's God!" Rumia said.

A beautiful, red-haired woman formed behind Yorihime, wearing a white version of Reimu's outfit, before several seal marks appeared around Shinki, and seals wrote themselves on her. Seals of light wrapped around her limbs, constricting her.

A seal would break, from Shinki's own efforts, but two more would form on her.

"Ultimate Sealing Art: Divinity Sealing Circle -Refresher-." Yorihime said, looking slightly tired.

* * *

Notes:

Mizu no Kamisama is another name for Suijin, the Water God.

Shinki is 'Satan' but as she said, the story is awfully inaccurate. Her nature as what is basically the Devil is why Yorihime's powers didn't work on her too.

Hakurei is the God of Seals and Barriers, which is the focus of Reimu's own powers, which are drawn from being Hakurei's Shrine Maiden.

Of course, Shinki remembers Reimu as a purple-haired girl, hence 'Moon Reimu'.

Shinki and Rumia have somewhat similar personalities. They're both pretty ditzy, and love to play around, while they also easily get overconfident with their own power in fights, but care a lot of those close to them. They would get along very well, even if Rumia's origins were not Makai.


	45. Yorihime, Avatar of the Moon

"Ugh..." Shinki groaned as the seals multiplied, as she broke them, before she looked at Yorihime.

Yorihime by now was starting to pant with the exertion she was outputting.

"I have to admit, I was worried for a moment. But it's all over your face, to create enough seals to hold me back is taxing on you. Especially when I am eating away at the seals, requiring you to place new ones. You'll have to finish me off quickly~" Shinki said.

"Toyohime?" Yorihime asked.

"Very well, although if I was unleash my strongest attack, the collateral damage would almost certainly flatten the Darkness youkai." Toyohime said.

"Just do it! I don't care about humiliating her right now! This... thing is strong, and the priority is to be rid of it!" Yorihime gasped.

"Rumia... hide behind me." Shinki said.

Rumia didn't hesitate, and did what the God told her to do, before Toyohime's voice rang out.

"Connection of the Mountain and Sea eats away at the land, and leave trails behind. Even when the connection is severed, these trails remain..."

Rumia felt the winds gusting, and could see them channeling around, towards Toyohime.

"Ultimate Fan Technique: Ravine Gouging!" Toyohime declared, before she swung her fan with tremendous force. Rumia felt herself being buffetted from the wings, she couldn't even take in the air as it rushed past. She saw the moon's surface being ripped apart, massive chunks of rock flying past. The youkai had to close her eyes, lest the flying rocks and dust catch them.

Then, the roaring winds stopped, and Rumia opened her eyes, to see her and Shinki standing on a podium, a huge canyon having formed all around them, at least 500m deep.

Rumia popped her head from behind Shinki, and was in shock.

Shinki was completely unharmed. Toyohime looked in shock, and exhausted.

"I-i-i-mpossible. That attack has the power to reshape the very surface of the moon... and you're not even grazed!" Toyohime said.

"Of course I am not harmed. I am a God. Only the Divine can harm the Divine. However, for your sister to do that, she has to forsake one of two things." Shinki said. "And I'd wager she only has... thirty more seconds to decide before I overwhelm her seals completely. I'm sure you've noticed I'm breaking them quicker, as I get used to their general makeup."

"An attack like that would have flattened me... no, anyone in Gensokyo would have been flattened." Rumia said, looking at Shinki in awe. She knew when she fought her with her full power briefly before that Shinki was on another level from her, but Shinki made Rumia feel weak even when powered-up by the Elixir.

"Yori... we can't win..." Toyohime said.

"Yes, we can. There's a window, and one thing which I can do. One last shot." Yorihime said.

"It's too risky! You're tired and she's still under the effects of the Elixir! If you're not quick enough..."

"I cannot let her actions go unpunished! I'll lay my life on the line if I have to, sister, to protect the honor of the Moon! I'll channel the God of the Moon itself!"

Toyohime sighed.

"Very well, if you're that resolved, even my words cannot stop you, sister."

Yorihime smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me, Sister."

Yorihime raised the arm she had been using for Amaterasu-ōmikami the whole time, and closed her eyes, glowing with a faint, silver aura. The light began to die down, shadows returning, slowly, as the light began to receed.. but there were none around Yorihime yet. Rumia waited.

_'The moment when the shadow returns around Yorihime, before she is ready to attack Shinki, in that narrow window, I have to stop her!'_

"I call upon the God of the Moon! The god of many names! Diana, Artemis, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the wisdom of the moon, and the hunt, the bow and the arrow, let the divine, reflected light pierce the hearts of those who oppose me!" Yorihime cried, as energy began to swirl around her, before there was a bright flash, a ray of light, shining on her.

_'This one's different to the others! It's far stronger!' _Rumia thought.

The light faded, and the shadow returned. Rumia caught a glimpse of Yorihime before she dived into the shadows, rushing behind her. Yorihime's attire had completely changed, wearing a white and purple kimono, with various flowers patterning it, with a white cloth, like a toga, going across it, a mixture of Greek and Japanese. She wielded a glowing bow of energy, the same coulor as the full moon from earth, which seemed to extend her her arm.

The form bestowed upon Yorihime, channeling the power of the Moon's goddess herself, the goddess she was clearly most favored by, was in a word, beautiful. A sparkling arrow of sliver energy, as if made of stardust, began to form along Yorihime's arm, as her other arm pulled back a golden string.

The beauty of the attack being prepared made Rumia almost feel like it would be a waste to stop it as she leapt out of the shadows behind Yorihime.

Almost.

Rumia grabbed Yorihime's bow-arm, which the arrow was formed along, and wrenched it as hard as she could, as Yorihime fired. Rumia failed to move the divine bow much, but it was enough that the arrow whistled past Shinki's head, leaving a trail like a comet, as it flew off into the distance, not stopping, or moving with the horizon. It just flew into the void beyond.

Yorihime blasted Rumia off her, with a pulse of pure energy, before she readied another arrow. But Shinki had broken free of the seals, as Yorihime rapidly fired arrows at the Goddess, who deflected the arrows, with some visible effort on her part, which was the first time Rumia had seen that happen. Shinki just walked closer, as Rumia flew back to Yorihime's behind, forming a blade from dark energy.

Rumia slashed Yorihime's back with the blade, but it just broke on contact and exploded, throwing Rumia away again, and doing nothing to Yorihime. So Rumia decided she would just throw everything she had. Shinki had stopped advanceing, Yorihime's barrage getting faster and faster, slowly pushing the Goddess back.

Rumia formed a huge sphere of dark energy above her, using very bit of her power, before lunching it towards Yorihime's back.

"Dark Bomb!" Rumia cried, as she threw the sphere, which slammed into Yorihime's back, and exploded with with enough force to stop her trance-like barrage.

Shinki did not waste a movement, as she flew in, her staff crackleing, and slammed Yorihime in the jaw with an upper swing. Lightling coursed along the Lunarian, as she returned to normal, and slammed onto the ground.

The goddess pointed her staff at the fallen Lunarian, and began gathering a sphere of dark energy of her own accord, her wings turning into their true, daemonic forms.

"And now, for the crimes of using God's powers for your own whims, and threatening one of my creations, I shall mete out divine retribution." Shinki said. "You shall pay the ultimate price."

"No, she won't." Rumia said, causing Shinki to hesitate.

"She's just trying to protect her people, and the way of life they know. She just got angry, and wanted revenge. Besides, killing her will just spur full-out war between Gensokoyo and the moon, and that will put me, Alice and Koakuma in danger, wouldn't it? Revenge leads to more revenge Shinki. Leave her be." Rumia said.

Shinki's wings vanished, and the dark energy she gathered vanished.

"... Very well. However, I cannot trust they will leave you alone for the three days it will take Yukari to be able to come here and rescue you. So you are coming with me." Shinki said.

"Eh." Rumia said flatly.

"You're coming with me. To Makai. I can take you back to Gensokyo in two days when I'm due to see Alice again." Shinki said. "Besides, it's as good a time as any to... speak privately in Pandemonium, my castle."

"That... sounds like a good idea." Rumia said. "I don't remember Makai though."

"You wouldn't, most likely. Your evil self was too busy murdering everything. Speaking of, while in Makai, the energies will likely... re-invigorate your evil self. As such, I'll hand you over to Yumeko for most of the two days. She will see that your evil self isn't re-charged too much, and takes over. You are a being of Gensokyo, so are sustained by the magic energy of there, but your evil self is a being that uses Makai's energies as fuel. I expect she looked like skin and bone, away from Makai for so long, and was in a weaker state than usual."

"Uh, yeah, she was skin and bone..." Rumia said.

"The good news, however, is since you have her powers, as she recovers, provided you can hold her back, you should return to Gensokyo even stronger." Shinki said. "In a way, you are a being that uses the magical energy of both Gensokyo and Makai. Like Alice after she became a youkai, or Koakuma thanks to her magical contract. Most beings of Makai run out of energy eventually outside of Makai, unless they adapt to use other forms of energy."

"Uh, Shinki, shouldn't we be talking about this in Makai. You know... before Yorihime and Toyohime recover?" Rumia said.

Shinki blinked.

"I guess so. I just got distracted by the scenery." Shinki said.

"What scenery?! We're on the moon!" Rumia shouted.

Shinki just stuck out her tongue as she opened a portal to Makai. "You don't see what I see, as a God."

Notes:

I decided to have several moon gods and goddess technically be 'the same god', just worshiped differently by different cultures. Yorihime's transformation when channelling this goddess was brought about because this is the god that favors Yorihime the most. Yorihime can bring about the full power of the Moon Goddess, to the point when calling upon her power, she transforms into the avatar of the moon goddess herself, instead of simply gaining some power.

The was somewhat hinted at by Shinki, when she mentioned she 'Goes by many names'. The way gods work will be elaborated on in later arcs.

Speaking of, Arc 4 is almost over, the next chapter will be Arc 4's finale.


	46. Arc 4 Finale - Shinki's Mercy

Rumia didn't get to see much of where she emerged. It looked like a throne room, made of black... material, unlike anything Rumia had seen before, with red cloth draped around the throne itself.

She didn't get to see much because she suddenly collapsed. The reason for this was twofold. Part of it was exhaustion, as the battle caught up with her, as Eirin's Elixir wore off.

The other was her head. The pain was massive.

"Yumeko! Take her away! There's no way she can stand being in Makai for two days, put her in a Time-Pocket." Shinki ordered, as the maid appeared.

"Yes, Lady Shinki." she said, before Rumia felt herself being picked up by the arms of the doll-maid.

When she came to, she was in a much smaller room, along with Yumeko, who was glowing with a faint red light. Her head still hurt, but she was no longer exhausted.

"How long has it been?" Rumia asked.

"In this time-space pocket I created? An hour. In Makai? Depends on Shinki's mood. In Gensokyo? Just under two days." Yumeko said.

"Eh... so Shinki can control time if she pleases here." Rumia said.

"Not localized like me. The fact she told me to locally slow time for you means she wanted time in Makai to go by faster compared to time for me, you, and Gensokyo. She usually does this when she wants to think about something." Yumeko said, before adding, "We have a few minutes in this slowed time pocket before I am due to take you to Shinki, and I cannot take you early, for the risk of your... true self."

Rumia sighed.

"I thought I put her behind me, but no, she's still trouble when I'm here, I guess. Real shame, I'd like to visit 'ma a bit more often." Rumia said.

"She's not your mother. You are not a creation of Shinki." Yumeko snapped. "You are not like Alice or me, or Mai. If anything, you are an adopted child. Akin to Yuki, someone who came from another place, and settled in Makai."

"Huh?" Rumia asked.

"Many people attuned to magic, seeking more power, find their way to Makai, due to it being literally a world made of Shinki's magic. If they can survive, they become treated like Shinki's own. You, however, were different even for Adopted Children." Yumeko explained.

"The other me said... I exist to kill Shinki." Rumia said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You killed me trying to kill Shinki." Yumeko said.

"Eh?!" Rumia exclaimed.

"I defended Shinki from you, and took a fatal blow. However, my will to live was so powerful that Shinki as able to construct me a new body, and place my soul within it. On that day, I became the 'Doll of Misery', a soul in a jar, who continues to give service to Shinki, even after giving her life. Many consider it a miserable fate... but I consider it the highest honor." Yumeko explained, before she stood up, and the room shimmered.

"It is time. Come with me. The more time we waste, the greater the threat to you." Yumeko said.

* * *

Pandemonium was surprisingly bland. It was largely just black material... a mix of metal and stone, with some red and blue, and the occasional glass floor, or strained glass window of Shinki. It seemed almost the opposite of what Shinki was.

Rumia looked out of a window, and saw Makai itself.

She immediately understood why Shinki called herself the Devil.

Makai was a twisted land. In the immediate area of Pandemonium, which floated above the land, was an expanse of ice and fire, in which Rumia could make out Yuki and Mai, having a sparring match, it seemed. Rumia had no doubt that the area of Fire and Ice was their home.

Beyond that, was a land of hills and rough terrain, which was red, filled with areas where there were large amounts of dark energy. Storm clouds floated above Makai, with lighting flashing in them.

And yet, despite Makai looking like a hellish landscape... something about it seemed serene... and beautiful. It was like a structured chaos, a land of magic, not of aesthetics.

Rumia continued to follow Yumeko, her head still hurting, until she entered Shinki's throne room.

The room had... changed, as if it reacted to Shinki's whim. The room looked infinite, a corridor of faintly blue glass, with pillars lining it, a glowing light behind Shinki... not like the Sun or the Moon... but like a sphere of pure magical energy. Shinki sat in her throne, which was made of the black material.

"So... I assume you wish to know more about yourself, seeing as you have doubtlessly discussed with your... former self." Shinki said. She sounded resolute.

Rumia just nodded, and Shinki waved her hand, as a sphere formed, which changed to show a black room, the form of Shinki's throne room when Rumia arrived. Rumia figured this was like when Yukari used her powers to show her the past before.

There were three beings. One was Shinki, who looked identical to today. The second, by her side, was Yumeko, with slightly shorter hair. The third, however, was some-one Rumia had never seen before.

She wore a heavy set of red and gold armor, and wielded a hand-and a half sword, with a large red gem in the hilt. She had large, bird-like, white wings, like that of a dove, except far larger. Her hair was golden, and fell straight, platted, between her wings, to her knees.

"You are an abomination!" the strange woman said to Shinki.

"How dare you! You are speaking to the God of this realm! How did you even get here?!" Yumeko shouted, before Shinki put up her hand.

"Explain, why are you calling a God an Abomination?" Shinki asked.

"Your power is false. I know the source of your power Shinki. I know how you became a God... I am here to return *that item*." the woman said.

Shinki just pointed at the woman, and a beam of darkness pierced her heart, killing her instantly. Shinki's face looked like one of absolute rage.

"How... can she know..." Shinki said. "Not even you, Yumeko, I have told about the Genesis of Makai..."

Shinki and Yumeko were looking at each other, and both failed to notice the body vanish, darkness consume it.

"I do not know who that was. I do not know where she came from." the modern Shinki said. "But I do know one thing. Her will to live, and her will to undo Makai's existence caught the attention of one that is sealed... one that is sealed at the very core of Makai. I guess if you consider me the 'Mother' to all of Makai, this thing is the 'Father'." Shinki said, before she sighed.

"The 'Father' hates me, I care not to explain the exact conditions, but if we were ever in proximity these days, our conflicting, polar opposite energies would literally tear Makai asunder, and destroy all I have created, while killing us both." Shinki explained. "He wishes nothing better than for Makai to be destroyed, even if that is suicide to him. As that woman's aims aligned with it's own... he resurrected her... in a dark form... and she accepted the power at any cost."

The orb lit up again, on the outskirts of Makai. The former Rumia, looking much more healthy, formed, and immediately began killing everything in her way, on a warpath to Pandemonuim.

It stung Rumia every time a spout of blood gushed at her hand.

She reached the land of Fire and Ice, and two strangers, different to Yuki and Mai, stood in her way. One looked like Mai, just older, while the other looked nothing like Yuki, instead being a creature of flame itself.

Rumia instantly realised.

"That's Mai's..."

"Yes." Shinki said. "And they stood in her way. This is why Mai feared you so much when she found out who you were..."

Rumia could not bear to watch as her past self killed the previous protectors of Pandemonium... but she knew she had to. She had asked Shinki for the truth.

The old Rumia arrived in the Throne Room, and words were exchanged, venomous words from Rumia towards the indifferent Shinki.

Then, chains formed out of the darkness, binding Shinki to her throne. Shinki struggled, and looked... scared.

"This power... it's the Father... Yumeko!" Shinki said. "These chains restrain whatever is bound in them without fail, but are brittle to anything not being bound. Do not get caught!"

Yumeko pulled out her swords and rushed to the chains. Chains rushed at Yumeko, but she used her Time-manipulation to evade, before she swung at the chains around Shinki.

Except there was only half of Yumeko... less. Rumia had rushed towards Yumeko, and sliced her. Yumeko's lower three quarters fell on the ground, as her upper section, and her arms, which she had managed to raise, sliced the chains, before she fell to the ground, unmoving.

Shinki looked mad. Madder than Rumia had ever seen her, even during the whole Alice incident. She blasted the past Rumia into a wall, before she literally started to strangle her.

"I'd kill you... but that didn't work. I already killed you once, and you just became corrupted... your desires are too much like HIS." Shinki said. "you would just fall deeper into madness and chaos, as you would be resurrected again and again!" Shinki hissed, before she opened a portal.

"I will curse you to warp between dimensions for the rest of your existence. You will not cause anyone harm again, and be lost for all eternity. I only hope that one day, something happens to you to redeem you. You seemed like a honorable woman when you first came before me."

The past Rumia just spat at Shinki's face, and laughed.

"Next... time... Shinki..."

Shinki threw the past Rumia into a portal, before she ran over to Yumeko's corpse, and the sphere vanished.

"Unfortunately, my curse ended up putting you in Gensokyo eventually, and while it had the strength to enter the barriers of Gensokyo, severed from easy connection with Makai, you stopped warping through dimensions... and started killing everyone in Gensokyo instead. When Yukari sealed you, the curse broke altogether." Shinki said.

"So... you killed me because I knew something. Then this... 'Father' resurrected me to kill you again, and made me evil. Then you spared me, and sent be between dimensions, and I wound up in Gensokyo, where Yukari sealed me?" Rumia said.

"Yes." Shinki said. "Had I sealed you, Makai itself would have just eaten away at any seal I made, as the 'Father's' influence broke it."

"And I killed Yumeko... and Mai's mother... and Reimu's Great-Grandmother... and who knows who else..." Rumia said.

"Yet ask yourself, Rumia. How many have you saved? How many would be dead if not for you? Rika's plans would certainly have succeeded, for example." Shinki said, her voice echoing with great wisdom, which was unusual for the aloof, slightly goofy-at-times Goddess.

"Yeah... I guess." Rumia said. "I guess in the long run, I can make up the people I killed... a hundredfold!"

Just then, a seven-coulored, rainbow-like portal opened.

"Ah, it's time for me to visit Alice. The deal is I can only go to Gensokyo on set days, at set times... let's go!" Shinki said.

Shinki and Rumia entered the portal.

* * *

Alice's house was neat and tidy. There were thre main things. Dolls, books, and equipment to make and maintain dolls.

There was also a black-and-white portal in the wall, while Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Strange..." Shinki said. "Something important must be happening if she's not here to see me."

Rumia, out of curiosity, stuck her head through the black-and white portal, before walking through.

She emerged in a small clearing amoung a highly disorganized mountain of trash. She noticed several books owned by Patchouli, that she had seen before, which instantly made Rumia come to a conclusion.

"This portal... leads to Marisa's house?!"

Rumia turned around, and noticed the portal from Marisa's side was seven-colored, and chuckled, before going back through.

She found Shinki looking upset.

"Rumia... you're dead." Shinki said, holding up a note.

The note read: "Gone to funeral for Rumia."

Rumia sweatdropped.

"Uh... I guess when I didn't come through the portal, and then it broke, everyone assumed I died on the moon?"

"If it wasn't for me you would have... or if Yorihime didn't play around so much." Shinki said.

"Well, apparently they're at the Misty Lake... how about we pay them a little visit?" Shinki asked, a mischievous look on her face.

* * *

"Stupid Yama. Why wouldn't she show up to do the rights like she usually does?" Reimu groaned. There was no funeral attire in Gensokyo, everyone wore their usual attire, they were just more sombre.

"Maybe it's because she's the Yama of Gensokyo, not Makai." Alice said.

"Then why isn't the Yama of Makai here?!" Reimu shouted. "This isn't fair on Rumia!"

"Because this is Gensokyo... and there *is* no Yama of Makai. There's just Shinki." Alice explained.

The group at the Misty Lake was pretty large. Reimu, Marisa, Alice, Sanae, Aya, the Scarlet Mansion's inhabitants, Yukari, Mystia, Wriggle, Kogasa, Cirno, Daiyousei, the Three Fairies, Keine, Kaguya, Eirin, Reisen, Nitori, Rikako, Satori and her pets, Koishi, and Yuugi were there, as well as the Taoists, and Yoshika. [Who several had mentioned was highly inappropriate to bring for such an event]

In the forest, peeking through, hoping she wasn't seen, was Rika.

"Hey, everyone!" Shinki said, appearing over the lake.

"What are you doing here?!" Yukari said.

"It's my visit-day. And Alice isn't home." Shinki said.

"I left a note..." Alice said.

"Which is why I'm here. Rumia *is* from Makai after all." Shinki said, before she smirked.

"Although I would have thought you would know better than to come to a funeral for Rumia, especially when she supposedly died somewhere I'm not barred from visiting."

"You don't mean you..." Alice began.

"... What is it?" Mystia asked.

"Remember what Shinki did for Alice?! You don't think..."

Rika smirked.

"Knew she wasn't dead. She's not the type to go back on her word and let someone other than me kill her." she said to herself, before walking off.

"Of course _I_ saved someone from Makai in peril!" Shinki said, before removing the invisibility spell on Rumia.

"Sorry to crash my own funeral!" Rumia said.

There were smiles and laughter all around. Even Patchouli smiled weakly before coughing, which was a rare sight indeed for the ill, frail magician, especially while she was outside.

"That's Shinki for you... the best mother anyone could have." Alice joked.

"Yes..." Yukari said, looking pleased... but, no-one but Shinki could tell what Yukari's true thoughts were. Not even Yuyuko, who understood Yukari more than anyone else, or Satori who could read all but the most hidden, guarded of thoughts, would have been able to.

_'My my Yukari... I didn't mean to cause you offense...' _Shinki thought.

* * *

Author Notes:

And with that, Arc 4 is finished!

Arc 5 has two main 'plots' going on. I'm actually going to re-order some of Arc 5's events. What happens at the very start actually happened after the main conflict.

Arc 5 also houses the end of the first 'Event Chain' and starts the second. There are three main 'Chains' in this story. Think of these 'Chains' like the Freiza, Cell and Buu arcs of DBZ. There are sub-arcs in them, like the Sayian Arc, or the Androids, but there are 3 overarching parts.

Arc 5 also has a few plot-twists and several major plot points. On top of the fact that the 'villain' is very different from the likes of Rika and Yorihime, and this arc is probobly the one I am the proudest of, when it comes to the RP itself.


	47. Arc 5 - Rise of the SDM

It was not usual for Remilia to request Rumia's presence. Although the two considered each other friends, Remilia was not the most social person, and was often busy with her own affairs. Rumia herself was often busy, between Rika's attempts to kill her, teaching Seiga, and working out minor incidents.

However, Rumia figured that Remilia wanted to tell her something important, due to what she had been arrangeing the last few weeks.

Remilia had decided to use Rumia's own connections, to bring the Komeji Sisters to the surface, and Reisen to the Scarlet Mansion, for the purpose of attempting to fix her sister's broken mind. She had requested that Reimu, Marisa and Rumia be on standby in the event Flandre went on a rampage as well.

Remilia, at this point, was simply waiting for Flandre to be calm. Satori and Koishi were in guest rooms.

Remilia and Rumia were sitting at the large, main table in the dining room. The vampire took a sip of blood from a glass, in a very lady-like fashion.

"You may wonder why I have asked for you here." Remilia said. "I simply... wish to talk."

"Eh? Talk? You're not the talking type usually, Remi..." Rumia said. She had a large amount of meat, from various animals, in front of her, and was eating a lot less civilized than the noble vampire.

"I consider you an ally on the mansion, and as such, I feel that you should know more. A lot of this detail was what Hatate wanted to publish, so I trust that you keep... quiet, about this information. Some of it is... sensitive." Remilia said.

"But, why do you want me to know?" Rumia asked.

Remilia just looked into her glass. "I guess it's been so long since I've had someone I've felt I can trust, that isn't in my employ. Patchouli isn't technically in my employ, of course, but she is not really someone you can talk to."

"Ah..." Rumia said. "I get it. Patchy's a shut-in, China and Sakuya are employed by you, so you don't really have anyone to talk to." Rumia said.

Remilia nodded, before she spoke.

"About 500 years ago now, me and Flandre lived in France. We were part of a noble family, but just children. However, within us, dormant, lay great power. This power came to the attention of an elder vampire. He wanted this power under his command, the latent powers within me and my sister... the power of Fate, and the power of Destruction. With that power, put simply, he would be invincible."

"Uh... question!" Rumia said.

"What is it?" Remilia asked, sounding a little irritated at the interruption.

"What's France?"

"Oh yes, I forgot you are not from Earth. France is a land very far from Gensokyo, and the culture is completely different from that of Gensokyo, which is based on Japanese culture for the most part." Remilia explained. "It's very different to here. There are no Shrine Maidens, for example. The main religion is Christianity, not Shinto, Buddhism and Taoism." Remilia explained.

She paused, before she resumed.

"The Elder Vampire attacked our castle in the dead of night, on the full moon, and butchered everyone inside except for me and Flandre. The walls were covered in blood. He killed for the sake of killing. I was fortunate. I was asleep, in my room, during the massacre, but Flandre... Flandre couldn't sleep. She had gone to see her parents... just before he killed them, right in front of her."

"How could he do that? Killing humans like that?" Rumia asked.

"Back then, 500 years ago, this was the norm for Youkai, Rumia. The bite released our latent powers, and, in Flandre's case, the transformation, combined with what she saw, shattered her mind. She went insane." Remilia said. "She was locked into the basement of the mansion once he discovered he could not control her, while I was groomed to become a weapon for the vampire."

Remilia's mouth then curled into a smile.

"Over the next fifty years, he thought he had control. But he under-estimated me. I twisted his fate, leading him towards his doom. Slowly, he lost everything. Slowly, he was driven to madness. Every misfortune befell him, and I reveled in my revenge. When he was a wreck, I paid back the pain he had put me through, for a whole week. A vampire is very hard to kill, after all. Only when he was but a husk, completely lost, and beyond saving, did I let Flandre finish him off."

"He was a monster... I'm sorry to hear that..." Rumia said.

"I was a monster too, Rumia. However, after that event, I realized what I was becoming, and resolved to prevent it. I used my powers to hide the mansion, locking myself and Flandre within. Only when we needed to feed would I come out. However, one fateful day, my victim was none other than Patchouli, a witch who was traveling the world. She was able to fight me to a standstill, using my weakness to flowing water against me, when she revealed she was looking for my mansion, and the Great Library within. We struck a deal.. and with a few twists of fate, and more than a few new books, Patchouli and I remain together today."

"So... Patchouli was the first one to join the mansion?" Rumia asked.

"Yes. Back then, she was healthy as well. Alas, I think her addiction to Voile is what ultimately has caused her condition. I daresay, that in her prime, Patchouli was stronger than I was. With her power, we were able to relocate the mansion. My feeding was drawing vampire hunters. So, I would feed a few times in each location, before hunters arrived, and Patchouli would move the mansion to another location, with a combination of her Earth and Air magic."

"She could... move an entire mansion?!" Rumia said.

"It was Patchouli, with my aid, who moved this very mansion to Gensokyo." Remilia said. "Anyway, at one point, we ended up in China, and that was when I met Hong, who wanted to flee from her home for some reason or another, and decided to come with us. She's never explained why she wanted to flee, and frankly, I do not mind. Oddly enough, I feel that must have been fate, since we only went to China once. You could say that Chinese did not agree with me, for some reason. Not long after that, I came across the legendary Gungir and Lævateinn, weapons that belonged to gods of old."

Rumia chuckled.

"Anyway, in 1,888, we ended up in London, or, more specifically, above London. Once again, this must have been fate, for when I went to feed, I found fresh bodies, brutally murdered by a knife. Every time I went to feed, there would be a body in my path. And then, one night, I saw the killer with my own eyes. It was a little girl, in rags, with glowing red eyes. An orphan, who, in anger and hatred, lashed out at others."

"It wasn't..."

"Yes. It was Sakuya. And she attacked me too, but I subdued her, and took her in. Sakuya's unending loyalty comes from the fact I gave her life a meaning, other than ruthless murder. She still hates humanity, who knows what happened to her before I found her to make her hate humans so, but one thing is clear, she is no human herself. I have my theory, but that is not something I wish to share, for Sakuya's sake."

"But... how is Sakuya over 100 years old then? She looks like a young woman!" Rumia said.

"Not all races have a finite lifespan. I am over 500, my body does not age." Remilia said. "Anyway, since that time, we have moved from place to place, and noticed the magic dwindling. Thankfully, the collected magic in Voile kept us able to be in the outside world for far longer than most, as well as the fact humans still had some belief in Vampire stories. However, when I found out about Gensokyo, me and Patchouli prepared for 5 days so we could enter, forcing our way through the Hakurei Barrier. And, well, from there, we made the Scarlet Mist Incident, so Gensokyo would know who I was."

Rumia smirked.

"You guys are just like one big family! I sure wish that one day I get something like what you guys have! Friends are nice and all, but I don't really have a _family_ of any kind!"

"Heh. I guess you could say we are like a family of sorts." Remilia said. "I never thought about it that way."

At that point, Sakuya entered the room.

"Mi'lady, Flandre has calmed down. It's now or never. Shall I get the rabbit?"

Remilia stood up.

"Yes, get them, and while you're at it get Reimu and Marisa."

"That will take even me a short time, not to mention them traveling here." Sakuya said, before she bowed. "I will be as swift as I can be."

Sakuya vanished, and Remilila smirked at Rumia, a mischevious smirk.

"I don't know... you and Rika could be a cute couple~"

Rumia blinked.

"What."

"Well she's highly protective of you. You didn't see her when she thought Yorihime killed you. And her attempts to 'kill' you seem more like a cry for attention. I mean, she's not exactly getting anywhere, and she's trying more and more often." Remilia said, in a teasing tone.

"You're nuts if you think there's anything between me and Rika..." Rumia said.

"I'm just kidding." Remilia said, before she walked out of the room, making one last remark as she left.

"Although I've seen enough Tsunderes in my time that Rika's behavior isn't completely irrational."

Rumia just facepalmed as Remilia left sight, before she sighed.

Remilia hadn't been the first one to suggest Rika may have some feelings for her. Sanae teased her about it too at one point, and Marisa had tried to give Rumia advice on dealing with Tsunderes at one point, which she quickly shut up about when Rumia retorted about her and Alice.

* * *

The basement was dark. There were broken objects strewn about, scattered around the little sister, who sat in the middle of the room.

"Remmmi~? Who are these people?" Flandre asked. Her voice showed no sign of sanity, slipping from a happy tone to a sad one.

"They are my friends. I'll play with you later Flan if you behave and do as I ask now, OK?" Remilia said.

"Hehehehe... Friends? Are those something you break?" Flandre asked.

"No, they're things you don't break." Remilia responded, as Satori and Koishi moved to the sides of Flandre, and Reisen moved in front.

"Be ready for anything." Sakuya warned Marisa, Reimu and Rumia.

"Yeah, I guess this could end up making her even worse..." Marisa said, sounding a little worried.

"Look into the rabbit's eyes, Flan." Remilia said. The younger vampire did as she was told, and instantly seemed to enter a trance, as Satori and Koishi began to focus. It looked as if Reisen and Flandre were having a stareing contest.

Nothing changed for about twenty minuites, until the three suddenly broke off Flandre, and gasped together, falling to their knees.

"There is nothing more we can do." Satori said. "If we manipulate her mind any more, it will cease to function altogether, and she will die."

"I think we did enough, but she may still have some issues." Reisen said.

Flandre shook her head, and looked around.

"Remi? Who are these people?" she asked, her tone stable.

She shook her head again.

"Wait... wings... you have wings..."

The vampire looked over her shoulder.

"So... it wasn't a nightmare." Flandre said.

Remilia juddenly embraced her sister, and started to make sounds as if she was crying, although actually doing so was impossible for her.

"Eh, seems like everything is alright!" Marisa said.

"I didn't need to be dragged here after all~" Reimu sighed.

"Ehhehe... isn't it a happy sight though Reimu?" Rumia asked.

"The happiest sight for me is a filled donation box, and I'm only seeing that in my dreams." Reimu retorted.

Sakuya ushered everyone out of the basement, stateing that Remilia would want to be alone with Flandre. She moved Rumia out last, however, someone blocked the way.

"Why, hello there!" Yukari said.

* * *

Author Notes:

I ended up re-writing this a few times, because the 'Flandre regaining her sense' part ended up being far, far too short, so I added the part about the SDM's back-story.

In case the back-story isn't clear, Sakuya *is* Jack the Ripper in this back-story. I thought that Remilia seemed... fancy enough, as well as proud enough... to be linked to Nobility, and I chose France for no real reason. I don't know enough about vampire legends to pin a name onto the Vampire that bit Remilia and Flandre, however it certainly wasn't Tepes.

Also, at this point, the two 'major ships' of the story should be pretty clear. Of course, it doesn't mean they float.

Anyway, _MAJOR PLOT_ next chapter. But isn't it always major when Yukari shows up?

Also, apologies for the slower rate of updating, my Uni semester has begun. The initial fast rate was me attempting to get as much out before Uni.


	48. The Five Great Youkai

"Yukari?" Rumia asked, shocked.

"That's my name. Well... that's not really true, but whatever." Yukari said.

"Why didn't you come and help with Flandre? Surely your border manipulation would have helped..." Rumia said.

Yukari looked shocked.

"I don't like to interfere in events I do not need to interfere in, and besides, I doubt me messing with someone's mind would make them more sane." the elder youkai said. "Anyway, that is not why I am here. I'm here to take you to a little meet-up I'm arranging. I'm taking Remilia too."

"Uh... Remi's busy..." Rumia said.

"I said I'm taking you~" Yukari said, a warm smile on her face, as it dawned on Rumia to start flying too late, and she fell through a gap.

"DAMNIT YUKARI!" Rumia said, as she landed face-first on a wooden floor.

"Told you she'd say that." a voice said.

"I'm the only one who won't... aren't I?" another voice said.

"There's still the vampire." the third, male voice said. All three were familar to Rumia, as she sat up, and saw Yuuka, Byakuren and Tenma.

"W-what? I never thought I'd see you three in the same place... what's Yukari up to?" Rumia asked.

"Sit down and you'll find out." Yuuka said simply.

Rumia looked around the plain room. It looked like she was in a traditional Japanese house, complete with sliding doors, marked with purple clouds.

"Where..."

"Yukari's house." Tenma said, as a gap opened.

"DAMNIT YUKARI!" Remilia shouted as she too, landed face-first.

"Four out of five. Shame you didn't react like that, Byakuren. Still, my guess was right, four of us screamed Damnit Yukari when she brought us here." Tenma said, as another gap opened.

"DAMNIT YUKARI!" Yukari said as she did the exact same, before she got up immediately, sticking her tounge out at Tenma.

"You did that just to make me wrong, didn't you Yukari..." Tenma said, looking annoyed.

"I just wanted to see what all the fun was about~" Yukari retorted.

"Are we here just for you to waste our time?" Yuuka said, sounding irritated. "It's annoying enough you dragged me into this little truce."

"Truce?" Rumia asked.

"Ah yes, you don't even know why we're all here." Tenma said, as if he forgot. "Think about what is similar between al five of us other youkai here, and yourself, in fact!"

Rumia looked. Yukari... Tenma... Byakuren... Remilia and Yuuka. What did they all have in common?

"You're... all old?" Rumia asked. Everyone sighed, except Byakuren, who laughed.

"We're all powerful and well-known." Byakuren said.

"We also each have the power to cause chaos in Gensokyo. In fact, a serious fight between us and our allies could very well destroy Gensokyo." Yuuka said.

"Which is what this little group is. It's an agreement of sorts. If one of us starts getting in over our heads, and poses a threat to Gensokyo, the others will band together to stop them before any real damage is done. As strong as each of us is, they cannot beat the combined force of the others." Yukari said.

"Eh? So... if Yuuka starts sparking everyone, you guys would stop her together?" Rumia asked.

"Yes." Byakuren said. "Another example would be if Tenma and the Tengu start to take over everything by military force, of if Yukari fools around too much."

"I wonder if you've figured out why you're here." Remilia said.

Rumia thought.

"You think I should join this agreement... right?"

"Indeed. Four of us do, at least." Yukari said. "Each one of us youkai are well-known, and incredibly powerful. We also hold sway over a large amount of power in the form of followers, or allies."

"Allies?" Rumia asked.

"My power is high, but when I'm with Patchouli, Sakuya and Meiling, I'm a lot stronger." Remilia said.

"I have the entire Tengu and Kappa villiages under my command." Tenma said.

"The Myouren Temple are a capable fighting force themselves." Byakuren admitted.

"Ran and Chen, as well as my allies, such as Reimu, Yuyuko and Youmu." Yukari said, before adding, "But you likly have the largest pool of allies that would back you up out of any of us, even if their individual powers are low. You have your freinds, such as Cirno, and Mystia. When push comes to shove, Marisa would probobly take your side over any of us."

"Don't forget Satori and her pets, as well as Eientei." Remilia said. "Indeed, I myself would be inclined to support Rumia over any of you lot if it came to a fight."

"There are also the Taoists." Byakuren said.

"I am unsure if the Shrine Maiden of the Moriya Shrine would choose to support Rumia or myself." Tenma admitted.

"And of course we can't forget Rika wouldn't let us kill her!" Yukari said, before she smiled in a teasing fashion.

"You too Yukari..." Rumia said sadly.

"Anyway, as well as being powerful in your own right, you have a lot of people would would take your side. As such, four of us think it is prudent that you join this agreement, not only so you can deter the rest of us, but so we can deter you from going too far with your powers." Yukari explained.

"Wait a second." Rumia said. "What about Yuuka? She doesn't have any allies, right? So what's she doing here? I know she's strong, but surely she's not so strong she would be a danger to any one of us, plus our allies... right?"

Yuuka chuckled.

"I have one underling. I only require one." Yuuka said. "Quality, not quantity."

"In truth, Yuuka's underling is probobly strong enough of her own accord to be among us." Tenma said. "She is... frighteningly strong."

"Except she's not really a youkai, Tenma." Remilia said. "Although it baffles me as to how Yuuka commands a..."

"Let's be quiet about my Elly." Yuuka said. "She is not why we are here."

"Yes." Yukari said. "We're here because of Rumia... and because you don't agree with her joining us. As per usual."

"She didn't agree with me or Hijiri joining this group either..." Remilia said.

"Quality over Quantity. I don't believe in someone's power just from words and hearsay. You know my terms. I'll only accept someone who can put up a fight against one of you guys." Yuuka said.

"Yes... those are the rules." Yukari said, before she turned to Rumia. "That's the deal. Otherwise I wouldn't have called everyone here, and would have just explained this all to Rumia. Rumia has to choose to spar with one of us, to convince Yuuka."

Rumia blinked a few times.

"What."

"You have to spar with one of us." Remilia said.

"Ugh..." Rumia said. "I don't get to refuse, do I?"

"No, not really." Yukari said. "Not when four of us consider you a potential risk to Gensokyo if left unchecked."

"It's kinda mean to put it like that, Yukari..." Tenma said. "I voted for her because I thought she'd be as good as the rest of us at making Yuuka not go overboard."

"Me too." Remilia said.

Byakuren said nothing. Rumia assumed she wasn't going to stand up for her, due to her association with the Taoists.

"OK... just, tell me something before. You said Yuuka always does this... so who did Byakuren and Remilia fight?" Rumia said.

"Hmm... interesting." Tenma said.

"Remilia chose to fight me. The fight went on all night, but Remilia had to retire when it became day." Yukari said. "Byakuren chose to fight Yuuka, to which Yuuka said she would accept Byakuren if she landed one blow. Byakuren instantly punched Yuuka in the face, before she could react, taking advantage of Yuuka under-estimating her."

"Well if she couldn't take advantage of that opening I left on purpose, she wouldn't be any challenge for me." Yuuka said.

"Me, Tenma and Yuuka were the founding members, as such, we didn't fight anyone." Yukari added.

Rumia thought.

"Well... I don't wanna fight Yukari, or Yuuka. So that rules those two out. Remi's my friend, so I don't really want to fight her. I know Byakuren dislikes fighting in general... so that leaves..."

"Ohohohohoho!" Tenma laughed. "I didn't expect this!"

"Tenma." Rumia said.

"I'll just check that you know what you're getting into." Tenma said. "Remember, I am the one who liberated the Tengu. I fought the Four Devas to a standstill! Are you sure you want to fight the legend?"

"Yeah. I've not had a chance to try my full strength against Yuugi since I was unsealed. So testing it on you should be just as good, right?" Rumia said.

"Eh? What do you mean, try your strength on Yuugi?" Tenma asked.

"Yuugi lets people she's interested in have a free shot at her, with their best punch. I managed to move her a little before I was unsealed."

Tenma laughed heartily, before he took a swig of sake.

"This might be a better fight than I expected! However, it wouldn't be fair to fight as we are! I know about your power, but you don't know mine!"

"There he goes again... honor before reason. Idiot." Yuuka said.

"It's natural for a Tengu. They hate fights where they have an unfair advantage." Byakuren said.

"Having more knowledge isn't unfair, Hijiri. Knowledge is just another form of power. If you let your abilities slip to your enemy, it is your folly." Yuuka said.

"I am aware that knowledge if power Yuuka, or do I need to remind you of our fight, where your lack of knowledge of my own power proved your loss?" Byakuren retorted.

"... Patchouli would agree with you so much Yuuka." Remilia said.

"Anyway, my power is over Air Pressure!" Tenma said. "If you think what Aya can do with her fan aiding her is impressive, you've not seen what I can do!"

The large tengu hybrid got up, bending down somewhat so his head did not go through the roof.

"We'll need to take this outside." Tenma said. On que, Ran opened the door from the other side, and Chen opened the one past that to reveal the night sky.

Everyone went outside, and Rumia gasped.

Yukari's house was in the sky, seemingly on a false sky, so it was impossible to see from below. Rumia did not doubt that the other sides were blocked by borders as well, to prevent others finding the place. Rumia could see the plains below, which were more or less the central point of Gensokyo.

"... Talk about a view." Rumia said.

"The only way to my house is by invitation. It's a nice view, of all of Gensokyo." Yukari admitted.

"Are we gonna just look at the scenery or fight?" Yuuka said, sounding bored. "I want to get back to my flowers..."

Tenma took a fighting stance, and it dawned on Rumia just how much the Tengu leader dwarfed her. He was about one and a half times her size, and much broader as well. His body was muscular, and seemed well-trained.

"I warn you, my Tengu pride will not allow me to go easy on you." Tenma said.

"Then I'll just respond in kind." Rumia replied.

_'But there is one thing that worries me... Yukari... if this is the Five becoming Six you meant before... what happens to make it not last for long...' _Tenma thought.

* * *

Author Notes: So now we know why Yukari was talking to the others.

The group is, of course, mainly to keep Yuuka in check, although any of the group are dangerous to most of Gensokyo, an a conflict between two factions would be very dangerous, due to the allies of the youkai.

As mentioned, Elly is very powerful in her own right. That said, Ran in her own right is probobly as strong as the others of the group as well, except, obviously, Yukari. [And maybe Yuuka] Elly's very existence isn't common knowledge, however, as evidenced by the fact that Rumia, who knows Wriggle, who spends a fair amount of time as Yuuka's victim, doesn't know of her. [Because Elly is at Mugenkan, not the Garden of the Sun]

You'll hear more about Tenma's legendary fight with the Deva later in the story.


	49. Legendary Pressure

"Well then... let's go!" Tenma said, before he thrust his fist forward, and launched a fist-shaped blast of air, which moved very swiftly. Rumia was able to evade, but was taken a bit off-guard by the unexpected speed of Tenma's attack.

"Hah!" Tenma roared, as Rumia noticed her was already above her, and throwing a punch.

_'He's fast for a big guy!'_ Rumia thought, as she formed a sphere of Dark Energy in the path of Tenma's fist, causing him to stop.

"You look shocked. I know, I don't look like I would be able to move that fast, however, you can move a lot quicker when the air is thinner. By reducing the air pressure around me, I can speed myself up. With this power, I am one of three Tengu that can break the sound barrier, even with my size." Tenma explained.

"I guess one's Aya... but who's the third?" Rumia asked.

"Hatate. She only recently became able to, but she's been working on getting faster to try and match Aya better." Tenma said.

"Heh. Nice to see she's still trying." Rumia responded, before she fired a barrage of lasers towards Tenma, who evaded by flying below them.

However, this time, it was Rumia moving in to attack, like Tenma did before, but from below.

The Tengu grinned, and vanished from vision, before stikeing Rumia on her back.

_'W-what? How fast is this guy?'_

"One moves slower when the air is denser as well. It's not just that I can speed myself up, I can slow you down." Tenma said, as he backed off again.

Rumia felt a dislocated disk in her back, which quickly popped back into place in the darkness. If that was most other youkai, that would have been the end of the fight there and then.

"Concussing Concussion!" Tenma said, before he began to rapidly fire the air-shots from his fists that he used before, to hich Rumia responded with Dark Energy blasts, which quickly overwhelmed Tenma's rate of fire, causing the hybrid Tengu to dodge instead.

"Not bad, not bad..." he said. "Not that ranged fighting is my forte, but still... agh!"

Tenma lurched forward, as the spheres he had dodged slammed into his back, having been directed by Rumia to change direction.

"Does that mean I win?" Rumia asked Yuuka.

"It means I'd let you in. However, don't think a Tengu will quit a fight so easily." Yuuka said, before she zoomed out of Rumia's vision, and she felt a fist slam into her face.

"Ahahahaha! Don't get distracted! I never said I'd stop fighting after you landed a hit on me just because Yuuka did so with Byakuren!" Tenma laughed. "You think Remilia and Yukari fought without Remilia landing a single blow? No, both were too proud to call it quits!"

"Well I ain't one for pride." Rumia said, before she smirked, recovering from Tenma's hammerblow to her face. "However I'm not one to turn down something that's fun."

"That's the spirit! It's been years since I had a good fight. I'm not gonna just back down because you landed a few hits." Tenma said, before he raised one of his hands, before clenching it in a fist, as if he grabbed something.

"Pressure Hammer!"

Rumia suddenly felt as if the air itself slammed into her, as Tenma moved his hand down, and fell down, until she hit what must have been the barrier around Yukari's house.

"An attack that uses the air itself as a weapon. That's impressive." Rumia said, getting back up, before she vanished.

"... Sneaky Girl..." Tenma said quietly, as Rumia appeared directly in front of him, from the shadow he was casting from the moon's light.

"Chi: Yang Fist!" Rumia said, before she slammed her glowing right fist into Tenma's face, sending the large man flying backwards a fair distance.

"Heh. I can see how you moved Yuugi." Tenma said.

"That wasn't even my best punch. I can throw a lot more power into it, given the time to charge." Rumia replied, looking confident, before she suddenly stopped smiling.

"Pressure World." Tenma said simply, as Rumia struggled to breathe.

"Tenma... aren't you going a bit too far?" Remilia said. "This is only supposed to be a sparring match."

"He's not using it's full potential. If he was, Rumia would be dead already." Byakuren said. "He's only thinned the air around her dramatically, instead of making a vacuum around her."

"Yes, they say this is how he defeated the Deva, and that if it wasn't for Suika's own ability to manipulate density to counteract Tenma's 'Pressure World' he would have killed them." Yukari said. "It's not pretty, being in a vacuum. The particles in your body... nothing is stopping them from going wherever they want."

"You could say that before long, you'll be a mist of atoms~" Yuuka said.

Rumia just breathed in deeply, and then grinned, before she shot forward towards Tenma, her fist crackleing with Dark Energy bolts, at incredible speed.

Yukari laughed, as Rumia punched Tenma in the gut, causing the large Tengu to double over, as sparks of dark energy coursed around him.

"I'm not sure if Rumia just thought hitting Tenma would help or if she figured out that if Tenma thinned the air, she'd move faster, like when Tenma slowed her down!"

Rumia backed off, so she could charge in again, however, this time, she stopped in front of Tenma, her hand clearly breaking, before it healed in the night.

"If you dive into water, it hurts. It's the same when you 'dive' into an area of high air pressure at a fast enough speed." Tenma said, before he sighed.

"It looks like to get past your healing factor I'd either have to exhaust you or deal so much damage that you can't instantly recover from it. So be it, I know you're almost as hard to kill as Remi, so I guess you can withstand an attack of this level..."

Tenma put both his arms out, as if imitating Rumia's relaxed pose of 'The Saint was Crucified'. However, the air began to swirl around, in a huge sphere, in front of his right hand, pulling air from the left side.

"Do you know what happens when a weather system of High pressure meets a system of low pressure?" Tenma asked.

"No." Rumia said "But I guess I should brace myself."

Rumia suddenly became cloaked, in what seemed like a light armor made of Dark Energy. However, the dark energy was coated by a faint aurora. Rumia was using Chi to stabilize the energy, so it wouldn't explode on her.

"Storm Sign: Mountain Lord's Thunderclap!" Tenma cried, as he brought his two hands together in a mighty clap, bringing the low pressure and high pressure together. The result of the two systems clashing, as well as Tenma's further manipulation was a blast of violently twisting air, a miniature Torndo, launched at Rumia, buffetting her with the full force of a tornado.

Tenma clapped a second time, and there was a huge flash, before Rumia felt intense pain. Half a second later, she heard the rumble of thunder.

_'T-t-that wasn't lighting magic... that was a real bolt of lightling.' _Rumia thought, as the tornado vanished, and the winds calmed.

Tenma was beating his wings, unlike before, and looked worn out. It was pretty clear that was among his strongest attacks. Rumia could think of very, very few who could survive a direct hit from a bolt of real lighting. She had managed to do so simply because the brunt of it had been absorbed by the Dark Energy around her, which had dissipated after being overwhelmed, leaving her crackling with charge, hair standing up, and pretty badly hurt.

She was healing, but not quickly. The damage was severe. Rumia was pretty sure that if she couldn't regenerate in natural darkness, she would have died shortly after the strike.

"Heh... I guess we should call this one a tie." Tenma said. "I'm too tired to keep going, and you're injured, and don't think I've not noticed that your regeneration takes energy as well."

Rumia sighed. She knew she couldn't call Tenma's bluff on this if he had noticed. She was regenerating slower because it was using so much energy, she too would be exhausted after finishing.

"How did the Deva survive that?" Rumia asked.

"I developed that attack after the fight." Tenma admitted, as the two flew back to the rest of the group, and then followed them back inside.

* * *

"I assume you've seen enough violence to let her in." Byakuren said to Yuuka.

"I liked the version where I could sense the evil within her, almost breaking free, that I sensed during the Makai incident more. I'm sure that one would be more fun." Yuuka complained. "But yes."

"You prefer evil me..." Rumia said.

"Of course she does. It's Yuuka." Tenma laughed. "She'd probobly love a rampaging strong youkai to fight to the death!"

"Anyway, Rumia, there is only one more thing you need to know. This arrangement between us is a secret. If certain people knew there was an agreement between six of the most powerful and influential youkai in Gensokyo, such as Reimu, they wouldn't be happy about it. Not one bit." Yukari said. "Hopefully, we don't need to put our arrangement into action. It's as much for deterrence as it is for enforcement."

"The only reason why I agreed to join..." Byakuren admitted. "Deterrence is better than intervention. Better to prevent violence in the first place than stop it once it begins."

"Now then, bye-bye~" Yukari said, as gaps opened below everyone, and they fell through, back to where they were.

With two exceptions.

Rumia fell on the bank of the Misty Lake, instead of inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

And Tenma, Rumia noticed, lifted himself above the gap just in time, his face resolute.

* * *

"So... Five became Six, Yukari." Tenma said.

"Oh my, I told you none of that was important, Tenma!" Yukari said, sounding a little off-guard, quickly raising a fan to cover the surprise on her face.

But Tenma saw something as well as surprise.

"You look worried, Yukari. Tell me. You know Tengu hate not knowing things... and can keep secrets when need be. Even Aya knows when to keep quiet on something she finds out."

"I do not wish to tell you, Tenma. The meaning of those words shall become clear when the time comes. And it has to transpire. If you knew, you would try and prevent it." Yukari said.

"Do you want me to tell Aya to stalk you?"

"Good luck stalking me through gaps." Yukari responded.

"Oh wait, Hatate can use her Spirit Photography and Astral Projection!" Tenma said. "I'll find out either way, Yukari."

Yukari lowered her fan, and look at Tenma. Her eyes had lost their carefree and playful sparkle they usually had.

"Five become Six, but not for long. I'm sure you're smart enough to know what that means, Tenma, without me explaining."

A gap opened below Tenma, and he let himself fall through this time.

_'Yukari... what are you plotting that could possibly lead to this?'_


	50. A Strange Request

A couple of days passed since Yukari took Rumia and Remilia to her house, and Rumia noticed something.

Usually, the Misty Lake would be a wonderful place to sit back and watch, as the beauty of danmaku fights between playful fairies covered the lake.

However, the last week or so, the fairies seemed... less energetic. It had gotten even more noticeable over the last two days. The fairies seemed... slightly tired.

Cirno in particular seemed most effected, flying around as if she was sleepy all the time. And Cirno was never tired. Ever.

"I think it's something to do with Gensokyo's magic. Fairies get their power from Nature and Magic, after all, and nature doesn't seem upset." Rumia said to Daiyousei, Cirno, Wriggle, Mystia and Kogasa.

"Patchouli thinks the same." Daiyousei said. She wasn't quite as effected as the other fairies, since she had better control over her magic, and larger reserves, after training under Patchouli, but she was still less bright than usual. "She says she can feel something wrong with the magic as well, as a magician."

"You don't think it's a side-effect of Shinki visiting, do you? Makai's energy is different from Gensokyo, and it might change the magical atmosphere." Mystia said.

"No. Yukari usually seals up Alice's house when Shinki visits, remember? The maisma is contained, and Shinki takes it back with her when she leaves." Rumia said. "Although, Shinki didn't come last time... she sent a note saying she wasn't feeling well..."

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" Wriggle asked.

"Eh?" Rumia responded.

"She's a God! I've never heard of a God getting ill." Wriggle said.

"Maybe something is happening to both Gensokyo and Makai then~" Kogasa said, spinning around idlely, before she and Rumia saw... something happen behind the others.

There was a portal, although one vastly different to the ones Shinki made. It was swirling blue, with sparks. It looked similar to the portal Rika made, in fact.

And then, a sailor came out of it. She was dressed in a fashion very similar to Murasa, except her ribbon-tie was blue, and not red, and she was a blonde, with twin pigtails. She also looked younger than Murasa, and her shirt was a bit smaller, exposing her midriff somewhat. She wore shorts instead of a skirt.

But the strangest thing was when Rumias tried to sense her magical energy, to identify what she was.

There was nothing. No magic at all. Even humans without powers would give off a very slight magical energy, the magic of life itself. Even a ghost would give off energy. This sailor... gave off nothing. No magic at all.

She looked around, and spoke.

"Well then, where to get a sample of the energy so I can make sure I'm in the right place..."

She looked towards Rumia's group, and flew over. Rumia noticed she was flying in a manner very different to normal when she approached closer. It... looked magical, the sparks around her shoes, but it wasn't. There was no magic at all. Rumia guessed this was similar to the anti-gravity technology the Kappa were working on, to enable them to do heavy lifting required to set up the Gensokyo Electric Grid.

"Hello. Can I ask you for a favor?" the girl asked.

"... Sure..." Rumia said, sounding a little apprehensive.

"Rumia... she's not human, youkai, fairy or ghost..." Mystia whispered.

"I know, but we won't find out unless we speak with her. Besides, that portal she came through reminded me of Rika's." Rumia whispered back.

"Would you mind telling me where I am?" she asked.

"The Misty Lake..." Cirno responded, in a dull tone.

"No, I mean this whole place I'm in."

"Gensokyo?" Rumia asked.

"Uh... great. That's not helpful. I don't remember that place. I was only given the magical energy signature and our codename for this world... uh... I know!"

The girl pulled a device that looked like a pistol from her pocket, except instead of a barrel it had... a strange sphere.

"Can you attack me? Magically? Don't worry, give it all you've got!" she asked.

"Are you sure you want a solid attack from me?" Rumia asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Just do it. It'll help me a bunch!" the sailor said.

Rumia looked at the others, before she shrugged, and fired a large Dark Energy sphere.

What happened next shocked everyone.

The sailor moved the eapon in the path of the sphere... and the weapon sucked it in. There was no explosion. No damage. As the orb made contact, it turned into wisps of light blue, which were sucked in and vanished.

"Dimension 453 and Dimension 235. Two dimensions? That doesn't help. Can someone who's not a dimension-hopper attack me?" the salior asked, annoyed.

"W-w-what did you just do?" Wriggle asked.

"Oh, this device can absorb magic, and turn it into raw magical energy. I can then fire the raw energy back if I want. But I don't want to." the sailor said. "Now, are any of you guys not dimension-hoppers like the girl in black?"

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Kogasa said. "I can show off my newest attack!"

"The one holding an ugly umbrella!" the sailor said, as if Kogasa won a game show or something. She wasn't bothered by the insult one bit.

Kogasa stepped foward, and suddenly, her clothes changed to... Yuuka's, and she took a stance that was infamous in Gensokyo.

"When did you?!" Rumia started.

"Did she watch Yuuka at some point?!" Wriggle exclaimed.

"Imitation Sign: Kogasa Spark!" Kogasa yelled, before she fired a large blue beam at the sailor. However, only the very center was absorbed. The rest of it just washed around and past the salior, doing nothing at all to her. Kogasa then changed back into her normal clothes.

"What do you think? Great surprise, right? No-one would expect a fake spark! It's just a flash of light with a really thin laser in it!" Kogasa said happily.

"Since when did she get good at doing this..." Wriggle said.

"I dunno..." Mystia commented.

"I've been taking lessons from Mamizou and Nue!" Kogasa said. "I decided to imitate Yuuka because she's scary! I followed Wriggle and watched her get beat up!"

"So blunt..." Wriggle said.

"Dimension 235. OK, oh, that's the one we held a magic tounerment in!" the sailor said.

"Wait, magic tournament?" Rumia asked, vuagely remembering fliers for such an event years ago, before even the Scarlet Mist, or the invasion of strange youkai.

"Where are my manners?! I'm Chiyuri Kitashirakawa. I'm a scientist from another dimension. I'm doing studies on magic. I'm very busy, can't stay around long. Thanks for your help!" the sailor said, before she turned.

"Wait, scientist? Studying magic?" Rumia asked. "Why would a scientist study magic?!"

"Can't tell you. Would take too long. Seeya! Maybe." Chiyuri said, before she floated off.

"Stop her!" a voice cried, as Chiyuri flew off. Chiyuri sped up, as everyone turned around.

Rika was on a hover-tank, floating over the lake.

"Stop her! She's dangerous!" Rika screamed.

"She dosen't seem dangerous." Wriggle said. "The only dangerous one here is you."

"You don't understand! She and her boss were the ones who gave me the technology to make Omega in return for letting them crash with me! They're bad news for Gensokyo! Humans and Youkai!" Rika cried.

"Why should we trust anything you say Rika?" Daiyousei said.

"Ugh! Just ask Rikako then if you don't trust me! She took part in their magic tournament a few years ago! So did Reimu, and Marisa, and Mima!"

"Are you sure you're not just using this as an excuse to stay around Rumia more without getting beat up?" Cirno said.

"Why you..." Rika growled, before she thrust out her palm. "Eat danmaku since I can't kill you!"

Rika fired a single bullet of the tiniest type, moving incredibly slowly, which faded before it even traveled half a meter.

"Still inept, eh." Rumia mocked. "You're like, the only youkai who can't use Danmaku at all."

"Who needs that stupid stuff when I have tanks anyway!" Rika protested. "Argh! Fine, don't listen to me, but if you think someone running around Gensokyo with a device that absorbs magic is a good idea, then you can all get your magic drained out of you!"

Rika turned her tank around and left.

"... So, what now?" Mystia asked.

"Well of course I'm gonna look into this. But of course I can't have Rika know I'm doing what she told me to." Rumia said, smirking. "I was gonna ask around about that tournament she mentioned anyway. She's strange. Anyone who is absorbing magic, doesn't give off any magic, and flies without wings or magic is suspicious. Not to mention I couldn't even feel my own magic inside her device. Rika just saved us a step by telling us some people to talk to."

"Reimu?" Mystia asked.

"Marisa?" Wriggle added.

"Mima?" Kogasa commented.

"No. The one that Rika is least likely to speak to and find out I'm doing as she suggested. Especially as she lives in the village she attacked. Rikako." Rumia said.


	51. Rumia's Offer

"It's been a while since I've come all the way out here." Rumia said.

"Yeah. I come here sometimes to collect ingredients to help out Mystia though." Wriggle commented.

"It's been pretty quiet since the whole Rika mess, around here." Mystia said, referring to the Youkai Mountain.

Kogasa just flew around the group, humming happily. Cirno and Daiyousei flew with the group as well, although quietly, as both were somewhat fatigued.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the Kappa Viliage, where they saw a small group of Kappa, which included Nitori, along with Rikako by the river.

"OK, turn it on!" a kappa that wasn't Nitori said, as another Kappa pressed a switch on some machine.

There was a humming, before a large sphere of water, big enough for two Kappa to swim in, floated out of the river, and about two meters above it. There were small black... hexagons around the water, which seemed to be projecting some energy field.

"Seems stable!" a Kappa said.

"Three... two... one..." Nitori and Rikako said together, as just after the 'One', the sphere splashed back down into the water.

"Not stable enough." Rikako said. "We need the devices to be more energy-efficient, or else they won't last long enough to move what we need. Remember that was it stationary as well, not moving."

"Times like this things would be so much simpler if the Oni were still around, eh?" Nitori joked. The kappa laughed, and one responded; "Yeah, lack of muscle is the problem here. Would be a lot easier to move stuff around."

At that point, Nitori noticed Rumia and the others.

"Oh! You caught that little trial run of the Anti-Gravity Field Generator. We need to move some pretty heavy stuff to get the reactor's energy around Gensokyo. Problem is, we're... well... not strong enough to do that!" Nitori said.

"I could help, but I've got other things to do." Rumia said, before she looked at Rikako.

"Rika of all people told me to speak to you about something." Rumia said.

Rikako's face fell.

"Rika. Seriously? And you listened to that madwoman?"

"She told me to ask you about a magic tournament that happened several years ago. Rika recognized someone and told me they were bad news and to ask you since you met her before."

Rikako thought, and then sighed.

"Oh yes. That shambles. I entered to prove that technology and magic together would overcome magic, but I only got to the semi-final, before Mima beat me." Rikako said. "Still, I have a good enough idea of what happened afterwards. Reimu beat Marisa, and then Mima in the final, and was invited inside the ruins that the hosts were in, for her prize, which was supposed to be any wish they could grant for her."

"Wish-granting?" Mystia asked.

"It was a lie. A fraud. A trap. Reimu told us that she was attacked, the pair just attempting to collect data on magic, and then kidnap someone with strong magic, since their world had no magic at all. They then left for their home dimension after Reimu narrowly escaped. Here's the kicker, the ruins were some kind of... inter-dimensional ship. So, since they're clearly not using magic, they must use science that is tremendously advanced even compared to the Kappa."

"Wait, these guys tried to kidnap Reimu before? Are they stupid?" Kogasa asked.

"They almost succeeded." Rikako said. "Reimu said if they didn't under-estimate her power, she wouldn't have got out. I never saw the hosts myself, but Reimu said one was dressed like a sailor, and the other wore a lot of red."

"Yep. She was dressed like a sailor alright. She had some... thingy that absorbed our magical attacks too."

"Sailor? This sounds like a story!" a voice said from above, before a figure landed.

Hatate stood up from her landing.

"I came here to check up on the Anti-Gravity Device and it sounds like some other story is bre... oh. It's you." Hatate said, noticing Rumia.

"Hi Hatate." Rumia said.

"Hmph!" the Tengu pouted, looking away.

"Rude crow..." Mystia chirped.

"Sparrow-Brain." Hatate retorted.

Nitori sighed.

"Hatate... you said you saw something earlier that was a little odd..."

"If we're gonna talk about that, Nitori, we can do it in private. I'm not helping her in any way." Hatate said.

Rumia suddenly smirked, as she got an idea.

"Are you sure? After all, I may have stumbled upon a major incident. An incident Aya probobly wouldn't know about yet."

Hatate looked slightly towards Rumia when she heard the last sentence. "So?"

"So maybe if you... help us out... you can come along and get... exclusive rights to the story. If you're annoyed I cost you a one-up on Aya, well, here I am, giving you a chance to get that one-up back. Without resorting to theft this time."

Hatate closed her eyes and huffed a few times, flapping her wings, as she looked in thought.

"Fine. You give me a story and we're even. But I swear if this turns out to be some fairy pulling a prank..." Hatate said, in an annoyed tone. "I saw some weird blonde sailor a couple of times earlier while looking for stuff happening with my Spirit Photography. She was looking around, as if looking for something that she forgot where she left it. I last saw her going into the Bamboo Forest... which probobly means she's lost in there. We're gonna find her, that's the best place to look."

"Careful Hatate, Rikako said this person almost kidnapped Reimu last time she was here." Nitori said.

"And I'm a Crow Tengu. She won't be havin' any chance at kidnapping me." Hatate said haughtily.

Nitori muttered very, very quietly. So quietly not even Hatate could make it out. Rumia got the feeling that was the idea.

"Well, after what I did for Kaguya, the rabbits shouldn't be any issue." Rumia said.

"That and the princess likes me!" Kogasa added.

"Eh?" Cirno asked.

"She likes me as an umbrella!" Kogasa said. "And she saved my life!"

"Long story. It's Kogasa logic." Rumia said, knowing Cirno wouldn't understand the concept of Kogasa almost dying, being a sprite for whom, as a fairy, death and reincarnation was at least a weekly event.

"Ugh... what have I got myself into with you idiots..." Hatate sighed.

"The one calling people idiot is the idiot, idiot!" Cirno said angrily.

"You tell her Cirno!" Mystia added.

Rumia got the feeling the two birds didn't get along.

Author Note:

Bleh short chapter. Been ill. I blame the ill.


	52. Chiyuri v Rumia

It did not take long for the group to reach the Bamboo Forests, and it was even quicker after entering that Rumia ran into a rabbit.

"You wanna go to Eientei Miss Dark Youkai?" the rabbit asked. "You're a friend of the Princess, we won't prank you or anything."

"Depends. Have you seen a sailor anywhere?" Rumia asked the rabbit.

"Uh huh. She was near Eientei, but some other rabbits pranked her. Why?"

"We're looking for her. She might be dangerous."

The rabbit blinked a few times.

"OK, follow me!"

* * *

"Ah, it's Rumia." Eirin said, who was outside the palace, the group walking in as Reisen and Tewi were telling her about a stranger that was nearby, which Rumia assumed was Chiyuri.

"Have any of you three seen a sailor?" the rabbit asked. "Miss Dark and her friends are lookin' for her."

"Yeah. Some rabbits found a sailor. They're messing with her." Tewi said.

"Can you get them to lead her here? We need to find out why she's here. She may be dangerous." Rumia said.

"Wait, since when was it a good idea to bring dangerous people here?" Reisen asked.

"With me, the Princess, Rumia, Tewi and you?" Eirin asked, in a rhetorical fashion, "Simply, if we cannot stop her if she is dangerous, then I doubt anyone could."

"How did Kaguya get back to Earth anyway? Hatate asked. "The portal was destroyed before she got back, right?"

"She got thrown to Earth. Literally. You can fly through the vacuum of space and burn up in the atmosphere and still live with the Hourai Elixir. It... was painful, but Yukari brought her back into Gensokyo with her gaps. Apparently she landed in the Pacific Ocean."

"It was also fun." Kaguya's voice rung out from inside Eientei. "It hurt, but freefalling through space was pretty cool."

Eirin sighed. "Anything new is fun to her... even if it hurts."

Tewi had run off during that discussion, and everyone just waited, exchanging banter and discussing among themselves. Or, in the case of Mystia and Hatate, arguing and insulting each other over petty things. Rumia had heard of a catfight, but this was a birdfight. It then occurred to Rumia that Mystia had never really spent much time around a Crow Tengu. Aya would only stay around for a few moments when she dropped a copy of the Bunbunmaru, and never really spoke to her.

She guessed Mystia really did not like the pride of the Crow Tengu, and how they looked down on others, and got the feeling that Hatate looked down on Mystia, a Night Sparrow, more than the others, as Crow Tengu saw themselves as the 'rulers of the skies'.

A little while passed [With Wriggle imposing herself between the two birds to break up their argument before it devolved into an outright fight], before a small group of rabbits, led by Tewi, came through the bamboo, followed by Chiyuri.

"Are you sure you rabbits know where you're going?" she asked, before she noticed the clearing.

"Ooh, a palace! I guess they might have erected a palace around the device. Not the first time I would have seen a civilization built up around one of our devices. It would help so much if I could remember the relative timeflows between dimensions..."

"Oh my, this sailor sure sounds interesting with her words about other dimensions." Eirin said.

"Hmm?" the sailor, Chiyuri, went.

"Why are you here Chiyuri?" Rumia asked.

"Ah! It's that dimension hopping woman from earlier. It's none of your business, really." Chiyuri said.

"Are you sure? Rumia asked, threateningly. "I heard from a... reliable source that you are dangerous. Last time you came to this world, you set up a fake tournament, and tried to kidnap the winner. And you supplied technology to someone who wanted to commit genocide in exchange for something."

"Ah, so it's THIS dimension!" Chiyuri said. "Well, now I know where the device is, I'll be on my way..." Chiyuri said, turning around, only to find Hatate in her way.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. "I want a story out of this, and it sure sounds like you have one."

"I wouldn't get in my way." Chiyuri said. "If you've heard all that, you must have heard I'm not weak."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Cirno said, before she froze Chiyuri's legs to the ground. "You ain't goin' nowhere, cause the strongest says so!"

Chiyuri just pointed her device that absorbed magic before at the ice, and the ice changed into blue... sparks, which then flew into the device.

"Fine, since I would rather not fight, I'll tell you. We're absorbing magic from this world, and many others. Not much, that's why we're running on many fronts, we shouldn't be causing any harm. Our world has no magic, it vanished many, many years ago, and we're attempting to return it." Chiyuri said.

"We?" Eirin asked.

"You are causing harm though! You're damaging the balance! The fairies can feel it already! I don't care what your theories and plans say, the facts say otherwise!" Rumia shouted.

"Yes, we're creatures very attuned to nature and magic, and we're feeling drained." Daiyousei said. "Whatever you're doing is disrupting the balance of the world, and who knows what could happen after that?"

"That's impossible, there shouldn't be any ill effects." Chiyuri said. "Besides, what's a few tired fairies to a world without magic?"

"What's tired fairies now could very easily become worse. The more damage done to the balance of magic in the world the less likly Gensokyo will be able to recover." Reisen commented. "Nature is fickle."

"There's no way our theories are wrong. We're far above anyone else in understanding." Chiyuri protested. "If you want to stop me it'll have to be by force!"

Rumia chuckled. "Force? Got plenty of that right here."

Rumia took a stance with her right hand forward, before unleashing a barrage of dark energy spheres, which curved out, before heading towards Chiyuri from different angles.

The sailor just lifted up her device, and all of the dark spheres were sucked in, but Rumia had already moved behind her.

"Let's see how you deal with an attack from behind!" she said, before unleashing a spiral of small dark energy spheres, which exploded in a chain reaction.

Chiyuri, however, just stood there, unharmed, as the energy was sucked in from behind her, into her device.

"You thought I'd have a blind spot like that?" Chiyuri asked, as she spun around, her device that was absorbing the magic sparking with blue light. "You're a fool!"

Rumia ducked into the shadows as Chiyuri's device fired a thin, blue laser, releasing tiny sparks from it. It cut clean through the bamboo, going as far as the eye could see. There was no burn, it was just... gone.

"How do you like that? That's Pure Magic. The magic of every dimension is different, but when you refine it, it all breaks down to the same energy! This is the enegy that will bring magic back to my world!" Chiyuri said.

Rumia stuck her head out from the shadow.

"Yeah, that's not bad." Rumia said. "Needs more range to actually ever hit anything though."

Chiyuri just trapped her weapon, and the thin barrel split open into eight parts, a floating crystal revealed in the middle, with smaller crystals lining the eight parts.

Before it fired like a shotgun towards Rumia's head, which quickly ducked into the shadow cast by the bamboo again, before it closed up into it's normal form.

"Tch, annoying." Chiyuri grunted, as many blue marks glowed on the ground, releasing wisps of magic.

"If I can make her play her hand, I'm sure Eirin can figure out something."Rumia thought to herself, as she arose behind Chiyuri again, this time, readying a punch, but she had to back off to dodge a few bullets of the blue energy, each of which blasted through the bamboo.

"Snake Sign: Flame Cobra!" Daiyousei cried, before unleashing a snake-like spirit of flame towards Chiyuri as she shot at Rumia, but it was absorbed as well.

"Ugh, seems like she can absorb energy even when she's attacking." Daiyousei said sadly.

"Wow that was awesome Dai!" Cirno said. "Since when could you do fire magic!"

"Since I've been learning from Patchouli..." Daiyousei replied, in a tone that gave everyone the impression she had said this many times before.

Rumia and Chiyuri kept up the 'Rumia dodges then re-positions' cycle for a few more minutes, before Rumia came out of the shadow altogether, and grinned.

"Ah what the hell. I gotta see if I can hit you. Dancing around isn't gonna make me hit you at this rate." Rumia said, before she breathed in, and her right hand started to glow with the rainbow light of her Chi.

"Wow, Rumia's got better that that, she usually has to charge a bit!" Mystia said.

"Big deal. Her hand's glowing. Who cares." Hatate said. "It'll just get absorbed."

"Chi isn't magic. It's like a combination of willpower and lifeforce made manifest." Eirin said. "It should work... except..."

"Pinpoint of Light!" Rumia cried, dashing towards Chiyuri, who fired a beam from her weapon.

Chiyuri did not aim to cause severe damage. She aimed to wound, and that would stop Rumia with the pain.

The shot pierced the darkness youkai's stomach, but she kept coming, wincing despite the pain, before her fist slammed into Chiyuri's face, and sent her flying into Eientei's wall, where she slumped to the ground.

But as she flew to the side, her weapon flew too, still firing the laser of pure magical energy, and it cut through Rumia's side.

_'That's not gonna heal right away...'_

Rumia fell onto her face, bleeding heavily but the wound slowly closing, sparks of blue magic still lingering.

"Ugggg..." Chiyuri groaned, as she stumbled back up. She was bleeding from the corner of her mouth, and had a nice bruise forming. "That hurt. Too bad boss said not to kill anyone."

She pointed her weapon towards the others.

"Now who fired that... well... uh... fire at me? And does anyone else have an issue with me leaving?"

"Heh... Eirin... she can't drain the magic from people. I didn't feel anything being drained." Rumia said, through bared teeth.

Eirin acted right away.

"Spacesphere: Earth in a Pot!" Eirin declared, before a group of spheres formed around Chiyuri, encloseing her.

Chiyuri first seemed to try and absorb the spheres, but nothing happened.

"They are familiars. This isn't a spell, they are artificial beings made of magic. You can't drain their magic." Eirin said.

Chiyuri then started to blast the familars, and they started to vanish, but Eirin just calmly spoke again.

"Medicine Sign: Galaxy in a Pot." she said, before the layers of familiars tripled, and the gaps re-filled, but Chiyuri kept fireing.

"Oh my, but you must run out of energy that you absorbed at some point." Eirin said, before she focused for a few moments.

"Astronomical Entombing!" she cried, before a massive amount of familiars swarmed, turning the sphere into a huge pillar, like a pyramid. Chiyuri kept fireing a laser of magic, but it started to get thinner, before stopping, far from breaking Eirin's wall of familiars.

Rumia struggled up, her wound closed, but not fully regenerated yet, especially internally.

"Wow, you're something else Eirin. That looked effortless." Rumia said.

"Didn't know you were this strong..." Hatate commented.

"Why don't you fight the fire-lady instead of the Princess that likes me!" Kogasa asked.

"I don't want to show the Princess up. And as for how strong I am, well, I did teach the Watasuki sisters before my exile." Eirin said calmly.

Chiyuri just sat down, and pulled out another device, pressing a button.

"You guys are in so much trouble." she said. "You don't want to get in our way."

"You kept saying 'we' and 'our'. Who is this other person?" Eirin asked.

"My boss, of course. A genius among Geniuses in our dimension, my teacher and my boss!" Chiyuri said, as a blue portal opened next to the tomb of familiars, and a figure stepped out. She matched Rikako's description that Reimu gave her... of being very red. She wore a red dress, with a red cape, with some white in her attire. Even her hair, eyes and shoes were red. She looked pretty professional

"Hello. I am Yumemi Okazaki, the pleasure is mine." the young woman said.

"... That's not the greeting I expected." Wriggle commented.

* * *

Author Notes:

And so enters Yumemi. You'll find her pretty different from Chiyuri, and I hope an interesting character.

More about the motivation of the pair for stealing magic will be revealed later.


	53. The Honorable Scientist Yumemi

"Yumemi, eh?" Rumia asked.

"Yes." the woman in red responded.

"... You don't look anything like I expected. Chiyuri looks like a sailor, and you guys are stealing magic. I'd have expected you to look like some captain or a pirate or something." Rumia said.

Yumemi smirked. "I'm a scientist. I would prefer you not to call me a thief, although I guess it is accurate. Anyway, allow me to explain."

"That's what we were trying to get your underling to do." Eirin commented. "And then she went aggressive when we pointed out issues."

"Yes, I heard that discussion, I have a communicator device." Yumemi said, before she sighed. "Let me explain why, first. Chiyuri mentioned our world no longer has magic, but for 8,000 years, that was not an issue. However, it is an issue now. We are running out of natural resources. Science is limited by what physically exists, ultimately. Thus, I devoted my life to returning magic to my dimension. I found a way to open small portals to other dimensions. Large enough for a couple of people and some equipment. I found a way to make a pocket dimension to contain magical energy. I found a way to break down the magical energy of each dimension and locale into the same basic building blocks."

Yumemi paused.

"I'm getting too technical, sorry. I get sidetracked. What it boils down to is this; I am taking as little magical energy as I possibly can, to save my people from their end. I have intentionally spread the process across dimensions to minimize the impact to each individual dimension."

"That's the thing. You assume you won't cause any harm." Rumia said. "But every dimension is different, and every world has it's breaking point. Makai is different to Gensokyo. Even the Moon is. Did you know this is the last pocket of magic on this planet? This is like, a nature reserve or something. Messing with the magic here is already having an impact of creatures which are closely tied. Who knows what the tipping point where the damage will be too much is?"

Yumemi looked shocked... but not angry. She looked... upset.

"Is that the case? That is a shame. I did not want to cause any harm. However, likewise, I cannot stop. The project is at the point where I think we have 90% of the energy required. But the energy needs to stay in it's raw form, or else it will not adapt to the order of our dimension. If we tarry too long, it will adapt instead to the pocket dimension. For that reason, I cannot stop. It will be... another two weeks, I think. Even if I could stop taking energy from this land... Gensokyo, that would only increase the strain on other dimensions. It would cause problems for them."

"Then I hope you understand where I'm coming from." Rumia said. "I can't allow you to even risk ruining our world. I understand what your issue is, but I can't risk Gensokyo's stability are already negative effects, on my friends too. It's a shame, you're a pretty decent person, I can tell, but if I have to, I'll beat you up and smash whatever you're using to take the magic myself."

"I would prefer it not to come to violence. After I attempted to kidnap the Miko I realized I was losing my moral compass..."

"Moral compass? You know that you gave Rika technology that she used to attempt _Genocide_, right?!" Rumia shouted.

"I-I-I wasn't aware of her intentions! I only gave her some drones to construct with, she said she was making something for the people!" Yumemi stammered, her tone of voice and body language not showing anything but honesty.

"Yes, she made something for the people all right, and in her mind making something for the people is making something to commit genocide on youkai." Rumia huffed.

Yumemi was quiet for a few moments, as was everyone else.

"You realize, that the other world that your energy matched is one of those worlds I am also taking energy from, right?" Yumemi said calmly. "If I wre to stop taking energy from this place, Gensokyo, it would only increase the strain on the place of your other magical origin; Makai."

Rumia's eyes flared, and she rushed at Yumemi, ready to attack before a device formed in Yumemi's hand. It was a sphere, with what looked like a magisterial ring on it. For the briefest of moments, Rumia felt a massive magical force eminateing from it, and swore she saw a white flash, and stopped, by sheer instinct.

"You're why Shinki's been feeling weak recently!" Rumia growled.

"If Shinki is the one who called herself the Goddess of that world, yes, although she told me she could withstand that amount of energy being taken without batting an eyelid."

Rumia sighed. Shinki and her pride...

"Of course, Makai and Gensokyo are far from the only places in the multiverse with magic. I have spread extractors among every location with magic I could find. If I recall, the moon of the planet Gensokyo is part of also has one."

At this point, Eirin spoke.

"There's no way that the Watasuki Sisters would have let you do something like that. They would have stopped you."

Rumia knew instantly what this meant. She knew Eirin probobly did as well, she was just confirming it.

"Two sisters on the moon did try and stop me, but their powers, based on magic, did not work on me. Admittedly, I was unable to defeat them either, so we came to a stalemate. The purple-haired one said she had to let me do what I wanted, as she couldn't stop me." Yumemi claimed simply.

"Rumia, you notice that? That means her defense is incredible." Eirin said.

"No, not just her defense.. for the briefest of moments before I struck her, I felt a great energy from that sphere she's clutching. I felt as if... if I had continued, I would have died." Rumia said. "She has some great offense too, even if she was unable to hit it."

Yumemi sighed.

"I would prefer it if you stopped talking about plans to fight me. I have no intention of fighting if it can be avoided. All I ask for is two more weeks. I would highly prefer to avoid violence."

"Two more weeks of you risking Gensokyo? The fairies? My freinds? Not gonna happen." Rumia said.

Yumemi was quiet for a few moments, before she just look towards Chiyuri.

"I will be taking my subordinate now. I implore you let me save my world, and trust that I will do as little to damage yours as possible. You must understand, if I stop, my people will die."

Then, Yumemi's device loosened four prongs of white, magical energy, like flame, in the shape of a cross. Yumemi swung the energy through Eirin's familars, and not just the ones cut, but those near, disintergrated, and Chiyuri walked out of the hole.

Eirin looked visibly shocked... and also in some pain. Rumia knew from Mystia and Wriggle, that damage done to familiars was fed back somewhat as pain to the master. With the amount Yumemi had destroyed in one strike, she could only imagine how much pain Eirin was in, despite just wincing.

"I would greatly prefer not having to use this to defend my interests." Yumemi said. "I wish we do not meet again, however rude that may sound. Come Chiyuri, seeing as you can't find the device to do maintenance, I will do it with you."

"OK Boss!" Chiyuri said, before they both flickered in the air, and then vanished.

"Teleportation." Eirin said, her voice a little wavering.

"She's strong..." Mystia commented.

"Looks like we've got another tough one on our hands, eh, Rumia?" Wriggle said. "It isn't anything you can't stop, right?"

"You don't understand." Daiyousei said. "That freeing of her subordinate; the talk about how she is doing the same to Makai and stood even with the Watasuki Sisters... it was all intimidation. Her speech about her morals and her motivation... Yumemi was fighting the entire time. She was trying to stop a fight from happening in the first place. I couldn't tell much clearly about her, except... there were no lies in her tone of voice. She legitimately is trying to save her world."

A few moments passed.

"So the question isn't if Rumia can stop her... it's if she can bring herself to." Daiyousei added.

"The feeling you felt when you were about to attack Yumemi... it wasn't the feeling of _your_ death. It was the fear of what you would do to Yumemi's people." Eirin said. "You knew that Yumemi was speaking the truth... didn't you Rumia?"

"My instincts told me to stop because what I was doing wasn't right." Rumia admitted. "But I can't let Yumemi keep going either. We know now she's taking enough energy to make even Shinki too tired to even visit Alice."

The youkai punched the ground.

"But... if she really is as strong as Yorihime and Toyohime... I... don't think I can stop her, even if I can bring myself to try."

"About that..." a voice said, which made everyone turn around.

Kaguya was standing outside Eientei.

"I felt something when she summoned that orb. It was a space-time distortion. When it flared up like a cross for the attack, I felt magic rushing through a tear in space-time. With my power over Eternity and the Moment, I may be able to stop her using her weapon."

"Wait, Princess... you're saying you'll..."

"The Lunarians are no longer looking for me, Eirin. There is no reason for me to stay within your barriers to hide anymore. I see no reason why I cannot contribute to resolving an incident, especially since my needs have been core of two now." Kaguya said.

"We still need to find out where Yumemi went to though. We don't know where the device even is." Kogasa commented.

Rumia smiled, with a sly grin.

"We know something though. They wanted to use Rika's base to stay in while they were doing work before. That's why they helped Rika, right? So that must mean..."

"The Mountain Ranges." everyone said together.

"But if she's as strong as the sisters, we'll need help." Rumia said.

"I'm sure Remilia will be able to help out." Wriggle commented. "She's not exactly one to worry too much about the moral side of things anyway, and if fairies are in danger, that means her own maid force too."

"Wriggle you genius!" Rumia said, hi-fiving her freind. "Of course Remilia would be great to help us out here! She dosen't need to worry about Yumemi's weapon either, she's... Remilia!"

"She also doesn't need to worry about Flan going out of control while she's gone." Mystia added.

"Even then, the mountain ranges are large; and we have no idea what the device is. We could be looking for a needle in a haystack." Kaguya commented.

"Leave that problem to me. There's only one person who knows those Mountain Ranges, and I'm the only one who's gonna be able to find her." Rumia said.

"Rika?" everyone, even Cirno, asked.

"Yes... I'm gonna lure out Rika to help us. She didn't seem to like Chiyuri anyway."

Author Notes:

Writer's Block is an evil thing, when you're attempting to write Yumemi right and transcripting from an RP into a consistent story. Apologies for the delay, I wanted to get Yumemi right.


	54. A Bond Realised

"Ugh... how am I gonna get her attention..." Rumia groaned, floating in the forest near the Misty Lake, which people had recently begun calling 'The Forest of Dusk' because of it being Rumia's home.

"Well, if the rumors are true, you could always go to the Misty Lake and take a bath. That's sure to get her attent..." Hatate snarked, before getting a death glare from Rumia.

"Honestly, why does everyone think there's something between us?!" Rumia shouted. "And why did I wind up with you anyway?"

"Because I don't have permission to enter the Scarlet Mansion." Hatate reminded Rumia. "And I'm not gonna miss out on a chance to get some quotes from the notorious Rika either."

"You're as bad as Aya, you know that?" Rumia said.

"I take that as a compliment." Hatate replied.

Rumia sighed.

"What's between you and Mystia anyway? You two haven't met as far as I'm aware."

"We're both birds. I'm a Crow, she's a Sparrow. Her kind think they're Lord of the Sky or something, singing all night long. Hmph! Us Crow Tengu are the rulers of the sky, and lesser birds ought to now their place. You don't see Hell Crows like Utusho acting like they own the sky."

Rumia just shook her head, before she replied. "Bird logic. I figured as much. Seems petty to me. Besides, anywhere the sun isn't falling is _my_ domain, and that includes the night sky."

Hatate puffed up, as if she was about to retort, before she exhaled.

"How strong _are_ you at night anyway? I imagine you're a lot stronger at night than the day, being a Darkness Youkai and whatnot." Hatate said.

"Technically, I'm not any stronger." Rumia said. "I'm more mobile and elusive. I can regenerate quicker and with less energy. It takes less energy to use any of my abilities related to darkness, since there is more to use. And, of course, it takes a lot less energy to blot out what little light there is at night time than daytime. I can fight longer during the night at full power, and it's much harder to hit me or escape."

"Except, from what I understand, you're not even at your full power." Hatate said. "Tenma mentioned it off-hand while he was particularly drunk once. He said you're holding back a fair amount of your power, to suppress the evil inside you."

Rumia stopped, and turned to the Tengu, before she clenched her fist.

"You're saying, even now, after I've defeated her, and without my seal... she's still holding me back?!" Rumia said.

"Ask yourself this, was there ever a point when you felt her trying to take control again?" Hatate replied.

Rumia recalled when she was in Makai, after Shinki saved her. The other her certainly was throwing a tantrum in her head.

"I guess so..." Rumia said, before she punched a tree, knocking it over. "Damnit! I just want to be free of this past! Sometimes I miss the days when I didn't care about anything but goofing around; and didn't know who I was! I just thought I was a little, weak youkai, who could be carefree and happy."

Rumia looked back at Hatate.

"You know, thinking about it... your actions started me down that path. I got into resolving incidents after Remilia thanked me for getting her book back. I only got involved because Reimu threatened me for being in her way too. I wouldn't be this strong now, if it wasn't for you stealing that book from Marisa."

"Heh, if it wasn't for me we all probobly would have been killed by Rika, you're saying?" Hatate said, a sly grin on her face, as she took notes. "Yes, this would make a great story. 'My Role in The Rise of the Youkai Incident Resolver'. Actually, that would mean admitting to the public I stole that book, maybe not such a great idea."

Rumia laughed. "You know, I knew you weren't an awful person like Rika. You were just being too prideful to show me otherwise!"

"Oi! Who are you calling an 'awful person'?!" Rika's voice shouted from behind Rumia.

Sure enough, Rumia turned around, and Rika was in some sort of flying machine, above the trees, oddly enough, hanging out from the bottom of it, upside down, like some kind of possum, her twin-tails hanging down in a fashion that looked amusing to Rumia. The machine for once wasn't themed around an eye, it was literally a tank with some magical propellers, spinning far faster than any physical ones could, but also soundless.

"You." Rumia and Hatate said at the same time.

"I'm not an 'awful person'." Rika said. "I'm a downright despicable, insane person. And proud of it!"

"... And this is your gi..." Hatate started, before she shut herself up.

"W-What are you suggesting?!" Rika shouted. It did not escape Rumia that her tone of voice would not be out of place with blushing... although she couldn't do so, as a robot.

"Say... Rika. You didn't seem to like that Chiyuri person, right?" Rumia asked.

"Yeah. But that ain't sayin' much. I don't like _anyone_." Rika said.

"Good point, but... uh... you want the chance to salvage some of their tech, right?"

Rika looked shocked.

"You seriously think I'll help you youkai? I don't care if magic is drained from this world or not, it won't effect me, and you lot will all..."

"Yes." Rumia said sadly. "We'll all die. Including me. What a shame, you wouldn't be able to kill me yourself."

"... Go on..." Rika said.

"Well I can't stop Yumemi. You see, she could fight the Watasuki Sisters to a standstill, which I couldn't do. She would kill me without help. Even then, I don't know anything about technology. I don't think you'd like me causing a huge explosion and killing myself, right?" Rumia said.

Rika hung upside down, thinking. She grabbed one of her pigtails and begun to swing it around.

"Damnit! My desire to kill you with my own hands is conflicting with my overall programming directive. ERROR." Rika said, her tone becoming more and more robotic.

"... What's happening?" Rumia asked Hatate.

"How would I know? Do I look like a Kappa?" Hatate asked.

Rika's eyes flashed blue for a moment, and she went limp, before she returned to her upside-down posture, her eyes back to normal.

"Mode Restored to R.I.K.A Operational Mode from Plan Mode..." Rika said, in a tone that was becoming less and less robotic, before she shook her head. "Sorry. That happens when I have to think something over for a while. I can think something over a lot faster when I dedicate my whole being to processing. Like new tank designs! Anyway, all youkai dying wouldn't be any fun unless I'm the cause of it, and besides, I really want to kill you myself, and I really hated those do-gooder scientists anyway. I had half a mind to backstab them. Or back-spanner. Either one."

Rika fell out her her tank, and flipped right-way up before floating in the air, small flames visible from under her feet. The tank flew away, before it vanished.

"The enemy of my enemy is my freind." Rumia said.

"Nah. The enemy of my enemy is still my enemy. I'm just gonna make sure you don't get yourself killed. If I see a chance to kill you _myself_, I'll take it. Watch your back." Rika said.

"Brutally honest, aren't you?" Hatate said.

"Yeah. She's like that." Rumia admitted.

"It is not often you come without the Darkness Youkai." Remilia said, looking at Mystia, Wriggle, Kogasa and Daiyousei with one eye open. Despite being smaller than any of them except Daiyousei, who she was only slightly larger than, due to having the body of a child around nine, it still felt like she was looking down on them.

"S-sorry Lady Remilia. She's busy with other matters. You see, there's an incident, and she sent us to see if you wanted to help her..." Wriggle said, nervously.

"If you are going to speak to me, do so confidently, or I shall not consider you worth my time." Remilia snapped.

"Have you by any chance noticed the fairy maids being weaker, and more tired compared to usual?" Mystia asked.

"Yes, I have." Remilia said. "Or more accurately, Sakuya has."

"You mean the fairy maids are usually faster and more active, sis?" Flandre asked.

Remilia answered Flandre with a nod, before she turned back to the group.

"Well some mean lady is taking magical energy and it's effecting the balance of magic in Gensokyo!" Kogasa said. "It's effecting the fairies first, but if it keeps going, it's probobly gonna start effecting everyone else, even strong youkai like you!"

"Intriguing." Remilia said. "But why, may I ask, you have come to me instead of someone such as Reimu?"

"Because the one responsible claims she fought the Watasuki Sisters to a draw. Rumia figured you'd want a shot at her. After all, if you could beat someone they couldn't, wouldn't that prove you superior?" Daiyousei said.

"That youkai is sure getting full of herself, thinking she can manipulate me." Remilia said, before she grinned. "That said, can you call an honest request manipulation? It's not like she's pulling strings behind me like Yukari would. Tell me what you know about her fighting power."

Mystia explained about Chiyuri and Yumemi, and everything they knew.

"I see why you didn't go to Reimu then, if that is the situation. A weak willed, mere human would likely back away from such a situation, where either way, the lives of an entire populous are at stake." Remilia said. "I see now why Rumia specifically asked you to come to me. I also see the other reason. The Spacial Distorition she summons her powers through. Sakuya may be able to help restrict that."

Remilia clicked her fingers, and Sakuya appeared in the room.

"We're going out Sakuya. We have an incident to resolve." Remilia said.

"Ah, it's been a while since we have gone out to resolve something together. Since that incident with the false moon..." Sakuya said. "Very well, Mi'Lady, I always am pleased to fight with you by my side."

"It won't just be me." Remilia said. "Flan's coming along too. Now is as good a time as any for Flandre to see Gensokyo, and see an incident first-hand... and to practice if it comes to a fight."

Flandre's eyes lit up, while Mystia and the others looked at each other apprehensively.

"OK, Keine's found Mokou." Reisen said, "As I asked her to. You should be able to sneak out now without Mokou trying to kill you again. Or vice versa."

"Thank you Reisen. While I may be an immortal, I don't have endless energy reserves, and keeping up my manipulation of Eternity and the Moment uses quite a lot. You don't know how much of my energy I am always using to keep Eientei preserved in the Moment, so the building never succumbs to time."

"How much, Princess?" Reisen asked.

"I'd say about... 30% of my energy is constantly being used to keep Eientei pristine." Kaguya said. "Maybe less these days; I have gotten stronger over the years of fighting Mokou. Time Manipulation is a tiring thing. Especially on the level I can use it."


	55. The Nuuydou's Secret

"What do you mean you don't know where the device is?!" Remilia shouted at Rika.

"I didn't exactly leave my base while they were here. I didn't care what they were up to. I was busy using the tech they gave me to make my weapon of youkai genocide!" Rika shouted back.

"I'm starting to think bringing both Rika and Remilia along was a bad idea." Rumia said.

"Wow. It took you that long to figure that out?" Hatate said.

"Well, that just means we'll have to find the device the old fashioned way." Kaguya commented. "We know Yumemi does not want to fight, even if we find her, I doubt she would attack us unless provoked. And three of us are pretty much immortal anyway."

"We're not completely immortal..." Flandre said.

"Yes, Flan, but Kaguya is. Even you wouldn't be able to kill her with your power."

Flandre looked a little confused upon hearing that, but didn't try to find out.

Daiyousei, Wriggle, Cirno and Mystia had decided to stay behind, Cirno only because she was feeling drained, although Kogasa was insistent that she come along. As such, Kaguya was happily holding Kogasa in her umbrella form. Rumia guessed it could make a decent surprise attack if need be.

"So, I guess the best idea is for Flandre and Sakuya to go with Remilia; Kaguya to go with Kogasa; I can go alone and use my powers to search an even wider area; while Rika goes with Rumia." Hatate said.

"I'm not going with Rumia. I'm going on my own accord." Rika said.

"What? And let you sneak up on me and attack me or something?" Hatate said.

"She will come with us." Sakuya said. "I am not a youkai. The Lady and the Sister are not at threat from her. She could backstab Rumia as well."

"I agree with Sakuya." Remilia said.

"Sakuya is so smart!" Flandre remarked.

With that, the group split up, and began to search the mountain ranges.

It was not long, however, before Rumia found herself nearing the Nuuydou's mountain, and remembered last time she was near it.

"Nope, they don't like people nosing around their mountain... I doubt Yumemi's device would be there. Better not waste tim..."

"Darkness youkai!" a voice boomed. Rumia turned, and there was a small group of Nuuydou, who had chosen to make their forms small. They were all like storm-clouds, deep black.

"I'm not going near your mountain." Rumia said. "I know, you don't like people going near your mountain."

"That is not what we wish to address." one of the Nuuydou said. "We wish the opposite. The Lady of the Mountain wishes to speak with you."

"Aren't Nuuydou all male? Don't you mean Lord of the Mountain?" Rumia asked. "Besides, I'm busy."

"The Lady is not a Nuuydou. She is, however, our ally. She may be able to help you; and when the Lady wishes something, you do not refuse. All we ask is that you keep this a secret. The Lady would rather remain unknown."

Rumia looked, and noticed more Nuuydou surrounding her. It seemed like they were serious about taking her to see the 'Lady'.

"Very well then. I won't tell anyone." Rumia said.

* * *

The Nuuydou took Rumia to their mountain, which; to the untrained eye, looked like a mountain surrounded by a beautiful swirl of differently colored clouds, when, in actuality, it was resting; dormant Nuuydou. The storm-cloud Nuuydou led Rumia through a gap between the resting Nuuydou, and into a cave near the peak of the mountain.

"Go in. The Lady will speak to you. We will resume our patrol." the guards said, before the flew off.

As they left, Rumia felt something. Inside the cave was something powerful. Then, she heard a fit of coughing, and the feeling of power faded.

"Come inside; Darkness Youkai. I cannot speak too loudly." a weak voice said.

Rumia went deeper into the cave, until she reached a small area, which looked like a basic home. There was a bad, which didn't look too comfortable, being made of plant cuttings and stone. There was some food stores, and sake.

However, what was most interesting was the withered stranger sitting on the makeshift bed. Even with her clearly infirm form, clad in what amounted to little but rags, it was obvious what she was. Even without the broken chain links drangleing from her wrists.

It was an Oni. An Oni with Three Horns.

Rumia had heard the tale. It was told many times throughout the youkai. Youkai Mountain used to be ruled by the Oni, but; for some reason, they left, apparently having been overwhelmed by the more numerous, and more disciplined, Tengu. History only recalled a few things about two of the Deva, who went into hiding. Yuugi the Strong and Suika the Mist were well-known, and still active in Gensokyo, but the other two, even their names had been lost.

But one thing was still known about the leader of the four. The strongest of them.

She was the only Oni to ever have three horns.

"... So... I find myself before a legend, eh?" Rumia asked.

"A legend... is that all I am these days?" the Oni said weakly. "I would have thought my name at least would be remembered better, even after this time. I am Kanakuma [Note: Origin: Beautiful Shadow Bear]"

The Oni wheezed, and coughed.

"Are you... alright?" Rumia asked.

"It is nothing. I have a rare illness, genetic. My body has issues dealing with the thicker air of lower altitudes. Only the air near the peak of youkai mountain is agreeable with me. Even at this altitude, I suffer breathing issues at times. I am but a shadow of my former self these days, years of struggling with my illness have taken their toll."

"So... that's why you're hiding away, and no-one's seen you."

"Yes. If I fled underground like the other Oni, I would have suffocated. It pains me to be apart from my people, but the Nuuydou took me in after I left Youkai Mountain. But this is not why I called you here." the Oni said. "I requested of you for two reasons."

Rumia looked at the Oni.

"The first, is to think you for stopping that Rika. I would have gotten involved, but in my current state, I was probobly weaker than you were back then. Indeed, I would wager you could easily kill me if you wanted to do so."

"I doubt that. I felt a great power from you. You're under-estimating yourself." Rumia said.

"You claim to have felt power, when you should have felt fear. Oni can give off a strong intimidation. The fact you only felt someone strong, and didn't feel terror shows just how weak I have become." the Oni responded, before coughing again.

"You know, I know someone who might be able to help you..."

"It's genetic. There is not a cure for who I am."

"I'm not sure. This person can make people immortal, I'm sure she can fix you." Rumia said.

"It would be marvelous if she could, but going to her would kill me." Kanakuma wheezed, before she entered the largest coughing fit she had so far.

"The second thing is I have seen people in the mountains, when I sit at the peak and look out. A person in red. I am no fool. I know you are here because of her. Her re-appearance and yours at the same time? Too much to be a co-incidence. She has been headed for a small area of flat ground, between three mountains to the North-West. There are about 6 mountains in the path between here and there. I am fairly sure you will find who you are looking for there." the Oni said.

There was silence between the two for a few moments, before the Obi wheezed.

"By any chance... do you know how the other three are doing?"

"I only know of two. Yuugi's fine, she lives underground leading the Oni down there and guarding the palace down there, drinking all day. Suika raises mayhem wherever she goes, and either lodges with the Hakurei Miko; or in some place she won in Heaven in a bet."

The Oni smiled.

"That sounds like Suika and Yuugi. Just as well you don't know about the third. Hopefully she's dead."

"Huh?" Rumia asked. "Why would you want one of the other Deva dead?"

"She's the reason we are not on Youkai Mountain anymore. I do not wish to go into details, but she was the one who stirred up the Tengu. We could not bring ourselves to fight the Tengu seriously, we saw them as cousins, so we just gave them what they wanted when there was no other way to avoid a bloody conflict." Kanakuma said.

"Tenma said he fought all four of you at once though..."

"Tenma is exaggerating. He fought Yuugi, me and Suika as we were leaving the mountain anyway; but all four? Never." the Oni croaked, before she suddenly vanished.

Rumia felt something behind her, and a tap on the back of her neck by a long nail.

"You're pretty fast." Rumia said.

"Eh. I still got some power. And even then, my greatest asset is still intact. Oni with one horn have physical strength as their main boon. Oni with two have their powers as their main strength. I alone have three horns, a sign of the strength of the mind. This is why I was the Oni's leader, and my mind hasn't decayed over the years like my body." Kanakuma wheezed.

She paused, before her tone became clearer; as if she wanted this to be heard above all else. "I can also tell you this; a new age is coming for Gensokyo. It is imminent. I am one of the few who can see even part of the intentions of the Youkai Sage; Yakumo. Even cut off from most of Gensokyo; I can figure out what is coming. All I can tell you is two things. Trust Yukari; and... there is nothing you can do to prevent what she has already set in motion."

"What's coming?!" Rumia asked.

"If I told you... you would attempt to prevent it. Anyone would. But it cannot be prevented; trying to do so would only make things worse. Just... trust Yukari." Kanakuma said, looking Rumia right in the eyes. The youkai could see in the Oni's red eyes the passion that her words could not carry from her weak lungs.

"... You don't know me very well, do you? I trusted Yukari anyway! I owe her my life, after all! Now then; is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Rumia asked.

The Oni shook her head.

"Then I shall go and stop Yumemi. Thank you for your help, and don't worry; the only one I'll tell is someone who is sworn to confidentiality anyway."

"It cannot be cured."

"But there may be a way around it." Rumia said, before flying off, out of the cave.

Kanakuma laid down on her bed, and coughed.

"Good kid. I can see now why you decided to spare her and give her a second chance; old friend." she said quietly, before a single tear rolled down her face.

"But why must she go through what is to come? Yukari..."

* * *

Author Notes:

Oh no; it's an OC. Well; there's only two known Deva, and one speculated, [And I guess one Wild Mass Guessed one, but she's a ghost]. So I made one to fill in the gap. The events around the Deva, of course, will be developed; just not now. Just as a heads up; Kanakuma is one of two major OC's in the story.

Her name origin was mentioned in the story; Beautiful Bear. When she wasn't in her ill state, Kanakuma was pretty elegant for an Oni. She was strong and fierce; like a bear, and unlike other Oni, actually tended to not punch, but instead use long nails as weapons, slicing and stabbing with tremendous force, like a bear mauling it's prey.


	56. Intimidation

Rumia got a fair distance away from the Nuuydou's mountain, before she sprayed a barrage of multicolored danmaku into the night sky; the signal for the others to come to that location.

It did not take long for the Vampires, Sakuya and Rika to show up, and Hatate was there even sooner. However, before Sakuya arrived, a red portal opened.

Yumeko walked out, followed by Yuki and Mai.

"Lady Shinki wishes us to assist you." Yumeko said.

"Wait, how did you even know..." Rumia began.

"You think Shinki doesn't keep an eye on you; Rumia? After what happened on the moon?" Yumeko replied. "Besides, even if Shinki had not ordered me, I would have come of my own accord. Anything causing inconvenience for Lady Shinki I cannot allow."

"I dragged Mai along too!" Yuki said happily. As expected, Mai was keeping her distance from Rumia, and looked nervous, but Rumia could understand why. "After all; we're best when we're a pair!"

"But... why couldn't Shinki stop Yumemi herself? That's something that's been bothering me. How can I defeat Yumemi when she was able to extract energy from Makai... from Shinki?"

"Simple. Yumemi emerged in the one place of Makai that Shinki; and her creations; cannot enter. The very core of Makai. Where you came from. I can only imagine Yumemi was not torn apart by the energies of the core, because it knew her intention would cause pain to Shinki." Yumeko said.

Rumia laughed. "So I guess after I sort out Gensokyo; I'll have to sort out Makai too. I'm the only one who can go there, I guess."

"It is the opposite. You must not go. If you return to the Heart; you will be corrupted again. You will become even more of a threat than you were before, and lose yourself again. Makai is beyond your aid." Yumeko said.

Sakuya looked annoyed with the presence of the red maid, but spoke.

"I guess your space manipulation can work with my time manipulation to help seal off the dimensional rips Yumemi utilizes to bring magical energy to fuel her devices... and absorb our powers." Sakuya said. "That's, if your powers are strong enough to even be relevant in comparison to mine."

"Even a mutt has it's day, I must agree, maid of the vampire." Yumeko said, in a very degrading tone.

The two maids looked at each other with killing intent in their eyes. Remilia sighed.

"Sakuya, I order you to settle this later, and not let it get in the way of our current objective. Work with the undead maid."

"Undead?! Why you..." Yumeko roared, a sword appearing in her hand.

"Technically she's right Yumeko. You ARE technically a ghost possessing a doll Shinki made for you." Mai said coldly, before Yumeko just growled and the sword vanished.

"It seems lke I missed a good show~" Kaguya said, showing up at a leisurely pace.

"What is this to you? A holiday?" Hatate asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm not as fast as a Tengu or a Vampire." Kaguya said, before she pointed Kogasa at Yumeko, Yuki and Mai. "Who are these?"

"We're..." Yuki started, before Rumia interrupted to save time.

"Shinki's strongest allies. Makai is in the same danger as Gensokyo, so they came to help. Next to Shinki, these three are the strongest in Makai."

"No we're not..." Mai said quietly. "There's..."

"Quiet Mai. It's nice to be complimented." Yuki said.

"Not when it's wrong."

* * *

The group followed Rumia, as she followed the directions given by Kanakuma. Sure enough, after following the directions, they group found a clearing, and between the mountains, they could make out the obvious outfits and shapes of Yumemi and Chiyuri, who seemed to be doing something to a reasonably sized device, about the size of a human. The device had the same magisterial mark as Yumemi's weapon.

"Oi! I'm back!" Rika shouted down at them. "I never said I wouldn't trash ya stuff after I got what I wanted from ya!"

"Rika.. for a mad scientist you sure can be dumb." Rumia said, as Yumemi and Chiyuri turned, and flew up to meet the group.

"My my, we've been discovered." Yumemi said. "And it's the Darkness Youkai at the helm, despite my previous request. I highly doubt you are simply passing through; there is nothing in these mountains; or beyond them."

"It's obvious they're here to stop us Yumemi. We should just beat em up and scare them off!" Chiyuri said, pulling out her weapon.

"Calm down Chiyuri. I said before, I would wish this not to come to violence." Yumemi said calmly, before she looked at Rumia with determination in her eyes. "Although I believe we should show our visitors what they would be up against."

Yumemi reached out her arms, in the same fashion Rumia usually did, and hundreds of pointpoints of light formed around her. Shen her hands were visible it was clear she had a device she was using earlier in both hands.

"Those are all... it can't be..." Kaguya said.

"Dimensional Distortions... hundreds of them!" Sakuya commented.

"What does that mean?!" Rumia shouted.

"It means she has hundreds more of those devices she used earlier." Kaguya replied, before she started to glow. "We have to stop them coming through; or else there is no way we can win! The power of just one of those devices was immense!"

Yumeko closed her eyes, and changed into her 'outline' form, while Sakuya held out her pocketwatch. The pinpoints of light flickered, and then stopped getting brighter, although they did not dim.

"Ugh... it feels like I'm holding back a massive torrent of water..." Kaguya said. "It's like a dam about to burst... not sure how long we can hold this."

Yumemi returned to her normal pose, and looked surprised.

"Oh my, you can stop me opening dimensional rifts to summon more of my Magic Crosses. Regardless, I still have access to two of them." Yumemi said calmly.

"Spear the Gungir!" Remilia shouted, hurling a large spear of scarlet energy, a blood-magic spear which bore the power of the legendary spear, Gungir itself, one of Remilia's possessions.

Yumemi calmly moved her right hand in the way of the spear, and it turned into blue particles just before reaching her, which were sucked into the small device.

"Sis? What just happened?"

"... She just absorbed one of my strongest attacks like it was nothing... and it was an attack that also carried divine power..." Remilia said.

"Then how about Deamonic power, Mai!" Yuki said, as flames began to dance around the pair.

"It's been a while since we have used this one." Mai commented, forming a huge lance of ice in front of her, which Yuki's flames began to cover. "Although I think the physical aspect is more important.

"Hellfire Javilin!" the pair called as Yuki launched the spear, which left a beautiful, glittering trail of embers, mist and small fragments of ice.

"A huge chunk of ice like that might do it! It's formed by magic, but it's a physical thing!" Hatate commented.

Yumemi smirked, as the device in her right hand flared up with the white energy, and took the shape of a cross again, before she moved to the side, and sliced the ice-lance in two, the fire being absorbed into the device, and the ice shattering on impact with the energy being emitted, before the white cross-prongs vanished.

"Ugh..." Yuki grunted.

"Yuki... we learnt something important there." Mai said.

"What?" Yuki asked the ice demon.

"Isn't it obvious? She dodged the ice! She didn't absorb it! Honestly, you Makai idiots are as dumb as youkai!" Rika said. "It means she can only absorb attacks that are actually made of magical energy."

"Except the ice shattered with contact with the device's energy. We don't even know what that stuff it lets out is capable of!" Rumia said.

"I'm not sure what you hope to achieve." Yumemi said calmly. "However, I shall warn you one last time. I wish to avoid violence. If you continue to disrespect my aims, my morals, and my people's survival, however, I will be forced to turn to aggression."

"Yumemi; we're not going to back down just by your intimidation tactics. You told me about the Watasukis and Makai to try and scare me into thinking I couldn't win. You demonsrated your weapon against Eirin's cage, instead of talking Eirin into letting Chiyuri free, to intimidate us. You tried to summon all of those devices, despite you acting like you only need two, to scare us. Even now, you're acting calm and collected, as if nothing can phase you, as an act of intimidation." Rumia said.

"Heh." Hatate said.

"Maybe you have some smart moments after all." Rika said.

"The charisma of the Scarlet Devil is too much to be wavered by such simple attempts at intimidation; scientist." Remilia said, before she looked at Flandre, and smirked.

"Besides, we'll see how those toys of yours fare when my sister lays her hands on them."

"Sis?" Flandre asked, curiously.

"Flandre; I'm giving you permission to break her toys."

Flandre looked in disbelief at what she was being asked to do. Then she broke into a grin.

"This will be fun~"


End file.
